Missing Signals
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret.
1. Missing Signals

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

"You do kind of have my chin" Mary Margaret said jokingly. But was she joking? She had never paid enough attention to Emma's features but she kind of reminded her of someone she knew. After Emma had left she returned to her bed and laid down. And then there was that blanket, the only thing Emma had from her parents, she had sensed something oddly familiar, a smell? Of what she didn't know, but it was clearly of something she had once been in contact with. And then again how was it that the blanket still managed to retain the scent after 28 years and a lot of boxes?

She and Emma saw each other the next morning, but only briefly as Emma had to leave for work and since it was Saturday she just figured she would go and buy groceries. Maybe she'd cook something.

There was something clearly bothering her, but Emma Swan wouldn't let it get the best in her, she had made those kids a promise and she had kept it. Their father had taken them back, and she knew they were going to be okay. So why hadn't her parents made sure she was alight? She was just a baby when a boy found her by the side of the road with nothing but a blanket. A blanket she still kept, in spite of the pain. It still smelled of something more than just dust and she had sworn that it had only gotten stronger when she had moved into town. It wasn't like a nasty, disgusting scent; it just had never gotten off the dam thing.

"Miss Blanchard?" Henry encountered his teacher as she was about to enter the store.

"Hi Henry" She said nicely "What are you doing here in a beautiful morning like this one? Where is your mother?" Henry shrugged.

"Are you okay?" He asked her "You seem worried"

She forced herself to leave the train of thought that was about to crush her. "Of course I'm fine. And how about you?"

"Well I just went to visit Nicolas and Ava" Henry said proudly "I know it's too soon, because they just found their dad, but I just wanted to make sure they were okay"

"That's very sweet Henry" Mary said "Very mature"

"Maybe I could help you?" Henry said "I'm a good listener"

"Yes, that I know, but don't worry about me, it's nothing really" Mary Margaret said grabbing some milk and putting it on her cart. "I am perfectly fine"

"Usually when people say that" Henry stated "It's because they are not fine, they just want to be" As hard as it was for her to accept it, Henry was right. Maybe too right…

"You are too smart" She gave in "I could never fool you, could I? Okay, I'll tell you only if you let me buy you a hot dog"

* * *

><p>She was too distracted to even notice where her feet were going. The next thing she knew she felt a sudden obstacle "Oh, sorry"<p>

"Emma? Hi" David Nolan stared at her right in the eye "Don't worry" Then it happened. She hadn't sensed it before. That familiarity.

"No, its fine" Emma said nervously, but not too much "I am sorry"

"How you've been?" David asked casually. Emma smiled. She knew that he was just being nice because he felt ashamed for what he had done to Mary Margaret. Men, couldn't they just make their minds for once?

"Fine" Emma said simply "Listen" There it was again. The blanket flashed in her mind for less than what seemed a second "I have to go, I am sorry about your foot" And then she left. Not wanting to look back.

"So?" Mary Margaret said "Henry. Remember that you said that I was Snow White and…"

"Emma told you?" Henry said surprised "She told you that I said David is Prince Charming, didn't she?"

"How do you know?" The woman asked a little amused; she couldn't catch a break with this kid.

"That's what you are upset about right?" Henry inquired "Tell me I'm wrong"

"Well not exactly" Mary Margaret smiled "We were actually talking about the…"

"The what?" Henry asked. Then it happened once more. That feeling chilled her but she couldn't move until she saw him.

"Hey David" Henry said at the man. He was just looking at her with those bright blue eyes.

"I actually have to go, David, nice seeing you again" Mary said when she came back from being lost in his eyes "I have to get this home, come on Henry, I'll take you back home"

"Mary Margaret" She heard him say but she buried herself in the paper bags, there was only so much of his eyes she could take "Yeah, it was great seeing you"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! There it is done! First chapter! Just saw the new episode and had to write something or I would lose my mind waiting until Sunday! Hope you guys like it! Please review!<strong>


	2. Just a Dream

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

She knew it couldn't be real. It was just a dream. She seemed to be watching from the distance rather than her being actually in the dream.

She saw a small girl with a beautiful white dress and curls. A bright smile on her face "Daddy!" and then there was David, dressed like Prince Charming himself. He picked her up effortlessly and kissed her cheek. Cradled her close to his chest. "What are you doing? What've you got there?" The little girl held a crystal in her hand; she let her father take it.

Emma couldn't understand the meaning of this; maybe she had actually believed Henry and his crazy theory. She watched as the girl's mother caught up with them. Mary Margaret, or rather Snow white held a baby with beautiful blue eyes in her arms. He had a blanket like the one she had. _Michael_ was the baby's name. She could feel tears in her eyes. With all the fairytale craziness aside, it could have been her family she was watching.

There was only a catch. Mary Margaret and David couldn't be her parents. It wasn't possible. They couldn't be more than a couple months older than her. Maybe she had too much to drink.

Emma Swan opened her eyes. She was panting even though it had been a beautiful dream. But it felt so intense it was crazy. She was crazy.

"Good morning" Mary Margaret said as she joined her for breakfast "How'd you sleep?"

"You don't want to know" Emma sighed running her hands through her hair "Let's just say I am not in the right place of mind"

"Maybe we should do something fun, you know to clear our heads, I have been overthinking things as well, I think a walk could be useful" Emma agreed, she clearly needed air.

* * *

><p>"You had a dream?" Henry asked her mother "What was it about?"<p>

"About your theory, you know the one that I am in fact Snow White's daughter" Emma said. Maybe she had chosen her words wrong as she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "The fact, not the theory"

"Right. Because _you are_ their daughter" Henry eyed Mary Margaret who was sitting on a table with Archie. Henry leaned closer to Emma. "Tell me about this dream, maybe it's a memory"

Emma took deep breath "It couldn't be a memory, if it was in actually me in the dream, I was older, maybe four of five, and then there was another kid" Henry's eyes opened, clearly intrigued "It was a boy"

"What did he look like?" Henry asked "As far as I know you are the only one, the chosen one"

"Well" Emma said smiling to herself. Henry smiled back "He had blue eyes and not much hair"

"Blue eyes?" Henry grinned "David's blue eyes?"

"Yes kid, his eyes" Emma said "And then he had also a blanket, a boy's version of mine" _Michael_ Emma whispered.

"Who's Michael?" Mary Margaret had returned to her side "Anyone I know?"

"Not really" Emma said "Bit it could be" Mary Margaret turned to Henry

"What did I miss?" Henry smiled. _He wondered what the meaning of the dream and if that name meant something to David or Mary Margaret…_

**There it is guys! Hope you like it and are as eager as me for SNOWING on Sunday.**


	3. Michael

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

Chapter 3:

Henry was determined to figure out what Emma's dream meant. It was clear it couldn't be real as James and Snow had only one child. Maybe it was a desire deep inside in Emma's mind and she longed for it to be true. He was going straight to the first person he could think of.

"Mrs. Blanchard?" Henry said casually after school. He waited for all the kids to be out of the classroom.

"Yes Henry" Mary Margaret was collecting her things to go home "Is something wrong?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" The boy rested his elbows on her desk. Mary Margaret nodded amused by the caution in the boy's voice. "Do you ever think about having kids?"

Mary Margaret blinked. That was way too personal. She started playing with the ring on her finger. Henry had noticed she did that when she was nervous. "I guess I do sometimes, everybody does I suppose at one point or another"

"Have you ever considered it yourself?" Henry asked. He knew she wasn't enjoying this little chat.

"I guess" She said as they made their way outside school "But I haven't found the right person, it just takes time"

"I think you have" Henry said. Maybe it had been to bold, but if he wanted to break the curse he needed someone else on his side "I think you like David, I mean you were meant to find him. He went looking for you that night in the woods"

"I am not sure about me and David" Mary Margaret said "He's married Henry and he loves his wife. He is supposed to be with her"

"He just thinks he loves his wife, those are fake memories, he is supposed to be with you, you belong together"

"Henry" Mary Margaret kneeled at his level "I know you want to believe it, but David seems okay with the life he has now and I…"

"You are not" Henry concluded "I just want to help"

"I know you do sweetie" Mary Margaret said looking deeply into his eyes "But life is a little bit more complicated than that"

"I guess" Henry said giving up "But let's just say if you had a baby and it was a boy"

"And he had blue eyes like David's" Mary concluded playing along. _That would be a beautiful baby. Mary thought._

"Yeah" Henry said smiling "What would you name him?"

"Well I always liked the name James" Mary said "Don't ask me why, I just…"

"It has a ring to it?" Henry said "what about Michael? Do you like that one Mrs. Blanchard?"

"That is also pretty, yes" Mary stared at the ring on her finger. She had always had that ring. As far as she could remember. She didn't understand where Henry was going with all this baby talking. She certainly thought it seemed a bit strange that a 10 year old would be asking that to his teacher but, then again, Henry was a very bright boy.

*****Once Upon A Time*****

Emma continued to have the same dream for a whole week. Except for the fact that bits of it changed. She was losing her mind.

"It just won't stop" She told Henry "I must be crazy"

"We already said that it can't be a memory because you were just a baby when your dad put you inside the wardrobe, right?" Emma nodded. "Okay, so maybe it means, that we are closer to breaking the curse so you can have that kind of life with them"

"Let's just say we break the curse" Emma said playing with her cocoa "And Operation Cobra succeeds, then you think time will go back to the moment it was cast?"

Henry shrugged "I don't know, I guess if that happens then I wouldn't even be born" He rested his chin on the table "That's kind of sad, I was getting used to the idea of being Snow and Charming's grandson"

"Right" Emma said "Well, I don't know kid" Emma said "What do you say we call it a night on operation Cobra, I have to get up early in the morning"

"Okay" Henry said "But maybe, you can go back to Fairytale land at your age and that means, I can go too"

"Maybe" Emma smiled "Come on, I'll walk you home" They weren't so far and it was a nice night so maybe the walk would do the trick tonight and those dreams would go away.

"David" Emma heard Henry said. Emma raised her head to see David next to her son.

"Hello there Henry" He said cheerfully "Emma"

"Hey" Emma said coolly "How are you?"

"Much better thanks" David could sense the coldness on her voice; he knew she was Mary Margaret's friend as she would never really forgive him.

"Say David" Henry said "What do you think of the name Michael?" David had the same reaction Mary had had.

"It's a nice name" David said "You got a pet?"

"No, I just, figured you liked the name" Henry said grinning at him. David turned to Emma who simply shrugged.

"And why did you figure?" David asked. In that moment, Emma felt as if the world was spinning. There it was that smell again.

"Whoa, Emma are you okay?" Henry asked sharing a glare with David.

"Yeah, I am fine, I guess I´m just tired" Emma smiled. Then for some strange reason she saw some similarity between her son and David she hadn't noticed before.

"Maybe you should sit down for a moment and catch your breath" David offered his hand, Emma accepted it reluctantly and she and Henry sat on a bench nearby, while David stood there.

"Thanks" She told him gratefully "I'm fine, you can go home, I'm sure your wife is worried" David could see she had emphasized the word he didn't want to hear right now. He had been so frustrated since he had been back home. Awake. The only person he ever felt in peace around was Mary Margaret and he had closed that door. He had hurt her.

"I don't mind waiting with you" David sat next to Henry "it's nice"

"Don't think you'll earn some point with me so I talk highly of you to Mary, you really hurt her, you know?"

"I do" David said with regret in his voice "And I don't expect you to do anything, I know you don't like me much"

"You are right" Emma said "I don't"

Henry gave his mother an inquiring look so she would drop the subject "Maybe we should keep walking, you feel okay now don't you?"

But Emma didn't feel okay, something in her heart told her that David was a good man, he was just so messed up and Mary had been nice to him. Then he looked straight into her eyes.

_He was wounded and there wasn't much time. He held his beautiful daughter in his arms, guarding her from all evil. But she couldn't really be safe if he didn't make it to the wardrobe. He busted the door with one kick and kneeled opening the wooden door the best he could. Then he placed her gently inside "Find us" He said almost crying and in pain and closed it. Then he turned around to keep fighting, but he choked in pain when the blade crossed his back. He collapsed on the ground and he was barely awake. He couldn't die before he was sure Emma was safe. He saw him open the door. She was gone. He could die in peace. _

"David?" He hadn't heard Henry call his name. _What's just happened?_


	4. nothing but a blanket

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

Chapter 4:

_He was wounded and there wasn't much time. He held his beautiful daughter in his arms, guarding her from all evil. But she couldn't really be safe if he didn't make it to the wardrobe. He busted the door with one kick and kneeled opening the wooden door the best he could. Then he placed her gently inside "Find us" He said almost crying and in pain and closed it. Then he turned around to keep fighting, but he choked in pain when the blade crossed his back. He collapsed on the ground and he was barely awake. He couldn't die before he was sure Emma was safe. He saw him open the door. She was gone. He could die in peace. _

"David?" He hadn't heard Henry call his name. _What's just happened?_

"Hey man" Emma said waving her hand in front of his face "You okay?"

"Yes" David managed to say. He felt his heart pounding in his chest "I suppose I just dozed off there for a bit"

"Maybe you should have your head checked out" Emma said. Henry gave her a disapproving look.

"What happened?" The boy asked worriedly "Are you okay Mr. Nolan?"

"Yeah, don't worry Henry, I'm just fine, I guess, I should go home, to rest" David's voice was edgy and anxious.

When he returned home Kathryn was already sleep. He didn't want to disturb her so he sleep on the couch. Again. But he couldn't really sleep. He had so much in his mind. He had heard about Henry's theory before from the times Mary Margaret had spent those long afternoons with him after he woke up.

He knew nothing about the book but she had told him that he Mary, Emma and Henry had found him thanks to this theory cooked in the young boy's imagination. Now David wasn't sure that he was day dreaming, but that didn't seem like a dream. It felt like something he had lived before.., but it was impossible. There wasn't even a remote possibility that he had a child and that that child had her eyes. And her name was Emma.

The woman that had brought reason yet, confusion into his life. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower body. He lifted his shirt to see the same scar that that sword in the dream had done. He had the same scar and now it pained him? Truth be told, he didn't even remember how he had gotten that scar in the first place. Or the one on his shoulder for that matter… his hand drifted to his chin, where he touched the thin line that was another scar.

He wasn't going to ask Kathryn about the scars, it would break her heart as he had already told her he had started to remember things. No. He would go to the main source of reason in his life. He had to try. He would go and try to talk to Mary Margaret.

***once upon a time***

"So, you ran into him?" Mary asked her roommate as she heard the woman and her son talking about their late encounter with David. Henry had come to have breakfast with them as Regina was in some Fundraiser thing, or so she had said.

"Yeah:" Henry said happily, but his face fell "He looks a bit sad though"

"He does?" Mary asked worriedly. As much as he had hurt her, she couldn't stop caring about him. After all, she did stalk him a bit when he went to get his coffee. For him and his wife.

"Well" Emma said waving her head at her son "I just think he hasn't fully recovered, from the head I mean"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Mary asked alarmed. Henry smiled at his teacher. "Is he okay?"

"Well he had kind of a blackout yesterday" Emma said "As if he was in a trance or something" In that moment their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Emma said. She walked over to the door and peeked a bit before opening it. If it was Regina, she wanted to avoid having a scene with Henry in the room. David.

"Emma" David leaned against the door, afraid she would shut it in his face "May I speak to Mary Margaret please?"

"No" Emma said instantly "What for?"

"I beg of you" David said "I need to see her; I promise it won't take long, I just want to ask her something"

"I can pass the message" Emma said. Mary and Henry had already stepped closer to the door that wasn't fully opened. When David saw Henry, he took a shot.

"It's about Henry's theory" David saw he had accomplished something when he saw light in the boy's eyes.

"You know about it?" Henry asked from behind Emma "Who told you?"

Emma moved aside as Henry tried to move towards David, clearly excited.

"Mary Margaret told me about some book, and that it was what helped me wake up" David said walking inside, Mary avoided his eyes.

"It's true" Henry said excitedly "The book Mrs. Blanchard read to you helped you wake up"

"And then you found me" David said. "All of you saved me"

"We did" Emma said dryly "Now ask what you came to ask or I will regret finding you at all" She had gone too far. But she wouldn't let him hurt Mary again. David lowered his face.

"What do you want to know Mr. Nolan?" Henry asked offering him a seat on the table. David smiled at him sweetly "About my book? The book that made you wake up?"

"What's it about?" Henry smiled widely at him. Clearly Mrs. Blanchard hadn't told him anything really useful.

"Fairytales" Henry said. Emma and Mary Margaret still stood behind them. Both of them quiet.

"And why did you make Mary Margaret read to me?" David asked eyeing the woman for a moment. Henry stood up and grabbed his bag from behind the chair, taking the book in question out.

"Because I knew you would wake up" Henry insisted "if she read it, if she read about you"

"Us?" David asked utterly confused "What you do mean Us?"

"Henry here says" Emma said sitting facing David "That every single person in town is a fairytale character" Emma instantly regretted speaking but something pulled her towards David, like she had been pushed towards Mary Margaret when she had first arrived.

"Really?" David asked amused, but not too much as he didn't want to discourage Henry "And who am I supposed to be?" Henry opened the book and started searching for one certain page.

"Prince Charming" They all turned to see Mary Margaret, who played with the ring in her finger "You are Prince Charming"

"Is that why you asked me if I had ever used a sword?" David asked the boy, going from Mary to Henry and then back again. Henry nodded.

"And if I am Prince Charming?" David said looking at Mary "You are?"

"She's Snow White?" Henry said "That's how I knew the book would work" but David was no longer looking at any of them. His eyes absent midently traveled towards the box in the corner and the blanket it contained. He had seen it before.

"_James" Snow whispered as they laid in bed one night. He turned towards his beautiful wife and soon to be mother of the future prince or princess._

"_Yes dear?" He asked sweetly as his head rested on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her growing belly._

"_Are we doing the right thing?" He looked at her worriedly "By doing nothing?"_

"_What are you talking about?" He asked rubbing her belly slowly "I have my men on watch for the Queen; I am doing everything I can to keep our family safe"_

"_I know you are trying, but I just don't think I will be enough" Snow sat up straight making him withdraw his hand from her belly "You don't know her like I do" _

"_And I believe you underestimate me my dear Snow" James smiled and cupped her face with his hands "You don't know of what I am capable of doing when it comes to those I love" He smiled sadly as he remembered his mother and what it had cost him to become Prince. _

"_I don't doubt you Charming, I would never do such thing but..." she was silenced by a small kick coming from inside her. James smiled and laid on his stomach facing her tummy. _

"_I believe our son is trying to tell you not to worry, and he in fact trusts his father" Snow grinned sadly as James rested his cheek on her stomach "I have been thinking about names"_

"_Boys I presume?" Snow giggled as he kissed her belly "What makes you so sure of us having a boy? I know it's a girl" The baby kicked in that moment and James felt it against his lips._

"_Can I at least dream?" James pleaded playfully looking up at her" Can you grant me at least that much?"_

"_Of course I can Charming" Snow leaned to kiss him as he smiled at the sound of her nickname for him "What is it then?" James reamined thoighful for a moment, as if he was being very careful of what he was about to say.  
><em>

"_Michael" He said sweetly "I think it has certain…" _

"_Charm?" Snow giggled "If that's the case" James laughed "He's going to be breaking hearts in no time, isn't he not?" _

Michael. "David? Are you all right?" Mary asked worriedly.

"It happened again" Emma pointed out to a terrified Mary Margaret "He had another blackout"

"David?" Mary said once again "can you hear me?" David turned to see her. Her eyes locked with his. He nodded and stood up slowly. 3 pair of eyes watching him as he moved towards the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as he touched the blanket with his finger "That's private!"

"This is yours?" David had found his voice again. Emma was raging up and she didn't want to punch the guy in front of Henry.

"Emma" Henry said "Wait" Emma rolled her eyes at her son. He walked closer to David who had now taken the blanket and was tracing his finger across the name.

"You had nothing but a blanket on" David whispered. Mary was now closer to David, as she and Henry were cautious, Emma remained taken aback.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked "David, you are scaring me, what's the meaning of this? That's Emma's!"

Emma was using her super power. She saw nothing but honesty in this man's actions. And how had he known about the state she had been abandoned? "How do you know that?"

David hesitated as a heat wave hit him. He was now sweating cold as he clutched the baby blanket "Because I put you in there, I put you in there with nothing but a blanket"

**Yes! Sorry it took me so long guys! I just had the crappiest time with my laptop as it died and I was told it has no salvation whatsoever, but here it is! I hope you like it! Please review! I want to thank everyone who has been supporting me! **


	5. Breaking Point

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING THIS! IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT LONGER TO UPLOAD SINCE MY COMPUTER DIED AND I WILL HAVE TO BE USING MY SISTER'S BUT I WILL TRY TO PLEASE OUR ONCER HEARTS THE BEST I CAN. WITHOUT FURTHER INTERRUMPTION HERE IT IS! I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGYZE ABOUT THE WHOLE "MRS. BLANCHARD" INSTEAD OF "MISS BLANCHARD" MISTAKE**

**Chapter 5:**

_James couldn't sleep that night. He remembered he and Snow had been thinking names and he was so excited, yet terrified of the prospect of becoming_ _a father, maybe because he had never expected he would be one. _

"_A golden coin for your thoughts, Charming?" He hadn't noticed Snow was awake too._

"_What?" He rolled on the bed to face his wife "oh, it is nothing, I just…" _

"_You are so sweet when you hesitate" Snow said running her hand, across the scar on his chin "Now, tell me what is it that's wrong?"_

"_There's nothing wrong my love" James smiled and kissed the tip of her finger "I am just thinking about the future. What it holds for us" _

"_Yes, well" Snow smiled at her husband "I have done too much of that lately, our lives are going to be hectic" Snow touched her stomach; James reached to place his hand upon hers. His wife's face was suddenly filled with sadness. "That is of course, if we in fact have a future" _

"Okay" everyone had been quiet for a while now "There is something seriously wrong with you"

David turned to face his daughter who had her hands raised in the air. Henry by her side, smiled widely.

"I put you there" David said again "I had to save you, I made a promise to protect you no matter the costs, at expense of my own life" James was now feeling disoriented. He did not know what had happened since the last thing he remembered was closing his eyes once he had made sure his precious girl was safe.

"James?" Henry tried. He was sure he was starting to remember, if he didn't in fact remembered all already. James turned to face the boy, and then turned to his wife.

"Am I dreaming?" James asked. Henry waved his head. Mary and Emma looked horrified at each other.

"No" Henry said walking closer towards him "You are remembering, the curse is starting to break"

"The curse?" James asked. "So I was right, Emma would be the savior?" James turned to the fully grown woman. He didn't really recognize her, but he recognized her look. He would recognize that look anywhere, no matter how old she was.

"David" Emma said exasperated "Enough with the charade. You are a grown man. Snap out of it!"

"Please David, you can actually be serious!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. She was about to walk towards him, but Emma pulled her back.

"He is more than serious" Henry said happily "He isn't David Nolan, he is Prince James. He remembers. He remembers!"

James just stood there, with the blanket clutched in his hands. He did know who he was, and he knew who Emma was and even Henry as his fake memories, hit him once more. The lie that had been his life for the last 28 years. The 28 years he had been forced to live without them.

"What is the meaning of this?" James asked Henry. "I seemed to have been living another life, now it all looks like a dream. Seems like a dream, is it reality?"

"Yeah, it is" Henry stated "Although I don't know why you still keep your fake memories"

James was no longer looking at Henry. He turned to the woman that gave meaning to his existence. Only she seemed different. More miserable. One part of him told him his name was Mary Margaret, school teacher, another part of him knew she was his beloved Snow "Snow" Mary's face froze. "I told you I would always find you" James walked closer to Snow. Emma, like never in her life, remained closer, examining his every move.

***OUAT***

Emma Swan didn't believe in fairytales, her life had been the cause of that. Abandoned practically at birth but nothing but a blanket to hold on to, and now this was too much. Her dreams. David acting like a lunatic. It had all begun when she had moved to Storybrooke. Now for the first time in her life, she couldn't move. She was frozen.

"Stop" Emma whispered barely "Stop this now" She watched Mary and David at once "All this is crazy" This was crazy. David had actually gone bunkers, but for some reason she could not sense a single lie, and for some reason she had not done a dam thing since this whole charade started. Maybe she was too, losing her mind. She was too giving into her son's very active imagination.

"I knew I shouldn't have given him that book" Mary Margaret whispered. She was also paralyzed. Only her eyes moved watching the man she loved, for no apparent reason, slip from her towards madness.

"You gave him what?" James inquired. Mary raised her face for the first time in almost 20 minutes since David had arrived.

"Stop, you know what" Mary Margaret pleaded "The book. Please don't do this David; this isn't going to end well…"

"But Ms. Blanchard!" Henry insisted. James kneeled at the boy's level. He did remember the book. Or maybe this man, David, remembered the book. He just didn't know the meaning of it.

"Henry" James spoke softly "That is your name, isn't it not?" Henry nodded.

"I must confide you with something" James touched his head gently. Henry leaned closer to James "I do know how to use a sword" He then "remembered" the boy's odd question. The question he had made him. Made David. Not James, yet he still had recollection of it, for some reason he did not know understand.

Henry smiled "I know" The boy said turning to Mary and Emma "That's how you saved my mom"

"That I did" James smiled at his daughter. He stood up and "Emma, I know this sounds I sound like a mad man right now..."Emma pulled back as he tried to step closer. He then turned to Mary "I know I failed you as the protector of this family, but that is all going to change" He walked cautiously towards his wife.

"I promise" He looked straight into her eyes for a moment and for that moment he was lost in them and she was lost in him. It was as if she could see the truth in his eyes and like Emma, she nothing but honesty in his words.

**There it is guys! Hope it wasn't too bad! had a really hard time trying to imagine how it would feel for James to remember and still keep his fake memories. This is more like a James/Henry chapter, since I love them both and they don't really interact! Next chapter, Will Emma and Mary Margaret believe James? And what can he do to actually keep his promise? Deeper reactions next chapter! Love you guys! **


	6. So close, so far away

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HELLO GUYS! WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL THEIR SUPPORT! :D **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Chapter 6:**

EMMA'S POV.

I couldn't seriously believe in whatever David said. I mean, come on people, he can't actually be a Prince, I get that he can be a prince in drama and somewhat getting in trouble. He was Mary's prince. He had played with her heart and then had come running back to her and she, out of the goodness of her heart, lived in denial.

"Hold up" Emma recovered her voice "_You_ put me inside the blanket" She waited for James to react "Dude, you are like my age" Emma was starting to get tired of this game. It was fine for Henry, but David's behavior was sick.

"David" She heard Mary whispered, without looking at the man who she had fallen utterly and completely in love with "You should go home, I think you are a bit too tired" I could see Mary was about to start crying. James just glanced at Henry. My son was the smartest kid I knew, and if it wasn't for his theory I wouldn't be here.

"I think Mary is right" I said calmly "You should go"

"But!" Henry said "We have to work on OPERATION COBRA, it will be easier now that we have him" James raised an eyebrow.

"Please" He begged "I couldn't protect my family all those years ago, I want to make things right"

"If you want to make things right" I said dryly "You should go home to your wife and stop messing with our minds" James still stood facing Mary Margaret. I could not see anything but truth in the man's words, David wasn't a bad man, he was just seriously ill.

"But you are his family!" Henry insisted "He is your dad, and her husband!" My son's words were desperate and truthful, but like I had said, you could believe things but that didn't make them truth.

Mary was looking at David, who had now reached to touch her chin. I turned around just in time to watch her close her eyes, before she collapsed.

***ONCE UPON A TIME***

MARY MARGARET'S POV

I felt him so close, yet so far from me. Some unrevealed force pulled me towards him, even though I wanted to run and put an end to my misery. He had come here and seen the blanket and then started talking nonsense, he had actually lost his mind. The fragile mind that had been in a coma for God knows how long. A beautiful mind that belonged to the man I was afraid, yet, desperate to love.

I had told him to leave. I was pushing him away once more. My mind told me it was the right thing to do, then my heart was aching at the single thought of him walking away. Then he had called me Snow and for some reason it didn't seem strange, at least not coming from his mouth, it was like he had said it a thousand times before.

Then there was the blanket. He had recognized it, but it wasn't possible. He was almost the same age as Emma. He had to be mistaken, he wasn't Prince Charming, maybe he was my Prince Charming, in some hidden place in my head, but real life is harder than that. True loves just doesn't exist, there are no happy endings in real life.

What bothered her, the most is that he seemed to be using Henry to get to her, he was using the boy's wild imagination to manipulate both her and Emma by pretending, he was actually his Fairytale alter ego. He begged me for a chance to let him make things right, but it was too late, he had made his choice and it hadn't been her, it had been Kathryn, and still, she was a fool, who kept falling for someone that didn't belonged to her, maybe he didn't, but she had given him her heart and she wasn't sure if she could ever get it back. And then there was the rational part of her, told her, that this was all a sick game David was playing and the only one, who in the end, was going to end up hurt was Henry. That was why she had begged him to leave, but he didn't even blink. He was not giving up that easily.

And then there it was again. She felt her knees buckle and her eyes melt into his when he touched her chin, then it all went black.

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

JAMES'S POV

I had found myself in a very strange world, tangled between the life I had known and the one I was supposed to be living. I had waited 28 years to make things all right again, but they looked at me with nothing but fear and confusion in their eyes. The eyes that they somewhat share, but then again were too oblivious to notice.

The last memory I had of my daughter was as vivid as the moment I was living now. I still remember the warmth of her body wrapped carefully on a blanket as her heart beat close to mine, as I battle to free her from all the dark forces that were there to harm her. I remember the smell of her little head as I kissed her for the last time, I still remember the last words I spoke to her _"find us"_ and now she was here, standing so close to me, then yet so far for me to make her understand that all of it was real. She was the Savoir and she was my child. She was my reason for existence as her mother was, and for that, I couldn't give up.

My dearest Snow. The glimpse of light in the darkest hour. The woman I had dreamed of making mine. Our encounter hadn't been ideal, yet it had been perfect and unique. Like only we were. The tears she had spilled over the hardships of love and what it held for us, nevertheless, different tears had been shed when she had given birth to their daughter, the proof of their eternal love. And now it was all going to fall apart unless he found a way to make it work and in the meantime, the only person that he could seem to trust was his… _grandson._

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Long weekend is coming up so I might be able to update real soon! **

**Until February 12****th****, this will be my dose on OUAT**


	7. A slap of reality

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**ETERNAL THANKS TO ****TARYA KOSTOS LOVEDAY, SHINASIDUSCAELI****, ****HECATEMOONDANCER****, ****AOD4L****, ****LIGHTMYLUMIERE****, ****HFCE****, ****PATTERSK****, ****LADY ELENA BELLA PETROVAHARRYLOVESGINNY09****, ****MANDYHANFORD****, ****LUCKYCOMET09****, ****JAINAZEKK621****, ****RACH2503****, ****RACH2503****, ****ENRIYA**** AND ALL OF THOSE I COULDN'T ANSWER BACK TO! NOW ON TO….**

**Chapter 7:**

"_Charming?" Snow had searched for her husband all over the castle. She was sure he was avoiding her. She found him kneeling beside the empty crib. He raised his face at the sight of her._

"_What are you doing?" Snow inquired sweetly "Are you waiting for a magical baby to suddenly appear?" James stood up slowly. _

"_I came here to clear my head of hunting thoughts" James smiled at his wife "I don't want you to worry, this is my burden and I must carry it" He silenced his wife placing a finger on her lips. "I cannot wait for our child to be here, you are going to be an amazing mother"_

"_I would say the same about you, I can't wait for the first time we hear her cry" Snow smiled and touched his hair gently._

"_Still thinking we are going to have a girl, are we?" James said mockingly "I just want her or him to be healthy that is all I ask"_

"_Me too" Snow said kissing him sweetly, their foreheads resting against each other "I have thought of a perfect name for a girl" _

_James rolled his eyes "I am all ears" Snow returned to where the crib rested and turned her eyes to the beautiful mobile._

"_Emma" Snow said. James came from behind her and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife._

"_I love it" James said kissing the back of her neck._

*OUAT*

Emma was the first thing Mary saw as she opened her eyes. She was in bed. She blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes to the light. David was next to her, holding her hand. Henry and Emma stood on the other side.

"I feel dizzy" Mary said sitting up "what happened?"

"You fainted" Emma said "David insisted we brought you here"

"I didn't…I had the strangest dream" James's eyes lighted up. But it was clear she was still Mary and not his dear Snow, but he didn't want to push it.

"Henry" Emma said suddenly "Could you go downstairs to the kitchen for a second, I need to talk to Mary and David alone" Henry looked at his mother suspiciously. "Now kid"

Henry rolled his eyes and dragged himself outside the room, James, Mary and Emma's eyes followed Henry until was out of sight.

"I want you to cut the crap" Emma told David. He stood up and left Mary's side. Her father smiled at her. She was as stubborn as he was. "Quit playing this sick game David, or so help me god, I will hit you"

"I don't know what that means, but I can assure you, I am not playing any games, I just want to make things right, Emma, I want us to…"

"I had the strangest dream" Mary repeated "I dreamed of you" she told them "Of both of you"

"What?" Emma and James both turned towards her "What are you talking about?"

"What did you see?" James asked hopefully.

"I am not sure, it was all so confusing, it was me and David, but it wasn't really us, I had longer hair and I…"

"Mary, you are probably worked up about everything Henry has said, it has gone up to your mind, you are imagining things"

"I might not" Mary said trying to get out of bed, but James stopped her gently as she began to lose her balance "it just felt so real"

"What is it that you saw?" James asked, grabbing her hand once more, this time she didn't pull back "Tell me please"

"I saw… I was pregnant" Mary shook her head "and we were talking about names" James remembered that day. He kept on insisting they were going to have a boy and Snow hadn't given up in proven him wrong.

"That's impossible" Emma muttered. She couldn't believe this was happening to Mary as well, David had really done it this time, she was sure he had drugged or something, but it was impossible. She had been with them the whole time.

"I kept saying we were going to have a boy" James said. Mary looked up at him "clearly, I was wrong, and then you said we should name her…"

"Emma" Mary finished "You said you didn't care as long as we had a healthy child, but I knew it still bothered you a bit" They both glanced towards Emma who seemed uncomfortable enough, she was about to lose it. James answered before Mary could speak.

"It didn't" James said. He was so happy she was beginning to understand. "A man can only hope, I was just teasing you a bit"

"How do you know all of this?" Mary asked. "It can't be real. It's just crazy"

"No, it's not" James said "Henry has been right all along, we were cursed and we truly lost what we loved the most" His voice was breaking "I lost you and then I found you only to lose you once more" Mary seemed to be dozing off once more, maybe it had been a lot for her to process it. "Rest now, I will be here when you wake up, I promise"

Emma had watched David and Mary interact. She would have thought that was true love right there, the only problem was, she didn't believe in true love, and she knew David was to blame for whatever was wrong with her friend.

"Back off man, I am serious, look, I don't know how you knew what she had dreamed of, she said it wasn't clear so maybe you just made it up and she thought it was the truth because she believes you, god, she is so in love with you and the only thing you do is crush her heart over and over"

"Emma" James whispered, walking closer to his daughter "There isn't a thing I wouldn't do for her, she is my reason of living, just like Henry is yours"

"Don't you dare…?" Emma said "don't you dare bringing him into this; he has enough problems as it is"

"Deep down in your heart, you know I am telling you the truth" James looked deeply into her eyes. "Please don't let your anger cloud your judgment"

She had had enough of this sweet talk, what happened next, not ever her could have anticipated, next thing she knew, he had slapped him across the face. But as soon as her hand touched his skin, a million images invaded her mind; it was that the things were actually happening to her, it was more as if she was observing it all. She closed her eyes, when she opened them once more, she could see David rubbing his red cheek, trying to make the pain go away. James just smiled. He was proud of his daughter's strength. She was as determined at her mother.

"I am not even sorry" Emma said "I think you deserved it, for taking so long to make things right" James could swear he saw a small smile in the corner of her mouth "I don't know how much of whatever you made me see it's true"

"It is all…" James started but Emma hushed him

"I don't know if I just might be dreaming" she said, turning to see Mary, who had not been disturbed by the altercation. "But if you drugged me, I swear I will not only be aiming for your face"

"Fair enough" James said "I know it is a lot to take in, I know that you just played along with Henry's theory because you wanted to make him happy, but believe me when I tell you this…"

"Now you believe me?" Henry had returned, but they didn't know how long he had been standing there.

"Come on, I better take you home" Emma said rolling her eyes, she turned to James "I will be back"

"I will be here, I told you I am not going anywhere" James smiled at Henry "See you soon Henry"

"Sure thing" Henry noticed the redness in his right cheek and smiled. He couldn't believe Emma had hit her dad; it was a bit funny actually.

"This is crazy" Emma said once she and Henry were at the car "I am as crazy as both of them"

Henry grinned "you want to hear what I think what I think it's crazy?" Emma nodded.

"That you slapped him" Henry smiled "You slapped your dad!"

"That is what you are surprised about?" Emma said chuckling "you have seriously exceeded my expectations kid"

"And you mine" Henry said happily "so I guess we are even" They didn't say another word to each other.

When Emma returned home, she smiled at the scene in front of her. David had fallen asleep by Mary's side, not on the bed, but the floor and he held on to his beloved's hand as if she might slip away from him once more.

James felt someone place a blanket across his chest. He smiled. That was a first, James thought, a first to recovering all he had lost all those years ago.

**There it is guys! What do you think? Harder chapter to write just yet! Hope you like it! Waiting until feb. 12****th****! Please review!**


	8. A chance on True love

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**ETERNAL THANKS TO****TARYA KOSTOS LOVEDAY, SHINASIDUSCAELI,****HECATEMOONDANCER,****AOD4L,****LIGHTMYLUMIERE,****HFCE,****PATTERSK,****LADY ELENA BELLA PETROVAHARRYLOVESGINNY09,****MANDYHANFORD,****LUCKYCOMET09,****JAINAZEKK621,****RACH2503,****RACH2503,****ENRIYA****AND ALL OF THOSE I COULDN'T ANSWER BACK TO! NOW ON TO….**

**Chapter 8:**

Emma sat awkwardly at the kitchen table with Henry and James. They had been quiet for some quite some time. How could they talk? Emma had just been proven that all Henry had said was true. She was sitting across from her father, ever though it seemed virtually impossible, but what did she know? She had seen her father's vision as soon as she had touched his skin. She had hit him. In a moment of madness, she had dared to raised a hand on her father, as hard as it was for her to believe, she knew, deep in her heart she shared a strong connection with the man.

_As soon as her hand had touched his skin. A wave of heat invaded her body. She saw Snow and James arguing while she hung on a trap. She saw them by the river and how she had pushed him and then rescued her, she then saw her mother heartbroken as she pushed James away to save his life, but the scene what struck her the most, was the one of James and Snow with a baby. Their baby saying their goodbyes as they were forced to give her up. Emma was watching from the distance how her mother had cried when James hurried outside the room, with a newborn baby in his arms. She chocked at the sight of the blanket, she still kept, the only thing she had as proof that all that she was seeing was true. She closed her eyes when she saw her father get slay after placing her safely inside the wardrobe. _

"So?" Henry said "Should we be worried Mrs. Blanchard hasn't woken up?" James and Emma avoided each other's eyes. Mary Margaret had woken up briefly the night before, to find David sleeping in the couch, and Emma had forced her back to bed, the poor woman as still disoriented from all the craziness from the day before "I can't think of anything that will make her remember"

"A Kiss?" Emma said. Distraught by the thought of her suggestion. It was still hard to believe her parents were her age. Her father gave her an inquiring look.

"That could work" Henry stated "But I don't think it could be that easy, at least not for her"

"Got another idea kid?" Emma asked.

"No" Henry said frowning "James?"

James remained thoughtful for a moment. The blanket had been what had triggered his memory because it had been the last thing he had touched before losing Emma. He had taken her to safety and sacrificed his life to do so.

"I think we could start by you leaving Kathryn" Emma said bluntly forcing James to look up at her "don't you think that is strange, I mean…."

"It is not her fault" James said "I would never want to her hurt, but I had to"

"What do you mean you had to?" Emma asked her father.

"I had left her that morning when I came to see Snow" James answered "I wasn't really living my wife, I was just recovering her" A bit of sadness invaded his voice "I just couldn't keep living a lie, maybe that was another factor that helped me return to my old self"

"I am just worried about you" Henry pointed out. James raised an eyebrow "What she'll do when she finds out you remember you are Prince Charming" Henry lowered his face "Look what happened to Graham"

"Henry" James spoke softly "I will be careful, and I am not alone in this. I have you and Emma to help me, we will make all right again and we will avenge Graham's loss, I promise you that"

"But I am no good, I mean, Graham was with me when he died and I was of no use, Da…vid, I don't know how I could be of any kind of protection"

"But you are meant to save us" James said, finally looking into her eyes "I have faith that you will break all of the defenses The Queen might have" Emma saw her father smile at her with such love it was hard not to smile back.

"Thanks" She said. His smile was as bright as the one he had had when he had first met Snow "I never had anyone believe in me like that" it pained him to imagine all the hardship that had come from not being loved. Wanted.

"I think you did" James said. Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion "Henry believed in you. And I do to. I have always believed in you" There was a moment of silence and them Emma smiled.

" I'm sorry I hit you" Emma said suddenly. James instantly touched the spot on his cheek "I guess, you could ground me"

"I believe I deserved it, your mother would have been my best choice and yes, it is a bit unorthodox that you hit me, but…" James said chuckling.

"We are not a normal family?" Henry said laughing. James smiled

"I had it coming" He said "I should have been more careful with my approach to the situation, me sprinting on you like that wasn't right"

"Maybe I needed that too" Emma beamed at him.

***OUAT***

Mary Margaret opened her eyes. She tried to stand up and made her way downstairs. David was gone and only Emma remained.

"Hey" Emma said as she spotted her "How are you feeling?"

"I am not sure" Mary said "Where did David go?"

"He had some things to take care of" Henry said "Why don't you have some breakfast Mrs. Blanchard?"

"Yes, thank you Henry" Mary took a seat beside him as Emma offered her some tea. Emma then noticed the ring in Mary's finger; she had never paid much attention to it before.

"_I think she kept the ring" James had told Emma and Henry earlier "My mother's ring" _

"_Yeah, I've seen her play with a ring in a very suspicious finger" Emma said "I think she feels safe wearing it" _

"_My mother said that ring followed true love" James stated "I believe we can start working on that" _

**Not too long you guys but I don't have that much time to use the computer and I think since we've drained all the power the blanket had, maybe we could try the ring.**

**What did you think of this? Please review!**


	9. A chance on True love II

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**ETERNAL THANKS TOTARYA KOSTOS LOVEDAY, SHINASIDUSCAELI,HECATEMOONDANCER,AOD4L,LIGHTMYLUMIERE,HFCE,PATTERSK,LADY ELENA BELLA PETROVAHARRYLOVESGINNY09,MANDYHANFORD,LUCKYCOMET09,JAINAZEKK621,RACH2503,RACH2503,ENRIYAAND ALL OF THOSE I COULDN'T ANSWER BACK TO! NOW ON TO….**

**Chapter 9 **

Henry would watch Mary Margaret play with James's ring at school. She would do so, when she was nervous or worried. Henry knew right now she was worried about what had happened the weekend before, they had decided not to push it and James had not entirely returned to just being David, at least not around him and Emma . Henry knew it bugged him that Snow wouldn't remeber, Emma on the other side was just grateful Regina wasn't on to them.

"I just want to kiss him" Mary told Emma one night "But I think it's too soon, He's just recovering from a very severe meltdown" Emma smiled. She had also had a meltdown and she was sure there was a way to help her remember. She still had to figure out how...

**OUAT**

James met with Emma at the home she shared with Mary Margaret, at least she wasn't so far from her mother, which comforted him. He was a bit jealous to tell the truth, but he also enjoyed spending time with his daughter, as he had only being a father for a couple minutes after she had been born.

"So, what's up?" Emma asked him. James smiled

"I have been thinking..." James began "About looking for my mother, she does not remember me of course, but she might have some answers"

"What?" Emma was genuinely surprised "what good would that do? And how do you know she's even in town?"

" I don't, but it's a start" James said "I need your help"

"Of course you do" Emma said. She liked having this moments to share with her father. "So, any idea who she might be? In this world?"

"I don't know" James stated "I can't seem to find the connection between who she might be"

"Maybe it has something to do with Jewels" She gave in a wild guess, she could see James analyzing the possibility. Now…. Where was she? "Can I ask you a personal question?" She felt silly asking her father, a "personal" matter, but she still felt strange of picture him as his father.

"Of course you can sweetheart" James said "you can ask me anything"

"Would it feel weird, seeing your mom, again?" Emma felt silly, like a child even for such a statement, she knew little of her father, except for what she had seen.

James smiled. He wanted to reach for her hand, but quickly pulled back "It has been quite a while, since I last saw her…" He remembered the day his mother had given him the ring.

"Like 28 years?"I bet she was an amazing queen" Emma said reassuringly "David?"_Sounded close to Dad…. Yet so unlike it._

"Longer than that, I last saw her even before I met Snow" Emma could feel the sorrow in his voice "and she wasn't exactly royalty"

"What do you mean? You are a Prince, right?" They were now on the couch. Emma waited like an excited child for her father to continue. "Right?"

"Well" James hesitated "Not exactly, I wasn't meant to be Prince, I was just a Farmer when I was forced to take my brother's place"

Emma's jaw dropped open "Does, she know?"

"Your mother?" James said moved by his daughter's expression "Yes, I told her before we got married, in fact you are the only other person apart from, well, the King and…Mr. Gold" He couldn't bring himself to say that name "My parents sold my brother to the King and then when he suddenly died, I had to take his place"

Suddenly the walkie on the counter emitted a dry sound. James turned around to see where the sound had come from . Emma smirked. She had to trust Henry on this one.

" Emma" Henry's voice said quietly "We have a SOS, operation Cobra Situation. You need to come to Granny's now"

Emma glanced at James "what about David?" She tried to keep her cool, she couldn't let James know the plan they had cooked up this morning while Emma walked Henry to the bus.

"No, its better If he stays safely behind, I don't want my mom to hurt him" Henry said. Emma smiled.

James heard only static. Emma smiled at her father "I will go to the hotel"

"No" Emma said instantly "Stay here, I wont take long, and plus, you can keep telling me about how you were just a Farmer who became a Prince" She saw his eyes light up.

"Are you sure?" James asked "I don't mean to intrude…. And I don't think Snow will be very thrilled to find me here when she returns"

"Don't worry about her, she's pretty busy grading papers, Henry said it would take her all afternoon"

Emma just smiled at him and closed the door behind her. The plan was a get go

**Once upon a time**

James remained quiet and paced himself across the living room. He didn't want to go wondering around the place, it was an invation of the girl's privacy.

He found himself in Mary's room. His eyes drifted instantly towards a small black notebook. James figured it would be her diary. _Back off James! He thought, you can't be here! _

He was about to leave when he heard the doorknob click. Emma was back. If she found him in Snow's room she would lose all the confidence she had allowed him to have.

"Emma?" Mary's voice echoed inside. "Are you here?"

James froze. He then was flodded by a heat wave. Snow wasn't supppouse to be back yet. Emma and Henry had been wrong and now he wasn't going to be able to explain himself in her room.

He made his way down the stairs quietly. He didn't want to startle her. "Emma?" She heard Snow call. No answer. She jumped to her feet at the sight of him. "David? What are you doing here?"

"I…" James was caught completely off guard. He couldn't tell her the truth. How could she believe him? "Emma asked me to come"

"Did she really?" Mary asked amused "I don't see her around" Mary regretted her tone as his eyes dropped down. Those beautiful eyes. "What for?"

"I left Kathryn" was the first thing he let out "It is real this time, I have no doubt in my mind that all about that union was wrong"

Mary tried to be strong "You already said that and went back to her" her voice was cold. But James knew it was because she was hurt "You chose her, you cant have us both, I wont let you keep playing me like that"

"Mary Margaret" James sighed "This is not a game" His eyes drifted to her hand, his mother's ring. She was playing with it again "what can I do to make myself worthy of you?"

Mary was about to speak "I am sorry, I cant let you hurt me again" She was walking away from him. He had to think fast. "What happened this past weekend was a mistake"

"No it wasn't" James said huskily reaching for her, he held her hand tenderly. She didn't pull away from him "And I can prove it to you" He leaned to kiss her. He got a hold on the hand where the ring was… his lips so close to hers…

**There it is guys! Thank you so much for all the support! Hope you like the way I handled this chapter! There is still a lot more to come! Please review! **


	10. Daddy

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**ETERNAL THANKS TOTARYA KOSTOS LOVEDAY, SHINASIDUSCAELI,HECATEMOONDANCER,AOD4L,LIGHTMYLUMIERE,HFCE,PATTERSK,LADY ELENA BELLA PETROVAHARRYLOVESGINNY09,MANDYHANFORD,LUCKYCOMET09,JAINAZEKK621,RACH2503,RACH2503,ENRIYAAND ALL OF THOSE I COULDN'T ANSWER BACK TO! NOW ON TO…**

Chapter 10

His lips brushed hers, to his surprise she didn't pull away, instead ran her fingers across his hair. He wanted to contain himself and not move to fast as his mind reminded him that she wasn't entirely his wife he was kissing. She was the one to make the next move. Their tounges battled for control and James felt he was winning. He still waited for something to happen, to trigger her memory. He played with her fingers as his free hand caressed her face.

The door opened suddenly, both of them oblivious to Emma and Henry's presence

"I guess you guys made up" Emma said. James quickly pulled away from his wife. He glanced at Emma, it was clear Mary Margaret was still just a fourh grade teacher.

"I..." Mary mumbled "I don't know what came over me"

" I have a few guesses" Emma said when Mary blushed. Henry glanced at his grandfather who offered him a sad glance. Their plan hadn't work. The ring was clearly not the right way, or at least that wasn't the right way to use it.

"I should go" James said after breaking eye contact with Henry "I have an early shift at the animal center tomorrow". He smiled at them and then led himself out the door

"You are just going to let him go like that?" Henry asked outraged "you have to go find him"

"That was just a..." Mary Margaret looked into his eyes "moment of weakness, he doesn't belong with me Henry"

"But he does!" Henry said glancing at his mother for help "He gave you that ring!"

Mary stared at it instantly "Henry. I have had this ring for as long as I can remember, and I just met David. That is not possible"

"It is" Emma said "I know this is going to sound crazy" Henry rolled his eyes "how else do you explain the ring? Do you remember who gave it to you?"

Mary was startled. She didn't remember who it had been. She had had it for as long as... Well, forever. She didn't picture herself without it. It was a part of who she was.

_OUAT_

James made his way to the inn without paying much attention to where he was going. He collapsed with someone. Someone…

"I'm sorry" he looked up to see Regina Mills staring straight into his eyes. Regina Mills would have been a very intimating person to David Nolan, but James knew the real evil witch behind those fancy clothes.

"Going somewhere?" She asked dryly. James felt naseaous at the mere sight of the woman who had inflicted so much pain to his family and his people.

"Just going to get some rest" he said defiantly "I asumme you are doing the same madame mayor?"

"Indeed I am" Regina smiled" I come from paying a visit to my friend Kathryn" James sighed at the suggestion. "I heard you to couldn't work this out, I believed she called you difficult"

"Yes well, I hope she's okay" James felt the urge to hit something… someone, but he remembered David was supposed to be weak and confused to inhuman eyes at least.

"You must be very sorry about what happened" Regina said huskily "she must be heartbroken"

"Yes, but she deserves to be happy and she wasn't, wouldn't you agree?" James said. He honestly felt bad about Kathryn. She deserved happiness and a true love. To feel the same way he felt about snow. "Neither of us really was"

"Well, it wasn't meant to be, at least not on your own accord" Regina said threatening. "I guess Ms. Blanchard won't hesitate to confuse you even more, she is a very naïve woman, and cruel for breaking a marriage like that" James's blood was boiling.

"Mary Margaret wasn't to blame" James said dryly "I just couldn't keep living a lie, I cannot change how I feel"

"Indeed you can't" Regina said, locking her eyes with him. She noticed that sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. A very familiar spark "well" Regina said after a moment "Have a good night David"

"The same to you Madame Mayor" James smiled walking away. He felt chills as he brushed pass her. He had a bad feeling tingling inside of him.

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

Emma was abruptly woken up by her cell phone. The voice on the other side was indistinct. It sounded full of fear and pain. She got dressed and hurried downstairs where Mary had stayed up. She hadn't been able to sleep lately.

"Emma" Mary asked sipping a bit of her chocolate "What's wrong?" Emma didn't know whether to tell her where she was going. She had received an emergency call from the Fire Department. The Animal Shelter. At first she had instantly thought of her father, but she was sure he had gone home and was nowhere near the establishment. She had tried his cell a couple times with no success, she was beginning to panic.

"I have to go" Emma said simply, putting on a jacket "There's been some kind of emergency"

"What kind?" Mary asked alarmed "Is Henry okay?"

_He is, but I am afraid my dad is not _Emma thought "I don't know, I'll know when I get there" Emma grabbed her keys "I'll call you"

She had again tried his phone. Nothing. When she got to the Animal Shelter all her fears came true. She saw her father's truck parked and the left side of the building bursting in flames. She watched as the firefighters hurried to rescue the animals. She had lost her voice.

"Sherriff Swan?" One of the men asked "I think we've saved them all" Emma just pictured her father's face. Full of pain as the blade crossed his back.

"Is there anyone left in there?" Emma whispered. The man talked to someone on the radio "Any humans I mean?"

"No ma'm" the firefighter said "I believe there wasn't no else but the security guard and he's been put to safety" Emma nodded. But her gut just told her something wasn't right.

"Where is Mr. Nolan?" Emma asked him "That's his truck and the place is too far for him to walk"

"There wasn't anyone else in there Emma" He answered. She broke into a run before anyone could stop her. She knew he was in there somewhere.

Her eyes burned at it was hard to breath but she wasn't ready to give up. She climbed up the stairs and crawled as the fire had extended. Then she saw him. The same clothes he had been wearing that morning. He was unconscious. Emma coughed as hard as she could and tried to move the desk besides his body.

"Hey" She said searching for his pulse "Hey, it's me" Her voice was frantic and she was almost out of breath "Come on, David!" She leaned to listen to his heart. It was a whisper but it was there.

"Come on!" She was now sobbing "Come on! I just found you!"

It was too much. She didn't care if she was weak. She wasn't ready to lose him again "Come on daddy, please I just got you back, don't give up on me! I need you" His eyes opened in that moment and he started coughing. _ She wasn't going to let him die that easy on her, he still had to sweep her mother of her feet_


	11. Love is Magic

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**Chapter 11**

"Emma" James whispered "How did you find me?"

"I don't know" Emma whispered "But let's leave the chit chat for later, we have to get out of here first"

Emma helped her father to his feet. She examined the best exit. Their best shot was to crawl to get out. Emma took her father's hand and the two of them made their way down.

Suddenly Emma felt dead weight. James was blacking out. "Hey, stay with me". They were almost out, but James was losing the fight "don't give up" Emma collapsed face down on the grass. James rolled next to her

"Emma!" She heard a familiar voice call "oh my god!" Mary Margaret kneeled beside them "what happened!"

"This is all Regina's doing!" Shot Emma "I am going to kill her!"

"David, please open your eyes" Mary Margaret was reviving a very familiar scene, she searched for his pulse, she was a bit calmer as he opened his eyes.

"Hey" James said breathlessly "You are here"

"Shh, everything will be fine" she touched his cheek softly. James reached for her hand. Their foreheads pressed together. Emma could swear they were about to kiss.

"Sheriff Swan?" The firefighters got to them "Are you hurt?"

Emma caught her breath as she watched her parents lost in each other's eyes "No, I am fine, just help David"

"Right away" The men answered and tended to James, Mary Margaret still glued at his side "I believe you need to be taken to the hospital Mr. Nolan, you were exposed to the smoke for too long" James tried to seat up but Mary pulled him back.

"I don't want to explain myself to Dr. Whale" James begged recovering his voice "I can't"

"you don't have to worry about that now" Mary Margaret brushed his head with her fingers "I'll do all the talking if you want" James smiled gratefully, but truth be told, he didn't want to go back to the hospital, the thought of how long he had been already made him sick.

"Please, isn't there some way I wouldn't have to go to the hospital?" James asked the firefighter "Please?" He had done it again. The man looked at him with a bit of pity, but he knew he had accomplished something. _Charming indeed. _

"Okay" He said "But I will give you some oxygen and you have to remain supervised, is that clear sir?"

"Yes" James said "I will do all you tell me"

"Fine then" The firefighter said "Come on" He helped him to his feet and was forced to sit in a gurney.

"Thank you" James told his odd savoir "thank you for understanding…"

"Ernie" the man told him as he placed a mask on his face, instantly he felt his lungs clear "Do you have someone to watch over you tonight?"

"Don't worry Ernie" Emma said. She wanted to hold her father's hand but figured it would seem a bit strange "I got it under control; in fact, I will arrest him if he intends to stay alone"

"Very well" Ernie said "I will drive you home on the ambulance for your convenience Mr. Nolan" James nodded, he figured as much that maybe Regina wouldn't notice him that way, in fact it was a little odd she hadn't showed up at all.

"You go on with him" Emma told Mary as they loaded James intro the bus "I'm right behind you"

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked "I still think you should be checked out just to make sure…"

"Mary" Emma said simply "Just go with him, okay?" Mary nodded and climbed inside, before closing the door she turned to Emma.

"Please tell me you are not going after Regina" Mary could see the fire in her eyes, a fire that seemed so familiar. Yet it seemed she had had it in another life herself. "Don't do anything you'll regret later"

"I am going to be right behind you" Emma said rolling her eyes "Regina can wait until morning"

"Okay" Mary said relived "See you then"

OUAT

"Hey" Emma said as she opened the door. She found her parents sitting on the couch and she felt like a teenager arriving home after a party "I come bearing gifts" She balanced the small tray in her hand "Ruby said I was crazy, but I guess she'll forgive me if I don't tell Granny what I just saw"

"And what exactly did you see?" Mary asked taking the cups from her "I hope Ruby isn't doing something that may cause her grandmother to almost have another heart attack"

"So?" Emma took a seat next to Mary "How are you feeling?"

"Better" James said grinning, he sipped the cocoa and cinnamon drink slowly, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid down his throat "Thank you, I would never have made out of it without you"

"Hey, I was just doing my job" Emma said. James knew that was a two ways statement "But I am glad you are okay". James offered her another smile.

"What were you doing there so late?" Mary asked "I thought you had gone home after our encounter today"

James chuckled "I was, but then I got a call that they needed my help down at the Animal Shelter and the moment I got there the place was turning into a hot oven, and then I couldn't get out because I think someone knocked me out" James could see the fear in Snow's eyes, he lifted her chin "But thankfully Emma saved me" Emma smiled at him.

"I still think this has Regina written all over it" Emma smirked at them. She could notice that Mary had overcome all the awkwardness haunting her this morning, maybe worrying about James was what she needed to come to her senses.

"I will go get you another blanket" Mary said suddenly, Emma took the chance to sit next to her father.

"I think you should kiss her again" Emma smiled at James's frowning "Hear me out okay, maybe the whole thing with the ring didn't work because her mind was cloudy and she didn't know how she felt about you"

"I'm listening" James smiled. Emma could see the wonder in his deep blue eyes.

"So when she went after me, after I told her to stay home, she clearly knew something was wrong" Emma continued. James rolled his eyes. That was the Snow he loved.

"And she came to terms about her feelings for me" James stated "But the ring didn't work, we tried it already"

"Yeah" Emma said "I had some time to think on my way to Granny's. We have to figure out a way to trigger the ring, and jug her memory"

"Except we are running out of ideas" James said defeating "I don't mean to discourage you sweetheart, but…"

"Trust me okay" Emma insisted "The blanket worked on you because it had been the last thing that had linked you to me. And the ring is something that symbolizes true love. So maybe… when I asked her about the ring, she didn't remember who had given it to her and she seemed to evade the question, but maybe if you asked her…."

"It would work" James said.

"It's worth the try" Emma returned to her place as Mary had returned.

"Here, you need to warm up" She said sweetly covering with the blanket "So what where you two talking about?"

"Your ring" Emma said simply "And how you couldn't remember who had given it to you"

"So, I am willing to give it a shot" James glanced at Emma who reached for her baby blanket.

"I truly don't remember how I got it" Mary said nervously "I mean, I've had it forever"

"I am sure it means something else" James said reaching to touch her cheek "A promise. A happy ending"

OUAT

"_I love you" James said as he looked deeply into her eyes "and I hope I get the chance to show much if you let me" _

"_Charming" Snow was giggling "You are making me blush!" _

"_I know you are not the jewelry type" James continued, before he would lose the ability to speak "But someone once told me that this ring followed true love and it in fact led me to you" _

"_Are you implying what I think you are?" James kneeled in front of her. _

"_Only if you let me put that ring on your finger this time" James chuckled as he remembered her yanking the ring and trying it herself" _

"_Took you long enough" Snow said as he stood up. "Long enough James" _

"_I thought so" James said "But you are a girl hard to keep pleased. He placed it on her finger and kissed her. _

"_Now that is really Charming, Charming" _

"Mary?" Emma asked. James looked deeply into those familiar eyes. There it was. The spark.

**There it is guys! Hope you liked it! please review! **


	12. Reunited

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**Chapter 12:**

A mix of both of the lives she was supposed to be living. Her old life. Her father. The castle. Her friends. James. Her daughter. And then there was the one she had been living for the last 28 years.

"James?" She looked at her husband, whose blue eyes sparkled at the sound of her voice calling her name "Emma?" Snow looked at her daughter with so much unreliable love.

"Now Henry is going to be so mad at us" Emma managed to say. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, she avoided her parent's inquiring glance.

"Of course" James said "We haven't even told him what happened" He then turned his attention to his wife "I have been waiting for this moment for 28 years, the moment we would be together again"

"I missed you so much" Snow wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Her grin couldn't be wider. They kissed in such passion until they then remembered their daughter was in the room.

"Oh, don't mind me" Emma said standing up "You go ahead" she said sarcastically "I'll just give you guys a moment" Both her parents chuckled and Snow sat on James's lap.

"I do have a complaint now Charming" Snow said, the greatest smile formed on his lips. He loved how she called her by his nickname.

"What is that?" He said wrapping his arms around her "Tell me, my dear Snow"

"I thought you said I would be the one saving you" Snow said, her voice a bit hurt "Not the other way around, I don't like feeling hopeless"

"That I do know" James stated. Emma watched her parents interact. They were so corny and yet far beyond cute. "But you did save me my dear"

"I did?" Snow raised an eyebrow "You were the one to bring my memory back"

"You saved me from being completely lost" James said, he then glanced at Emma "When we discovered there was a way to help you and it failed, the love we share, forced me not to give up" Emma felt tears trying to make way to her eyes "Emma didn't allow me to give up on us"

"Well, she is definitely your daughter then" Snow said cleaning the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Emma was now a bit closer to the edge of the other couch "You two have never given up on me. And you always manage to find me" James was moved by the comment and comparison.

Snow stood up and walked towards where her daughter sat "I knew you would find us"

Emma glanced at her father, as if she were a little kid asking for permission, He nodded reassuringly.

"Well" Emma tried as hard as she could not to break into tears "The kid did all the work. He was the one who brought me here" She looked from Snow to James and then back again "I was just along for the ride"

Snow offered her hand. Emma took it. It felt so familiar. So safe.

"What do we do now?" James asked. Snow and Emma stood up "We must come up with a plan, and we have to be careful"

"If the Queen knows we've both remembered…" Snow said frightened "She is going to make us pay"

"No she won't" Emma said instantly "I won't let her, she might be the Queen, but she still doesn't know who I am, right?"

"I am not sure" James said "But like Henry said, if she is on to us, she won't hesitate to break us apart once again, she did try to kill me tonight"

"And for that, I will kill her" Emma said lovingly "She messed up with the wrong person"

James chuckled "We have to be smart, my emotions were the ones that got me in trouble in the first place"

"What do you mean?" Snow and Emma said in unison, James stood up and reached for each of their shoulders.

"I just think we should be careful" James said "The best thing we can do right now is go to bed, rest"

"I don't think I will be able to" Snow said, looking into his eyes "Not with all this worry"

"I think Da…He's right" Emma said "We should rest, I'm still a bit bumped up from pulling him out of the flames"

"Yes" James said embarrassed "I am truly sorry about that, I am your father" James reached up for her hand. This time she didn't flinch "it is my job to protect you, not the other way around"

"It was my pleasure" Emma smiled at her father. They went to bed without saying another word, their looks and glances could speak for themselves. Emma even let her father kiss her forehead goodnight and let her mother kiss her cheek.

***ONCE UPON A TIME***

Once they were in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. It felt as if nothing had happened. James turned to face his wife "Snow…"

"Yes?" She asked locking her eyes with his "what is it?"

"I don't know" James said sweetly "I just like the sound of your name coming out of my mouth again"

"Yes" Snow said touching his cheek "So do I"

"It has been so long since…" James began "I am just afraid that all of this will be a dream and I will have to be awake at any moment"

"Well" Snow said kissing his lips "Does that feel real enough?"

"It does" He said playfully "But you just might have to do it again just to make sure"

"Why Charming!" Snow pretended to be outraged "Are you implying something?"

He chuckled and started kissing her neck "You tell me, after all, I will only do what you need me to do to make you happy"

Snow closed her eyes at his touch "I just might" She moaned "Let you continue with this torturous attack" She forced him to stop kissing her only to kiss him on the lips once more.

"I love you" Snow said as she pressed her body closer to his "With all my heart"

"I love you too" James said "I will continue to do, even so, after I have taken my last breath"

**THERE IT IS GUYS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! HENRY WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER! CANT WAIT FOR TOMORROW :D LOTS OF LOVE! **


	13. Take a leap of faith

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! :D**

**Chapter 13:**

The small family sat on the kitchen table to have breakfast. James and Snow kept sharing worrying looks. Emma was getting too frustrated. She was sipping her hot chocolate quietly and then she almost smashed it on the table "Okay, this is driving me crazy! Listen I know you are my parents and all you want to do is protect me, but I am not a baby so I need you to tell me things!" James and Snow let go of their forks and nodded.

"I am not sure about us telling Henry that I remember" Her mother said, making her jaw drop "Don't get me wrong Emma, there is nothing in the world I want more"

"We just don't want the Queen to hurt him if she were to discover the truth" James said, reaching for Snow's hand "You'd do the same"

"No, I wouldn't" Emma said indignantly "Henry is a smart kid, he knows what he is getting himself into and I wouldn't want to lie to him. He was the one who started this in the first place" Her parent looked at her and then nodded once more.

"I just can't think of I safe place where Regina doesn't have spies" James said worriedly "I am not willing of letting go of my family again"

Emma could see her father's point. It made her sick, the simple thought of that woman harming Henry, but if there was a way to put an end to this, they had to try. She gasped for air before speaking.

"_Dad" _the word took James by surprise "I see your point; I mean I am his mother and I would never do anything to put him in danger, but I believe this is our only real shot"

James's mind was rising but he nodded in agreement "I think the safest place to talk would be the woods" Emma smiled at her mother who offered her a shy grin.

"It is settled then" Snow said standing up "Let's do this"

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

Emma told Henry to meet her at the Toll Bridge to discuss OPERATION COBRA. Regina was going to be out for a couple hours so it didn't take Henry long to make up his mind.

"Hey kid" Emma hugged her son tightly "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" Henry said releasing his mother "Why are here? Are we here to trigger Ms. Blanchard's memory? This is where we found Prince James…"

"I know, don't worry" Emma said taking his hand "You'll know soon enough" Emma made her way to the place her parents had decided. It was an old abandoned cabin. Henry in tow.

"Hey" Emma said opening the door. Henry of course hurried inside "We are here"

"I was starting to get worried" Came James's voice. Henry smiled at his grandson "Hello Henry"

"Hi" He said curiously "Do you know this place?"

"Actually we do" Snow approached the light. Henry saw her take her husband's hand. His eyes sparked.

"I…" Henry started "Hi Ms. Blanchard"

"Henry there is something you need to know" James walked closer to him and kneeled to his level.

"I heard about the fire" Henry said suddenly before James could continue "She tried to kill you" there was sorrow in his voice "I knew she would try to hurt you"

James lifted up the boy's chin "Well, thankfully you have a very brave mother" James and Henry both turned to Emma who blushed at her father's proud smile.

"And it was because of Emma that I finally found my way back" Snow spoke softly "And thanks to you as well"

"You mean…" Henry stammered "You remember?"

"Yes" Snow said taking James's place in front of her grandson "I just needed a little more persuasion than Charming here" Snow offered her husband a sweet smile, which made Henry laugh.

"He has a name you know" Henry said looking straight into her eyes "But I'm sure he likes his nickname better" Emma and James shared an inquiring look.

"What's on your mind, my sweet boy?" Snow asked her grandson. Emma and her father waited expectantly.

"It's just…" Henry said shyly "Can I hug you?" Snow gave him the most warming smile. James stood next to his daughter now. Emma automatically leaned her head to his shoulder enjoying the moment. James was ecstatic.

"Of course you can Henry" Snow wrapped her arms around the young boy "My sweet, brave boy"

"Emma?" James whispered a few steps away from the heartwarming moment between Snow and Henry "Are you okay?"

Emma raised her head and looked into his deep blue eyes "Yeah, I just… this is all that I wished for when I was growing up"

"You did?" James asked sweetly. He felt himself fighting back the tears as he looked at his daughter.

"Yeah, I just wanted someone… to…. I guess love me, and I used to try so hard to like people because I didn't know what I had done wrong…" James forced Emma to be face to face.

"I am so sorry" He was now chocking "For all you had to face growing up and I hope we can make it up to you"

Emma smiled at her father and as weird as it seemed hugged him tightly resting her head just under his chin "You already have"

**Okay guys! Just a cute and short chapter! Henry is back so what will their plan be to save their people?**


	14. Don't believe all you read

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPORT! SCHOOL IS BEEN NUTS THESE DAYS SO I HADNT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE….**

**AND THEN I DONT HAVE INTERNET AT HOME SO... I TO IMPROVISE **

**NOW LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 14:**

Things had calmed down a bit for the last couple weeks. Emma, Henry and her parents had been trying to come up with a plan to break the curse. Henry had suggested they went to the known dwarfs. Leroy for starters... they needed more people on their side but Snow had told Henry she wasn't sure about exposing anyone else, and if she knew Leroy or better said Grumpy he would not give up. And she was afraid for him.

"There has to be something we can do" Emma said as silence had been filling the room for a couple minutes now "I just hate just standing still"

"I do too sweetheart" Snow said reaching for Emma's hand "But we have to be patient"

"I am not a very patient person" Emma shot "I am more like a take action kind of girl"

"Much like your father" Snow said mockingly when James shot her a dirty look "Charming for sure, but certain to act on temper, without even thinking"

"Oh" James said hurt "and you are very patient yourself, are you?" Snow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard stories so don't try denying it" Emma smirked at her, her eyes drifted to the smile on her father's lips.

"You've been talking to our daughter about me?" Snow said mischievously "isn't that Charming? Well, I have my own stories to tell as well, have I told you when your father and I first met?"

Emma's eyes lighted up. Henry who had been quiet all along made himself more comfortable.

"Well for starters" James interrupted Snow "Don't let the fragile woman charade fool you. Your mother had her way back then" James winked at Henry who smiled.

"Yes, well when you have all the Queen's men hunting your head" Snow shivered at the thought "A girl can't ever be too careful"

"I didn't realize I was a threat you see" James continued "But she did scare off my fiancé" Emma and Henry shared a look.

"You mean?" Henry stated "Kathryn's fairytale part?"

"How did you know?" James asked amused. Henry smiled at his grandfather "Figured it out?"

"Figured as much" Henry shrugged "I don't think it was a coincidence my mom found her right after you woke up, I wasn't sure at first, the book didn't give me much of a clue, but now I get it"

"Very smart indeed Henry" James said proudly. Emma was starting to get impatient.

"Can we please continue with the story?" Emma said in frustration "I haven't read the whole book"

James smiled at himself and allowed Snow to continue "So I had decided I needed to survive and Charming just happened to come my way so I stole all I could from him"

"You stole from Dad?" Emma asked. She was getting more used to using that word. Although not as much as Mom as she had been roommates with Mary Margaret first.

"And then he went after me" Snow said nodding "And he knocked me off my horse"

"I am sorry!" James said offended "But I believe it was my horse, let's call it the horse you had just stolen as well"

"Fine" Snow said pouting "May I continue?" James nodded smiling "And then he was so surprised when he discovered his burglar was a girl, better said a woman"

"And then she managed to run away from me" James stated "But not for long as I had a plan"

"He caught me in a net" Emma looked at her father in disbelief "And he wouldn't let me go until I returned what I had taken"

"I take it was your mother's ring?" Emma said with an inquiring look at the ring on her finger. James nodded.

"And then we encountered trolls" James said huskily "She dragged me into a dreadful meeting with such singular folks"

"You wouldn't give me a break" Snow said exhaustedly "I had to give it to you for being so persistent"

"Another reason why you love me" James said kissing her cheek.

"Then what happened?" Emma said urgently.

"We saved each other several times during our journey" Snow said "And then we were connected to one another for life"

"You fell in love" Emma finished smiling to her parents

"You were meant to be together" Henry finished.

**Once Upon A Time **

"Good morning" Emma said as she made her way down to the kitchen were her parents were already having breakfast.

"We were wondering when we were going to see you" her father said mockingly making her roll her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did" Emma said "And I have had a lot of time to think too"

"About what?" Snow said curiously. Emma sat down and received a freshly made cup of coffee from her father.

"A way to get help" Emma started "I think that Henry was right, we need help doing this, we don't have magic in this world" Snow was about to interrupt her "I know what you are going to say, but if there we go to your old friends, and if you trust them as much as you did back then, they will help us, can you think of anything that could work for each one of them?"

"We don't know where all of them are" James told them "We only found Grumpy"

"Then we start with him" Emma said avoiding her mother's look. Silence filled the room for a moment "Do we all agree?"

"I trust you are right Emma, but we have to be careful" James said "This is too dangerous with the Queen lurking around"

"Then we will" Emma said "You said it yourself, our emotions will get us in trouble, so we have to be smart" James nodded giving into her logic.

"Mom?" Emma knew the word will force Snow to look at her "Are you okay with that?"

"We don't like this" James took her hand "But it is something that must be done"

"Good can win" Emma told her mother "I know you believe that if we are together in this"

Snow breathed deeply "It's a start. I don't know how this will end, but we will be together even if our intentions fail"

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will have Grumpy! Yay!**


	15. Old Faces

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPORT! SCHOOL IS BEEN NUTS THESE DAYS SO I HADNT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE….**

Chapter 15:

"Anybody has an idea?" Emma looked from her mother and back to her dad.

"It is clear that we can just walk by Leroy and tell him he is supposed to be Grumpy" Her father said bluntly.

"I might have an idea" Snow said proudly "Remember when we found out I was having Emma?"

James nodded "I do, and it was exactly Grumpy who told you that you were pregnant"

"Hold up" They had now reached the hospital "I thought each one of them had like a specialty, how is it that Leroy knew you were pregnant?"

"We don't know" Snow said "And I always felt silly to ask him, he just did…Grumpy and I have a much deeper connection than with any other of my friends"

"David?" They suddenly saw Dr. Whale making their way to them "I have been wondering how you were I don't see you around that often"

"Yes well" James said "I have had enough of hospitals, believe me"

"But he's been quite well, thank you for asking Dr. Whale"

The medic gave Snow a cryptic smile "Of course, I am glad, is there something I can help you with?"

"We were actually looking for Leroy" Emma said "Do you know if he is in today?"

"You'd have to check, I don't really know" Whale shrugged "But it must be important if it has all you 3 wondering on a Saturday morning" _you have no idea' Emma thought_

"We should be really be going" Snow said politely. She remembered the relationship Mary Margaret had had with the man and she was all but pleased about it.

"Of course" Whale smiled "Go ahead" James shot the doctor an inquiring look as they made their way inside.

"Now what?" Emma asked her parents "We didn't really think this trough"

**ONCE UPON A TIME**

"_Really James" Snow said taking a sip of water "You should go hunting with Thomas, I don't feel that sick"_

"_It doesn't look like that to me" James answered touching her forehead with the back of his hand "Hunting has to be postponed and I have to take care of you"_

"_Because it's your job?" Snow asked a bit annoyed "I am fine!"_

"_Well at least let me get Doc and he can assure me there is nothing to worry about" James helped Snow on to the bed._

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

"Did you bring the blanket?" Emma asked her mother who nodded. James rolled his eyes "Hey, it worked on you, and I doubt the ring will do anything"

"Still, I think we've dried the blanket now" James said "if I know Grumpy, it won't work on him, and he doesn't care about those sorts of things"

"Yes, but he cared about Emma and this is the only thing that Emma has ever had from back then"

"I say it's worth a try" her daughter agreed "Or maybe you have something better?"

James leaned closer to Snow "Should we tell her?"

"No, I don't think she's ready" Snow smiled "But in time we will"

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

"I am taking a break" Leroy told his partner "Going for a smoke"

Snow and Emma had stayed outside while James searched for Leroy inside. They suddenly saw him lighting a cigar.

"You do know that stuff will kill you" Emma pointed out, making the janitor look up to them.

"Being hit by a car can do the same" Leroy said sarcastically "At least I'll enjoy dying"

"You can't be serious" Snow said smiling. "Smoking can't bring you anything good, if anything it just depravates you"

" Am I supoused to know what that means?" Leroy asked perplex "Is there something I can help you with?"

"We are not sure" James pointed out "Do you believe in past lives?" Leroy looked at James as if the guy had gone bunkers. But Leroy wasn't that sure, he now remembered that when he and Emma had been celmates, sick irony, he had had some strange dreams, but they seemed more than tnat, it had felt so real.

OUAT

_"Snow?" Grumpy entered the room with Doc in tow "James sent us, are you okay?" _

_"I am fine" her friend said trying to get up but as she did, the earth moved around her . Grumpy got her just in time_

_"You might want to rethink that sweatheart" Grumpy saod sternly "The boy might have a point" _

_"Let me be the judge of that" Doc said annoyed "Step aside" James had now joined them _

_"What is it then?" He asked worriedly. Grumpy examined Snow closely _

_"We haven't had the oportunity to do anything, have we Grumpy?" The drawf rolled his eyes at the one next to him _

_"When did the sickness start?" Doc asked touching the woman's wet forehead _

_"It has been bothering me for a couple days now" James gave her a disaproving look "Usually mornings" _

_"Did you say mornings?" Grumpy asked, Snow nodded. _

_James looked at Grumpy. He knew his friend was implying something and when it came to hunches, Grumpy was usually right._

_"What is you are thinking?' James inquired. Grumpy glanced towards her belly._

_"You mean?" James's smile was huge "Is she?" It took a while for Snow to understand where they were coming from. _

_"I believe this lady is pregnant" Grumpy glared at Doc "Congratulations" _

_"Let's leave them alone for a momet" Doc stated staring at the soon to be parents. James nodded gratefully" _

_"James?" Snow asked "Say something please" _

_"Snow" James said simply and leaned to kiss her "I am so happy!" _

_"Me too" Snow agreed sitting up on the bed "I love you"_

_"I love you too" James sat by her side and kissed her lips once again "and I love what've done" Snow grinned at him._

_"Thank you" Snow said making him frown. _

"_For what?" her husband leaned closer to her belly. She started playing with his hair; there was something very soothing about it. _

"_For always worrying about me" Snow kissed his cheek but James beamed at her. _

"_I thought you hated the fact that I worry too much" he stated making her pout _

"_Only when you get on my nerves" Snow smiled at him. "Don't pout Charming" she saw the face he had made "I love you still" _

ONCE UPON A TIME

"That went well" Snow told James at night that day "What are we going to do?" Their plan had completely failed. They had tried questioning Leroy about what he remembered of his life in Storybrooke and he had taken for crazy. There still had a long way to go.

Leroy was going to be hard to break trough but there was something they didn't know. They didn't count on the power of dreams to be on their side.

**There it is guys! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be focused on Grumpy.**


	16. Be Grumpy

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Sorry for talking so long to update… school has been taking the best out of me lately and I don't have my computer so I had to sort of beg. **

Chapter 16:

Leroy had been like a hard nut to crack ever since he could remember, but there was something about those three that had made him rethink things. Surely he was meant for great things, he couldn't just be someone cleaning after someone else.

"_Hello Grumpy" Snow asked her friend as the dwarf stood outside Emma's nursery. All of them had been doing that lately. Doc as well, Snow figured that the nursery just worried them a bit. The Queen worried them. Grumpy carried a small box in his hands. _

"_Hey kid" Grumpy said sweetly "You feeling okay?" Snow nodded "Where is that husband of yours?" Snow smiled at him. _

"_Right here" He heard James say behind him "Is there something I can help you with Grumpy?"_

"_Depends" The dwarf said "How is that wardrobe coming?" Grumpy had always been the most direct of the seven and maybe the closest to both Snow and James. _

_James lowered his face "No finished yet" _

"_Better do it quick" Grumpy said huskily "Me and the guys have been thinking about going around… maybe we can find the Queen before she even gets to you" Snow's face transformed to horror. _

"_You cannot do such a thing!" She walked closer to her friend "You don't know how powerful she is"_

"_I think I have a pretty good idea" Grumpy said annoyed "I just can't wait for her to do whatever shenanigans she's cooking up and watch you get yourselves killed"_

"_We had made a decision" James said defiantly "To fight, but I am not letting you risk your lives like that" _

"_I am not asking for your permission kid" Grumpy had now pushed himself inside the nursery. Snow and James followed behind him "Listen to me"_

"_No" Snow said softly "I refuse to listen to you talking madness, we had agreed the wardrobe was our only hope"_

"_And you are telling me you've come to terms of letting them both go?" Grumpy asked James. He knew he had hit a sensitive spot "Your highness"_

"_Of course not" James said dryly resting his hand on the crib "But we all must make sacrifices"_

"_And I am sparing you the need to do so" Grumpy handed Snow the box he had been carrying "At least I want to try"_

"_What's this?" Snow said cleaning the tears from her eyes with her hand. Grumpy managed a sweet smile. _

"_It's a one last gift goodbye" Grumpy said but Snow pushed it away "And don't try to stop me because I am leaving as soon as my shift is over" _

"_Grumpy…" Snow began but her friends just waved his head "There isn't something I can do to persuade you to stay?"_

"_Not a chance" Grumpy told them both sternly "Go ahead and open it" James and Snow sat on a chair near the crib and Snow opened the box slowly. In the inside was a blanket. A beautifully knitted blanket with the baby's name engraved on it. A smile formed on James's face._

"_There are a lot of things that can be done when you are no longer on the run" Grumpy said "isn't that right princess?" Snow was speechless by the gesture. _

"_Thank you" Snow stood up clutching the blanket in her hands "Thank you so much my dear friend"_

"_Sure" he welcomed her hug. "You make sure she's always warm"_

"_I will" Snow said breaking the hug and bowing to her friend "I take it this had to be made in secret?"_

_A grin formed on the stern face "Not a word I suppose? From either of you?" He sent James an inquiring look._

"_Of course" the prince said in admiration "Thank you"_

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

"Emma?" James found her daughter sitting on the couch sipping a bit of hot chocolate. She raised her face at her father. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" she offered him the seat besides her "I was just thinking"

"Ah, that is a very dangerous thing" James joked "I am always afraid of what might be cooking in that mind of yours"

"Shut up!" Emma threw a cushion at him "I was just thinking about Leroy"

"And?" James regained his composure "Any idea on how we can get trough him?"

"Not yet" Emma said sadly "Want some?" she offered him a cup of chocolate which he accepted gladly after she had returned to the couch. "I am surprised mom isn't up"

"She's exhausted" James said taking a sip of the chocolate "although I am quite surprised myself" They both laughed softly.

"I think she's scared" Emma said "About what might happen if we…"

"Succeed?" James finished "I never really thought of that myself"

"I have" Emma said suddenly "mentioned it to Henry even" Emma could see her father's worried expression "I have thought of the possibly of losing Henry when the curse is broken, because I will just go back to being a baby"

"Like nothing ever happened?" Emma nodded "Well maybe that's the way it will happen, and then again it can be something different entirely"

"Either way" Emma leaned her head on her father's shoulder "We will be together"

A sudden desperate knock on the door made them jump to their feet. Emma stood up and peaked on the hole in the door.

"Leroy?" Emma opened the door. James had now joined her

"I don't know what you did kid" Leroy said "But what I know is that" He shot James a stern look "You are just like that mother of yours"

"Grumpy?" James said. He and Emma shared a look.

"Same old bag of bones kid" Grumpy agreed "I don't know how you can put up with this place"

"Hey!" Emma said "I guess the name suits you"

"Are you gonna let me in?" Grumpy asked pushing the door "I have had a very long night"

"Maybe some hot chocolate will help?" Emma offered. But Grumpy just smiled at her father.

"I suppose you and Snow still drink that for the nerves?" Grumpy inquired and Emma could see her father turning a bit pink "You got anything stronger?"

**There it is! Next chapter will explain how Grumpy got his memories back! Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	17. Leroy No more

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this!**

Chapter 17:

"So?" Emma sat across from Grumpy on the table "What's the deal with you?"

"You should really mind your manners sheriff" Grumpy said sipping a bit of scotch "Not that I really have manners at all but you are a princess after all"

"Technically I am not" Emma smirked. She could see a trace of sadness on her father's face "But I suppose I have always been one"

"Every girl's dream is to be a princess" They all turned to see Snow standing at the edge of the hall "I thought I heard some familiar voices" she told Grumpy.

"I am sorry we woke you" James said "I guess someone pounding on the door pretty much gave us away" he raised an eyebrow at Grumpy who had stood up.

"You look" Grumpy smiled at his old friend "Different your highness"

"I am different" Snow stated "And so are you"

"I guess that crazy Queen got what she wanted in the end" Grumpy turned to James "I told you we should have kicked her ass when we got the chance" Emma raised an eyebrow at her father. Snow smiled nostalgically.

"Wouldn't have made much of a difference" James said "The plan was still going on, we were just too late"

"That's what you get when you feel all powerful and don't listen to your loyal strong public servants" Grumpy said shooting Snow a sweet smile "you don't let your old man here take all the credit" He told Emma "if he had listened to me in the first place I would be old and in the mines at the moment"

"I hate to break the trip trough memory lane" Emma said standing up "But what on earth are you talking about?"

"Your father and Grumpy have had their differences in the past, in fact on the very same day you were born they had argued"

Emma looked up at her mother amused "How so?"

"Well, you don't get your stubbornness from nowhere kid" Grumpy stated as Snow took a seat next to James and he placed a cup of chocolate in front of her "Both of them are as hard headed as they can get"

"And you are not" Emma said sarcastically, making Grumpy flinch.

"What I am wondering is" Snow said thoughtfully "How is it that you remember who you are"

"Getting there" Grumpy said taking one last large gulp of his drink "It was actually your little kid who did so" Snow turned to Emma who looked at Grumpy with an inquiring look.

"May I remind you she's not little anymore" James came to Emma's defense. Her daughter offered him a grateful smile.

"You still got that old piece of clothing?" Grumpy continued ignoring James's remark "That baby blanket?"

"Yes" Snow said before Emma could answer "She came trough into this world with nothing but"

"Exactly!" Grumpy exclaimed making his peers give him an inquiring look "I knew I had seen you somewhere, or at least Leroy did"

"Explain" Emma said getting a little frustrated from the games "What does my blanket have to do with you?"

"Better not laugh at what I am about to tell you" Grumpy said harshly. Emma nodded.

"He was the one who gave us the blanket" Snow told Emma. The blonde woman looked at the former janitor in the eye. She could swear there was some sort of care in his eyes.

"You are kidding?" Emma said amused, but suddenly turned serious when she saw the disapproving glance her parents gave her "Okay so, you gave them the blanket, but that doesn't explain how you remembered"

"I did the first night you spent here in Storybrooke" Grumpy continued "When you and I were forced to be cellmates" Emma remembered little of what had happened that night inside the station, she just remembered waking up after she had crashed the car.

"How is that possible if you only remembered until now?" James asked Grumpy, the man raised a finger at him to allow him to continue.

"I started having this strange dreams" Grumpy "Or rather Leroy did, when I first woke up I remember thinking that maybe it was because I was so hammered from the night before. A grown man shouldn't be dreaming of castles and forests and all that"

"And that all happened because I was forced to be cellmates with you?" Grumpy nodded.

"Then I ignored what came over me the next couple nights, life at the mines and on the run with Snow"

"You remembered me as well?" Snow asked. Grumpy nodded once more.

"And then suddenly they stopped" The former dwarf said "Until you came to the hospital asking questions. And I went to bed and I remembered the day when you were born" Snow and James shared a sad look. Emma could see the pain in their eyes. "So I was coming here to yell at you for appearing in my dreams, when…"

"You remembered" Emma finished.

"When I remembered" Grumpy said nostalgically "The question here is, if I will be allowed to kick some butts this time"

"We have Henry to think about first" Snow told James and Emma "We need to tell him about Grumpy"

"Henry?" Grumpy gave the princess an inquiring look "That does he have to do with all this?"

"He is the reason this whole thing started" Emma said "He's…"

"The mayor's kid?" Grumpy said "Which makes him, the Queen's kid"

"You have one thing right" James told Grumpy "Henry is the Queen's adoptive son, but the same blood as ours runs through his veins"

"Right" Grumpy said trying to force himself to remember when he had first learned he was Emma's "And what's a little kid going to do to save us?"

"What was a little baby going to do back then?" James shot back at him "Henry is a very smart boy, and the same stubbornness, makes him true to who he is"

"Okay" Grumpy said "I get it, the kid's the piece in the puzzle, the only question is, where we are going to look for the rest?"

"All around town" Emma told him "Which will make it even harder to put it together"

"Clearly me you don't know me little girl" Grumpy said making Snow and James to chuckle "I have some tricks under my sleeve, just ask your mom, she was once cellmates with me too" Emma stared at her mother who had had turned red "Now where is that blanket?"

"What do you need it for?" Emma inquired when James and Snow leaned closer together.

"Make yourself comfortable little princess" Grumpy said smiling "There is a side of this story you haven't heard, and maybe you are all grown up, but…so the heavens help me if we might die in this battle against the Queen, you should listen to some of them" Snow and James shot Grumpy a disapproving look.

"What's the propose of her listening to all of this?" James said dragging his feet. "It won't help us break the curse any quicker"

"Man, I liked you better 28 years ago" Grumpy pulled a chair facing the large couch on the living room.

"Light up _dad_" Emma said grabbing his arm "Maybe we will discover the next piece of the puzzle in one of the fascinating stories of you and Mom"

"I highly doubt it" James said folding his arms across his chest.

"Afraid are we Charming?" Snow teased him sitting down and pinching his cheek. "I think Emma might have a point"

Emma took a seat between her parents on the couch. She had handed Grumpy the old baby blanket. The man was suddenly lost into the lines of the old piece of cloth. His fingers traced across the purple name. _Emma. The savoir. _


	18. Get your story straight

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! This a bit too fluffy! But I am weak for this kind of moments so hope you are too. ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** thistwinklingstar, **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUCH AMAZING TALKS! :)**

Chapter 18:

Grumpy sat in front of the small family. He winked at Emma "Once upon a time... Your parents weren't as smart as they seem now" Emma turned to both James and Snow.

"It's called being in love" Snow rolled her eyes "And a lot has happened since then"

"28 years" Emma sighs "You have been frozen in time for 28 years"James reached out to place a hand on his daugther's.

"Well yes" Grummpy said "Let's just say they were just a bit... careless"

"You?" Emma beams at her parents "You... careless? I would have paid to see you back then"

"Don't get too excited sweetheart, I said they were careless but not fun" Grumpy smiles "There wasn't much to see.. They were pretty boring"

"We were not!" Snow snaps indignantly "We were all but boring"

"You just said they were some stories" Emma said amused.

"Indeed they are" Grumpy folded his arms across his chest. "But mine are far more interesting"

"Focus please" Emma laughed "I just one something to torture them with" Emma smiled at her parents mischeviously "Please?"

"Well" Grumpy said "Have you heard about their first meeting?" Emma nodded making her father instantly touch the scar on his chin "Have you heard about the second time they were caught in a net?"

"Wait!" Emma said alarmed "I thought you were the one caught in a net?" Snow blushed at her remark.

"The first time" Grumpy said raising his finger at her "But there was one time when James wasnt very lucky"

"Were you pregnant with me?" Emma knew that was an odd question but somehow some part of her wished she could have lived with her parents for more than five seconds.

"No" Snow said firmly "It was before we got married" James gave his wife a dashing smile.

"How long?" Emma asked. Her mother remained quiet "How long before?"

"Emms, what's with all the questions?" Her father asked amused by her look "You arent trying to play sherriff, are you?"

"No" Emma said quickly turning red "I just wish..."

"Give the kid a break" Grumpy snapped at James "She just cant get over how much she really is like you" What came next niether of them expected "YOU are really theirs Emma, I give you that" Emma smiled widely at Grumpy. She felt like a small kid that has just being told she actually has parents. "So anyway, there are certain rules when you are royalty"

"Like dont live together until you are married?" Emma beamed at him. The man nodded "Oh my god!"

"But as you might have figure out" Grumpy continued "Your parents arent really people who follow rules, clearly that is one of the reasons they had their faces on posters"

"Which were a lie" Snow reminded him.

"So..." He ignored her remark "There they were sneaking out...I was making my rounds that night"

Emma's face was frozen "I knew were your mother was going, so I followed her. I wasnt going to let her go and get herself killed. So I did. They met in the cave where Snow used to live. I waited"

"Did you catch them in the net?" Emma asked amused, but Grumpy waved her head.

"Not exactly" He said "Let's just say that you better not make someone as nuts as the Queen mad" Emma's smirk disappeared. "So next thing I knew... They had been caught up in a net"

"In our defense" James jumped in "It was dark and..."

"Some Prince Charming you are then" Grumpy smirked "It was dark and they didnt see where they were going because they were too busy... doing other stiff" Emma gave her parents a distraught look. "After I found them, well let's just say they knew they owed me big"

"Did you cut them off right away?" Emma asked. She liked watching her parents, as embarrased as they were, sharing sweet glances. She knew that despite of the pain, they had been happy once. Really happy.

"Nope" Grumpy laughed "I wanted them to be aware of the dangers that their little meeetings meant" He remained thoughtful for a second "I was in love once, I know how that feeling can make you leave all behind but the person right there with you, but it can also take you to death. I wasnt ready to lose the hope of a better place. The chance to take that evil witch out of her game"

Snow felt tears in the back of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma had so many feelings tingling inside her. Her parents were with her. Now. After all this time but she really didnt know them. They had all this other life she wasnt part of. She wanted to.<p>

"Maybe I should go" Grumpy said when he watched the exhaustion in Emma's face "Stories are better when one is awake"

James stood up and thanked his friend "If you want to" Emma told her parent's friend "You can take the blanket. Maybe you'll have some brilliant idea" but Grumpy waved his head.

"Nah" He said simply "Believe this belongs to you, guard it well"

Emma took the baby blanket from him "I will"

"I do hope we can kick some ass real soon Your Higness" He made a little bow. James winked.

"Thank you my friend, I do hope we can" He extended his hand to the former janitor "Always a pleassure"

"Most of the time" Grumpy said mocklingly "Take care" he told mother and daugther "I will see you soon"

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Snow asked her daugther "Are you okay?"<p>

"I dont know" Emma whispered. Her father had now returned to his seat "I feel like I just had the most amazing dream. When he told that story... It was like reading Henry's book and I just..."

"What?" James asked too "What is it?"

"I just cant believe you are mine" Emma was figthing the tears that were about to come "I waited so long for you, and you somehow managed to find me"

"Oh Emma" Snow wrapped her arms around her daugther, caressing her head "You found us"

"When I was little" Emma admitted. Her parents looked down at her with so much love "I used to have this wierd dream about the sound of swords clashing" James waited "It wasnt a dream was it? You fought the guards so I could escape" James nodded. "and then I just heard this voice"

"Find us" James felt as if he had been transported back in time "And you did, my sweet girl, you did" Emma had now closed her eyes.

"I dont think we should wake her" Snow said after a moment. "She is just too tired from all the excitement"

"So we wont" James agreed "You know... that night that Grumpy was talking about?"

"I thought of it too" Snow said touching Emma's cheek.

"Well, we are all but conventional, arent we?"

"Indeed we are Charming" Snow leaned to kiss her "I am so glad I went out to the woods that night"

"We would have had Emma if you hadnt taken the dwarfs warnings to the letter" James chuckled. "We did good.. With all that it took"

If you peaked trough the living room. Emma and Snow slept soundly while James watched over them. It didnt matter what happen once the curse was broken. He had his little girl back and that was all that was important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later..<strong>_

James came home from work around six. He found Emma and Snow in his bedroom "Hi" he noticed Snow laid on her side as if she was sick "Is everything okay?" The fear in his eyes was evident.

"Yes" Snow said "I just... I think I ate something I should have" James joined them on the bed touching his wife's forehead "Dont worry"

"I dont think you should tell him not to" Emma said trying to lighthen the mood "I'm sure is nothing"

"Maybe..." Snow said "Emma, could I speak to your father alone for a moment?" Emma glanced back at James who nodded "Can you please make me some more tea?"

"Sure" Emma squeezed her mom's hand "Be right back" Once Emma was in the kitchen Snow turned to her husband.

"I wasnt sure if I should speak of this in front of her" He tells her.

"What?" James's voice is shaky "What is it?"

"I wasnt sure of it, as I wasnt aware the first time..." Snow sighed "It just happened" She had started to cry "I am sorry"

"Snow" James said caresing her cheek "What are you sorry for? Whatever it is we can handle it" He seemed not to be able to conect the dots yet, maybe his worriness clouded him.

"I'm pregnat" Snow said slowly "At least I think I am, it does feel like last time" Emma had returned just in time to listen to the last bit of her parent's conversation. She didnt seem to be able to move. How could she process this?

**What a twist eh guys? Took me long enough to update and I apologyze! Now the real question is? How fast can the curse be broken?**


	19. Being Humanbeing a child

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! This a bit too fluffy! But I am weak for this kind of moments so hope you are too. ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO** **thistwinklingstar,** **once again cause you are awesome! Love you girl! ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUCH AMAZING TALKS! :)**

Chapter 19:

EMMA'S POV.

"Emma?" I heard my father say "Is everything okay?" _sure. All is fine dad. I just walked into you talking about having another kid. _

"Yeah" I lie. He knew I was lying "Sorry to interrupt"

"Emma" My mother said firmly taking a seat on the bed "Come here" she motioned to the spot next to her.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I said rolling my eyes at her... I knew this was wrong. _I am a grown woman. I cannot be jelous of a baby. Their_ baby. She thought.

"You come here" Dad said taking the cup of tea from me "Speak" I sit on the bed frowning.

"It's okay" Mom said touching my cheek "What you are feeling, it's completly normal"

"No, it's not, I'm 28, not five" I said dryly managing a smile "I'm happy for you guys, really am... it's just..."

"We get a second chance" He finishes for me. "And this baby will have what you didn't" I can hear the sadness in his voice. The guilt.

"Parents" I mumble "Full time parents"

"Emma" Mom said again "We are here, and this baby isnt going to change that. Not ever."

"Foster parents say the same thing" I said bitterly "Whenever they adopt a new kid to earn money. They say they have love for everyone" I sigh. "They lie"

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do" Snow and James laid in bed later that night "I could see the dissapoiment in her eyes. She feels replaced"<p>

"She won't" Snow smiled at her rolling to her side "We always talked about having another kid, but I just figured it would be different"

"She'd be younger. It would be less strange" James agreed. Emma stood at the door's treshold. She could listen to her parents talking, she cleared her throat.

"Can I come in?" She whispered like a little kid. "I need to talk to you"

"Emms" Snow turned the bedside lamp on "Of course" Emma walked to the bed. Her parents opened a little space between them so she could sit. She glanced to both her parents.

"I need to say something" James was about to speak but fell silent "I am sorry about the way I reacted. I just got you back, it's weird I know, but I guess I just wanted you all for myself. I never had that"

"Sweetheart" Her mother rubbed her back "It's fine, we understand, really, we are not mad are you"

"You are after all" Her father stated "Human, and your parents just told you... or more like you found out" Emma smiled sweetly at him "That your parents were going to have a baby, no matter how old you are... that will be a big shock"

"I guess" Emma shrugged leaning her head on her dad's shoulder. Silence filled the room for a moment. Emma leaned her head against her dad's shoulder "This is going to be so weird"

"I know!" Snow squealed "I am grandmother, I can't be having another kid"

"Guys" Emma said after a while "We have a problem" Her parents shared an inquiring look "What happens when Regina finds out? When Mom starts showing?" The reality of their daughter's words sink in.

"Then we will have to figure out a way to break the curse before she does" He said determined "I wont ever let her hurt my family again"

"I agree" Emma said "But we will need a lot of help"

"Meaning we need Henry" Snow agreed "And Grumpy" _He wasn't going to take this well' Snow thought. _

_"_You are going to be so busted" Emma beamed at her parents. "Dead"

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE UPON A TIME <strong>

"You guys are pulling my leg!" Grumpy said outraged "You couldnt have picked a worst moment, could you?" Emma and Henry froze. They all sat at the kitchen table.

"It's not like we planned it" Snow said biting her lip "It just happened!"

"Like last time?" Grumpy angrily eyeing Emma "Couldn't you just keep it in your pants?" Grumpy regreted instantly remembering who he was talking to and making note of Emma's presence and Henry's confused glare. "Sorry"

"Right" James said dryly.

"I just think that this whole thing will be a mess now that there is another kid involved, it's not like we can hide the evidence"

"I agree" Snow said "That is why... we have to figure out a way to finish this, before she even gets a chance"

Grumpy nodded. "Have you made sure?"

"I haven't been able to.." Snow said ashamed.

"You can't go to the hospital" Henry said suddenly "She will know"

"What are you talking about?" Emma inquired "She needs to go"

"Yes, but not to Dr. Whale or anyone else" Henry repeated "She will know... that's how he found about Grandpa James being awake.. He told her!"

"Our solution is clear then" Grumpy said firmly "No one is to be trusted, that woman is got eyes everywhere around town, we need to find a friend"

"We need Doc" James pointed out "The question is... Where to find him?"

* * *

><p>James tossed around the bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He wasn't ready to give up another chance so that The Queen was victorious. He made his way downstairs quietly. Giving his wife a quick kiss on the forehead.<p>

"Couldn't sleep either?" Emma said when her father sat next to her on the couch. James nodded. "Me Neither"

"I just got a lot on my mind" Her father smiled "I am worried about your mother..."

"And my little brother" Emma smiled widely. James's smile was as wide as hers.

"Little brother huh?" James inquired "What makes you say that?"

"I had a dream once" Emma told him "Of us. Mom, me and you... and a little boy with bright blue eyes"

James leaned his head against the back of the couch."That would be nice, having a boy"

"Yeah" Emma grinned. Silence. Glances. "So... you and Mom?"

"What?" James asked curiously. Emma scratched the back of her head.

"I heard you talking the other night... After Grumpy's story... When you thought a was sleeping"

James turned tomato red "You did did, did you?"

"Yeah" Emma said uncomfortably "It wasn't grouse or anything... As a matter of fact... I just felt weird... Snow and Charming having a kid out of wedlock"

"Your mother and I were in fact married, when you were born" James said clearing his throat.

"It's okay_ James" _Emma chuckled "Relax"

**There it is! And the story continues. Now they are after Doc. Are you excited about how this will play out?**


	20. If I were Doc

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! **

Chapter 20:

Snow had been tossing around all night. She had a bad feeling about what was about to happen. "Snow?" James placed his hand on her back "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" Snow whispered in pain. James frowned as he touched her forehead. "Something.. You should.. call Emma"

"Okay" James with worry in his voice "Ill be right back" He walked quietly and left the door open.

Emma remained awake. She sat on the bed at the sight of her father "Dad?"

"Emma" James mumbled "Something's wrong, come on" Emma got out of bed and followed her father to the main bedroom.

"Mom?" Emma sat by Snow's could sense her mother's cold body "We have to take her to the hospital"

"Henry told us it wasn't safe" James pointed out. James ran his fingers trough his hair "I don't want anything to happen to her"

"And it will if we don't do something" Emma said sternly "It will"

"I thought we said to be careful" James sad panicking "The Queen..."

"James" Snow said tiredly turning to face him "Please, just listen to Emma, think of the baby"

"I am, there is nothing I wouldn't do to protect this family... I failed for 28 years and I don't plan to do it again" James said touching her chin.

"David" This made James turn to look at Emma "I wouldnt't want to risk Regina knowing, believe, but if something is wrong with the baby and I don't do something, then I would have failed you... I would be no savior, not you. Not to anyone"

* * *

><p>The next morning Emma, James and Snow made their way to Granny's to meet with Henry and Grumpy. All had been a false alarm, at least for the time being.<p>

"Hey guys" Ruby said heading to the table where the other two were already sitting down "What can I get you?"

"The cups of hot chocolate" Emma said helping Snow sit down. Henry gave her grandmother a worried look "A muffin for me and Mary" Emma turned to her father.

"David?" Ruby asked "What about you?" James looked down.

"No thanks Ruby, I am not hungry" James gave her a short smile .

"Okay" Ruby said taking the order and walking away "Coming right up"

"Dad" Emma whispered to James "Don't play though okay? We know you are hungry"

"No" James said dryly "I am not"

"Such a bad liar" Snow said smiling and taking his hand "Even I don't have a lie detector and I know you are lying... stop being so brave all the time, it's okay to be scared"

"I am not supoused to be" James "I have to be brave for you, for all of us"

"Okay, enough of this!" Grumpy "Will someone tell me what's wrong?" The others turned around to see who had listened.

"I wasn't feeling okay last night" Snow informed him "And Emma and James have been fighting over who is the most cualified to take care of me"

"Why? Are you sick?" Henry asked worriedly "Is it something only girls understand?"

"We are just want to make sure the baby is okay" his grandmother informed him "That's all"

"Still no luck finding Doc?" James asked Leroy ignoring Emma's piercing look "Any idea who he might be in this world?"

"Nah" Grumpy said sipping his coffee. Ruby had come with their order. The former drawf waited until she was at the counter to speak "He couldn't be working at the hospital or I would have seen him"

"Maybe" Henry said "He has nothing to do with being a doctor, maybe he's completely the oposite"

"What do you mean?" Grumpy inquired.

"Yeah, like Snow" Henry smiled at his teacher "She's a teacher... maybe not all of you have to be something related to what you used to do"

"The kid has a point" Emma said taking a bite of her muffin "We are looking at this all wrong"

"How come?" James said frustrated "We are runing out of time"

"We have to save Michael" Henry said suddenly. All of the adults turned to him "What? Emma said that was the name of the baby she saw in her dream"

"Really?" Snow touched her belly softly "Where have I heard it before?"

"That's what I wanted to name Emma" James said smoothly. Emma rolled her eyes "But Snow was sure she was going to be a girl"

"Yeah" Snow said sweetly "Guess I was right.. Like most times" Emma saw a smile form on her father's face. She was relieved of what had just happened.

"Lovely" Grumpy interrumpted "Now, people can we focus?" The four of them nodded like little kids who had just been called off.

"If I were Doc.." Henry said "Where would I be?" The family remained thoughtful for a momentl. The sound of the bell's door brought them back. Regina stood there.

"Henry" She headed to the table "I thought you said you were having breakfast with Miss Swan"

"I am" Henry said annoyed "See?" Emma smiled weakly.

"Well, I didn't realize you were all so close" she spat at Grumpy "Come on. I will be taking you home now. You will see Ms. Blanchard tomorrow at school.

Henry groaned. Snow smiled at him and urged him to do what he was told "Fine"

"Good day to all" Regina gave all an inquiring look and pushed Henry foward. Grumpy turned to the other three once she was far enough.

"I swear that woman..." She said bitterly "She is going to pay for whatever she's doing to that kid, and now we don't stand a chace of finding Doc. Not without him." Emma nugded him on the shoulder.

"Don't be so sure" Emma glanced at the small man sitting on a stool. He was Doc alright. With glasses and wore a strange robe- looked medical yet it wasn't.

"Havent seen him around" Snow pointed out "This world suits him I supouse"

"Guess luck is on our side" Grumpy said getting out of his chair. Emma grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked "You can't just walk up to him and start smothering him"

"Why the hell not?" Grumpy said angrily "You three did"

"Yes well" Snow said weakly "You are you"

"Right" Grumpy sat back again "I vote we follow him. Emma nodded "All in favor?" They waited patiently as they worked out a plan.

"Suppouse we follow him.." James whispered as they watched Doc walk away from the dinner. "Of course we won't get arrested" James gave Emma a smile "But we could scare him off"

"Yeah" Grumpy said as they kneeled besides a car "We would surely be scared when he sees you..."

"Do you two ever stop?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"No" Snow said quickly "Much like you and your father, their relationship is based in who is right" Snow suddenly felt a sharp pain. Emma held her just in time. "I'm fine"

"No, you are not" Emma said "I love how you and Dad try to play all hard headed when you are in pain but that is not the case, this is not just about you"

"Right" James said helping Snow up "I'm taking you home"

"No" Snow gasped "We'll lose him"

"You go with her and we'll follow him" Emma ordered "I have my cell" James nodded and holding Snow by the arm made his way back to his truck.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Grumpy said as he and Emma reached their destination. They had stop in a strange looking door. It was some kind of store.<p>

"After you" Emma said. Grumpy took the lead and made his way inside. He was welcomed by the smell of pancakes and burned paper. He found Doc at the main desk. He cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" Doc asked in his usual tone. Grumpy and Emma looked at each other...Now what?

* * *

><p>James carried Snow to their room and placed her gently on the bed. "Hold on, I'll get you some water" Snow nodded resting her head on the mount of pillows.<p>

"James" Snow whispered weakly "What if they don't get Doc in time?" James looked at her sadly and sat by her side.

"They will" James assured her "Emma will bring him and..."

"It's one thing to get him" Snow pointed out as James held the glass of water out for her to drink "But he doesn't remember he's our Doc" James looked at her in fear. The same look he had given her when she told him to place Emma inside the wardrobe. There wasn't much time...

**Done! This was very hard to write! Just pictured Doc like an excentric character.. Like an alternative medicine Doctor or something... Please review! **


	21. Connections awakenings

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW. **

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! Have no school today so I just figured I better keep myself busy! **

**Awesome episode last night! **

Chapter 21:

"Can I help you?" Doc asked. Emma looked at Grumpy and urged him to talk first.

"We are looking for the owner" Was all he could think of. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You are looking at him" Doc said looking down to the small vase he was cleaning.

"What exactly is it you do?" Grumpy asked his former brother "Are some kind of doctor?"

Doc looked at him in disbelief "Tecnically yes, but I believe the right term for you to use is healer, I belive in the power of nature"

"Nature?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "You are an alternative medicine doctor then"

"You don't look like one" Grumpy said. Doc turned to Emma ignoring the man.

"Yes" Doc agreed arranging his glasses "Is there something you need Sheriff Swan?"

"You know who I am?" Emma asked startled making Doc put the vase down.

"Of course I do" Doc said indigantly "Everybody knows who you are"

"One would think you didnt go out much" Grumpy said rather too loud.

"I like to keep to myself Leroy" Doc said dryly "That isn't a crime"

"No one is judging" Emma said politely "We actually need your help"

Doc leaned closer to the pair "And what could I posibly do for you, Sheriff?" Doc's glared pireced trough Emma. She raised her head.

"Of course we will need full doctor- patient confidenciality and all that crap" Grumpy pointed out.

"I thought you said I didn't look like one" Doc spatted at him "Why would you need me? Is there something wrong with the hospital?"

"What's with all the questions?"Emma said "Don't you want the job?" Doc nodded.

"Let's just say..." Grumpy said scratching his head "We don't believe in hospitals either"

"What do you say?" Emma extended her hand "Would you help us?"

"Lead the way" Doc offered them a smile. _Almost there.._

* * *

><p>James and Snow were cuddled together on their bed when a knock on the door forced James to stand up. It couldnt be Emma since she had a key. He waited looking back at his wife who slept soundly.<p>

"Hey!" He heard a familiar voice sighing in relief "Emma!" He opened the door for Henry. "Hi" James placed a finger on his lips and nodded towards the other room. "Is she okay?"They sat on the kitchen table.

"Yes" James said with a light smile "She's just resting"

"Oh" Henry said giving his grandmother one last worried look and then turning to James. "I have to tell you something"

"Does Regina know you are here?" James interrupted Henry. He waved his head "Henry... I dont want you to get in trouble"

"I won't" Henry said "Honestly... but I had to come... where is Emma?"

"She and Grumpy are trying to figure out a way for Doc to help us" James said tiredly. Henry offered him a wide smile.

"I might have found a way" Henry said placing his bag on the table and taking out his book. "The seven dwarfs designed Emma's mobile right?" James nodded. "I think I figured out how stuff work"

"What do you mean?" James asked intrigued. Henry took out a marker and a piece of paper from his bag.

"Yeah, they are all connected to Emma in some way... see" He began drawing the blanket"You and Grumpy were connected to Emma trough the blanket, while Grandma and you had the ring and your love for each other, which also meant Emma"

"Now that I think of it" James said looking at the drawings and lines Henry had just drawn "Doc actually was the one in charge of the project. He had them all working so it would be perfect"

"We _need _that mobile" Henry said "And I know where we can find it"

"Mr. Gold" James said before Henry could answer "I saw it once, at his pawn shop"

"Let's go" Henry said firmly standing up "Before my Mom gets home"

"Wait" James grabbed Henry's shoulder "We can't just walk in there and take it, if my assuptions are right..."

"He's Rumple" Henry breathed making his grandfather freeze.

"He's very dangerous" James said firmly. "And even if we did dare to go, I cant leave Snow alone" James turned to check on her. She seemed more fragile than the night before.

"But we have to!" Henry urged him "If we dont do this the baby could be in danger and so will she" James looked into the boy's eyes for a while "Call Emma so she stays with her" James sighed as Henry handed him the phone. Like mother, like son.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Emma picked up her cell quickly when she saw it was James "How is she?"<p>

"No change" James said worriedly "But she's at least resting for now... I need you to come home though, Henry just figured out a way to help Doc regain his memory"

"Did you say Henry?" Emma turned to see if Grumpy and Doc were almost done packing all they needed. "Never mind" she said in frustration "Good news. Turns out were are not the only ones who Regina is picking on" James felt his blood boil. "Our good friend Douglas here has offered to give us a hand"

"That's wonderful" James said quickly. Emma could have sworn there was that smirk agian in his face. "See you soon"

"Okay" There was a bit of silence "And James..."

"Yes, Emma?" James said annoyed.

"Good can't just lose" Emma said "Sometimes things just work out"

* * *

><p>"What?" Henry's face was full of confusion "Did they get Doc?"<p>

"They are on their way" James informed his grandson.

"Good" Henry and James walked to the bed where Snow was just waking up. Henry took her hand.

"Henry?" Snow whispered "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry" Henry shrugged "Emma's got Doc, she and Grumpy are on their way" James leaned to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I know that look" Snow said. Henry and James quickly looked at each other "You two are up to something" Silence. "James?"

"We have Doc, only he still doesnt remember who he is" Henry said "So me and Grandpa James are going to do something about that"

"Really?" Snow tried sitting up with a little help from her husband. James sat by her side "And how are you going to do that?" She gave them that look. _The look._

"Let's just say" James said grinning "We have a plan. You only have to worry about getting well.

_"Charming" _ Henry chuckled at his grandfather's look "Please tell me you arent doing anything stupid, like getting yourself killed. I don't think I could handle it, specially if you are taking Henry"

"It was my idea!" Henry said offended "And dont worry, I'll take care of him" In that moment Emma, Grumpy and Doc knocked on the door. It was James and Henry's cue.

"I dont know what's cooking in that crazy head of yours" Emma told her son while James spoke to Douglas. Emma loved watching her father being all..._Royal. _"Just promise me you'll be careful"

Henry gave her a reassuring smile "Sure. I promise"

* * *

><p>"So?" Henry asked James as they walked to Mr. Gold's "What's the plan?"<p>

"How about we are just really fast?" James asked hoplessly "I don't know... some Prince I turned out to be" Henry touched his arm softly.

"You are just worried about them... Grandma and the baby...Let me do all the talking"

"Okay" James opened the door slowly. Mr. Gold sat in his usual lifted his head to the newcomer. James had agreed to stay outside waiting. He had to be careful. He felt guilty about letting Henry manage the task but all this worry had taken a toll on him.

"Wish me luck" Henry whispered to James. His grandfather smiled weakly.

"Ah" He said simply "Henry. To what do I owe this pleassure?" Henry smiled confidently.

"I need an antique" The boy looked around for the mobile that sat safety in a corner.

"You do?" Mr. Gold inquired "Doesn't your mother have many?" Henry shrugged.

"It has to be something I really like, and I dont like anyting she has" Henry continued.

"Well then" Mr. Gold said smiling "You've come to the right place then, see anything you like?"

"How about that one?" Henry walked to where Emma's mobile was. The small pieces sparkling "It's really cool"

"Yes" Mr. Gold moved closer to Henry "Henry, if you don't mind my indiscretion, but what do you need it for?"

"School project" Henry said quickly "I just thought since you have so many cool things, I would find something I liked here"

"But I am afraid is a little bit too expensive for a young boy like yourself to pay" Gold said touching one of the blue figures. Henry flinched.

"Don't worry" Henry said "Just name your price" Gold then noticed something in Henry's eyes... a bit too familiar.

* * *

><p>"I thought you didnt belive in modern medicine" Emma said when Doc unpacked a sonogram machine.<p>

"I Don't believe in hospitals" Douglas said plugging it in. The small device was almost plastic so it could be carried around "They are filled of self centered money sucking children.. but it's not like I can guess if something is wrong" Snow's face transformed as she laid in bed.

"Emma" Snow whispered "I need your father here... We missed so much with you.."

"Dont worry"Emma said "He'll be here!

"That was awesome!" Henry said excitedly as they made their way home. James held the box with the mobile "We make a good time"

"Certainly" James agreed. He opened the department door slowly

"You are here" They heard Emma say "Come on!"

"What's wrong?" James's voice cracked. Emma took the box from him and dragged him by the hand where the others were waiting. Henry followed closely.

"Nothing is wrong" Snow said reaching for her husband's hand "Sit" He did as he was told.

"Let's see here now" Doc turned the old machine stood by her father's side placing a hand on his shoulder. Henry leaning against completed the frame standing next to Doc. "It's a bit cold" he poured a cold cream on Snow's stomach. The screen all were watching turned black and then grey.

"Ah" Doc said wisely after a moment "There we are" Then they heard it. A heartbeat. James leaned to kiss Snow. The most charming smile on his lips. "Sounds strong.. you have a fighter right here"

"Just like his daddy" Snow whispered. Green met blue. Brown met green.

"Just as I thought" Douglas smiled at the expectant parents "Seems you are about 8 weeks along"

Emma grinned at her parents. Not with disgust but hope... It happened right after the fire...

* * *

><p>"I would like to keep coming on regular basis to check on you" Doc said after he had finished packing "But in my experience, it looks like your baby is going to be just fine, Mary"<p>

"Thank you" Emma said shaking Doc's hand "It's a relief to hear that"

"Not a problem" Doc said happily "Best not keep her worried... she has to be calm"

_Yeah, right. _

_**FIGURED I BETTER ENDED THIS HERE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP JUST AFTER THIS! PLEASE REVIEW!**  
><em>


	22. suspicions

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret.**

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! Have no school today so I just figured I better keep myself busy**

**CHAPTER PICKS UP RIGHT AFTER LAST ONE! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 22:**

"Thank you" Emma told Doc as Grumpy helped him load his stuff on the David's truck. It had been incredibly hard using Emma's bug as a way of transportation on their last trip so they decided to use the truck.

"I'll take him" Grumpy told Emma taking the keys from her "You should go inside" Emma smiled as she understood what her parent's friend was saying. She wanted to share this happy moment with her parents, then again, she wanted to leave them alone for a moment. Henry and Emma looked at each other.

* * *

><p>"A penny for your thoughts?" Snow asked her husband as they stared at the small picture Doc had given them. She leaned to kiss his chin softly, tracing along the small scar she had given him.<p>

"I am just thinking about..." James trailed off "All the pain we have gone trough all these years. Me and you and our daughter"

"James..." Snow began as her voice broke "I am sorry"

James looked at her startled "What are you talking about?"

"All of this happened because of me" Snow said "she hates me, she hates all that I love and she broke our family apart to make me pay"

"Stop" James said firmly "That woman's soul is dark as night... this is not your doing"

"I..." Snow felt his lips silence her quickly. "Why do you always do that?" she gasped when they broke apart.

"What?" James rubbed her cheek softly "Kiss you?"

"Take my breath away" Snow said.

"It is one of my many talents, part of my charm" James smiled as he continued kissing her lips. They heard someone clear their throat.

"I can come back.." Emma said turning red by walking in on her parents.

"Nonsense" Snow said "Come in" Emma sat next to Snow on the bed.

"Where is Henry?" James asked noticing the momentary absence of his grandson.

"Grumpy took him home" Emma said "He said congratulations"

"He should have stayed" Snow smiled placing her arms protectively over her belly "But then again..."

"We wouldn't want Regina to start to suspect something" Emma finished "But Henry is a smart kid"

"Indeed he is" James said "Just like his mother" Emma smiled at her father gratefully.

"Now that I think of it" Snow pointed out "She is a troublemaker just like you" James turned red.

"And you weren't?" Emma inquired amused "You were on the run"

"I was" Snow smiled "But then your father found me"

"And then there was not going back" James smiled.

"You guys are so corny... seriously, this is so wrong" Emma said dropping her head back on the pillow "So Doc said all was okay"

"Yes, it looks like it" Snow said smiling "Emma?" She had fallen asleep instantly as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I just wish I could use a magic spell to turn her small again, let her be my baby girl" James said nostalgically.

"But she is" Snow said comforting "Just look at her"

"We found her" James stated as he made his way to the other side of the bed, Snow took Emma's shoes off as James lifted her up carefully and tucked her in "Rather said she found us"

"Good night, my sweet princess" James leaned to kiss her forehead "Daddy loves you"

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes to a new day. She turned to her left to see Snow sleeping soundly. James was nowhere to be seen. She found a note. <em>Went to Granny's. Be back soon. James. x<em>

"Here" Grumpy had met James at Granny's, he handed him muffin "So what's the plan?" James sighed.

"Sadly, I don't have one" he stared at the food for a moment.

"Well" Grumpy gulped his drink "We don't have much time, we need to have one now" The sound of the dinner's door made them turn around. Regina and Henry had just walked in. James glanced at his grandson and he offered him a sad smile "See what I am saying? She stole all you hold dear, she took us from our homes"

Regina and Henry walked up to them "Madame Mayor" James said glancing at Henry.

"Hello" Regina said dryly "I presume you are recuperating fine?" James froze.

"Yes, thank you" He said making eye contact.

"It seems it was lucky for you that Miss Swan found you" Regina said huskily. "She is very fond of you"

"Emma is a very good person" James said firmly " I am deeply grateful she found me in time" Regina grinned.

"Yes. Imagine If she hadn't" James saw the pain in Henry's eyes.

Once Regina and Henry had left, Grumpy turned to James "What the hell was that all about?"

James was was clear Regina had started to suspect something was happening. " I think..." James's voice left him "We need to go home"

* * *

><p>"Emma" Snow complained as Emma made breakfast. Or what she could best come up with " I am perfectly capable of cooking, I am not ill"<p>

"Yeah" Emma said rolling her eyes "I know but...I just want to, well take care of you"

Snow smiled at her "Where is your father anyway?"

"I think he went to Granny's" Emma said handling her a piece of French toast and a cup of hot chocolate. In that moment the doorknob turned and Grumpy stood there "What's wrong?" Emma asked her father. Snow was looking from him to Grumpy and back.

"Nothing is" James said shaking his head "Making breakfast I see?" He smiled at Emma and leaned to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

"She is at least trying" Snow beamed at Emma making her roll her eyes.

"I could use some breakfast" Grumpy said. James hot him a dirty look "What?"

"Here" She handed him a plate "Enjoy"

"James" Snow said sternly "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something is wrong?" James smiled but Snow just crossed her arms across her chest. She then turned to Grumpy.

"What?" The former janitor said angrily "I ain't saying anything"

"Fine" Snow said "Best not find out from someone else"

"You better tell her James" Emma said enphasing on his father's name "She is not happy" James remained firm.

"We say Regina at Granny's" Grumpy said "The crazy witch came talking to us"

"What?" Emma and Snow said in unison "What did she want?"

"She asked me if I was okay" James said "She sounded awfully sure of me being at the doctor's"

"Why would she ask you that?" Emma asked "It's not like she cares"

"She must suspect something" Snow said horrified "Oh my God!" She automatically touched her belly protectively.

**HERE IT IS GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. As Long As You Want

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

**A\N: I was asked to write fluffy chapter so I am just making people happy! Drama can wait for later...**

Chapter 23:

"Emma?" Snow found her daughter just getting home and it was really late.

"Yeah" she groaned from downstairs "I just figured I should bring you some dinner" Snow smiled as she made her way downstairs.

"Hey" Emma said spotting her mom "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Snow said taking a seat at the table "Considering..."

"Stop" Emma said quickly "I told you. I am not letting Regina near you"

"I know but..." Snow began.

"Where is Dad?" Emma said cutting her off "He always comes at the mention of food" This made Snow laugh "Would you just give yourself a night of peace? For me?" Snow nodded "we will figure all of this out tomorrow"

"Well" they heard James say from the stairs "You are definitely my daughter" James kissed Snow on the cheek "I am always trying to get some sense into her"

"And you don't always succeed" Emma smiled at him "But somehow I do"

"That is my dear" James placed his hands on Emma's shoulders "because you are girls, I can see myself having a boy around here" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What about my kid?" She told him.

"Exactly" James kissed her forehead. Snow and Emma looked at him with a puzzled look as he reached for the food on the counter. "Shall we eat?"

"Please!" Snow said "I have to remind myself I am eating for two now" Emma took a seat across her parents "Oh, I almost forgot!" her mother stood up and took a bag that was at the edge of the stairs "Grumpy sent me these today" a pair of blur baby knitted boots made an appearance "Aren't they beyond cute?"

"I guess the old Grumpy still has it in him" James pointed out taking the small blue pieces from his wife "Nice work" Emma watched her parents eyes filled with excitement. She just wished she could turn small so that her father could pick her up and swirl her around like all the times she had imagined he would growing up.

"Emma?" Snow asked worriedly, the blonde woman hadn't noticed the small tears streaming down her face "Sweetheart"

"I'm fine" She stood up and placed her plate on the kitchen sink "Really" James and Snow looked at each other, inquiring who should be the one to talk to her. Both of them stood up. Emma still with her head down looking at the floor felt her father's finger on her chin. "Let go" she whispered.

"No" James said looking straight into her eyes "I don't know how old you are or how old I seem to be, you are my daughter and I don't want to see you cry"

"It's not wrong to cry" Emma said as he cleaned the tears from her cheeks "You can't arrest me for crying, and I am sheriff"

"Emma" James smiled "Stop being sarcastic, I am not some foster parent you are meant to hurt, I am your dad, only yours, and do you understand that?"

"Yeah" Emma wrapped her arms around her father in a protective hug. Snow walked closer to them and joined the hug.

"Cleaning can wait until morning" Snow said as she hugged Emma as well "Best if we get to bed"

"Can we just stay like this a little longer?" Emma pleaded like a little kid" Snow and James looked at each other smiling.

"As long as you want" James kissed her head softly.

OUAT

"Charming?" Snow and James lay on the couch after Emma had gone to bed "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He was kissing her neck and was almost lost for words.

James chucked "Not enough"

"I love you" Snow closed her eyes as his lips made his way down her throat "I love you"

"Tell me again" James said huskily making her laugh

"Don't push your luck Charming" James stopped kissing her and cupped her face in his hands. "Best if you tell me"

"I love you" He smiled "So so much and I love our beautiful children…" Snow grinned.

"He isn't even born yet Charming" She chuckled as he leaned closer to her belly "But yes, I don't doubt he will be as strong and cute as his father"

James laughed warmly as he kissed her belly "I love you my sweet, sweet boy" Snow brushed his hair softly "I can't wait for you to be here already"

Emma pretended to be sleeping but she tip toed and sat on the stairs just to listen to her parent's laughter and love. She had wished they were a family for so long and now their family would be so complete, having her little brother… the curse... the savoir… Regina… They would be there in the morning.

**Aww hope it was fluffy enough… sorry it was a bit short… what other cute scene between Emma and her parents would you like to see… **


	24. Magical Unicorns?

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 24:

"Henry" Snow said as the small family gathered in the kitchen for dinner "Are you alright?"

"Yep" Henry said quickly "I am just thinking about Doc"

"Aren't we all?" James said frustrated "I still don't know how the mobile is going to work"

"And I thought I was the one who was a pessimist" Emma told the other three "Doc is coming tomorrow for his weekly check up with Mom, right?" The other three nodded "Then we got until then to come up with a plan" there was a nod in response once more "I should take Henry home" Emma said quickly "Come on kid" Snow could feel something was up since she noticed her husband and daughter exchanging looks whenever she or Henry spoke.

"I'll see you soon" the little boy told his grandparents "And don't worry, I will find a way to save you and to take you back home"

"Come on Henry" Emma called after him. His grandparents nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I love you" He wrapped his arms around both of them and then followed Emma outside. Snow and James were alone.

"Snow?" James could see the fear in her eyes "Are you alright?"

"Yes" she said clutching her belly and making her way to the couch "I just don't like to think that Henry is fighting this battle for us"

"He's not" James said joining her and taking her hand "But if he is anything like Emma, he won't give up until he acomplishes what he wants"

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you Charming?" Snow leaned to kiss him sweetly on the lips "I just keep thinking about that night after the fire... this baby is a miracle and I love him with all my heart, but we just made things harder for everyone, we might not defeat her in time"

"You must have faith" James said "And besides, I have been thinking..." a big smile formed on his face "If we can get all of them together it might be easier"

"All of them? you mean the dwarfs?" James nodded "How? We havent located all of them"

"Well, we can work with what we have" James said confidently "I already went over the details with Grumpy"

"You do know that whenever you two comes up with a plan, you always intend to murder each other in the end?" James laughed soundly. "At least let Emma help"

"She is" James said proudly "It was partly her idea"

"Why partly?" Snow inquired. James didn't answer

* * *

><p>"Are you worried?" Henry asked Emma while they drove to the Queen's home "About what might happen?"<p>

"Yeah kid, I am" Emma admitted "I think I would be less afraid if they were just Mary Margaret and David"

"But they are not"Henry said sadly "Maybe I should have left things alone" The comment made Emma stop dry "What?"

"Please don't say that Henry" Emma emphasized on his name "You found me and thanks to you I got them back"

"I know but... I just wish we could do something else" Henry said making his mother smile.

"We are" Emma informed him "We have a plan to bring all the dwarfs together and getting their memory back" Henry's eyes widened with excitement "Using the mobile of course, which was your idea in the first place"

"That is good" Henry said but Emma seemed dissapointed "No! I mean, the plan it's brilliant but it's good to see you and Grandpa James working together.

"Hey! How do you know it wasn't all my idea?" Emma said indignantly.

"Because he's your dad and you take every chance you get to show him you are as smart as him" Henry smiled widely "And you both want your mom and the baby to be okay..." Silence "So what's the plan?"

"To gather all the dwarfs we've found together and then convince them they are them with the mobile " Emma told him "The only problem is..."

"How to bring them together?" Henry said thoughtfully "Jail could work. You could arrest them all" Emma flinched "And then you can say someone stole the mobile from Mr. Gold's shop and it's been returned but you need to know if any of them are guilty" _Great, the kid had been smarter than her._

* * *

><p>"Emma?" James waited up for her daugther to come home. She had taken a really long time.<p>

"Hey!" She said quickly "Good news, the kid just had an idea" James raised an eyebrow at her "We need to arrest some people and since I no longer have a deputy, I thought I might ask you"

"Arrest?" James inquired "Who?"

"All the known dwarfs" Emma smiled at him "But I just figured we might try our luck with Doc tomorrow first"

"Okay, now I am really confused" James sighed collapsing on the couch.

"Henry thinks we should get all of them together and then drop the bomb on them, the whole you are cursed charade and maybe it will work, we could move on to someone else"

"And Henry thought of this all by himself?" James inquired proudly "I always knew he was extremely smart"

"Well, I did help" Emma said hurt as James gave her a big smile. He walked closer to her and offered her a hug "I really did"

"I know" James placed a kiss on her cheek "Now, we should get to bed"

"Dad?" Emma said quietly.

"Yes?" Her father said as he held her in his arms for a bit more time.

"Thanks for all you ever did for me, all the sacrifices" She didn't know where this was coming from. "Thanks for being mine"

"Of course" James said sweetly. He was fighting tears as he looked up at her "I would do anything for you, I love you"

"I love you too" Emma let him clean the tears from her own eyes.

"And Emma?" James smiled to himself "Thank you for finding us"

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mary Margaret" Doc came to the apartment early the next morning "How are you feeling?"<p>

"I am fine now, I had been a bit naseaous but thankfully it has stopped" Snow said.

"Of course" Doc had brought all his gear to examine her "I presume you have been relaxing?" Emma and David shared a look.

"As much as I can" Snow smiled at her all friend. The glances between Emma and James had begun again, even Doc had started to notice.

"Well all seems normal" Doc smiled at Mary after a moment as he checked her blood pressure.

"What reminds me" Emma said but James cut her off.

"Emma" James said in a fatherly tone "I supouse there arent a lot of people we can share the good news with"

"What do you mean?" Emma played along "Oh yeah Mary, we got you a gift" Snow was as confused as Doc. Emma pulled the small box from behind the counter. She slowly took out the mobile.

"What?" Snow shot them both a dirty look for not including her in their strange game. What were they trying to accomplish?

"That is a magnificent piece of crafting" Doc said accommodating his glasses to get a better look "Quite astonishing, indeed" He walked closer to the piece as if he was in a trance. Why did they all kept doing that? His fingers brushed the first piece of glass. Snow looked at her husband and back at Emma. Doc had turned around after a long silence.

"Your highness?"

* * *

><p><strong>This one is done! I didn't really know how to get Doc's attention to the mobile so Emma and James had to improvise... Hope you like it! New chapters will be seeing other missing signals... <strong>


	25. Trust found in weird places

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 25:

Doc placed once more his singular glasses to get a better look at his surroundings. His fingers were still touching the mobile "It's so good to see you sir" He told James and then bowed.

"Welcome back my friend" James answered with a smile. Doc bowed once more and then turned to Snow and repeated his action "I supouse this wasn't what you were expecting"

"Well" Doc was startled at where he stood "I honesty didnt know what to expect your Highness, but I most assume the imp was right"

"Indeed he was" Snow stood up from the couch and stood next to her husband "We will be home soon"

"If everything goes as planned" Emma sighed. Doc noted her presence for the first time, even though his memories as Douglas remained.

"It will" James reassured her "The more people we get to remember, the weaker the Queen is"

"Princess Emma" Doc turned to the blonde woman bowing "It's an honor to stand at your presence, I can see you found your parents at last" Emma automatically blushed "And I most say if you allow me" Emma nodded "You are as beautiful as your mother" Emma turned to her mother with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Doc" Emma said "But you can just call me Emma, Grumpy does"

Doc seemed outraged "Grumpy is here as well?" Emma nodded "Well, maybe he intends to disrespect you, but I do not, I value my place"

Emma rolled her eyes "Well, he doesn't really disrespects me, although he does call me kid sometimes, but I don't really mind"

"If you insist then" Doc agreed and then turned to James "I don't supouse the Queen knows of the child you and Snow are expecting sir?"

"No" James said bitterly "And we intend to keep it that way for as long as we have to, I would expect discretion from you at all costs, as far as it goes you are still just treating us as an alternative medicine doctor"

"Of course sir" Doc said sternly "I will do all in my power to protect the Royal family"

"There is a catch though" Emma told her father. Snow looked worriedly at her "I still think Regina suspects something, maybe we should just keep low for a while" Doc didn't seem to understand her "We will only be needing you if something happens" She told Doc "Just not every week, I don't want to take any risks" James was about to speak but Doc cut him off.

"Spoken like a true Princess" Doc said proudly "Of course, we wouldn't want to put Snow or the child in danger" Doc smiled nostalgically. The situation seemed too familiar "I will do as you ask"

* * *

><p>"Is he always so..." Emma asked her father once Doc was gone "Formal?"<p>

"Well" James chuckled "He is Doc, so it is part of who he is, but he is one of the people I would trust my life with, without question, he truly cares about us, just like the rest of them do"

"Oh" Emma remained quiet for a moment "Speaking of them, we are still missing two known dwarfs"

James's face transformed "Indeed we do" He sat up straight on the couch. Snow was nowhere to be found "I have been thinking about that"

"Don't tell me you are backing down" Emma said quickly before he could continue "You can't"

"No" James said sweetly "Absolutely not, but I just think we should reconsider the idea of who your deputy should be"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with clear disappointment in her voice "You don't want to do it?"

"Believe me sweetheart, I wouldn't want anything more" James said cupping her face in his hands "But I do not want to risk leaving your mother alone, knowing that The Queen has keys to every place in town" Emma looked at him startled. Only she and Henry knew about that "Henry told me"

"I'm going to kill him" Emma muttered "I didn't want you to worry"

"I will worry whether you tell me or not" James kissed her forehead "It is my job to protect you and this family, not the other way around"

"But..." Emma began "I do want to help, I am not a kid, I can take care of myself and in-spite of what you might think I am not afraid of Regina"

"You are just worried about what she can do" James said more to himself than to her. Snow had returned to the living room. Her face seemed worried.

"Why do you always do that?" she snapped at them pouting "Stop talking whenever I walk into a room"

"We don't" Emma said quickly.

"That just proves you do" Snow told her harshly "I do not need all this protecting, I am not that fragile"

"It's not that" James argued "But Doc said you need to be calm, and we are just trying to follow the rules"

Snow sat next to James beat "Since when do you follow rules" James smiled sligtly "And I do know what he said, but as long as she is out there and she is looking for ways to kill us, I won't be calm"

"Mom" Emma said "Don't try to be bad ass please" James smirked at his wife "We just want you and the baby to be safe"

"I do know that" Snow said reaching for her hand "And I will do all I can to make sure Michael is fine"

"Good" Emma said "Now stop complaining, you stay put, I will call Grumpy" James smiled at his daughter. "I have dwarfs to hunt" James looked at her proudly as he winked.

* * *

><p>"Still don't know what we did!" Walter told Leroy as he was dragged into a cell "You sold me out didn't you?"<p>

"What are you talking about?" Emma inquired. "We told you, we are investigating a break in in Gold's store"

"And" Mr. Clark sneezed "What does Leroy have to do we all that?"

"I am just helping out" Grumpy pushed Walter and Clark inside the cell "The lady doesn't have 50 hands and I need the cash" Emma smiled at Grumpy. He was good.

"Now" Emma turned towards her desk. The box with the mobile inside it rested unopened. "I need you to tell me where you were Tuesday around 9pm"

"Working" Sleepy confirmed "You can ask Leroy, he was with me" Grumpy nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Not just yet" Emma took the mobile out carefully and laid it down on the table "What about Mr. Clark?"

"Is that?" He sneezed "What you say" again. "Was stolen?"

Emma nodded "If you have it back what do you need us for? Why us?"

"I just need you to tell me Mr. Clark. What I think happened is still not clear"

"I was home" Clark said tiredly "Sleeping"

"At nine?" Grumpy asked harshly. Sneezy nodded.

"Fine" Emma said waiting, Nothing happened.

"Just tell me something Sheriff" Walter said "Why would anyone want to steal a baby mobile from Gold's office?"

"You tell me" Grumpy cut in "Why is that?"

"Still" Sneezy said "Walter and I didn't do anything, I do not go near Gold, he freaks me out"

"You and me both Mr. Clark" Emma smiled as she went to open the cell. Grumpy shot her one of the looks he usually gave James.

"Was there a need to lock us in the first place?" Water asked walking out of the cell "You cold have just asked us"

"And there wouldn't be no fun in that" Grumpy said mischievously. The other two rolled their eyes.

"Okay" Emma said "You can go"

"What!" Grumpy hissed "You are just letting them go? Your dear daddy is going to kill us"

"Just trust me" Emma said with a smile.

"Honestly" Walter said walking closer to Emma's desk "Why would anyone steal this? There aren't a lot of babies around town anyway"

"And it must have taken forever to make this" Mr. Clark pointed out examining the mobile closer.

* * *

><p>James and Snow had gone to get dinner to Granny's "Maybe I could just make mac and cheese"<p>

"What?" Her husband smiled "No, I told you, I want to take care of you"

"Is my food that bad?" She said hurt "You didn't seem to mind it before"

"Of course I love your food, but I just don't want you to cook tonight" James leaned to kiss her cheek.

"Why? Because I might get tired? Honestly you and Emma are incorrigible" James just laughed. "Like father, like daughter" Once they entered Granny's, Ruby went to greet them.

"Hey guys!" the young woman said cheerfully "What can I get you?"

"Hey Ruby, we actually arent staying" Snow said "But what's on Granny's menu tonight? I am starving!"

"I'll go check" Ruby said. James and Snow sat on the nearest table. James raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said you weren't that hungry" Snow hit his arm. "What? Now you are?"

"Shut up" she hissed at him "This is all your fault!"

"What is?" James chuckled quietly "That you are all grumpy?" Snow pouted "You are so cute when you do that"

"I am still mad at you" Snow said turning away "I am hungry"

"Well of course you are, you are eating for two" He whispered.

"Which is also your fault" She told him. James's face turned red.

"Not entirely" James beamed at her "I seem to recall you were also there"

"You are just like your daughter!" Snow said "Humor won't save you James"

"I don't want to be saved, but as I recall, you are also just like your daugther, both of you pout when you are upset" Snow rolled her eyes "And do that as well"

"Mary Margaret" They heard a familiar voice call "David" Ashley and Sean had just arrived to the dinner with little Alexandra. "Hey"

"Oh, look at her! How big she is!" Snow smiled tenderly at the baby her former best fried was holding "She is so beautiful"

"Thank you" Ashley smiled and took a seat next to her "Want to hold her?"

"Really?" Snow smiled at her "I'd love to"

"Guess they never get tired of showing them off huh?" Sean sat across from James. The prince smiled "I guess you and Mary are doing okay"

"Yeah" James beamed at him "We are trying"

"I never judged you by the way" Sean said "Me and Ashley, we were always on your side, after all Emma did for us. we understand better than anyone what it feels to belong and not being together" The words took James by surprise.

"Thank you Sean" James said "I honestly thought you didn't like me much" Sean laughed.

"No" Sean said "I am not the hating kind of person, And I know this will sound crazy, but I do feel like I'd trust you and Mary with my life, weird huh?"

"Yeah, weird" James said. He missed his best friend. He knew now who needed to be woken up next.

**Nice! Another chapter! I miss Ella and Thomas so, HERE THEY ARE!**


	26. Brightness in the dark

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 26:

She just stood there and let Regina do whatever she had to make her mother pay. She had betrayed the people that had given her her best chance. Snow's pregnant and lifeless body rested next to her father's. The tip of their fingers touching barely.

"No!" Emma screamed. She opened her eyes. All of it had been a dream "No!"

"Emma" She heard a familiar voice calling her "Emma? Sweetheart?" James's eyes sparkled in the dark until he turned on the night light. "It's okay, it was just a dream"

"I..." Emma muttered still afraid. She had never, not once wanted to feel weak in front of her parents, specially because the situation was complicated enough with them being their same age and all, but to hell with all. She had never had that. "It felt... so real"

"Shh" James placed his hands on both her shoulders "It was only a dream, you don't have to be afraid, I am here" Emma leaned her head against her father's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"When I was growing up" Emma began. "I used to dream me living in foster homes was just a bad dream and I just waited to see if I could wake up" James felt tears come down her face "I can't lose you"

"Emma" James said sweetly "Everyday for the last 28 years, I've regretted letting you go, even though I knew we were dong the right thing"

"I..." Emma smiled "You wanted to give me my best chance, just as I want to give you your world back"

"I know" James cupped her face in his hands "Now you must sleep, you don't have to worry about your dream. they are only that".

"But.." She was as stubborn as both her parents. James placed a finger on his lips.

"I won't let that happen" James said sweetly "We won't let that happen" He remained quiet for a moment "Now close your eyes, I love you"

Emma did as she was told and even let her father tuck her in. When James was about to leave, she spoke again "Dad?" He waited "Can you.. stay with me for a little while?" James smiled charmingly at her request and returned to sit on the bed.

"Of course" He placed a lock of her hair behind her ear "Sleep, I will be right here"

Emma slept again. As the night became morning she opened her eyes. James was on the floor wrapped in a blanket.

"Dad?" She touched his arm gently "Hey! Wake up!"

"Emma?" James asked drowsily "What's wrong? Is it morning yet?"

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well" James accepted the hand she was offering him "After you fell asleep, I didn't want to leave you alone, so I stayed here"

"Won't Mom be jealous" Emma joked.

"I think she can handle it" was his answer.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing again?" Sleepy asked Grumpy when they met at the hospital.<p>

"We need to make sure the evil witch isn't on to us, and if she is, then we need to send her evil soul looking somewhere else"

"How?" Sneezy said "How do you know she is on to us?"

"Not sure" Grumpy scratched his chin "But she did seem very interested in the Prince's health so I can only think that she saw Doc come out of their home"

"Oh" Sleepy said worriedly "You think she knows about the baby?"

"Don't think so" Grumpy said worriedly "But the witch is got eyes in every place in town, so we might as well be dead already"

"Can" Sneezy lost his voice "Do something?"

"We better do" Grumpy hit him on the head slightly "If she has eyes, so do we"

"What do you mean?" Sleepy asked scratching his head "We can't"

"Sure you can" Grumpy said firmly "You love Snow, right?" Both of them nodded. "Then you can"

* * *

><p>"Henry" It was early in the morning when Emma opened the door to reveal her son "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I know" Henry said catching his breath "I know who to wake up next"

"What?" Emma asked again "How do you know"

"Well, they do have a direct connection" Henry began. James had just walked into the kitchen.

"Henry?" James asked worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Yep, all fine, my Mom had to go early to the office so I have time" Henry smiled "I know who to wake up next!"

"But how kid?" Emma interrupted him "We have no more stuff, the dawrfs..."

"They had a direct connection to you because they care about your parents and they made stuff for you" Henry informed her making her eyes roll. "But they also have a connection, and it is even stronger because they..." James frowned but quickly understood.

"Ella and Thomas" James finished for him, the young boy's eyes lighted up. "They..."

"Exactly!" Henry beamed at them. Emma rolled her eyes again.

"Hold up kid, I am not following" Henry smiled at her frustrated and took his book out "What do they have to with me?"

"Their daughter" Henry said looking up at James. His grandfather nodded "You and her, are very close in age" Emma almost choke "Well not now! But you were, I mean she is a bit younger, that is why"

"That's why what!" Emma burst. They suddenly heard someone clear their throat. 6 eyes turned to where Snow stood.

"Now you know" She said "How I feel whenever you are talking about something and you don't include me"

"Snow" James said. Emma and Henry lowered their heads in guilt "I am sorry we woke you"

"It's fine" She gave her husband a quick kiss "That's why she was still pregnant when the curse happened, she had been pregnant for 28 years"

"I get that, as disturbing as it might be" Emma said "But what..."

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"WHAT?"

"Their bonds as parents" Henry said "That's their connection to you"

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IT IS! NEXT CHAPTER... ELLA AND THOMAS AND A SWEET MOMENT BETWEEN EMMA AND ALEXANDRA... AND WE WILL SEE THE DWARFS IN ACTION... STAY TUNED!<strong>


	27. Not Who I thought I was

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 27:

"What's the point of keeping a low profile if you guys keep insisting we go to Granny's?" Emma rolled her eyes at James and Snow. Her mother at 12 weeks along managed to do her best to cover her evident pregnancy, thankfully enough it was winter "Come on, people aren't stupid!"

"Precisely the point Emma" James said bluntly "I don't want your mother to be locked up in the house if she doesn't have to" Emma couldn't believe this...she was trying to protect them and they were just to blind to see. "She'd killed me if I did"

"Really?" Emma said "I thought she was the fairest of them all?" She mocked her dad's stern grin.

"She is" James smiled "Just don't make her mad, specially when she's swamped in hormones"

"Got a story there David?" Emma said "I would love to hear another bedtime story"

"Keep mocking me" James said smiling "And then I won't be that Charming"

"Oh" Emma smiled widely "Are you going to ground me?" Snow looked expectantly at him.

"I just might" James waited for no one to be around them to pinch her cheek "If you continue with this insolence"

"Hey!" Emma burst out indignantly "Kissing on the forehead I get, but not pinching my cheek, I am not a pig or something!"

"Would you just look at this" Snow smiled planting a kiss on James's cheek "You are so much alike you can't even see it"

"Emma!" A sudden distressed scream caught their attention "Hey!"

"Hey there Henry" James told the excited boy who offered him a big grin "Is everything okay?"

"Yep" Henry said "Are you going to get some cocoa?"

"We are" Snow smiled "What about you?"

"Not sure" Henry smirked as he whispered "The Evil Queen is in a meeting, don't know how long that'd take"

"Meeting?" Emma inquired "With who?" Emma glanced at her parents, noticing their sudden stone like faces "Where?"

"Not sure" Henry informed her "But I think it was with Sydney"

"From the newspaper?" James asked his grandson "What would she want anything to do with him?"

Henry shrugged "Well, it could have something to do with who he _is_"

"And who is he exactly?" Emma could see that Henry had not intended to talk about this in front of Snow, as Emma and James had requested when it came to Operation Cobra.

"I..." Henry hesitated "The Magic Mirror"

"What?" Emma asked "How is that posible?"

"How can anything not be?" Henry countered "Archie isn't a cricket anymore because of the curse" Emma rolled her eyes at him "Anyway, I think he's been working with my Mom to find out what's going on"

"And that is?" Snow asked worriedly gulping "Oh no"

"What?" James said "Don't tell me she's been..."

"She's closer to find out about the baby" Henry said dryly "And if we don't hurry..."

"Don't" Emma said "That's it, we are going home"

"No we are not" Henry said firmly "We need to wake Ella and Thomas! Time is running out!"

"Henry..." His mother begged "Come on, we don't even know how to!"

"That's why you have to try!" He answered exasperated pointing at the dinner "They are sitting there at Granny's. You need to go" He told his grandparents "Bring your friends back, I know you can figure out a way"

* * *

><p>"Long time no see!" Ruby told Emma "I bet Mary Margaret's cocoa is better than mine?"<p>

"Not a chance Ruby" Emma smiled as she took a seat with her parents and son "Not in a million years"

"Well, now, you are going to hurt Mary's feelings" Ruby said walking up to take their order "Four, right?" Emma nodded "Be right back"

"Hey" Emma told her father "Are you okay?" She turned to where her father was looking. Ashley and Sean were sitting near by with baby Alexandra. She could see the sadness in his eyes. Then she understood "Don't start okay?"

"What?" James asked bluntly "I was just..."

"Blaming yourself again" James was about to speak but she cut him off "You'll be able to that soon, and smothered that kid all you want"

"She's right" Snow smiled "You can't keep beating yourself up, she is here, right in front of you" But James couldn't take his eyes off the toddler "James?"

"James" Emma hissed "Hey dude, look at me!"

"What?" James said more harshly than he had intended "She has her whole life ahead of her and you.. we've missed so much with you"

"And I don't?" Emma countered at him. Henry and Snow seemed a bit tense "Just because you couldn't clean the drool of my chin doesn't mean you missed everything"

_"You will miss everything, every cry, every word, every precious moment" Snow sobbed softly against his neck "I don't want to go" _

_"Snow" James said softly forcing her to look at him "I won't go over this again, the only thing I care about is your safety, Emma's" _

_"But..." _

_"_David?" Sean waved his hand in front of his former best friend's eyes "Man, you okay?"

"Yeah" James said softly.

"Well, you do look a bit sweaty" Sean smiled. "Ashley and I just wanted to say hi and thank Emma again for everything"

"Really, we don't know what we would have done without you" Ashley agreed totting Alexandra who started to get restless in her mother's arms. Emma could have sworn the baby wanted her to hold her.

"Do it!" Henry hissed "Hold her!" Emma smiled at Ashley but just rolled her eyes at her son. _He was too a bit too much like David. _

"I'll take her" Snow said smiling "If you guys want to go and eat something"

"I don't want to bother you" Ashley said embarrassed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course" Snow said . Ashley saw a glimpse of light in those green eyes, Something she was sure she had seen before... that _pregnancy light. _

_"Just tell me already Snow!" Ella squealed as they made their way to sit on a bench on the Palace Garden's "What is it with you?" She could see something in her eyes. A light. _

_"This is just a secret for now" Snow whispered "We will announce it to the realm soon enough, James and I just wanted to make sure before we told anyone" _

_"Well?" Ella said eagerly as Snow bit her lip... Silence. "Oh Snow! You are pregnant!"_

_Snow beamed at her glowing "Well, it was sort of... unexpected" _

_"Oh, sure!" Ella mocked her "You and James can barely keep your hands off each other!" _

_Snow blushed tomato red "This is going to be so exciting!" _

_"Raising our girls together!" Ella said grinning. _

_"Well of course, James wants a boy" Snow said rolling her eyes. _

_But it had been a girl._

__"Honey?" Sean touched Ashley's arm softly "Are you okay?"

"I..." She said startled "I don't know what happened?"

"Ash, what are you talking about?" Sean asked panicking.

"Ashley?" Snow glanced at her daughter, husband and grandson "Is everything okay?"

"Your baby..." Ashley said "Mary Margaret, are you pregnant?" Emma and the boys froze.

"I..." Snow stammered "Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"Here are your drinks" Ruby had come back. Snow flinched at the sight of how much Ruby had heard. "What?"

"We should go" James said hurriedly "Come on Henry, we've got to get you home"

"Wait" Ashley said taking Alexandra from Snow "That talk? I think I would like that"

"We can't!" Henry told James "Not really here!"

"Why?" Emma whispered "You wanted them here in the first place" But before Henry could answer Emma felt a familiar shiver.

"Henry?" A cold voice asked "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Henry said "Ms. Blanchard..."

"Let's go!" She spat and him you are done here!"

_"You are done here!" Ashley Boyd heard a voice inside her head. _

"We should go" James said again as he watched Emma go numb watching Regina drag Henry down the street "Emma, look at me" And she did. There was something in his voice "We need to go"

_"We need to go, run away!" Ella cried desperately "I made a deal with him and now I am going to lose it all" _

_"No you are not" Thomas said firmly "I would never leave your side" _

__Ashley turned to see her friends. Her real friends James and Snow walk leaving the dinner, and Emma. _Emma. _

"Come on!" She told Sean "Let's go"

"Where are we going?" He asked panicking as she hurried after them "Ashley what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I think my name isn't Ashley, and yours insn't Sean"

**Oh, no! What will happen next? A very sweet moment between James and Thomas, and just how much of Ashley's words did Regina get?**


	28. Daddy's little girl

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

Chapter 28:

"What do we do now?" Emma said coldly "You are just going to drop the bomb on them?" She had pulled her parents aside at the edge of the stairs.

"Him" James corrected "Ella is almost back to her old self" Snow pouted as she watched Ella and Thomas sitting with baby Alexandra.

"But..." Emma said "Look, I know they are your friends, but she just figured out you were pregnant, it will be a matter of time before, the whole damn town knows!" Snow gave his daughter a reproachful look "I am just trying to protect you!"

"Keep your voice down" James hissed at her "I know you are worried about Henry, but I have told you, emotions get the best of our judgement"

"And my judgement told me we should have stayed here" Emma countered dryly "And don't talk about my kid, right now all I am trying to do is save yours"

"Emma" Snow said tenderly touching James's arm "Please stop this, it is not us who should be fighting, it is against her, not each other."

"He started it!" Emma told her "He just can't say anything if he doesn't know a thing about being a parent!" Her words hit James as the blade had done the day he had saved her. Cold and sharp. Emma regretted her words but she couldn't back down, it wasn't about him, it was about Regina."Da..." James turned away from her and made his way upstairs without another word.

"James, wait!" Snow hissed at him "I am sure..." But the slam on the door shut her cold.

"Mary?" Ashley had overheard a little bit of the conversation "Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Emma said sarcastically "Just great!"

"Emma!" Snow scolded her daughter "I think you should go upstairs for a moment"

"Wha..?" Going upstairs meant she was implying her talking to James. "Fine"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we can talk here?" Ashley asked as the girls sat on the couch. Sean had been called back to work. And at his fiance's insistence, as confused as he was, he had to go so she and Snow could have a 'girl talk'<p>

"Of course" Snow said "Emma has made sure the apartment is secure, since we..."

"I just can't believe you are pregnant" Ashley giggled "I..."

"It is kind of difficult to hide it from someone who knows me so well" Snow giggled "You are after all, my best friend"

"I am?" Ashley inquired. Apart from Ruby she had never had anyone she could call friend. And then it happened. It is said that love is the most powerful magic there is. Her memories swallowed her like a giant wave. She still held Alexandra close to her chest when it stopped. There was something about those words. The love and honesty in them that had brought her back "I am" She agreed "Oh, Snow!"

"Ella" They hadn't noticed James's presence "You are back again"

"Yes" Snow smiled "Apparently I am a very good friend"

"Well if you are, then it's a pity for me" James said bitterly as he joined them on the couch. "Thomas is still oblivious."

"James" Ella said "It doesn't mean anything..."

"Yes it does" James said pushing his head back "I can't seem to do anything right, not now and not back then"

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked confused. But Ella understood perfectly. James constantly blamed himself for losing Thomas to Rumple's deal all those years ago. He had failed his friends then and it was just the same now.

"I have nothing but gratitude for you" Ella said "You just did what thought was best for the realm and we all agreed it was the best plan" Ella sighed "Just as we thought getting Snow inside that wardobe was the right thing to do"

"But it was too cruel a fate" James said sadly. His voice cracking "I lost my baby girl once and now that I feel that we are making some progress, she just slips through my fingers again" A single tear rolled down his touched the back of his neck.

"Oh sweetheart" Snow said kissing his cheek "You didn't lose her, she is right up there, climbing those stairs"

"Snow is right" Ella took James's hand "Even though it is hard to believe that Emma is all grown up, you still haven't lost your chance, and you still have that little one to think about."

"Go up there" Snow said "Just talk to her."

* * *

><p>"Emma?" James's voice was unsure. Emma had never heard that tone in his voice. Maybe as David but not as her father. "Can I come in?" He waited. She opened the door just as he was about to walk away. "Hey"<p>

"Hi" Awkward silence. "so..."

"So..." James said. Silence again "I am sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?" Emma said startled. If she thought great of her father, now she felt just ashamed of the lack of humility she had shown him.

"You were right" Emma clenched her jaw but remained quiet. Something is his tone was quite calm "I should not judge the way you handle yourself around Henry" James sighed "And you were also right by saying I do not know what I am talking about"

"No" Emma said, tears threatening to come her way "It is me who should be apologizing I have only been a Mom for five minutes" The next words that came out of her mouth burned her "I _made _a choice to give up my kid, you didn't have any other choice"

"Maybe I did" James said "Maybe the curse would have gotten us all and then none of this would have happened"

"So you'd just let Regina win?" Emma said "After what she put you through, she would have just won" James took a second to think about her words.

"If anything I was just a parent for five minutes" James smiled nostalgically "But they were the five hardest and best minutes of my life" That was it. She was crying.

"But you weren't" James blinked to clear his own tears away as she chuckled slightly "You have been my whole life, since before that moment when you kissed me goodbye, since the moment you decided to give me my best chance"

"And so did you" James said "You are and will always be Henry's Mom"

"Thanks" Emma said sweetly "But I don't feel like a really good person right this second, look what I did to you when you were just trying to raise me"

"Don't"James cupped her cheeks carefully "Ever think you are not a good person"

"Okay" She closed her eyes. It had been months since she had sensed it but the smell that still impregnated her blanket was there again. It couldn't be just his shaving creme or something. It was just him.

"And" James said pulled her into a hug "I don't think I was trying to raise you, seems to me like you don't need it"

Emma chuckled slightly "Trust me, I still do"

James smiled tenderly "You do know how much I love you, don't you?"

"I do" Emma said "I love you too _Dad" _

* * *

><p><em>"<em>You?" Ella chuckled "A grandmother?" The two princesses sat drinking hot coca. Ella rocked Alexandra, humming a lullaby.

"I know!" Snow joined her touching her belly softly "And as strange as it might be I am truly thankful to have Henry"

"Are they always like that?" Her best friend asked "James and Emma, I mean?"

"Well" Snow said "Their relationship is..."

"Guess there isn't much left to say is it?" Ella encountered as the father- daughter duo returned.

"Guess not" Snow whispered.

"Well now" James placed both his hands on the table and leaned closer to kiss Snow "You weren't talking about us, were you?"

"Why Charming, how come you think so little of me, of us, we are ladies" His wife returned the gesture with a gentle rub on the nose.

"That's exactly why he thought that" Emma said mockingly. The others cracked into laughter.

"You are very lucky Emma" Ella said sweetly "A very lucky girl indeed"

"I know" Emma smiled at her parents. _She truly was. _The insane pounding on the door broke all silence. James tightened his fists.

"Who is it?" James said huskily. Ella and Snow held their breaths as Emma and James drew closer to the door.

"It's Sean" He whispered "I think..." All held their breaths "I think I just..." James unlocked the door "I.. right after I left for work... all that Ashley had said at Granny's, about me, not being me"

"Hu- hu?" Ella said handing the sleeping baby to Snow. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you" He told James "As I might recall, you used to be the man I trusted the most"

"How..." Ella asked "How did you..."

"Let's just say" Sean eyed Emma and James "That small argument between these two... reminded me of something and the fact that he was so... fatherly towards Emma..." And then he the eldest Prince re countered a conversation he had had with Thomas early on the day of his disappearance.

_"You do reckon we will just spoil our children?" Thomas told his friend as they dismounted their horses "It will be a nightmare with our wives, being like they are" _

_"Indeed" James chuckled "It will be a real challenge, but I do think we will be able to argue with our wives about parenting" _

_"I highly doubt it" James said "I do hope I am a good father, as I never pictured myself as one" _

_"What?" Thomas said amused "Questioning your Charming skills?" James chuckled rolling his eyes._

_"Not even one bit" James smiled "Only admiting I am a weak man, who would do anything for my family's happiness" _ And that he had done ever since that moment he had made the choice to give Emma her best chance, Thomas smiled to himself, but he still needed a wing man for this high- risk task. "Do you reckon we need Red so the team is more and more complete?" James smiled. _He was back!_

**_Uff! This is done! A hint of what they are going to do now? And August will come in soon! Just cause I miss him so much! Please review_**


	29. Because Emma, I am on your side

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! And for your constant craving of fluff, here is another fluffy chapter before hell breaks lose... ENJOY!**

Chapter 29:

"Hey!" Emma shoved her Dad's arm slightly "Hey, wake up!" James rolled to his side, he suddenly felt the emptiness on the bed "Daddy dear wake up!"

"Emma?" James said drowsily "What's wrong?"

"Mom went back to work" Emma said worriedly "I told her to call in sick but she is as stubborn as, well...Me" she gave it a second thought "Well maybe me, being as hard headed as her, I don't know, the point is..."

"The point is, we should keep apearenaces" James remarked sitting up on the bed. "Don't worry about your mother, I told her the same too and she just gave me a look" James chuckled a bit "Like the one you are giving me right now"

"You think this is funny?" She hit him on the arm "She could be in danger David!" She saw the pain in his father's eyes as she called him by his Storybrooke name. "You know what I mean"

"I do" James said calmly "And you must know what I mean too, I know you are worried sick about what the Queen might do if she ever finds out about Snow's pregnancy or the fact that she is beginning to lose" Emma gave her father and inquiting look but he just pulled her so she was sitting next to him "But you should know by now that she would do all that is in her hands to protect those she loves" Emma ceased an eyebrow but quickly understood. She was doing this for Henry.

"The kid" Emma said "She's just going back to work because of him" James nodded and touched her the tip of her nose "And you are not worried? She's out on the open, with a pregnant belly"

"That is still not too grown" James said standing up "And yes, of course I am worried, but I have faith"

"Faith in what?" Emma asked "That suddenly Regina will go blind?"

"Not exactly" James was finally ready to share his theory with Emma "Come with me" He offered his hand for her to take. They went downstairs where her blanket had stayed on the couch. He picked her up. "I have faith in this"

"Not again with the blanket" Emma blurted out "We are not playing that game again"

"You are missing my point" James handed her the piece of cloth "You are the savoir"

"So? Emma asked confused "What will that do for Mom?"

"What I mean is, that there is more than meets the eye" James crossed his arms around his chest "And that is what we will use to our advantage" Emma rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of not getting the hints. "I am Prince, Am I not?"

"Okaaay Prince, now explain..." Emma said mockingly "What? You sent spies to protect her, I don't think the government will work"

"Not the government" James said "My Army"

* * *

><p>"Grumpy!" Snow hissed at him as she was entering school "I don't care how annoying James gets but I can't have you roaming around in my classroom, that would really make Regina suspect" Grumpy groaned.<p>

"Don't care" Grumpy said "That whitch isn't getting near you"

"She still cares for Henry!" Snow scolded him "And I am Henry's teacher"

"Fine" Grumpy said "Play teacher to your grandson, but if the high powers tell me to stay put, I will" Snow rolled her eyes.

"I thought you didn't like James telling you what to do?" The princess smiled at the indignant look on his face. Henry came running inside the classroom, as always, first and foremost.

"Hey Grumpy!" Henry beamed at her "What are you doing here?" His expression changed instantly "Have you found someone else?"

"Afraid not kid" Grumpy told him "I am just doing my job, taking care of Snow here"Henry gave his grandmother an inquiring look. "Have to keep an eye on her at all times"

"So that the Queen doesn't try anything?" Henry whispered "Grandpa is brilliant!"

"How did you..." Snow began but she was suddenly hushed by the rest of the kids coming in. Henry shrugged innocently and ran to his seat.

"You won't even know I'm here" Grumpy whispered as he closed the door behind him "Good luck"

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be at work?" Emma heard a voice behind her. She noticed the no longer stranger August Booth sneaking up behind her "Hi"<p>

"Are you spiying on me?" She inquired closing the Bug's door. August chuckled and smiled "That would only make me, more suspicious of you"

"Suspicious?" August inquired "Now why would you say something like that? I should be suspicious of you and that lovely couple you hang out with so much" His words made him froze. "Cute, all of you almost look like a family"

"What do you want?" Emma asked dryly "Has something being stolen and you need me to look for it?" August walked closer to her and touched her chin slightly.

"Why do you always do that?" The man with blue eyes asked her "Use humor when you don't want to talk about something?" She gave him a look that said it all "I am merely saying that you do know how to pick your friends, allies, maybe you should pick me too"

"And why should I?" Emma said walking away from him. August smiled at the sight of James making his way towards her with coffee in hand.

"Because Emma" August said standing still "I am on your side"

* * *

><p>"What did he mean by that?" Snow asked Emma when she arrived from work. Glad that she could finally take the thick coat off. "That he was on your side?"<p>

"I don't know" Emma said honestly "Every time I am closer to figuring something out about that guy, he just takes me out" James joined them on the couch and handed both a cup of hot chocolate. Snow gave it a sniff and then placed it back on the coffee table. "Are you okay?"

James smiled widely at Emma "She's just having one of those moments... those pregnancy not so joyful moments" Snow shot her husband a dirty look and he quickly stood up, searching for something in the kitchen "Here" He handed her a glass of cold white milk.

"Okay" Emma said quite annoyed "What did I miss? You do remember I was inside and not out" She shivered at the thought of her parents actions to conceive her. James glanced for Emma to switched places with her.

"When your mother had just become pregnant with you" James smiled at his wife "She did struggle with sickness, strangely enough, not in the in the morning" Emma smiled at her Mom and closed her eyes as if she tried to imagine her own early pregnancy struggles.

"Not all that though anymore?" Emma joked. "So you just used to give her milk?"

"I somehow found out it worked with you" Emma smiled at her father. "I just think if your brother is anything like you, it will" And it had. "Your grandmother used to say, milk could fix it all"

"Says a former shepherd, turned prince" Emma chuckled. James took her hand "You turned out pretty good, I have to say"

"Thank you sweetheart" James smiled placing an arm around her "Not too bad yourself"

"Would you just look at you, playing friends!" Snow smiled but shierked a bit. Emma and James turned at her with worry. "I think he agrees"

"Did he just.." James's face was bright "Did he kick?"

"I think so" Snow reached for James's hand. He felt it, faintly but it was there. Emma beamed at both of them.

"Maybe I should give you a moment" The blonde woman said standing up "I will just go call Henry"

"Emma" Snow stopped her by the arm "Come here" She reached for her hand and placed it gently on her belly. A kick. Emma turned to them. Tears streaming down her mother's cheek, James cleaning it with a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Did he really kick?" Henry asked the three adults "Yay! Way to go Michael!" Snow and James looked at each other "Did Emma kick a lot too?"<p>

"Kid!" Emma said playing with his hair "That question is so weird!"

"No, it is not" Snow smiled "She was a really good baby all and all, but kicking was another matter" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Too much information" She raised her arms in the air. James chuckled charmingly. "What?"

"Feeling a bit embarrased I see princess?" Her father walked towards her and held her chin up.

"Shut up" She smirked "I'm going, come on kid, someone actually has to work around here"

Henry followed her reluctantly. After the door slammed, James turned to Snow "Finally alone"

"You think she will be long?" Snow asked seductively. James captured her lips. "James?" She breathed when they broke apart for air. "She could be back any second"

"She's going to take Henry home" James pointed out kissing her neck "We've got time" They were making out, indicently when a turn on the doorknob and a scream made them jump.

"Ew!" Emma said. Her parents had now turned red and had broken apart. Noticing their clothes weren't as neat as they had been when she had left "Seriously!" She covered her son's eyes "I have been officially eyed- raped, thank you very much! Come on kid, you don't need to be traumatized for life!"The door was slammed harder this time. With the embarrasmet and all the couple couldn't help laughing.

"I've told you this was wrong!" Snow scolded her husband "Poor Emma!"

"Ah, well" James smirked "She'll be okay, she won't be able to look at us for a while, even won't allow us to kiss near her, but... she will get over it" He picked her up softly and kissed her lips again "Now where were we?"

**A BIT OF MISTERY AND FLUFF WITH THE CHARMINGS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND PLEASE I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE WAY I BROUGHT AUGUST TO THE STORY... I JUST COULDN'T HAVE HIM ROLL INTO TOWN BECAUSE THIS STARTS IN EP. NINE... 6 MORE DAYS! **


	30. Eye Raped

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! And for your constant craving of fluff, here is another fluffy chapter before hell breaks lose... ENJOY!**

Chapter 30:

_Emma was woken up by a loud cry. Except she was no longer in the apartment she shared with her parents. She was in the castle that was to be her home if Regina hadn't messed up with everyone's lives. Now that she knew who she really was and how her parents had paid the high price of having to give up their baby she often wondered what life would have been like, how she would be a princess and her parents would have raised her and possibly other children, but there was a really unsettling side to all of this. There would be no Henry. _

_She followed the loud cries. That kid was crying his eyes out. She had a hard time finding the nursery that had remained intact. The baby was on the crib; at the sight of her he babbled a bit but screamed in need for attention. He was tenderly wrapped in a blanket that had his name in navy blue. Michael. _

_She remembered her dad telling her and Henry that it had been the name he had picked out for her if she were a boy. She also remembered being jealous of this little guy. He would have what she never did and she would have to watch it all. She felt like a horrible person and it made her sick to even resent this little blue eyed boy who looked just like James. He had a bit of blonde hair and his blue eyes seemed to look into her soul. "Hey buddy" She picked him up tenderly and cradled him close making sure his head was up "This has to be a dream" Michael had stopped crying and was looking up at her. "You are not supposed to be here, not until I kill…." _

_"Emma?" Snow had arrived with a bottle for her infant son "Did he wake you?" _

_"Yeah but its fine" Emma smiled still rocking her baby brother tenderly "I just heard him crying and…" _

_"Well he is quite a loud one" Snow smiled "Unlike you" Her mother's confession startled her "Even with all the madness around you, you were quite calm" _

_"I was?" Emma said looking down at the baby "Well I guess he's more like Dad than I ever thought he would" _

_"What do you mean?" Snow asked with a puzzled look as Emma handed her Michael. _

_"Let's just say Prince Charming is more dramatic than the books tell you" Emma shrugged and her mother chuckled slightly. _

_"He just worries too much" Snow told her as they took a seat on a couch near the window "He just wants to make everybody happy at expenses of his own happiness" Snow took her hand "Much like yourself" Emma blushed at her remark._

_"I guess I am more like him that I give credit for" Emma admitted. Silence filled the room. The only sound heard was Michael's heavy breathing as he was fed. _

_"Would you like to try it?" Snow asked as she noticed her daughter's mesmerized glance "Here" Snow handed her the baby carefully. Blue locked with green._

* * *

><p>Morning came and the images from moments before flooded her mind. She stayed in bed for a little longer until she heard Snow calling her to come down. Much like a parent would do if she had school. The blonde woman groaned and made her way to greet her parents.<p>

"Good morning sweetheart" Snow said smiling. James was already siting eating some cereal.

"Hey" she said taking a bowl from the cabinet and taking a seat across from her father.

"Hello to you" James said handing her the box of cheerios "How did you sleep?"

"Fine" Emma said taking a mouthful of dry cereal she then poured on the milk on to the rest.

"You can't stay mad at us forever" James smirked "We already said we were sorry" Emma rolled her eyes as her mother sat next to her.

"You wanna bet?" She said sarcastically "You walk on your parent doing… stuff and then we'll talk" James smiled but Snow turned red in embarrassment.

"Well I guess you'll be spending the day with Henry since there is no school today" Snow said after a while "Your father has learned that Regina will be occupied"

"Really?" Emma asked interested "How did you manage that?"

"I thought we weren't talking" James teased her and she pouted biting her bottom lip. "Let's just say an old dog still has some tricks under his sleeve"

"Are you calling yourself old?" Emma mocked him trying not to smile "Well you are a granddad"

"It's just technical term Emma" James said "Tell Henry I said hello"

* * *

><p>"Looks like it will be a good day" Emma heard a familiar voice say from behind her as she made her way to meet up with Henry at the old castle.<p>

"August" Emma said smiling at the stranger "We didn't finish our conversation the other day"

"You might have to refresh my memory" August said walking closer to her from behind "Because I have forgotten all about it"

"Really?" Emma shivered at the closeness of their bodies "I thought you said you didn't lie"

"I don't" August said into her ear "Not ever"

"Then tell me something" Emma turned around to face him "What did you mean with the whole "I am on your side" charade?"

"Because I am" August smiled charmingly "I am on all of your side's, David's and Mary's" Emma froze and then tried to open her mouth "I told Henry I was here to help you believe, but I guess someone already has"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Emma spat at him.

"Yes you do" August smiled "How is it like Emma?" She ceased an eyebrow at him "To live with your parents?"

"I…" Emma managed to say "you are crazy"

"If I am crazy" August touched her chin softly "Then so are you"

"Maybe I am" Emma admitted "What do you want?"

"To protect them" August said firmly "To protect you"

"And what exactly are you planning to do?" She closed her eyes as he moved closer to her "How do I know if I can trust you"

"You already do" August said huskily "I know you do" then it happened. His lips touched hers slightly.

"I do" she said pulling away from him "But you might have to do something to seal the deal"

He smiled "Like what? Help you with your little project?" she looked at him confused "I know all about your plan to wake up the people"

"How did you…" August laughed again "I told them that too much people would be harder to hide"

"But they might have a point" August said. Emma didn't even try to compete with him anymore "If they have allies, the easier it will be to fight their enemy"

"You sound like…" Emma was cut off.

"Your father?" August placed his hands on her shoulders "You should listen to him, he is right"

"Don't tell him that" Emma mumbled "I can't believe I am actually talking to you about this"

"Who else then?" The man smiled tenderly "I am a very good listener"

"I guess you are" Emma smiled "Hey, do you mind giving me a ride; I have to go talk to a certain ten year old"

"It's the least I can do if I already kissed you" Emma rolled her eyes and jumped to the back of the black motorcycle, accepting the black helmet and clutching around his waist.

* * *

><p>"Snow?" James found her wife sitting on the bed with nothing but a white night gown on. She appreciated weekends as she didn't have to use those thick coats. "Are you alright?"<p>

She lifted her head and smiled "Yes, I am just thinking"

"About?" James asked worriedly "Is it Red?"

"Yes" Snow confirmed "I still don't know how we are going to bring her back" James took a seat next to her "She and Granny, they just did so much for me…"

"I know" James caressed her cheek "We will find a way"

"Yes but, which one?" Snow said frustrated "And when?"

"I might know of one" James said after a while. "We did have a couple of adventures together as we fled King George, and most nights, while we tried to fall sleep, we talked about you" Snow smiled "And Peter"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I want to dedicate this chapter to : . Fighter<em>, SnowandJames4eva, thistwinklingstar, and all the other amazing Oncers who make me bettr everyday!<br>_**

**_Happy almost OnceDay btw! :)_**


	31. Kisses and Adventures

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! And for your constant craving of fluff, here is another fluffy chapter before hell breaks lose... ENJOY!**

**A/N: THIS IS MORE OF A JAMES AND RED CHAPTER... SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THE WAY I MANAGED THIS STORY!**

Chapter 31:

Time was ruining out for Snow and the baby and James knew that better than anyone. "David" Ruby said as he sat on a stool at Granny's "What can I give you? Hot cocoa?"

"Not sure I am in the mood for that" James said frustrated "Got anything stronger?" Ruby frowned. "Hello?"

"Oh" Ruby then noticed she had been staring "Yeah, right, I just never took for the drinking kind" Ruby bit her bottom lip "You always seem so... Innocent"

James chuckled "Maybe I am"

"Are you and Mary Margaret having problems?" Ruby asked worriedly leaning on the counter and handing him the drink "Is Emma giving you a hard time?" The prince blinked a couple times "You know because she lives with you and all"

"Mary and I are amazing, really..." James trailed off "And Emma has been more than supporting with our living arrangement"

"Then" Ruby said as she began to clean some of the glasses she had just washed "What is it?"

"It's complicated" James said simply.

* * *

><p><em>"So what did you do to make that King so mad?" Red asked James as they laid staring at the stars. <em>

_"Exist I suppose" James said bitterly "I made a choice and by all means, in his eyes I was wrong" _

_"Because you didn't marry the nag with the bad attitude?" Red inquired making James cease an eyebrow "That's what Snow called her" _

_"Abigail is not a bad person" James said "She was just lost" _

_"Much like you" Red said deep in thought "And you will only be found when you find her"_

_"You seem to know all about this" James said curiously "Did you...?" _

_"I lost someone as well" Red said as her voice broke "He was a good man and that cost him greatly" _

_"How so?" James asked but Red turned away from him. Her eyes back in the stars. _

_"It was too much for him to.." She couldn't continue "He was just a victim of this curse I have to bear" _

_James was aware of what she was talking about. "I..." _

_"I wish I was as lucky as Snow" Red said "To have someone like you" _

_"And I wish I had someone like you to call my friend like she does" James smiled "And you will find someone" _

_"James" The woman smiled "I am your friend" She paused to kiss his cheek "And I hope you are right"_

* * *

><p>"Well" Ruby said "All I can say is that I am so happy Mary has you" James raised his face to smile "I wish I was as lucky as her"<p>

"Maybe you will" James said charmingly "I know for sure" There was a long silence.

"She seems very happy" Ruby continued "Almost like she's glowing" James thought he saw a glimpse of light in her eyes but it quickly faded.

"And I guess I am to blame for that?" James said jokingly. Ruby smiled.

"Yes" Ruby agreed "You and Emma"

"Ah" James smirked "Certainly more to blame on Emma's part"

"Don't be so sure" Ruby smiled. She then noticed he had finished his drink "Need a refill?"

"No" James said bowing "Thanks, I guess this is all I needed"

"What?" His former friend asked "A drink?"

"That" James smiled charmingly "And a friend"

"Anytime" Ruby smiled as James took out some money and placed it on the counter.

* * *

><p><em>"Look at you!" Red went to greet Snow and James "You are glowing!" <em>

_"I know doesn't he look dashing?" Snow joked smiling up at her husband._

_"I don't think she was referring to me" James chuckled "But thank you" _

_"Is Granny coming?" Snow asked her friend noticing the absence of the elder woman. _

_"Yes" Red smiled "She's coming, she wanted to make sure all was ready before she did" _

_"All was ready?" James looked at her in confusion "I am not following" _

_"Well" Snow told her husband "She is bringing some things for the nursery" _

_"Oh" James smirked "I think I hear Grumpy calling me" _

_"Nonsense" Snow said "She is your child too, so you are stuck with us" _

_"Is that so?" James kissed her lips "Fine" _

_"Oh" Red smiled "I almost forgot!" She took out a small box from under her cape "I made this for little Emma" She opened the small box which contained a small necklace with a wooden wolf craved on it "So she always has me in mind" _

_"Red!" Snow took it from her "Thank you!" _

_"Of course" Red smiled "I just thought it could bring her protection whenever James isn't there to protect her" _

_"Then you clearly you don't know me" The prince said indignantly "I will always be there to protect her" _

_"I don't doubt you will" Red smiled "But just in case" _

_"Thank you" James hugged her friend "And there is Granny I believe" _

_"Are you three going to stand there and watch me?" Granny asked outraged getting out of the carriage "Young people! Just waiting for us to do it all!" _

* * *

><p><em>"A penny for your thoughts?" Red asked James rested his back to one of the walls of the nursery. Granny had given them a moment of rest "If I didn't know you better I would say you are anxious" <em>

_"Yes" James smiled "I am, A baby is just a lot to handle" _

_"And you are ready" Red placed a hand on his shoulder "You are" _

_"Thank you" James smiled "I just hope..." _

_"You're welcome" Red smiled "And you can always use those Charming skills that Snow talks about if it all gets to overwhelming" James let out a loud laugh._

_"Well thank you, I suppose this is what I needed" The prince smiled._

_"Anytime" Red said._

* * *

><p>"I guess I will see you around Ruby" James said walking away "Ruby?"<p>

He saw her blink a couple times before seeing what he had seen in all of his friend's new life. "James?"

"Snow!" James had returned home with Red in tow. He opened the apartment door. Red followed him inside. Henry, Emma, August, Ella and Thomas, who held baby Alexandra, and the drawrfs were all there gathered around the kitchen table.

"James!" Snow crashed towards him as soon as she saw him "She knows!"

"What...?" There was panic in his voice "How did..."

"Snow" Red spoke softly "That woman isn't getting near you"

"You are back!" Snow let go of her husband and wrapped her arms around her best friend "Oh Red!"

"I promised Emma I'd protect you" August said firmly "And I will"

"We all will" Thomas said "With our lives if we must"

"Can we focus?" Emma said alarmed "We are so screwed!" Emma was about to break down just as Snow as she just leaned against August

"No we are not" Grumpy said "If that witch wants a fight, then I will give her one!"

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I REALLY HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB WALKING UP RED... NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICK UP JUST AFTER THIS ONE... PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


	32. Red Handed

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! **

**A/N: SPOILERS UP TO 1X20-I LOVED IT SO MUCH! AWW MY BOY AUGUST... DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF INTERACTION FROM ALL CHARACTERS... HOPE YOU DON'T GET ALL DIZZY! ENJOY!**

Chapter 32:

They all turned to Grumpy who had his arms crossed "Not kidding! If that woman wants a piece of me, then she'll have it!" Snow smiled sweetly at him. James took his wife's hand and squeezed it. All remained quier for a second, then the dawrf turned to James "Got a plan?" the others looked at the Prince expectantly but all he could see was the fear in his wife's face.

"Hey!" Emma said desperate "We are all together in this, I know he is who you are supouse to follow" Emma placed a hand on James's shoulder "But right now he is as lost as the rest of us"

"Emma.." James begged but Emma smiled at him "All I want to do is..."

"The kid is right" Grumpy said and James was taken completely of guard "We all need to help each other if we want to save ourselves"

"But there are still a lot of people we need to wake up" Thomas said handing Alexandra to Ella and standing by James's side "All apparently connects to Emma"

"It does" Ella countered "Or something relating to her, or Snow or James"

"Right" Grumpy barged in "Maybe she can go around kissing everyone like she did with the Sheriff"

"And just when I was beginning to like you" Emma smirked at Grumpy. They all laughed a little letting all the tension slip for a moment. Emma smiled at August who shot her an inquiring look "What?"

"You kissed the sheriff?" He asked amused when she walked closer to him. James gave her a look and then joined Snow on the living room couch "And then he died...good thing I didn't"

"Really?" Emma hissed at him "Not the time, and that woman killed him I had nothing to do with that"

"But you still feel responsible" August said cupping her face in his hands "Just as I feel responsible for you"

"What are you talking about?" Emma inquired. August glanced back at James and Snow.

"Maybe some other time Emma" August kissed her forehead "Now you should go with them, I think they could use the company"

* * *

><p>"Oh James" Snow sobbed into his shirt "She knows and now its all lost. We are going to lose all once again!"<p>

"Shh..." James rubbed her back slowly and kissed her forehead "We haven't lost, you must have faith"

"What are we going to do?" Snow asked in fear "I can't lose both my babies...I cant lose you" Emma walked towards them and knelt in front of her mother "Emma"

"Hey" Emma took her mother's hand "How are you feeling?" James gave her an inquiring look. She could see that no matter how hard he tried, he was losing hope.

"I failed you" Snow sobbed touching Emma's cheek "I've failed all of you"

"Snow..." James said warningly "You are not to blame for any of this"

"I have made you suffer enough" Snow went on ignoring his words "I dont deserve to be a mother"

"Stop it" Emma said firmly "You are my Mom and I love you and I don't know anyone who was meant to be a mom more than you" Emma smiled at James "You gave up so much so I could have a second chance and then you found out about the baby..." Snow placed her hands over her belly "You and Dad were given a second chance and no one is going to prevent you from being happy..."

"But Regina..." Snow said breaking once again "She knows about me being pregnant.. someone told her" James looked at his wife confused.

"What?" James asked. Emma then remembered that James didn't know about the note Regina had sent Snow "How did she..." Snow cried even harder, the others in the small apartment glanced at the Royal family and Emma glanced towards Henry who handed James a small piece of paper.

_Ms. Blanchard: _

_No words can express my happiness over the happy news of you and David's child. Let's see how this child turns out since the last one seemed to be with you for... I don't even think it passed the hour.. heartbreaking really how you were not even able to protect her..._

_I've told you before.. you deserve all that has come to you and I will see to that..._

_Regina Millsxx_

James's blood boiled and a tear rolled down his face "I heard her..." Henry told him "I heard her talking to Sydney.."

"He was the one who told her" August was behind the small boy "He must have been watching you for a while... I am sorry" James passed his hand on his face in frustration.

"I should be the one apologizing" Emma was now fighting back the tears "I trusted Sydney.."

"You couldn't have known" Snow said "Emma... I should have been there with you every step of the way..." August watched the princess break down and her daugther, husband and young grandson trying to hold it together.. and it all had been because of him.. Emma would have not taken so long to believe if he had listened to his father... who like Snow and James loved Emma and this unborn child, had given him a new shot on life.

"August.." Henry touched his arm sligthly "Are you okay?" The writer looked at him in tears. He had to stop lying...

"I am the reason..." August began "I made a promise and I didn't keep it" The others looked at him and then back at the small crowd near who had now been scattered around the confined space "I am so sorry..."

"What are you talking about?" James inquired "How could you be to blame?"

"The book" Henry said suddenly "You changed the book!" Henry looked over his shoulder to see who else had heard "You added the bit of you and Emma..."

"Kid" Emma said "Slow down"

"You..." Snow said "The wardrobe..."

"What?" James asked desperate "What about the wardrobe?"

"You were lied to" August said breaking down "Even after Emma was born, she didn't go trough alone"

"What?" James and Snow asked in unison and Emma tried to open her mouth to speak but this was too overwhelming. "The wardrobe took more than one?" August nodded "Who?"

"Pinocchio" Henry finished "Geppetto made a deal with the Blue Fairy.. she lied to you so he could be saved" The revelation took a bit to sink in "And Emma was with him"

"I was found by a seven year old boy" Emma whispered "That... that was you?" August nodded again.

"I am sorry" August cried "I hope one day you can forgive me. I didn't protect the savior like I should have" He collapsed in front of the Snow and flinched in pain "It should have been you... going with Emma"

"Geppetto.." James seemed to have lost his ability to articulate words "You..."

"James" Snow squeezed her husband's hand. James looked down at August but there was not a single trace of hatred or anything like that... it was... respect... Snow lifted August's chin "You are only human..."

"I should not even be called that" August said bitterly "I don't deserve it. I should have taken care of Emma"

"You are here now" James said gravely "And that is enough for us" August looked up at him and in his eyes he saw the same light he had seen in his father's face. Hope. James and Snow had been greater than he could have ever been after all the pain he and all the lies had caused them. they still believed in him.

* * *

><p><strong>okay! Have to stop now because it's passed midnight and I have school tomorrow.. Next chapter will pick up right after this one... Hope you liked it and I want to thank every single one of you for reading, reviewing, etc. <strong>


	33. Truth Takes Time

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! **

**A/N: SPOILERS UP TO 1X20-I LOVED IT SO MUCH! AWW MY BOY AUGUST... DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF INTERACTION FROM ALL CHARACTERS... HOPE YOU DON'T GET ALL DIZZY! ENJOY!**

Chapter 33:

"I don't understand" August whispered when he and Emma were far from James and Snow "They should hate me"

"August..." Emma began "Why would they hate you?"

"YOU should hate me" The writer said helplessly "I took so much from you..."

"Hey" Emma leaned closer to him. Foreheads touching "They are not the hating kind and it was a lot to ask from someone" She smiled a little bit "Trust me, I know"

"But..." August said "I failed you. I failed my father, I failed the kingdom"

"Shh..." Emma touched his cheek "First of all, I could never hate you, and secondly... none of this is your fault!"

"But I left you there!" August gasped "I was too much of a coward and I..." Emma couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care who was watching. He had to kiss him.

"Hey Emma!" Henry barged in between them "I have an idea!" Emma and August rolled their eyes breaking any contact.

"What is it kid?" Emma knelt at her son's level "This better be important" "

Henry rolled his eyes "Wen is Operation Cobra not important?"

"Good point" August agreed. And Henry smiled up at him.

"It is obvious that I can't go back to her" Henry said "That would be too dangerous" The boy looked at his mother "She must be planning something to hurt us"

"Hey" Emma placed a hand on his shoulder"I'm not going to let her hurt you" August reached for Emma's hand "Not ever"

"It's not me I'm worried about" Henry said turning to see Snow who sat with Red and Ella, clearly she was still broken.

* * *

><p>"James" Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder as the Prince was about to lose it once more, he just couldn't watch his wife suffering like that, most because of the baby.. only the prospect of her losing him was terrifying. "Talk to me"<p>

"What's there to say?" James sighed "That witch has won and I don't have any strength left to fight her"

"Don't say that" Thomas said reaprochingly "You have all the strength you need, your wife, and your children, they are what will help you win this battle" James smiled back at his friend "I know you feel lost right now, but just look at all you have acomplished and you are having a new baby"

"Who won't be born if I don't make things right" James said bitterly "When did all go so wrong? I don't know where to turn to anymore"

"You can turn to your family" Thomas told him "We are all here for you"

James hugged Thomas tightly. Tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Emma had returned to Snow's side. Red and Ella still comforted her "Mom, look at me" And she did "You have to calm down, this can't be good on Michael, I'll tell Doc to check up on you" Snow glanced down at her growing belly. She was about four months along and inspite of all she was glad the secret was out of the bag "I'll meet you upstairs okay?"<p>

"We'll take her" Ella told her "Could you please watch Alexandra for a moment?" Ashley glanced at the baby the dwarfs were making funny faces to. Emma nodded.

"You were just this little when I first held you" August told Emma as she totted Alexandra.

"You do know how weird that sounds, don't you?" August smirked "Was I cute?"

"Yes" August said "You had deep blue eyes" Emma smiled at the thought of her own brother.

"Guess they turned green" Emma said smiling.

"They are still so beautiful" August said "You could say you had both your parent's look"

"I guess" Emma said rocking Alexandra "Hey kid!"

"Yeah?" Henry hurried by her side

"Go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute" Henry nodded "Take Doc with you"

"Why? What's wrong?" Henry asked worriedly. August smiled.

"Your mom just wants to make sure all is okay, go" The small boy nodded quickly.

"I'm surprised" Emma remarked. August ceased an eyebrow "On how good you are with him"

"Well thank you" August said placing a kiss on her forehead "I think you should go with your mom"

"Yeah" Emma said "But first..." She walked to where Thomas and James were "Here.. special delivery" Thomas smiled.

"Thank you" Thomas smiled at his best friend and then at Emma "She is probably hungry" He took the baby from her and then squeezed James's shoulder and left.

"Come on" Emma offered James her hand "Snap out of it Dad!" She looked back at August "Your family still needs you. I need you"

"Where are we going?" James asked disoriented.

"come on!" Emma smiled at August and pushed James up the stairs.

"There you are" Doc said when they entered the room "The princess is worried and I must insist this is not necessary..."

"Please Doc" Snow pleaded "I want to know if he is alright" Emma sat next to her mother, dragging James alongside with her. Henry sat by the foot of the bed. "James?"

"I'm here" He took her hand "It's okay" Doc smiled at the sight of Snow's cheeks blushing when Charming kissed her lips. "Go on Doc"

"Yes sir" The small man with the glasses turned on the sonogram machine and as soon as James gave Snow another kiss, she felt a kick. "Let's see then" As soon as he placed the sensor on Snow's stomach, they heard the heartbeat.

"Whoa" Henry said surprised "I can't believe that's a baby!"

"Our baby" James smiled at Snow. Henry and Emma exchanged a sweet look.

"By the look of it your Highness, all seems fine" Doc said cleaning Snow's stomach "I would recommend you rest now"

"But..." Snow started to protest.

"The others and I have already agreed on a plan to keep the door guarded at all times" Doc informed her sharing a knowing look with James "You must rest"

"Listen to him grandma" Henry said "Please?"

"Okay" Snow said in exhaustion.

"And thanks to August's lock, Regina won't enter this place anytime soon" Emma said "We'll leave you rest. And I mean both of you" Emma told James "I need both my parents" James nodded tiredly. Doc bowed and left the room.

"I will come and make sure you are doing as you are told" Henry smiled at Snow and James.

"I love you guys" Emma said as she closed the door behind her and Henry.

* * *

><p>"Everything okay?" August asked as soon as they made their way down-<p>

"Yeah, thankfully they are locked down" Emma smiled him "August?"

"What?" He said with a smirk.

"How are we going to fit 15 people on a two bedroom apartment?" August smiled

"Emma?" August answered back before crashing his lips into her "I am sorry" He gasped when they broke apart "I just didn't want to do it with your father around"

"What about around my kid or my parent's friends?" And with that she left herself go and searched hungrily for his mouth again "On second thought..."

* * *

><p><strong>TOO MUCH DRAMA AND A LITTLE BIT OF CUTENESS IN THE END! NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL STILL BE HERE IN THE APARTMENT... ITS ALL ABOUT CONECTIONS SO THAT'S WHAT THEY WILL TRY TO FIND...AND ONE UNEXPECTED PERSON ARRIVES<strong>

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :)**


	34. Truth hurts

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! **

**A/N: SPOILERS UP TO 1X20-I LOVED IT SO MUCH! AWW MY BOY AUGUST... DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF INTERACTION FROM ALL CHARACTERS... HOPE YOU DON'T GET ALL DIZZY! ENJOY!**

**A/N: NEED A NICE SNOWING SCENE.. AND EMMA... WITH HER PARENTS...I AM ONLY HUMAN SO BEAR WITH ME? **

**MY FAVORITE EP HAPPENED TO BE 1X21... ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS! CAN I CRY? SPOILERS UP TO THAT EP!**

Chapter 34:

"Mom?" Emma opened the bedroom's door slowly. She found Snow wide awake and by her side an exhausted James. She was running her fingers trough his hair like she used to do when he couldn't sleep. "Hey"

"Emma" Snow reached for her with her free hand "Sit" Emma did as she was told siting carefully next to Snow's feet "Is everything okay?"

Emma swallowed hard "Yeah...I just... well.. I know the end of the world might happen soon but..."

"Sweatheart" Snow said calmly "Spill now"

"I kissed August" Emma confesed. The grin on her mother's face was wide "More like we made out..."

"Oh!" Snow gasped covering her mouth as James stirred "Emma that is wonderful... took you kids long enough!" Snow' face turned serious as she looked down at her husband "Best not tell your father for now... He handled himself wonderfully when Pinocchio told us what had happened..."

"He is going to flip out isn't he?" Emma said sweetly looking at James "And kick August..."

"Might even ground you!" Snow chuckled winning a smile from Emma "What?"

"It's nice to see you smile again" Emma pointed out. The door opened slowly revealing Henry "Hey kid"

"Umm... hey" Henry said tiredly "I was wondering.. where I was going to sleep?" The innocence of the question made Emma and Snow look at each other...sometimes they forgot Henry was merely a 10 year old boy.

"Right here" Snow said pointing the bed "If that's okay with you?"

"Sure.." Henry said quietly "But I don't want to wake Grandpa up"

"Here" Emma pointed at the small space she had made for him to seat "I think you'll be fine kid"

"Okay" Henry cuddled next to Snow as she made her best effort to fit him in the bed "Are you sure?"

"There is always my room" Emma said with a smile "But.." Henry had become victim of Snow's soft touch as well as he was too tired to move when Emma suggested it would be better if he stayed with her.

"It's alright" Snow said "I love having them close" Emma knew what she meant "We'll be okay"

"Okay" Emma squeezed Snow's hand hard "Good night..."

"Emma?" Snow inquired before Emma could close the door "How did you even manage to.. fit them all?"

"Not all" Emma told her "The dwarfs are all scattered around the living room and Ruby... she also stayed behind.. Sean and Ashley went home... because of Alexandra.. but I gave them one of the walkies in case there is trouble..."

"I don't want them to be alone out there" Snow said biting her lip "I am afraid of what she might do.."

"Yeah" Emma said "But... I guess they just figured it was best if they took turns...its fine"

* * *

><p>Emma opened her eyes and moved to her side. August was sitting on the bed looking out the window "Hey, are you okay?"<p>

"Sure" He said in a an empty tone "I was just thinking..."

"About Regina.." Emma countered but August chuckled.

"No..."August said worriedly "Your father actually..."

"My... why?" Emma asked amused "Are you scared of him?" August smirked "You are joking!"

"Nope" August smiled picking up a blanket from the floor and tossing it to the bed "First and foremost he is your dad and I am the guy who..."

"I don't hear anything" Emma said interrupting him "That's too wieird" They remained quiet for a second and then decided to go take a look, August got dressed and Emma put on a jersey.

"Look who decided to join us!" Grumpy spat as they reached the kitchen almost making Emma fall backwards "Nice of you to show princess" Emma turned red and glanced at August who chuckled at her face. Snow, Red, Henry and the miners were all gathered around... except...

"Where is.." Emma began sighing at the idea that James had no idea she had come down the stairs with August.. meaning he had stayed with her overnight.

"I knew it!" Emma jumped to her feet as James's voice rang into her ears. Snow gave her husband a disappointing look "Good morning" He sad rolling his eyes at August.

"Hey dad.." Emma looked at Snow for support but she only shrugged and joined them on the now extended kitchen table.

"August..." James said warningly making the former stranger freeze. August bowed and sat next to Emma. Silence filled the room for a, moment "Snow.." James didn't sit and helped his wife back to her chair "You sit, I don't want you to do anything...it is enough with us having so many people in house.."

"Relax Charming" Snow said kissing his lips quickly as she flipped the pancakes, I am pregnant not ill" Grumpy let out a groan and Red chuckled. James rolled his eyes.

"Same old James" Red said sweetly.

"Who are you calling old?" James asked hurt "If I do recall you are almost as old as me"

Red remained quiet. Emma looked at August and then at Red who shrugged when she asked her what was wrong.

"You don't wanna ask" Henry whispered as James placed a pancake on Emma's plate and practically smashed one on August's

"Is there something wrong?" Emma hissed at James "Did someone die?"

"Someone might" James said piercing August and Snow who had now also taken a seat hit his arm making him roll his eyes.

"God!" Emma snapped at her father "We... nothing happened!" Henry gave her a confused look and the others held their breaths "Are you happy?"

"Not quite" James said after a moment "Talk about eye rape, I supouse you are back to talking to us" Emma rolled her eyes and looked at August who was rigid next to her.

"I liked you better yesterday" Emma said and instantly regretted her words. Henry nudged her arm and Snow gave her a reproachful look.

"I think we best start with our watching" Grumpy said clearing his throat "Come on, and thanks for breakfast" Snow smiled as her friends left the table. Red stayed put and nobody moved until they heard the door behind them.

"I..." Red said "Ruby best show up at Granny's" Snow smiled and Henry relaxed a bit "Anything happens... You call me"

"Okay" Snow said as Red copied her friend's actions and after a moment she was also gone.

* * *

><p>"You have that not so charming look on your face" Snow sat on the couch with James "She is grown woman James"<p>

"Yes" James said not looking at her "But she also lives with me so there are some rules that should be respected... for Henry's sake"

"Right" Snow said touching his cheek "For Henry"

"She must be responsible, that's all I have to say" James said looking at Emma who was talking with Henry and August "She's a mother"

"And you her dad" Snow said sweetly "But that boy makes her happy... so you must be happy for her"

"You want to bet?" James asked annoyed "I...She is my baby girl Snow"

"I know that" She kissed his cheek rubbing with her thumb the scar on his chin "And that is never going to change"

"It might" James sighed "Once all of this is over... I am afraid"

"I know..." Snow leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed a hand on her belly "It will be alright.."

"No" James said once more "Henry found something in the book" Snow pulled away to look at him "The book says how the curse will be broken"

"No it doesn't" Snow said quickly "We'd have found it by now..."

"The new version does" James said bitterly "The one he changed" August's eyes locked with James's. The pain in the prince's eyes was more than he could bear and pulled his sight away.. the mere thought of losing Emma... his baby girl was more than enough to shatter his heart in a million pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Hours before- <em>

_"Good morning Grandpa" James rolled to his side on the bed only to find Henry sitting reading the book "Are you feeling better?" _

_"Henry?" James asked drowsily "You... where is Snow?" _

_"Making breakfast" Henry bit his lip "Grandpa..." _

_"Yes Henry?" The prince smiled sweetly. Henry's face was sad. "Are you alright?" _

_"Not really" Henry said "I don't want to worry Grandma, cause she is pregnant and all of that... but I think I might have found something in the book" _

_"Really?" James asked "What?" _

_"The fastest way the curse will be broken" Henry said losing his voice "But it can't be" James could sense the fear in his voice. _

_"What cant be Henry?" James asked frustrated "What must we do?" But Henry remained quiet as he could read his same expression invading his Grandfather''s eyes... They knew what had to be done... the savoir had to die so they could all be happy... but how was James going to be happy... Fate was too much of a cruel game... _

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IT IS! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! A LITTLE OF FLUFFINESS AND THEN DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA... 1X21 ONE OF MY TOP 5 EPISODES... <strong>

**CAN'T IT JUST BE SUNDAY? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	35. The Prince and the Puppet

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome! **

**A/N: SPOILERS UP TO 1X20-I LOVED IT SO MUCH! AWW MY BOY AUGUST... DO I NEED TO SAY MORE?**

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS A LOT OF INTERACTION FROM ALL CHARACTERS... HOPE YOU DON'T GET ALL DIZZY! ENJOY!**

**A/N: NEED A NICE SNOWING SCENE.. AND EMMA... WITH HER PARENTS...I AM ONLY HUMAN SO BEAR WITH ME? **

**MY FAVORITE EP HAPPENED TO BE 1X21... ONLY FOUR MORE DAYS! CAN I CRY? SPOILERS UP TO THAT EP!**

Chapter 35:

"August" James called the stranger calmly "May I have a word?" Emma looked at Henry biting her lip.

"Of course" August said cooly placing his hands on his pockets.

"I prefer if we were alone" James told Emma and Henry. The two of them turned to walk away "Best make sure there is food, you do mind calling Red and asking her to bring something for dinner?"

"Okay.." Emma said "Come on Henry..." Snow had now joined them.

"What is happening?" Snow questioned James "Charming I certainly do hope that you are not torturing the boy" August smiled at Snow gratefully.

"It's nothing like that" James assured her "I just need to talk to him... man to man...I hope he can understand..."

"It's fine" August said "Really" Snow nodded "I think you better call Red Emma"

"Oh" Emma said "Right"

"Should we go upstairs then...I would like to take a look into the book once more..."

"Yeah" Henry said "Nothing better than being prepared"

* * *

><p>"I would tell you to sit" James said "But that would be being too kind" August could sense the coldness in his voice "I want some answers"<p>

August nodded "I am not sure if I can give what you want Your Majesty, but I will certainly try"

"I wouldn't expect nothing less" James said standing with his back to the wall and crossing his arms across his chest "I want to know the truth..."

"There is a wide definition of truth" August said "You want to know about the book"

"Why did you change it?" James asked huskily "Who told you to do so?"

"Nobody" August let out tensing "It was part of my plan to make Emma believe"

"Well" James told him "Took you long enough... thankfully I did that" The fire in the eyes of the prince reminded August of the day when he had been ruler with Snow by his side "She came back to us without your help"

"Yes" August said "I should have been there for her" James nodded "I was just too weak..."

"I realize that you were only a boy" James told him harshly "But you did leave her there, when it was your job in the first place to guide her... protect her... You left my baby to defend herself..." August felt tears forming on his eyes but he looked away from James.

"I..." August said hurt "You don't know how much I have blamed myself... I lost myself and then it was too late to fix things..."

"Now you have a way" James told him "By telling me all you can about the book so I can save my daughter..."

"So you know" August said "What must be done to return home"

"There is no way I would allow that to happen!" James spat at him "So help me god I would rather give my own life..."

"My thoughts exactly..." August held his breath and waited for James to continue.

"Please" James pleaded "I just got her back... her mother has her back... I can't lose her" James's voice broke.

"There is only one that can give you what you seek"August said "He told me about...He had been helping me to reach out for Emma... so that the curse could be broken... and there wouldn't be so much pain.. so that both Emma and the baby the princes is carying can be saved... He is been fighting for the breaking of the curse since the beginning..."

"Who?" James ceased an eyebrow "People have just begun to remember who they are"

"Not really" August bowed "There was one besides the Queen who was aware of Emma's role in this world"

"How is that possible?" James asked " Who..."

"The one who designed it all" August said "The one who gave the Queen the curse... the one that spoke to you about it in the first place"

"Rum..." James gasped "That is...He was locked up"

"Yes" August said "But that happened before you imprisoned him... he designed the curse and as so... He designed it so that the Queen could never harm the savior... if she does.. the curse will be instantly broken..."

"He wants the curse broken?" James asked shocked "Why?"

"Not sure" August said limping "He is very hard to read... He only shows you what you need from him and nothing more.."

"So we must break him" James said huskily.

"With all due respect sir" August told James "You might have your memory back... but this is not home..."

"And so he doesn't have magic" James countered but August let out a frustrated groan.

"You are not sure" August said "You can't risk not knowing..."

"I would risk everything to protect those I love...my life means nothing..."

"Are you sure about that?" August inquired "What would that mean for Snow.. and Emma, little Henry...And your son? Trust me sir, there is nothing more painful than losing your parent"

"I would rather they lost me" James said collapsing on the couch "Than let Emma lose her life... For the greater good..."

"What?..." Came Snow's faded voice from behind them "It can't be..." James watched his wife fade away from him.

"SNOW!" Came a husband's desperate cry as he crashed next to her and August froze. "No... Please come back... Snow.. please wake up!"

"What the hell?" Emma shot as she joined her father on the ground. Henry's screams were the only sound heard "No! What happened?" She inquired at the two men "What did you do?"

"She heard us talking.." August watched as Emma's tears and shaky hands did their best to wake her mother up "It..."

"Please wake up!" Henry sobbed "Don't give up!" Emma's face was full of fear as she looked at her father who noticed something else was terribly wrong... there was blood on the ground

"Charming" They heard Snow gasp "Please save him..."

"Mom! Emma touched her mother's cheek "It's okay... you are both okay..."

The door burst opened in that moment to reveal the dwarfs and Red. Their eyes full of fear...

The last thing Snow saw before all went black was James's blue eyes. The eyes she imagined her baby would have...

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YOU HAVE IT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME AND CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON... ALMOST THERE<strong>


	36. Making Deals?

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X21**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 36: **

Snow opened her eyes slowly. She felt a sharp pain on her belly and suddenly she feared the worst. Emma held her hand while James had fallen asleep on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey" Emma told her mother sweetly "You gave me quite a scare" Snow smiled at her daughter and as if Emma could read her mind "The baby is fine, he is stable"

"How…" Snow muttered "What happened?"

"You went into shock and fell and then the baby was in distressed" Emma said "But Doc managed to…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Emma looked at her mother pulling back the tears "Emma?"

"Doc says he is danger…" Emma choke "But he's strong Mom, you have to have faith" Snow smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"You sound like your father" Snow said touching James's hair.

"Yeah… I kind of had to… drug him" Snow ceased an eyebrow at her "He was driving me crazy"

"Emma!" Snow scolded her and then saw all she loved in James since the first time she met him.

"At least he's sleeping" Emma said "He has been awake for almost 48 hours"

"See you are awake" Doc appeared by the door "Are you feeling alright?"

"Not sure" Snow said "I…"

"Grandma!" Henry barged into the room "You are okay!"

"Hello Henry" Snow said weakly "I am so glad you are still here… I was afraid she might have taken you…"

"No" Henry said determined "No way you are getting rid of me that easily… things have been pretty calm actually"

"Really?" Snow whispered as James stirred "I wouldn't take that as a good sign"

"Me neither your Highness" Doc countered "I am afraid the Queen may be cooking up a plan right this minute" Emma shot Doc a dirt y look.

"Snow…" They heard James said groggily "You are awake" The smile on his face was bright.

"Yes" Snow cupped his face with her hand "It's alright"

"No is not" James told her firmly taking her hand "I… It was my fault all of this happened"

"Now why would it be your fault?" Snow inquired "Don't start the blaming game Charming"

"Is all I can think of" James said sadly.

* * *

><p>Emma found August sitting on the couch. He lifted up his head and smile "How is she?"<p>

"Not better" Emma said collapsing by his side "But at least she is awake… she really needs to go to a hospital August"

"I know" He said simply wrapping his arm around her "We could take her"

"No" Emma said "Too dangerous. Regina has spies everywhere"

"That she does" August sad "But if we were to be very careful…"

"James would never allow it" Emma said firmly "He is losing it"

"I would be too" August told her. Green meeting blue "It's his family falling apart… his son and wife are fighting for their lives"

"And his daughter might die" Emma said bitterly "I need to fix this... I can't lose my family"

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Emma found James in her room "What are you doing here?" James raised his face to look at her.<p>

"I just needed to clear my head" James shrugged sitting on the bed "Red and Ashley are with her"

"I know" Emma told him sitting next to him "It's you I am worried about at the moment" James smiled "And don't start cause I won't take any crap okay?"

James let his back fall on the mattress and Emma sat so she was looking down at him "I have failed"

"No" Emma told him "You are Prince Charming. You are all but a loser" James looked up at her and a smile formed on his lips.

"Is that so?" James asked sweetly "Well I don't feel very charming at the moment"

"Maybe this will cheer you up" Emma said standing up and taking something from under the bed. "Here I was going to give it to you later…"

"What is it?" James inquired. It was a white box and it had not a thing written on it "Emma?"

"Just open it" She pushed the box closer to him as he sat up "Grumpy and I thought it would go great with those small shoes" James smiled at the sight of a replica of Emma's baby blanket but it had the name _Michael _engraved. "You like it?"

"I…" James said "Your mother must go to a hospital" Emma nodded.

"I know" She sat back on the bed and took the baby blanket from him "She needs to be treated like… well like…"

"Like she is danger" James said "I heard you and Doc talking" Emma was taken aback "The pills you gave me weren't as strong as you thought"

"Oh..." Emma froze "About that… I am sorry…"

"Its fine" James said "I have had now experience it all… you slapping me and then drugging me…"

"Is it only me or maybe there is a pattern?" Emma smiled "Mom did hit you when she first met you"

"True" James smiled and kissed her forehead "Emma… I want you to know that I would never allow anything happen to you"

"I know" Emma said "Don't worry I don't plan on getting killed"

"Good" James said and placed a hand on her shoulder "Now we must come up with a plan"

"Agreed" Emma said "First we need to make sure Mom is okay"

"And then we need to make sure an Evil Witch doesn't get her way" James said "First off I think we need to go to the source of it all"

* * *

><p>"You are not serious!" Doc told Emma and James "Even if we could get Snow safety to the hospital…."<p>

"Please Doc" James said breaking "I cannot possibly chose between her and my children"

"I will help" August stepped in "In whatever you need" James smiled gratefully at Pinocchio.

"Actually" James said "I need your help with something else"

"Name it" August said quickly eying Emma. James nodded "You aren't thinking of?"

"Paying him a visit" James said and smiled at his daughter "Emma, Thomas, Me and you"

"Emma?" August questioned confused "But I thought"

"Shut it August" Emma told him and he froze just as he had noticed James did in Snow's presence "I am going"

"And then what?" August asked "What about Snow?"

"She needs to go to be taken care of" James said sadly "I need to save them both"

"Agree" August said "Are you going ahead with the hospital plan?" Emma and James nodded "Then…"

"What?" Emma asked confused. James ceased an eyebrow at him "August…"

"You need more help" August told them "We are not enough"

"Where is she?" James recognized the old lady's voice and as he turned to face Granny. She was no longer just a dinner owner. She had returned.

"Hey" Red trailed after her "Granny's is back"

"I see that..." James said "How did you…?"

"No time" Red told James "Thomas is on his way so you can go visit the imp. Emma nodded "James… is careful"

"We will" The prince smiled "You take care of them. And yourself Red"

* * *

><p>James opened the door of the old imp's pawn shop and took a deep breath. Emma smiled at her father and then with August and Thomas close behind<p>

"Good day… "Rumple froze at the sight of the people standing before him "I believe my eyes are deceiving me" Gold said bluntly "All of you friends all the sudden?"

"Cut the crap!" Thomas said dryly "We aren't here to chat"

"Then why are you here?" Gold asked calmly. James and Thomas looked at each other.

"We need answers" Emma said "Fast"

"Oh" Gold mocked her "Tense are we? Well Miss Swan, I am sorry to disappoint you but..."

"Shut the hell up!" Emma blurted out. James shot her a look but quickly regain composure.

"Are you sure you want to use that language in front of Daddy dearest?" Emma and James froze and Thomas and August looked at each other. "What? Surprised?"

"Stop it and just tell us what we want to know" James said huskily.

"And why should I help you?" he asked cockily "I gave you all you have and you pay me with nothing" James tensed.

"What is he talking about James?" Thomas asked "Don't tell me you made a deal with him"

"Not exactly" James told his best friend.

"Now if you want to save your child…" Rumple said "It is not a deal I propose"

"Then what?" James asked walking closer to the counter "There is nothing you want more than to make deals"

"Maybe not" Emma said sod h "Maybe he has other plans"

"Like what?" August asked "All he wanted you to do was believe"

"So you could break the curse" James said "Why?"

"Because dearie" Rumple said "You and I are two men with similar goals"

"Really?" Emma said "What could you possibly have in common with him?"

"We both fight for what we want" Rumple smiled "And I intend to help you do just that"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys! I hope yo<strong>**u liked it! i have no energy left in me to brag about th****e finale... **

**please review! **


	37. All magic comes with a price

**'Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! :D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X21**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 37: **

"So now what?" Emma asked the men as they drove back to the apartment "I dont trust Gold"

"I dont either..." James said clutching his arms on the wheel "But there is no other choice... we need magic"

"And he is going to help us get it" August concurred "But how? There is no magic left"

"Not that we know of..." Emma said defeated "But if I know Gold... there is more to him than saving Mom... why would he want to do it?"

"I..." James shivered as they pulled into the direway.

"Dad?" Emma inquired. She knew he didnt want to say whatever he was in front of the other two. "Will you guys give us a second?"

"Sure..." Thomas placed a hand on James's shoulder "I have to get Alexandra and Ella home... and dont worry I will be careful"

"Call in when you are home" James told his friend "It wont be long before the Queen atacks"

"I should go to Granny's anyway" August told them "Get something to eat and... maybe crash there"

"Why?" Emma said "There is room..."

"Nope." August said "It's okay... I will call you, okay?" Emma nodded "Goodnight sir"

"Take care of yourself" James smiled at August "Anything happens you come here"

"Yes" August got out after Thomas and then Emma turned to her father.

"So...I know that look... spill" Emma told her father "Is there something more to the curse... to me... why I'm the savior?"

"I am not sure" James told her "But before I married your mother... the imp took speciall interest in us being together... he said our love was true love and he was intrigued by what it could create"

"Me" Emma said in distraught "And that means Michael too"

"Yes" James said "I think so... but since your mother being pregnant wasnt part of his plan... maybe he will think of another..."

"But maybe..." Emma said thoughtfully "Maybe it was.. all along... I helped you and her find each other and you..."

"We created more magic?" James inquired "I dont know Em"

"I do... think about it... he said true love was the most powerful magic of all right?" James nodded "And maybe that's what he needs to defeat Regina... breaking the curse isnt enough... he wants..."

"The same as us" James said gravely "He wants us to free him..."

"The question is...Why did he say you two were alike?" Emma asked and James gave her a confused glare "We need Henry's book.. there is something we are missing"

* * *

><p>"Good" Red told James and Emma when they got home "Henry and Snow are sleeping... What happened?"<p>

"Gold wants to help us... he wants to help us defeat her" Emma told Red eying her father "Do you know where Henry's book is?"

"Yeah, he has it under his pillow" Red said "But what you mean he wants to help you..."

"We need magic..." James said "To defeat the Queen so we can save Snow and the baby"

"And we think Gold has some" Emma said "We just don't know where... or why he wants to help us... that's why we need the book"

"Fine" Red said tiredly "Hey listen... Snow is been asking for you and well I couldn't really lie to her"

"Of course you couldn't" James blurted out "Don't worry Red... I think we can handle it for a while"

"Yes" Red said "I will leave you to it for tonight... Grumpy and the others will be here soon"

"Okay... thanks" Emma said and made her way upstairs to Snow's room. James soon followed. Both Henry and Snow slept peacefully. Emma walked slowly to the bed and took the book from where Red had told her.

"Emma?" Snow whispered. Emma froze.

"Hey" Her daugther said "Go back to sleep it's okay"

"No its not" Snow told her and then looked over at her husband "We need to talk... James you best take Henry to Emma's room" James did as he was told and picked the little boy tenderly. Emma sat next to her mother... waiting... waiting. "You lied to me" Snow began once James returned "You lied... out of all people"

"We did not" James said "We wanted to protect you..."

"Protect me?" Snow snapped "By lying to me... and not telling me that my baby might die" Snow looked at Emma and then back to her husband "Both my children might die and you didnt bother to tell me... well... you can sleep in the couch tonight for all I care"

"Mom..." Emma said "I didnt know about what it took to break the curse... but I swear I am not going to die and nether is my baby brother" Emma looked at her father for help. Snow seemed to be okay when she woke up after finding out about Emma's role and hadnt said a thing... maybe she was still in shock and only now had she realized what was happening.

"Snow please" James finally took a step forward "We didnt need to tell you... it is more than you should be dealing with right now... think of the baby" Snow's face was that of someone who had been betrayed.

"Don't you try and use that on me, because it won't work" Snow pulled her hand away from James's tender grip "What did he tell you? and I know you went to see him... Red told me"

"I..." James froze forcing Emma to take the lead.

"He wants to help us" Emma said "Defeat her... he wants the curse broken..."

"So he can go home" Snow said "That's it"

"We are not so sure" James told her "We think that he wants it broken, but I just dont think we would go trough so much trouble just to break it"

"A parent can do anything to find their children" Emma and James looked at each other puzzled "He used to have a son"

"What?" Emma and James said in unison. Snow nodded "I found about it in Henry's book. I believe he lost him and now he wants nothing more but to find him"

"We need to go back and talk to him" Emma said firmly "Now"

"Hold on Emma" James pulled her back on the bed "It's late and your mother needs to rest..."

"You are not suggesting we wait?" Snow asked indingnantly "We must go"

"We cant leave Henry alone" James countered.

"I will go with you" Henry appeared by the door "I think I know what he wants"

"What?" Emma said "You are not going!"

"Yes!" Henry pleaded "I have been reading the book... I know love is magic and that is what Rumple is going to use to defeat The Evil Queen"

"Yeah we know" Emma said "But we dont have a true love potion or anything like that"

"You don't" Henry said "But according to the book... he wanted Snow and Prince Charming's hair"

"What?" Emma asked feeling naseous "Why would he want..

"Oh my God!" Snow said covering her mouth "He asked for a stand of my hair when I went to him for the potion..."

"The potion to make you forget me" James said. Emma was more confused than ever. "And true love broke it"

"Yeah" Henry said smiling "It's all here in the book... it says that he used a bit of your hair to create a powerful potion"

"And..." James's face was full of fear "Henry is there a picture of that potion in the book?"

"Yeah" Henry hurried to take the book where Emma had left it and then looked trough the pages.

"What's going on?" Emma asked "Guys"

"Grandpa?" Henry asked as James collapsed by the bed. Snow was by his side "Have you seen it before?"

"He asked me to hide it" James gasped "He asked me to hide it in exchange of helping me find Snow"

"What?" Emma was also now on the ground "You made a deal with him?" Her father's eyes were crystal blue "And that is how you found her and woke her up the first time?" He nodded again.

"I don't care about that now" Snow said smiling at her husband. She sat up back on the bed. "James please tell me you and Emma didn't..." Snow came to realize something "Did you make a deal with him tonight?" James nodded.

"No" Emma said "He said we just had similar goals" Snow's face relaxed "But we will need to go back to the pawn shop"

"What for?" Snow asked confused.

"So I can slay a dragon" Emma and Snow looked at each other but Henry understood.

"There are no dragons in Storybrooke... right?" Emma asked Henry who shrugged.

"She has to be a person though..." Henry said.

"Who?" Snow asked again as Emma looked at both of them in the eye.

"Maleficent" James and Henry said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>awww so sad there wont be a new OUAT ep tomorrow... this is really getting to me :( anyways I hope you liked it! Action coming at ya...<strong>


	38. There's No going back

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: HENRY HAS BEEN LIVING WITH EMMA AND THE OTHERS FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS. STILL NOT SIGHT OF REGINA. THAT IS NOT A GOOD SIGN. **

**TOOK ME LONG EN1 OUGH TO UPDATE. SCHOOL. . BLAH. BLAH. **

**ENJOY!**

**LONGEST ONE YET! STARTS RIGHT AFTER LAST ONE… **

**Chapter 38:**

Emma had been having this strange feeling that there was more to Regina simply backing off and them playing house, after all, Henry had been living with them for two weeks now and no one in Storybrooke had seen Regina more than once or twice in public.

"There" She heard her father tell Snow softly as he rubbed her back and offered her a sip of cold milk which she drank slowly. Henry sat with them on the couch going through the pages of the book. "How are you feeling?"

"Really Charming" Snow smiled "It's nothing, I just felt a bit dizzy"

"Yes well" James lifted her chin so that her eyes looked straight into his "I remember those nights when you used to be..."

"Does that really work?" Emma asked sitting on the arm on the couch. Her father looked up at her and nodded.

"You know this because you used to live in a farm don't you grandpa?" Henry asked curiously and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well kid" Emma took the book from him "Time for bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Aww" Henry pouted "I want to listen to a story…please?" Henry made puppy eyes and glanced at James who smiled "Well…"

"I am not sure" James said "We could at least have a story before bed?" He looked up at his daughter "But Emma is right; there will be time for that, now we must go to bed"

"Okay" Henry said.

"Oh sure!" the sheriff said annoyed "Listen to him!" Henry and James shared a knowing look "Go, I'll be up in a minute"

"Okay" Henry said again and turned to his grandparents "Story… next time?" James touched the boy's head softly.

"That's a promise" James said hugging him "Sweet dreams"

"Good night" Henry kissed Snow and touched her belly adoringly "Good night baby"

"Go on" Snow smiled at him "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"Yes!" Henry called after them. The three Charmings watched until they heard the sound of the door shot.

"There has to be time for another story, right?" Emma said worriedly "When all this is over?"

"There will be" James said reassuringly squeezing her hand "I made a promise"

"And he never breaks them" her mother leaned her head on his shoulder "Although I am still mad at you for lying…. "

"Is he going to sleep on the couch?" Emma asked smirking a bit "It was my fault too you know?"

"Yes I do know" Snow crossed her arms over her chest "And I also know that you are too much alike…. I understand what you did and why…"

"But…" Emma asked. There was a momentary silence.

"I did the same to your father" Snow admitted bitterly touching James's hand "I was forced to lie to save him"

"Yes" James said remembering that long before they were married. She had come to the castle with his letter in hand and rejected him to save him.

"So no" Snow concurred "I admit that I am afraid for what might happen tomorrow so I won't be able to live with myself if I know that he is out here… also that means you are not grounded" Emma groaned frustrated "But you should go to bed"

"Yeah" Emma smiled tiredly "And so should you"

* * *

><p>The next morning they had breakfast together along with the dwarves that had now been raised to seven, somehow in the last couple weeks Grumpy and the others had been in a special double mission to find Dopey, Happy and Bashful who all happened to be working as gardeners. According to Doc. The mobile had worked its magic on them too.<p>

"So August will be here to take Henry to school" the princess said and her son rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how they could be considering school as something important at the moment if Emma and James were about to go meet with Rumple for help, besides Snow wouldn't be there and he would have to put up with the sub teacher. Mother Superior who August had told him was the blue Fairy.

"What if she comes looking for me there?" Henry asked all of them.

"Not gonna happen kid" Emma said "She has eyes everywhere and so do I"

"But!" Henry argued "I want to help!"

"You are" James said firmly "By staying put where you can be taken care of"

"I…" Henry was about to argue again but decided it was best to stick to the plan. He would find another way to help them.

"I am going with you" Snow said as James and Emma moved ahead with the plan "I know it's risky and all, but I cannot just stay here while my husband and my daughter go risk their lives"

"No way!" Emma said "You have to stay here; I am not taking any chances"

"Your father has already agreed" Snow said bluntly. Emma turned to an ashamed James "There is no going back"

"You are nuts" Emma said in defeat "Fine, but at the first sign of trouble you…"

"We will be going with you" Grumpy said firmly "I'll take care of her"

* * *

><p>"August" Henry asked the former puppet as they walked to school "What do you think Mr., Gold wants from Emma and grandpa? And what did Maleficent did with the potion?"<p>

"Not sure kid" he said "But I don't imagine is good, but your mom and the prince, they make a good team"

"Like you and your dad did when you built the wardrobe?" Henry could see the sadness in his eyes

"Yeah" August smiled "Just like us"

"We are here" Henry smiled "Do I really have to go in?"

"Yes" August said firmly "I will stay on the lookout for any sign of the Evil Queen, you just try and act normal"

"I hope this works" Henry said tiredly "I am scared"

"Me too buddy" August concurred watching Henry enter the school "Me too"

* * *

><p>The small family and Grumpy made their way to Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. James opened the door slowly.<p>

"Ah" Rumple said instantly "I believe my eyes might be deceiving me. This is how I always pictured it"

"Don't play games imp´" Grumpy said groggily "Just let's get this over with"

"In a rush, I see" The old man leaned behind the counter and took a case from under it "Well might as well give this back to you, Your Highness, seeing it has sentimental value for you and your daughter" James watched the imp slowly as he lifted the lit of the case. Emma looked over at him worriedly as they all were in front of Snow who held her breath.

"What is that?" Emma asked confused "Why do we need it for?" Gold smiled slightly.

"It's…" Snow began.

"Your father's sword" Rumple told Emma quietly. "I figured it was time for him to have it back"

"Why?" James asked leaning closer to look at his old weapon "What is it you want us to do with this?"

"Not liking your gift?" Gold smiled.

"Why?" James asked again. Snow's hand tight around his. The older man smiled again.

"To do what I believe you do best" Rumple said respectfully "Slay a dragon" Emma looked at her father in terror.

"But there aren't any dragons" Snow said "There is no magic left" She had now left the other's side and was closer to the dark one.

"But there are" Rumple said calmly "Her punishment was different than anyone else's"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked "Why?"

"Well you would have to ask the Queen that dear" he informed her "All I know is that…"

"And if we bring it back" Emma took a deep breath "It will help us defeat Regina?"

"It should" the imp said "That is… if you bring it back"

"There is no way in hell you are going down there alone!" Emma told her father as they left the place. James had concealed the sword with his jacket.

"You are not coming with me" Her father said firmly "It's too dangerous"

"And I am not letting you get yourself killed" Emma told him harshly "So I am going!"

"I said…" James took a deep breath "I am not letting you do this"

"I am not asking for permission" Emma said stopping and looking straight at him. James tensed and felt Snow's hand on his arm.

"If the kid is going" Grumpy let out "I am going too"

"No" The prince said firmly "You heard the imp. After we enter the mines. There is a lift and it must be handled by someone else"

"I can do it" Snow suggested but all pairs of eyes turned to her "Or not"

"No, Snow" Grumpy said "You have to stay with Red and Ella at home" She rolled her eyes at the others but nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Emma sat watching her father swing the sword he had lost so long ago... the same sword he had used to save her life. They had all gathered in a small garden in the back of Granny's B&amp;B. Snow and Red watched as the prince handled the sword as if it had been only yesterday he had last used it. Grumpy and Henry, who was still safe and had been picked up by August earlier, watched him as well<p>

"Okay" Emma said suddenly returning to reality "Now I really think I've seen it all" her father turned around with a grin "When do lessons start?"

James smirked at her "Right now" Emma looked confused as her dad walked closer to her "I'll go get you a stick" Henry beamed at his grandfather,

"Very funny" Emma took the sword from him and almost stumbling backwards because of the sudden change of weight. James got a hold of her "Okay, I'll take that stick... for now"

"Good thinking" He beamed at her taking the weapon back. "Although I don't think it's that heavy" The rest laughed a bit, moved by the tender father- daughter moment.

"Nice Dad!" Emma pushed him and he laughed "Making fun of me"

"Well" James said "You have to admit is pretty funny…"

"Can we please see some action?" Grumpy shot at them "We don't have all day!"

"Here" James handed Emma a large stick that Red had found. "Let's start with the basics… easy"

"Says the Shepherd turned Prince" Emma smirked at him "Okay, let's see it"

For the next hour or so Emma listened closely at James's instructions, of course interrupting him constantly.

"I think you are ready for a real sword" Emma and James turned around to see August and Thomas joining them. Emma felt her whole body being numb.

"Just in time for a break" James smiled at the other two. Emma threw the stick away and followed them.

"Here you go" Thomas said "It was almost impossible to get it back, but I think for now you will give it a better use" He took the sword from its case and lifted it up. Emma's eyes were as wide as Henry's who had now joined the small circle.

"I can't accept that" Emma told him "I mean it's yours" Thomas and James looked at each other.

"I do expect it back" Thomas said "But since you are supposed to be my goddaughter who is about to go fight a dragon…" He handed her the sword "I think you can"

"And if there is no sword then I will have to ask Thomas to come with me" James told his daughter with a charming smirk "its okay. Just say thank you"

"Thanks" Emma smiled at the younger prince.

After they had eaten Thomas resumed with the teaching lessons for a moment as James supervised his daughter. Snow came to stand next to him

"This is the way it should have been" She said painfully "You teaching her. And how to ride a horse and dance with her in her first Ball"

"Snow" James turned to face his wife who had begun to cry "It's okay"

"No it's not" She said as he held her "We should have been there"

"And we will" He lifted her chin "For all that is ahead and for Henry too" Snow looked over at her grandson who was immerse in reading "And for this beautiful second chance" He placed a hand on her belly and the baby instantly kick.

"I am so afraid of what might happen" Snow whispered cupping his face "I don't know what's going to happen or even if what we are doing is any good"

"It will" James said kissing her forehead. "I must get back there, I love you"

"I love you too" Snow kissed his lips and then let go of his hand.

* * *

><p>It was around six when they all gathered at the entrance of the mines. It was still a wreck from what had happened months ago, but according to the imp, there was the only way they could get in, since they couldn't use the library that was locked unless Regina opened it. James examined the small entrance that had been spared from destruction. He felt a hand touch his<p>

"Don't do anything stupid" Snow told him pressing her forehead against his "And don't let her do anything either" she motioned to their daughter "I know how much you both like to play hero"

"I won't" James said kissing her lips "I love you" He placed a hand on her stomach "I love you both so much"

"We do too" Snow said smiling and hugging him one last time.

"Don't worry" Emma told her mother "I will bring him back in one piece" Snow smiled and hugged her tightly "I will be careful I promise"

"I love you so much Emma" Snow hugged her not wanting to let go.

"Me too" the blonde woman smiled at her mother.

"Just come back" Henry hugged his mother "I love you"

"I love you too kid" Emma kissed Henry's forehead "And you take care of all of them"

"Be careful" August kissed Emma's head as James was watching,

"I will" Emma nodded "It's in my veins, I have to be okay"

"Yes it is" August beamed at her "Go be the savior"

The others said their goodbyes and stepped back to look at the others. Grumpy stood by Emma's side

"As soon as we find the lift" He told Emma and James "You are on your own"

"Yeah" Emma said "Thanks"

"Good luck kid" The dwarf smiled "I am proud of you" Emma saw a genuine smile form on his lips.

"Are you ready?" James asked Emma as they looked back at the others. Emma nodded slowly. Snow and the others stood behind them holding their breaths.

**DONE! OH NO.. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO EMMA AND JAMES AND WHY HAVENT WE SEEN REGINA TRYY TO TAKE HENRY BACK? STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	39. Hold Me Close

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: HENRY HAS BEEN LIVING WITH EMMA AND THE OTHERS FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS. STILL NOT SIGHT OF REGINA. THAT IS NOT A GOOD SIGN.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 39:**

"No matter what happens" James said as he and Emma entered the dark mines, each of them with a flashlight in hand "If I tell you to run..." Grumpy was right behind them and didn't speak but he gave Emma a hopeful look.

"Not a chance Prince Charming" Emma told him quickly "Mom needs you back and I will stay with you at all times" James rolled his eyes "Sorry, I guess I am your kid after all"

"That you are" Grumpy pointed out walking in between them "As hard headed as him"

"More like your mother's" James said with a tender smirk. They walked in silence for a few minutes "I wonder why…"

"Now what?" Emma said kicking a rock away. Grumpy looked up at him.

"Regina. She couldn't just suddenly forget about Henry, she must have a plan, on how to get him back, on making our lives hell" Emma lowered her face. He was right. It was too weird that ever since that night when Henry had arrived at the apartment, Regina hadn't reached for him, not even at school. She hadn't even been seen around town ever since everyone had found out about the baby and she had sent that one note "Congratulating" David and Mary Margaret.

"I don't know" Emma shivered "But for now he is safe and that's all that matters to me" James nodded and took the lead as he could see the lift.

"Maybe" Grumpy said "And I don't want to take all the credit for our brilliant plan, but there is a lot of people looking out for that kid, the witch wont accomplish anything" James opened the fence of the lift for Emma.

"Maybe" James told his friend "You take care of them Grumpy…"

"I will" the dwarf said bowing to his friend and daughter "You just make sure you come back in one piece so I don't have to come and save you" Grumpy winked at his friend "And you…" he told Emma sternly "You are your parents kid and I know you have it in you… just…" He trailed off a bit "Be safe Emma"

"I will" She said with a grateful smile as he closed the fence as proceeded to operate the lift. Emma looked up at Grumpy until he was no more than a dot "Dad?" James turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

"Define okay" her father smiled weakly clutching to his sword "I never thought I would be slaying a dragon, again" Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion "I will tell you that story later" he added "Let alone with my daughter"

"Well this could be our thing" Emma said sweetly. James smiled and touched her chin softly.

"I know that you are probably too old for this" James said looking into her eyes "But I love you baby girl"

"I love you too" he wrapped her into a hug until the lift emitted a dry sound announcing it had finally reached ground "Here we go" Emma jumped off the lift, clutching Thomas's sword in her hands, James walking right next to her.

It had all happened too fast. Suddenly they found themselves face to face with a monster that in one other time had been a powerful witch. James remembered his last encounter with the beast too well; he had been the one that had hidden the egg within her. They ran side to side trying to see the spot where James thought it was exactly "Remember I told you that you had to run when I told you to!" James said in desperation but Emma just looked into his eyes, fear was evident in his eyes, but she had never really seen him scared, expect when he thought he would lose Snow and the baby or in the vision when she had seen him place a single kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

James had pushed her out of the way and made his way to the dragon, but he wasn't as quick and he felt being pushed by the enormous tail. Emma went to check on him "Are you okay?" James nodded letting out a breath "see? Why won't you just admit you need me?"

"Because I am supposed to keep you safe" He said as she helped him up. Now they were back to back, holding on their swords for dear life.

"I've told you" Emma said "I am not going anywhere" James smiled at her and they broke into a run, they tried confusing the dragon as to get some sort of advantage. Suddenly Emma was cornered by the beast and one giant paw coming right at her; before she could gasp for air she could feel something pushing her away. She was feeling dizzy and couldn't make anything out of what was happening. She shook her head to come back and that was when she saw it. James was now trapped under the dragon's paw, but he was unconscious. Emma wasn't sure if the animal had even realized that she had the prince under her power but before she could find out, a rush in her veins helped her up and glancing one last time at her father, she tried to search for Thomas's sword, the nearest one was Charming's which was just a few feet from her. She hurried to get it and screamed. The beast turned away to her and released James from her unknown grip "Hey!" Emma threw the sword, which had appeared to have life of its own going just through the dragon's heart. Destroying her instantly and turning her into dust with one last blast.

Emma panted as she watched the dust fall to the ground. She then threw the sword away and hurried at 2her dad's side. He had blood all over his face and head, she tried to clean it with her hand "Hey" she spoke softly feeling his pulse. This was a much familiar scene for her as it reminded her of the time she had saved him from the fire "We've got to stop playing the saving game" she laughed as she felt tears form on her eyes. "It's over, come on Dad, open your eyes" she felt a pulse but it was barely there. "Please!"

* * *

><p><em>James opened his eyes to a blinding sun. It was morning and he knew he wouldn't be staying in bed for long as the kids would soon be up "Good morning" he heard Snow whispered as she kissed him on the lips.<em>

_"Morning my beautiful wife" the prince grinned at her and stretched so she could rest her head on his chest "How are you today?" _

_"Perfect" Snow beamed at him "But we must get up" _

_"Or…" Charming hadn't even finished when the door busted open_

_ "Mamma! Daddy!" Two cheerful and young voices said as the children jumped on the bed._

_"This happens" James smiled chuckling. Even in a castle where they would be lots of servants to cope with the children's demands. James loved that he got to do all the things a father should do for his children. Two pair of eyes looked expectantly at their parents. Little Emma was 6 years old and had beautiful golden hair and green eyes, while 3 year old Prince Michael had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. _

_"Get up!" Emma demanded "Up!" James sat up on the bed as Snow looked up at him expectably. Before the kids knew it they were been tickled and delightful laughs was all that was heard in the room._

* * *

><p>"Charming!" Snow let out as her voice left her. Her husband was been carried by Grumpy, Thomas and Happy as Emma had been unsuccessful on walking him up and had called them on the walkie. Snow knelt next to him; tears on her eyes, Henry had joined her quickly.<p>

"I'm sorry" Emma was sobbing as she watched her mother tenderly caress James's cheek "He pushed me out of the way" Snow looked up at her daughter and back at her husband.

"Emma?" Ella walked up to her "Come here" She did as she was told as her mother's friend practically pulled her away from her mother and father "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" She looked away from the younger woman "its fine"

"He will be fine" Thomas said walking up to them. Emma tried to nod but she felt numb. Her father had risked his life for her and this time there was no curse that could put him into a coma to save his life.

"Here" Emma handed the younger prince his sword "I hope it was worth it" she said bitterly and walked away. Her father's sword still in her other hand.

"You okay kid?" Grumpy who held the golden egg asked. Emma nodded and suddenly felt sick. Grumpy led her to a rock and she sat down burying her head between her legs.

It's all my fault!" Emma sobbed "It's all my fault!"

"Hey" Grumpy knelt next to her and lifted her chin "It's not, kid, it's not you, you didn't do anything" but she had done it and now she had taken away from her family what they needed to stay strong. She could listen to Snow sob as Doc tended to James. She saw Red and Granny forcing Snow away from her husband. August had now walked up to Emma and she had collapsed in his arms.

"Sh…" He kissed her forehead "It's okay"

"Snow" Red whispered as she was crying her heart out "You need to calm down"

"Yes" Granny said sweetly "Think of the baby Snow"

"I can't" she gasped for air. Henry was the only one still knelt next to James "I can't lose him"

"Its okay" Red smiled "I know… but this can't be good for the baby and James wouldn't want you to be like this, Snow look at me" her friend did as she was told "You need to calm down, for your son"

"Just take long deep breaths" Granny said making small circles on Snow's back. As all eyes were in other places, they certainly didn't hear a stranger approaching.

"Well…. This is a very familiar scene" they all heard a cold like ice voice said "Henry, it's time to go home"

* * *

><p><strong>UH-OH... SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CHARMING AND HENRY? AND WHEN WILL WE FINALLY SEE WHAT RUMPLE'S MASTER PLAN IS? PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT <strong>


	40. sacrifices

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: HENRY HAS BEEN LIVING WITH EMMA AND THE OTHERS FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS. STILL NOT SIGHT OF REGINA. THAT IS NOT A GOOD SIGN.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 40:**

"Well…. This is a very familiar scene" they all heard a cold like ice voice said "Henry, it's time to go home" The group raised their faces instantly. Snow was still as a rock and Emma had pulled apart from August who had protectively turned to hold Henry by the arm as he had left James's side.

"He is not going anywhere!" Spat Grumpy as the rest of the drawves looked at him for guidance. He motioned towards the Prince who still was on the ground. They formed a circle around James.

"I have to go" Henry whispered looking up at August "If I don't.."

"Stop" He heard Emma say harshly next to August "You are not going anywhere, I'll be dead before I let her take you"

"That what she wants" Henry said "She wants you dead, and I am not going to let her"

"Henry" August began but the little boy shoved his protective arm away and began walking towards the Queen. He closed his eyes for a moment. Emma tried to reach for him but August pulled her back. "Wait" He whispered.

"Why?" Snow's voice said in a mere whisper "Why are you doing this?" Regina let out a chuckle that gave everyone shivers.

"You promised to keep my secret" Regina said as all eyes turned to Emma's mother "And now I am going to make you pay" she snarled "He died... he died because of you... and now you are going to lose all that you hold dear"

"What is she talking about?" Emma whispered more to herself than the others. Thomas had now joined the team of seven with sword in hand guarding his best fried.

"Starting with the father of your children... the man you love... your happiness" Snow had now taken a step forward, away from Red and Granny.

"He died?" Snow said choking "I thought..."

"He had ran away?" Regina said manically "I told you that out of... kindness"

"I... am so sorry" was all Snow managed to say before a sharp overcame her body... "I..." Red was at her side in a heartbeat. She clutched to her friend with a tear of sorrow down her face "The baby..."

"Enough!" Thomas shot at the witch "Whatever she did to you... She has suffered enough!"

"How can you people still love such a monster?" Regina said with hatred "Because of what she did you lost all that you love and now you are still here, when you should be home, with your child"

"Dont you dare..." Ella said instantly "You have no right!"

"I believe I do dear" Regina told her "Her whole life she has been played as the victim when all she really is..." Emma couldn't take it anymore. She didnt care of what had happened. This was her mother she was calling all of that . It was her fault that she had grown up without her parents, that her father laid there fighting for his life. That Snow was about to lose her baby. her baby brother. Her parents second chance.

"You!" Emma snapped at her running in her direction "I don't know what she did, but she is the best person I know and all she ever wants to do is help people! so you don't talk to her or about her like that!" Emma froze as all Regina did was laugh.

"You silly child!" she snapped "It hurts me how blind you are... now dear Snow..." Emma was about to speak but she closed her mouth and instead turned to her mother. Her nightmare was becoming true. soon she would lose everything "You must make a choice"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked looking back at Henry who seemed terrified.

"It's pretty simple really" Regina said calmly "Your dear husband doesnt seem very alive to me anyway, and I want you to watch him slip through your fingers like I did with Daniel...either I take my son home or you will lose your baby as well, the last thing you seem to have from your Charming... and I most certainly has his eyes so you can look at him and remember your love..."

"Shut up!" Emma snapped at the Queen who held her back with a hand. It was no possible that she had magic. There was no magic in Storybrooke except for the one that Emma and James had just retrieved. Was there?

"Magic is unpredictable in this world Miss Swan" Regina spoke in a hiss "So again... it seems like my stepdaughter is here to chose.. I leave now and I take Henry home or I will stay here until she is too weak and that baby dies" Emma had now realized that Snow was losing her fight. Her eyes were full of sadness and fear. Emma had never seen her mother so helpless... except... but Regina was right, in a matter of minutes Snow could have a miscarriage and all that they had fought for would be lost. "What is it going to be?"

"I'll go with you!" Henry said in tears "Just dont hurt them!" Emma watched as Henry approached his adoptive mother with determination and tears in his eyes. He stoped for a moment to look back at his grandmother, and offered her a big grin.

"Henry..." Snow begged "Not you..."

"It's okay" Henry said "She wont hurt me"

"No!" Emma said "Please kid. you dont have to do this..." She was now sobbing incontrolably "No... please"

"I do..." Henry whispered as he reached Emma "I am not the savior... you are... you have to save your family... I am only the one that helps the hero reach their destiny" Henry said with a smile "I love you" Henry gave her a pleading smile "You have to save them first... and then me, they need you... "

"But... you are my family... I love you too" Emma said collapsing by his side "I always have" She wrapped her arms around her boy for a moment that seem to last just a seconds and kissed his forehead - A flash of light surrounded them-All of the former fairy tale characters looked at each other... mixed voices she couldn't make up were speaking. "Henry... what-

"Enough!" Regina said "We are losing precious time, come on now!" Emma couldnt move. No matter how hard she tried. Her legs didn't seem to answer her. In the mist of tears she could see several people shouting. She couldn't be called Snow and Charming's daughter. She was a coward and she didn't deserve them. They had scarified all for her and all she could do was watch him walk away.

"The curse" Granny said "It's broken!"

"No" Another voice said "We should have gone back!"

"Emma" Henry said as Regina had frozen from what she had just witnessed "The curse! I think you broke it!"

"I..." His mother said in a whisper.

"True love" They heard a familiar voice said "It is the most powerful magic of all" Emma turned around to Red. "It saved you from the curse. Your parents love for you and now... it freed us all"

Emma glanced at Henry who grinned widely. Regina behind him looked at the princess with fear and remorse. but before she could do anything about it. a black cloud blinded her.

"No!" She heard Henry gasp "No!"

"Henry!" Emma tried to reach for her son's hand but the last bit of magic that the Queen had had worked its course and now all Emma could grasp was thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN! ON A ROLL WITH THE LAST CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY! I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND DONT WANT IT TO END! WHO WILL RESCUE HENRY AND WAS IT THIS EASY TO BREAK THE CURSE? WHERE IS THE GOLDEN EGG AND HOW WILL RUMPLE MAKE HIS MOVE? PLUS, WILL JAMES SURVIVE? PLEASE REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! <strong>


	41. Husband, Father and Ruler

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 41:**

"Get up kid" Grumpy offered Emma his hand. She shoved him away "Look at me" he said sternly "We need to go"

"Come here" August said as he picked her up to stand "We need to go"

"What's the point?" Emma said bitterly "It's all over"

"Really?" August forced her to look at him "I dont see it like that... you freed us all..."

"We really must go" Thomas told Grumpy "James doesnt have much time"

"And neither does Henry!" Emma gasped for air "He is gone... I couldnt save him..."

"We will" August told her tenderly "We will save him, I promise you"

"We dont even know where he is!" Emma snapped "He could be in limbo for all we know"

"He is back" Grumpy cut in "He went back home" August looked at the smaller man with an inquiring glance. "Think about it, she had some magic left and she said she was taking Henry home... she has no home here since the curse has been broken"

"She is hiding" Emma said "That..."

"That's my thought" Grumpy inquired "Now we must really go, or there wont be a lot to save and the kid's sacrifice would be for nothing"

"Easy, easy" the other six miners said as they picked James up "We've got him" Happy told Grumpy as Doc lead the way.

"Take him in my car" Emma said "Be gentle"

"Yes dont worry princess" Doc smiled up at her "I will tend to your father, but where must we go?" He asked when she handed him the patrol car's keys.

"The hospital" August said "He needs medical care"

"But.. Prince James..." Doc interjected "He said not to trust them"

"Yes" Emma said softly as she looked back at her parents. "But I have a feeling they wont try anything"

"As you wish, Your Highness" Doc bowed and joined his brothers. Emma took August's hand and walked to her mother's side.

"We need to go" she told her as calmly as possible "You need to be checked out"

"No" Snow breathed "What about Henry? This is all my fault!" Snow said covering her mouth "Everyone is paying because of something I did"

"Mom" Emma said firmly "You need to get up, I dont care about what happened and neither do your friends" Emma smiled at Red and Granny "Or they wouldnt be here"

"But..." Snow began "I am so sorry about all that happened, if I had kept my mouth shut.."

"You wouldn't have met James" Red told her softly "And Emma wouldn't be here. If I know something is that all of this was supposed to happen"

"I'll take Snow" Thomas said as Emma and Red helped her to her feet. "She shouldnt walk if she is too weak"

"What about James?" Ella asked her husband.

"He is in good hands" Thomas smiled "We must all stick together, but you should get Alexandra from daycare"

"Yeah" Ella said gasping as she longed to hold her baby girl.

"See if you can find Jimmy" Thomas told her "We need all the help we can get"

"Yes and Geppetto" Ella agreed. Emma felt August's touch tense at the mention of his father.

"Take August with you" Emma told Ella "I dont want you around with the baby on your own specially with the imp around"

"Emma I..." August said softly "I am not sure.."

"Hey" Emma told him softly "You need this just as I needed to find my parents, you go do the right thing and I will meet you back at the hospital"

"What about Henry?" August said but he regreted it instantly. He just wanted to shift the conversation somewhere else. "My father... I am sure he hates me"

"He does not" Snow spoke before Thomas picked her up to carry her to Sean's car "No matter what happened... you tried to make your best and now all you can do is be happy that you get to see him again"

"Yes" August turned red "Thank you your Higness"

"Best if we go" Thomas told them "I am not sure if Grumpy and the others should be arriving to the hospital alone" Ella nodded as Thomas did his best to kiss her hand "Be safe"

"I will" Ella turned away and to Snow "Have faith... soon all of this will be over and our children will be safe" Snow smiled at her friend.

"Come on now" Granny said "We are taking the truck so I am driving" The dawrves were all waiting by the sherrif's car. James was inside.

"Get in" Grumpy told Happy, Dopey and Doc "The rest of you, stay with Snow" his brothers nodded and did as they were told "Meet you there, I am going on the truck with Granny and Red"

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked as he helped Snow into the backseat of the car. Snow nodded searching for her child "Emma is right here" the blonde woman took a seat besides her mother and the other drawves did their best to fit in.

* * *

><p>"There is no need for me to be admitted" Snow said complaining "Just help Charming" she gasped as she saw him in a gurney with a mask on. she followed her husband with those green eyes until he was gone.<p>

"We will" Grumpy said as he and Emma acompanied her inside. All the cars had almost arrived at the hospital together and gathered up. Ella had called Thomas to let him she had Alexandra. "But we need to focus on you first"

"He is dying!" Snow said in pain "Emma, please stay with him"

"I'm here" Red had now joined them "Go with your father.." Emma nodded as she watched Snow being rolled inside. It was then when Emma saw Dr. Whale. He somehow seemed diferent since the last time she had seen him.

"I will stay with you child" Granny said softly "It's alright" Emma smiled at her and walked to Dr. Whale.

"Hey!" she snapped at him "I dont care who you are in fairytale land, and I could care less, but I know that you used to be Regina's puppet so if you have some mystical way to contact her and you tell her about any of this I will kill you with my bare hands!" Whale did nothing but nod.

"And she has eyes everywhere" Happy said by her side "So you better not try a thing"

* * *

><p>"We..." Jimmy said in confusion as Ella and August reached him at Archie's office. "What happened?"<p>

"Emma" Ella said proudly "She saved us"

"She fulfilled her destiny" Jimmy said smiling "I knew she could!"

"She did have a little help" Ella told her friend "Are you okay?" But he was no longer looking at her.

"Pinocchio?" Jimmy said with mixed feelings in his voice "Boy is that you?" August smiled and looked at the former cricket.

"Yeah" August grinned "It's me"

"God gracious" Jimmy said touching his forehead "Imagine what your father will say when he sees you"

"I am not sure he will have much to say" August said sadly. He knew that the curse broken had repaired his wooden leg but the guilt was something he couldn't just fade away. "I failed Emma"

"My boy" they heard a thick Italian voice say "You could never disappoint me"

"Father..." August felt tears fill his eyes "I left Emma, I failed"

"No" the craftsman said "She succeeded"

"Not thanks to me" August said bitterly "It was her son that helped her find her way back"

"But you tried to make amends" His father answered walking closer to him and looking at his deep blue eyes "And I am most proud of you for that" August just threw himself to the old man and Geppetto wrapped his arms around his son "I love you so much my boy"

"I love you too" August managed to say.

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Thomas asked the princess as she sat on a chair by her father's side "Your mother has been stabilized.. she's sleeping now" Emma turned around to look at the young man whose wisdom surprised her.<p>

"Thank you" Emma cleaned the tears from her eyes with her hand. Thomas walked closer to the other side of his best friend's bed. "He looks so..."

"He will pull trough" Thomas spoke softly "He will never give up fighthing" Emma smiled at her godfather. "Specially now that he has you back"

"You know him better than I do" Emma said sadly. Thomas smiled.

"You understand him better" Thomas smiled "He blames himself for so many things, so many things he didnt cause, you are much like him in that way" Emma bit her lip "He is so proud of you, of who've you become"

"I am not sure if I deserve that" Emma said nostalgically "Did you know he slayed a dragon?" Thomas chuckled nodding "He better wake up soon because I need to listen to that, God he was so stupid" Thomas ceased an eyebrow.

"People do stupid things for love" Thomas said "Specially parents"

"He shouldn't have pushed me" Emma said in a mere whisper. Thomas walked besides her and placed a hand on her shoulder "You say that he blames himself..."

"Back home" Thomas began "We came up with a plan to prevent the imp from taking Alexandra" Emma shivered at the thought that he had almost accomplished it here. "And your father, we blames himself because I disappeared"

"But it wasnt his fault, was it?" Emma looked up at Thomas.

"No" he said smiling sweetly "We had all agreed we would take that risk.. but James, he just wouldnt let it go"

"He's really lucky to have a friend like you" Emma said "And how amazing is it that you are my godfather... as weird as that might be" Thomas smiled.

"Well, we never really got the chance to be named that officially" Thomas said "But I am so proud to be it" There was silence for a few moments, until they heard the door behind them. Ella had returned.

"Still no change?" She asked quietly "How is he?"

"Stable" Thomas said as he took the baby from his wife "But still nothing, Snow is fine though"

"Good" Ella said relieved "I must go with her, can you stay with the baby?" Thomas nodded.

"I best leave" He told Emma "Try and get some sleep"

"Not sure I can" Emma said as he offered her a smile "Thanks"

Once Thomas was gone, Emma turned to James "Daddy? please you have to wake up, I cant do this on my own, I need you, Henry needs you... mom does... your family"

"Emma?" A soft voice called behind her. Snow had managed to slip out of bed. Grumpy was by her side.

"Just a moment" The dwarf said sternly "You have to stay in bed" Grumpy turned away and closed the door behind him, leaving the family alone.

Snow nodded and Emma stood up so her mother took the chair "My Prince Charming"

"He is just too perfect isn't he?" Emma smiled sweetly as she sat on the bed.

"He is perfect for me" Snow said "And he is just like any other man, he is a father and a husband and a ruler and he didn't even asked for any of it" Snow said caressing James's cheek "You know that he cried when you were born?" Emma gave her an astonished glance "He was just so excited to meet you" she took his hand and placed it on her belly "I want him to be there for all of that and more"

"He will" Emma said walking behind her mother and taking her free hand "He has to" In that moment they heard a loud cough and those beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY SO CHARMING IS AWAKE... AWWW... WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT AND A CERTAIN UNEXPECTED ALLY JOINS THE FIGHT... PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	42. Mad alies

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**ENJOY! **

**Chapter 42:**

"Charming?" Snow leaned to rest her forehead against his "Oh God!I thought I was going to lose you" Snow sobbed as she kissed his lips.

James couldn't speak as a tube made him cough if he tried. That was when Dr. Whale arrived "Okay... sir..." He said awkwardly as the prince looked at him in confusion "I need you to take a deep breath"

"There" Snow smiled "All better right?" James tried to sit up and then turned to the doctor. "It's okay. We are all back"

"You.." He said slowly as Emma looked down at him "You saved us?"

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Emma asked her dad with a smile and took his hand. Snow was sitting back at the char caressing his cheek "It wasn't really me.. it was the kid" James ceased an eyebrow as he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You have to sleep" Snow said changing the subject "Grumpy is going to come for me at any moment, he is been babysitting me and all" James looked at her worriedly "Its fine, the baby is safe, I just need to rest" she smiled "I was really scared I was going to be raising this baby alone" James smiled.

"You are not getting rid of me without a fight" He told her. Grumpy then opened the door slowly. Eyes locked with his friend's.

"Gods!" Grumpy said frustrated "Why... I thought you were really done this time, luckily you didn't because I would have killed you" James laughed a bit. "Glad you are okay"

"Me too" James said softly "Now... you really should back to bed" he told Snow "Before we both get in trouble.."

"I must go" Whale said awkwardly. He knew that Emma watched him carefully "I will come back to check on you in a bit Your Highness"

"Snow" Grumpy said as both his eyes and Emma's followed the other man outside "Bed"

"Right" Snow said as Emma helped her up "I love you" she told him kissing his lips "Are you going to be alright?"

"I've got it" Emma told her mother "Go" Snow took her hand as she made her way outside. She looked back one more time.

"So..." James after a moment "You did it"

"I did" Emma countered sitting in the edge of the bed "But I screwed everything up" James looked at her confused "Henry... he is gone"

James swallowed hard "What...what do you mean?" That was when Emma broke down and rested burried her face on her hands "Emma..."

"He..." Emma sobbed "He said that I had to save you first and then him... and he went with her so we could get you and Mom to the hospital in time..." James closed his eyes full of guilt "She swore you were dead but Henry knew you werent so he gave you your best chance..."

"Hey" James moved to the side so he could touch her chin "Sweetheart look at me" Emma heard her father's voice breaking.

"I am a failure" She breathed looking at her father's crystal blue eyes "I shouldn't be called your daughter..."

"Dont" James said firmly "Dont you dare say that" Emma calmed down a bit "I am so proud of you... I have always been... the proudest day of my life was the day you were born"

"Mom said you cried" Emma said without thinking but James only smiled.

"How could I not?" James said softly "I had all that I ever wanted. I had you"

"You are trying to make me break crying again arent you?" She said laughing. "I need to get him back"

"I know" James said "And we will, I promise" Emma smiled as James squeezed her hand

"Grumpy thinks Regina went back..." Emma explained "She had a bit of magic" James's face hardened "And she just vanished"

"Do we still have the egg?" James asked thoughtfully "If I could think of a way to make it back home. Get him back"

"You?" Emma asked "Sorry to dissapooint you, but..."

"I am going with you" her father said determined "I am fine"

"You dont look fine to me" Emma countered "And I am not letting you turn my mother into a single mother, so no... you have to stay put."

"Excuse me?" They heard a thick voice said. Emma and James turned to see August standing at the door. "I can come back..."

"Nope" Emma said "I will be right back... you need some water" Emma winked at August "Keep an eye on him... dont let him get out of that bed" August smirked.

"Looks like you got yourself a though one sir" August said resting his hands on his pockets" James smiled.

"She is much like her mother... quite a handful"

"You seem to do okay" August said coolly "I am glad you are okay Your Highness"

"Thank you" James cleared his throat "And I hope you do okay too" He said with a smirk "Like I said, quite a handful" August blushed. He could swear that Prince James had just given him his blessing.

"But there will be time to complain about that" James said firmly "We need to find Henry"

"Yes" August said "But how?"

"You tell me" James said thoughtfully "The Queen used magic"

"And magic we need to use" August caught on "But the egg"

"You need to go back to the imp" James said distraught. August raised an eyebrow "Go with Thomas and Grumpy"

"Sir?" August asked confused "But we have the egg"

"Yes" James said frustrated "But you need the key"

"Key?" August said confused even more "We haven't even try opening it yet"

"You know well that the imp is full of riddles and he wont give up that potion without some kind of personal gain trade" James said wisely.

"Can I ask you something?" August asked as he approached the young prince. "Emma told me that you were the one to hide the egg inside the beast..." James nodded. "Why?"

"So I could find Snow" James said with sorrow "He said we needed to be together.. that our love was true.. "

"But he was interested in something else wasn't he?" August sat on the chair.

"Yes" James said "He was interested in what true love created, which was..."

"Emma" August finished "That little sick monster"

"Yes" the prince said again "It is all a big chess game for him"

"And we keep moving on the board" August said disgusted "The question is..."

"Why" James said resting his head back. Emma entered the room in that moment eyeing both of them.

"Here" she handed James a cup with a straw and helped him drink it.

"We need answers" August said as Emma gave in an inquiring look.

"You need to go back to Rumple" James said once he was done "Dont make any deals, we've all paid greatly"

"I understand sir" August said with a reassuring smile.

"Wait" Emma said slowly "We need magic to fight magic, right?" Both men nodded "What do we need him for?"

"We cant open the egg" August informed and she froze. "We need him to open it"

"But we have to be smart" James remarked "We need to use something for our advantage" August then remembered something.

"His son" August said "He is searching for his son" Emma and James shared a look remembering that Snow had also told them about that.

* * *

><p>"I will go with you" Grumpy told Emma with a smile "I am pretty useful when you need a good fight" August smiled. "Not letting you go alone kid"<p>

"Thanks" Emma said as other of their allies gathered around them.

"Your mother is my best friend" Red told Emma "And since the day we heard about the curse, I bowed I would always protect you"

"I will stay with Snow" Ella said "Not sure if I can be of help"

"I will too" Geppetto smiled at August "I must do the right thing now and protecting Snow White seems it"

"Count me in" Thomas told Emma handing Alexandra back to Ella "I would never allow you to risk your life like that"

"Maybe I can be of some assistance as well" A quiet voice said from behind them. Emma didnt recognize him right away but since Henry had left his bag behind and she had some time doing research, she could swear he was...

"And who might you be?" Snapped Grumpy.

"My name is Jefferson" the man said smiling "And I need to get back at that witch. Just as much as you do"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOH.. OKAY SINCE THE EVENTS IN HAT TRICK NEVER HAPPENED BUT STILL EMMA WAS BEING WATCHED BY JEFFERSON IN THE HOPE THAT SHE WOULD GET HER TO SAVE GRACE, I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO BRING HIM IN SINCE HE AND EMMA HAVE A SIMILAR AGENDA... <strong>

**PS: GRACE HAS ALREADY BEEN REUNITED WITH HER FATHER AT THIS POINT. **

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	43. Making a choice

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 43:**

"Maybe I can be of some assistance as well" A quiet voice said from behind them. Emma didn't recognize him right away but since Henry had left his bag behind and she had some time doing research, she could swear he was...

"And who might you be?" Snapped Grumpy.

"My name is Jefferson" the man said smiling "And I need to get back at that witch. Just as much as you do"

"Really?" August stepped in front of Emma "Why?"

"The witch has done the same harm to me as to the rest. She needs to be stopped" Jefferson walked closer. Grumpy had his fists closed together "I do not intend to harm you, on the contrary I want to help you find your boy" Emma looked at Grumpy who shrugged "I know a lot you don't about magic, you see my curse was different, I was cursed to remember and not able to do a thing about it"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked "You can't possibly know more than him" Emma motioned at August and he beamed at her.

"I believe you underestimate me princess" Jefferson said respectfully "I know you are the one who has magic within you since that night when you and that Yellow bug came in and the clock moved I knew you were different"

"She is the daughter of Snow White!" Grumpy said madly "And she her who should be asking questions not you!"

"it is horrible isn't it Emma?" Jefferson ignored Grumpy "To watch from the distance and not being able to help your child. Don't ask me how I know this because I wont tell you, but I know where the Queen has taken Henry" Emma's eyes widened.

"Nah" Grumpy shoved Jefferson away "We are sticking to your father's plan" Emma nodded "That's the best one you have"

"Yeah" August said "Excuse us" August took a step forward with Grumpy.

"Wait" Emma told them as Jefferson smiled in victory. Emma held August back "We should hear him out"

"No we shouldn't" August told her but the look Emma gave him made him froze. "I dont trust him"

"Its not from you that I want trust" Jefferson said coldly "Its Emma who should make a choice"

"And I am here to help her chose" August said losing his temper "Again, I dont trust you"

"What's your plan?" Emma asked. She needed something. A Glimpse of hope to save Henry.

"I will go with you and listen what the imp has to say" Jefferson said "That is what you plan to do isn't it?" Emma nodded "Well then, I have heard about him making deals and you having a bit of magic"

"How…" Emma began "What makes you think we do?"

"Because either you already have it or you are going to him for help in your quest to find magic"

* * *

><p>James stared at the ceiling with thousand thoughts going trough his mind. He couldn't possibly let Emma go by herself and face the imp. She didn't know him as well as he did. Or thought he did. He was afraid for his children lives.<p>

"A penny for them?" Thomas came inside the room "Glad to see you are in one piece" James cuckled looking at his best friend "You had me thinking you were gone for a second there James"

"You wish" He joked sitting up "I was just testing you"

"Sure you were" Thomas joked looking over his shoulder at Emma and the boys arguing "So, Little Emma huh?"

"There you have her" James smiled "Dam she is just like her mother, so determined"

"And she wont stop" Thomas finished "As she not only takes after her mother" Thomas walked closer and took a seat on the empty seat "I knew you blamed yourself for what happened to me"

"It was all me" James admitted "I took you away from your wife and child" Thomas gave him a stern look.

"No you didn't, Rumple did. You were trying to save Alexandra and because I had made a promise I was happy to pay the price"

"She is beautiful" James muttered "Alexandra. Just as I imagined Emma would be when she was a child. And I lost that time with her"

"Is that why you try to protect her too much?" Thomas joked "Hey, you will get that chance again with your son, Emma seems alright"

"She is" James said smiling "But I cant just let her go on her own"

"What are you talking about?" Thomas rolled his eyes "She told me to go with her"

"True" James said "But I am going too" Thomas raised an eyebrow "And nothing you say will stop me"

"James" Thomas said "You need to get well first. You going out like this, its madness"

"What if it was Alexandra?" that made Thomas feel tense and he lowered his face "What then Thomas?"

"I would go after her" Thomas admitted "alright so what? You are just going to walk out?"

"No" James said "I need to tell Snow first and Emma cant los more time, so she will go with August and Grumpy"

"What about that other man?" Thomas asked referring to Jefferson. James stared at him for a moment.

"We need all the help we can get" James said frustrated "And I am sure August would protect Emma if it came to it"

"Feeling fond of the boy?" Thomas joked "You've grown soft old friend" James grinned.

"Maybe I have" He smirked "Now, they shouldn't lose time… we have a fight to win"

"Again" Thomas said as he helped James to his feet when Emma and the others had left. "I do not agree with this"

"You don't need to" James said feeling dizzy "You must just nod"

"Right" Thomas looked around to see if there was anyone watching them as they sneaked out of the room "And let your wife kill you"

"Let her" James said "I wont let Emma on her own"

* * *

><p>"We should go to Granny's" Emma told the boys as they made their way to town. Her hands were tangled with August's "We have to wait for Sean"<p>

"You mean Prince Thomas?" Jefferson pointed out "Where are we meeting?"

"He said to meet outside the Pawnshop in half an hour" Emma said pushing the door open. Granny was the first to smile at the group. The rest of the people. Including a few of the drawves started clapping and standing up cheering. "What are they doing?"

"Saying thank you" August said as he smiled "You did save their lives" Emma blushed a bit.

"This isn't over though" Grumpy blurted out "Not until we are home"Grumpy glanced towards the counter "Be right back. dont leave without me" Emma nodded.

"Emma" Jiminy came to greet them as he smiled at August and bowed "It's a great pleasure to see you again"

"This is so weird" Emma whispered to smiled "Is it okay if I still call you Archie?" The former cricket raised an eyebrow at her but nodded.

"She's quite shy when someone is giving her a compliment" August smirked at the redhead "Have you seen my father anywhere?"

"He is in the shop" Jiminy said "Building a crib for Snow's baby" Emma smiled. "Just as he built Emma's crib all those years ago"

"Go" Emma nudge August "We've got a little time" He smiled but waved his head "Its okay"

"No its not" August smiled sadly "There will be time for that when I help you get your son back"

"Papa!" A little girl's voice caught Jefferson off guard "What are you doing here?" Jefferson picked Grace up with an easy swing. Emma smiled as she imagined James doing the same thing if she had been small.

"I could ask you the same thing" Jefferson said as he put her down "I thought we had a deal that you would stay at school, we I knew you were safe"

"I know but I just felt lonely there" Grace bit her lip "And then I heard that people are thinking about going to war because someone took Henry" Jefferson looked down at his daughter touching her chin "Is that true? Is he hurt?" That was when Emma understood why Jefferson had joined them. She knew that like all of the people in town, they remembered their Storybrooke life and although Emma knew that Henry didn't have a lot of fiends, maybe Grace had been one he had acquired recently. Jefferson was doing this because of Grace. She had asked him. Emma smiled at her. "Is he?"

"We are going to get Henry back sweetheart" Jefferson said with a smile turning to Emma and August. "You dont need to worry" Grace smiled and then turned to Emma.

"You are Henry's mom" Grace bowed "The daughter of Snow White and Prince James. The savior" Grace bowed to Emma "You musn't worry, my papa will help you rescue Henry, I am sure of it"

"I am sure he will! Emma said as Grace's eyes moved to her hand holding August's. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Are you Henry's dad?" Grace asked August with a smile and he turned red letting go of her hand "Are you a Prince too?"

"I..." August smiled "I am just...It's complicated" Grace smiled at both of them.

"Well I do think you make quite a cute pair, even if you aren't really Henry's dad" Now it was Emma's time to blush. Jefferson placed a hand on Grace's head.

"Well isn't that sweet?" He told her with a smirk "Now we must get going" Emma and August nodded. "And you should head home" Grace rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have to stay there on my own?" she frowned "That house is too big, I don't want to stay there by myself" Jefferson sighed.

"Maybe she could stay with Granny" Emma suggested nodding towards the old woman "She'll keep her safe"

"I..." Jefferson mumbled "I don't know, she doesn't seem able to protect a soul" Emma smiled.

"Clearly you've never met Granny" August and Emma said "She'll be fine, she's the best"

"Please Papa?" Grace begged "Can I stay here? Please?"

"Fine" Jefferson said "If that is what you want" They walked to the counter. Granny smiled at them.

"I thought you had gone already" Granny told them cleaning a cup "How is your father?"

"He's awake" Emma smiled weakly "I am going, we are going to go meet Gold"

"Best be careful girl" Granny told her sternly "I know you are desperate to find your son, but that man is not to be trusted" Emma nodded. "And thank the lord James if fine, I wouldnt imagine what Snow would do if she was without him"

"Yeah" Emma said "Now we really should get going, its been almost 24 hours since Henry..." Granny nodded . "We were wondering if you could take care of Grace while we..."

"Yes" Granny said quickly "She can help me, since Red is caring for Snow" Jefferson nodded as Grace joined her behind the counter.

"Thank you" He bowed. She did the same.

"Come on" Emma said taking August's hand again and watching Grumpy opening the door for her "Let's go witch hunting"

* * *

><p>"Are you certain you want to do this?" Thomas told James as they stood outside of Snow's room. She was alone as Red and Ella had taken Alexandra for a walk to allow her to sleep. "She might murder you"<p>

"Shut up" James muttered "You just make sure no one comes. What time do you have to meet Emma?"

"About 30 minutes" Thomas said with a raised eyebrow "Should I go get your clothes?" James winked "Okay, on my way"

"You are a good friend Thomas" James smiled.

"After this" "Thomas laughed "We are more like brothers"

"Who will be murdered by their wives" James said before pushing the door open.

* * *

><p>She looked so peaceful there sleeping. She was on her side with a hand protectively on her belly. James did his best to make a sound and knelt next to the bed. so that his face was at her face's level. He moved away the bit of hair away and kissed her belly, making the baby kick. Her green eyes suddenly opened slowly.<p>

"Charming?" She said tiredly "You should be in bed" he smiled as she touched his cheek with her free hand. "Is something wrong?"

"No" He said sweetly "I just like watching you sleep" Snow closer her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"I know you do" Snow said "But that's not reason enough to leave your bed when you have a head injury, so best tell me whats wrong? Is it Emma?" James stood up and turned away "James?"

"I am to blame for that witch taking our grandson" James said bluntly "I am the one who is going to get him back"

Snow was fully awake now "What are you talking about?"

"I can't possibly let Emma go on this fight on her own, this is even greater than she ever expected to be" James took a deep breath "So I am going with her"

"What!" Snow screamed "Oh no you are not!" she spat "You just got out of being unconscious, that is no place for you to be!"

"Yes it is" James said calmly looking into her eyes "By her side, I need to do this"

"No you don't!" Snow said as hormones had began to affect her "What am I supposed to do? I am pregnant with your son! And you expect me to be okay with whatever is going on in your head?"

"I know that" James told her coldly "And I do not expect you to do a thing about it, precisely because you are pregnant" James said wisely "I know you think I am not in my right mind"

"I do not think!" she screamed furiously "I know for sure you have lost your mind!" James chuckled and sat on the bed. He tried to reach for Snow's hand "If something happens to you... Emma would never forgive herself"

"Nice" James smiled "Using our child in your advantage "That isnt going to stop me Snow"

"That is what you just did to me!" she countered "If I wasn't 5 months pregnant I would take you down!"

"No you wouldn't" James smirked kissing her lips "But you could try" There was silence in the room for a moment. James turned to her in a serious tone "Please Snow, I have to protect her"

"She is not a baby anymore" Snow said touching his chin "She..."

"She is My baby" He said as his voice broke. Snow winked as she cleaned the tears from her eyes "We will return"

"And what if you don't?" Snow said "What if in the end all I have of you is this beautiful baby and..." He silenced her with a kiss "James..."

"I know you hate me right now" He cleaned her tears with his fingers.

"I could never do such a thing" Snow said "I just hate that stubbornness of yours" She was sobbing again.

"We have to go" Thomas told James from the door. He noodled turning back to Snow

"No matter where I go" He said touching her belly and kissing her "I will always find you"

"You better do!" She sobbed "I hunt you down and kill you if you dont" Snow hit his arm "Why in the world do you have to be so..."

"Charming?" He smirked in the hope that she would smile one last time "Best L..."

"Your kid will kill us, Prince of hearts!" Thomas hustled them "Let's go, and dont worry Snow, I will look after the old man" James shot Thomas a dirty look.

"James?" Snow told him softly as she let go off his hands "Bring my babies back" He nodded as Thomas smiled.

* * *

><p>"About time you showed up!" Grumpy spat as David's truck parked a few yards from the pawnshop. The others were already there. Emma held James's sword as he held the golden egg "What were you doing?"<p>

"Ever heard of a back up plan?" Sean said jumping down the truck. Grumpy ceased an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Emma said when she realized who was with him.

"Hello to you too sweetheart" James smirked "Now we shall slay a witch.. you did say that was our thing, wasn't it not?"

* * *

><p><strong>aaaahhh LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YAY FOR BACK UP! AND WHILE JAMES MAKES RUMPLE A DESPERATE PLEA FROM ONE FATHER TO ANOTHER.. EMMA MAKES A PROMISE SHE ISN'T QUITE READY TO KEEP JUST YET! <strong>

**HOPE U LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	44. Welcome Home Emma

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 44: **

"Ever heard of a back up plan?" Sean said jumping down the truck. Grumpy ceased an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Emma said when she realized who was with him.

"Hello to you too sweetheart" James smirked "Now we shall slay a witch.. you did say that was our thing, wasn't it not?"

"I am going to kill him!" Emma muttered and she heard August chuckle softly behind her "Is not enough that he has a bloody bandage on his head..."

"You didn't tell Snow, did ya?" Grumpy whispered to James. He nodded "Then how in hell did she let you come?"

"She didn't have much of a choice" James told him "I am not letting Emma alone"

"She isn't alone!" the dawrf told him madly "She has a whole company with her!"

"Seriously?" Emma mocked him a bit as James stood by her side, just a few doors from the pawn shop "Man!"

"Hey" James said softly "I've told you... I am making things right, even if you dont want me to"

"This is not about that!" Emma said frustrated "Have you seen you... I mean you dont look Charming at all" James smiled as they walked ready to open the store's door "And for the record... you might have a way of sweet talk my poor mom but not me, I am not okay with this"

"Understood" James said lowering his face "I will follow and you will lead this time"

"So if I tell you to duck?" Emma saw him cease an eyebrow "You will?"

"Not a chance" James said just to hear her groan "Thought so..."

* * *

><p>"That!" Red said outraged "I am going to kill him!" Red paced around the room with Snow and Ella watching her "I am so going to kill him!"<p>

"Snow?" Doc peeked his head into the room "Are you alright?" His friend nodded but her worry for Emma and James couldnt fade "I heard about the Prince... is he sure he can handle Rumpelstilkin?"

"Sure!" Red spat making Doc jump "He just wants to be killed that's what he wants!"

"Well I would think that is the last thing he wants..." Doc interjected "I thought I might check on you now that I have the right equipment... and well I dont trust this people at all..."

"Go ahead" Snow said sweetly as Doc bowed and walked slowly by her side "Doc?"

"Yes?" The dwarf moved his glasses up and began to look for the right instrument

"I am five months along, am I not?" Snow bit her lip earning concerned looks from the other 3.

"Yes" Doc conceded "Why?"

"Snow is something wrong?" Ella asked worriedly. She bit her lip again "Snow?"

"I am... well... I am just worried... with all that has happened... Henry and now James and Emma on the verge of danger... its like they dont..."

"Listen to me" Red said kneeling next to her "They will be back..."

"How can you be so sure?" Snow felt tears dropping down again. Red looked at Ella for help.

"Because if Emma is anything like you" her friend said with a smile.

"Or more like Charming, that girl takes after him more than she knows" Snow whispered.

"They will always come back to you" Ella said "Now I want you to close your eyes.. and listen..." Heartbeats. Strong heartbeats.

* * *

><p>"Well my eyes deceive me.. but it looks like every time you come into my shop, you have a bigger army at your side, Emma" James flinched at the way he was talking to her. Like they were old friends. "And well I have to give it to you dearie" the imp told James "Even harmed you come to aid your child... quite Charming..."<p>

"I did not come here to play games" Emma said harshly "I come here to..."

"Save your boy?" the imp said waving his head "Yes, I heard he was kidnapped, by the Queen... you do know where she took him, do you not?"

"Home" Grumpy said a bit nostalgic as he stood next to Emma. The man shot him a dirty look "And we need to get him back"

"Jefferson" Rumple said suddenly ignoring them "And what might be your bussiness here? If I do recall, you have your daugter with you?"

"I am here because of Henry" Jefferson said with a bow.

"Enough!" James said in frustration "We need to fight magic with magic"

"True" Gold said "But unless you have what some kind of trick under your sleeve... I am afraid I cannot help you, I do not have magic here"

"We know that" August spoke for the first time. James looked back at him and then at Emma and he took from under his jacket the Golden egg that they had still managed to keep safe in the mist of madness...

"So..." Emma took the egg from him and placed it on the counter "Help us... and we will help you too"

"Just like that?" the man inquired "I am sorry, I dont work like that..."

"But.." Emma began to argue "We got you magic, that's what you want to get your son back, isnt it? to see if you can find him" Even at the mention of his child the ímp didnt seem to even be disturbed by the fact of them knowing... Emma watched him for a moment.

"Please" James said with bitterness. This was all so hard on everyone and every minute they kept arguing was one minute less for Henry. "I am begging you..." This time the elder man seemed to be taken aback. "You gave me all to become someone I would never would have dreamed off... you led me to my wife and we had Emma and now this baby... I beg you..."

"Dad.."Emma could see him breaking down.

"I Cant lose my family... not my grandson.. he shouldnt pay the price... so I am here asking you from one father to another to help me"

"We can help you" Emma took over "We will help you find him.. but please I need to save Henry... I need to take everyone home... I..."

"I need to make a deal" Rumple said coldly "I will help you get him back, but I need something in return..."

"Name it" Emma said quickly before the others could argue.

"I want immunity" He knew this was something he was asking James and Thomas. He saw the younger Prince storm out of the store. James looked back but didnt dare to move. "If I am going to help you I am not ending up in a cage... I... surely from one father to another you can understand..."

James waved his head "I can't" he muttered feeling suddenly dizzy "You made my best friend disappear and wanted his child!"

"Quite a temper we have" He said calmly "No deal, No Henry" August felt the urge to hit the imp but Grumpy pulled him back. "Perhaps you need some time to think about it... but this is my only offer... you of course want to save your children and your precious grandson, I want to be free so I can look for my boy..."

"I..." James froze. Thomas still stood there outside the shop. "I... Could we have a word?" the others nodded and Emma followed the men reluctantly outside. Grumpy took the Golden egg away from the imp.

"You are not really considering it!" Thomas told James harshly "How can you... He destroyed so many lives..."

"Yes" James said calmly leaning against the truck next to Thomas. "But..." He ran his fingers on his hair "We can go home. Get away from this madness"

"Maybe we could ask for an agreement" Grumpy suggested. the others looked at him "We help him as long as he doesn't come to us anymore"

"And you think he will agree to that?" Thomas said frustrated "Power is all he craves! Power is what he wants..."

"I don't care" Emma said calmly "I need to save my kid"

"And I need to protect wife and child" Thomas said "I am sorry but I don't trust him"

"We don't trust him" August said slowly "But what other choice do we have?" In that moment both James and Emma's phones rang abruptly. The hospital.

"Snow" James said breathless going into the shop again without even thinking... Emma and August behind him. Thomas and Grumpy not so far away.

"James" Thomas said slowly "Think about what you are about to do!"

"I am thinking!" James said "In everybody's well being..."

"You are not tricking us anymore!" Thomas took the lead "You will help us find Henry... or..." the hospital again... now Red.

"Emma" Rumple said slowly "It is you that should make a choice... and by the looks of it"

Emma had had enough she was about to lose her kid and probably her mother. She leaned closer to the counter and grabbed him by the tie he was wearing "Shut up!" If my parents love was the thing that made that magic potion then I will find a way to make it work! I tried to help you... my father begged you... but you cant see beyond that!"

"Emma" James had answered the phone this time "We... need to go"

"You are nothing but a pathetic old man" Emma spat letting him go "A coward!" She stormed out of the place followed by the rest.

* * *

><p>"Snow" Red was by her side "You need to breathe... its alright" The baby was coming now... 5 months was too early for any child. In any world... but it had been too much for him and now she was going to lose him... her beautiful second chance...<p>

"I will do all I can" The blue fairy had arrived as soon as Snow had gone into labor as Ella had gone looking for her. "But..."

"No" Snow cried in pain "God no!"

"Is there anyway we can help?" Ella said worriedly "Maybe help him to... survive?"

"We would need a miracle" the blue fairy said sadly "We could if I had magic"

"Snow!" James came into the room with Emma in tow. He crashed on his knees by her side "What happened?"

"Wait!" she snapped "It's too early..."

"We are not sure" Doc said "But there should be a way to stop this... the baby cant be born yet"

"James!" Snow cried in pain "No! I cant lose him!" I wont!" she was sobbing as Emma looked at her. August had reached them,

"It's okay" James tried his best to keep his voice steady "We..." suddenly the contractions stopped. Snow let out a dead sigh

"That wasnt normal" Emma said "Not even close"

"Those werent normal pregnancy contractions" Doc said "You were close to giving birth..." James kissed Snow's forehead and they all fell silent.

"We should leave" Ella said after a moment... "I need to find Thomas and Alexandra" Ella turned to Snow "I will be back" she smiled

"Yes" Red said "Granny's is got her so I will go with you" Red squeezed Snow's hand and winked at James "You are in good hands now"

"Doc" Snow said breathlessly "Can you help me? give me something to sleep?"

"Of course" Doc bowed "I shall get something for you too sir" He told James "The baby can also feel your stress so it is not in any way something good"

"I will stay right outside "Grumpy told them.

"Emma" Snow looked up at her daughter in tears "I am sorry!" She was sorry. For having to leave her. For preventing her to save Henry...

"It's okay" she assured her "Henry would kill me if something happened to you... it's okay"

"I need to go" Emma told August in a whisper as she saw Grumpy and the others gather outside of Snow's room. "I have to save Henry"

"Emma" August held her back "We dont have magic"

"Yes we do" Emma said.

"You aren't going back to the imp are you?" He asked worriedly. She looked down the hallway and walked to Grumpy.

"Going?" the man inquired and gave her a smile understanding "I would go with you kid, I mean, I would but I feel like..."

"They need you here" Emma said "I need you to stay Grumpy" Emma told him sweetly "I need you to take care of them.."

"I am dead ya know?" He whispered "But I understand... sometimes, our parents cant hold our hands..." Emma looked at him confused. "But we didn't get the potion open"

"True" Emma said with a sad smile "But I might have an idea... you hold on to that potion..."

"Emma" Jefferson came to see them "I wasnt sure if I should intrude..."

"Go home" Emma told him "I really thank you for all of this... but your kid needs you... you have been waiting for too long to be her father... and if my parents are any prove of second chances.. you have one"

* * *

><p>"Emma wait!" August went after her as she hurried to his bike. "Where are we going?"<p>

"Somewhere familiar..." Emma said with a smile "If there is still a glimpse of hope... then there is where we have to look"

"You sound like a believer" August hopped on.

"I sound like my parent's kid" Emma smiled proudly. It felt good to say that...

"Where to?" August looked ahead.

"I think you know..." she whispered leaning her body against his. "Emma!" Grumpy caught up with them for a moment "You cant go slay w beast unarmed" he handed her Charming's sword "I doubt he would mind..."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE A PROPOSAL BUT THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHOLE NEW DIRECTION AS TO WHERE IT WAS HEADED ORIGINALLY... DONT WORRY... CHARMING AND SNOW ARENT OUT OF THE RESCUE PARTY JUST YET... AND I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE PERFECT IF AUGUST MADE THAT LITTLE PROPOSAL AT THEIR PLACE... CAN U GUESS HOW THEY ARE GOING TO GET MAGIC?<strong>

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND IF YOU CAN... PUSH THE BLUE BUTTON.. THANKS!**


	45. Charmingly Smart

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: Never bad a writer's block with this story until now... So I hope it's still good!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 45: **

Emma held on thight to August as they left the hotspital. He wasn't sure what she intended to do, all she knew is that the farther she was from her parents, the safer they would be. Grumpy was right, they couldnt hold her hand this time and truth be told she didn't. want them to.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" August asked as they slowed down. He stopped dry.

"I cant keep letting them get hurt" Emma said "They have already suffered too much. Henry. And my parents... they almost lost that baby tonight"

"Well they didn't" August said "Dont know why, or what but something saved him" Emma gave this a thought. There was not magic so what had happened hadnt been because of it. It had been something greater that had saved the baby.

"We need to go to your dad's shop" Emma said quickly. August looked back at her a bit questioningly.

"He isnt there" August pointed out "He is at the hospital with everyone else" Emma lowered her face and August understood she was actually relieved "What do we need to go for?"

"An ax" Emma said. August was about to argue but he decided not to. He was too afraid to ask.

* * *

><p>"You let her go on her own!" James snapped at Grumpy "Why?" They stood outside of Snow's room. She was sleeping at last.<p>

"Listen. I know you love those girls to death, I even look up to you for that but she is not a child and she doesn't need you there. Snow does" James lowered his face ashamed. "She is got a part of you going with her"

"You gave her my sword?" James inquired worriedly.

"Might come in handy" Grumpy told the exhausted father "And you taught her well, She will be fine" James smiled a bit "Now I suggest you go back to bed before Doc finds out and he kills me with one of his smart looks" James rolled his eyes "Go on"

* * *

><p>"So let me see if I got this right?" August said confused "We are going home, trough the same way we came in?"<p>

"Yep" Emma said as they parked the bike in front of the former wardrobe. He held the ax while Emma had the sword and her baby blanket which they had just picked up from the apartment "This is all we've got"

"And what you expect happens?" August asked frustrated as he watched her examined the trunk of the old tree. "Emma?"

"I dont know" She is exhausted and knows that this is a pretty stupid idea "I dont know"

"Hey" He tossed the ax to one side and crouched in front of her "I am sorry"

"No" She was trying hard not to break "This is all so stupid and I am just crazy"

"You are not" August touched her chin to force her to look at him "You are the smartest person I know...a little bossy and stubborn, but.."

"Shut up" Emma laughed as he sat next to her. Both backs agaisnt the tree that had brought them to this world 28 years before. They remain quiet for a moment.

"You do know your dad kind of gave me his blessing?" August said with a smile. Emma turned to look at him "And I know I love you... I always have... I mean there was a reason that I was sent with you... I know that I sucked at taking care of you..."

"August... what are you... talking about?" Emma knew all about what he was talking about but it sounded more like...

"I just want to show you.. that I can actually take care of you... prove myself to your parents... to mine... be worthy of you..."

"You have nothing to explain" Emma began "To prove to my parents"

"Yes I do" August said quickly standing up "It will make me feel. Human"

"You are" Emma told him bluntly "You are nothing but human"

"No" August told her bitterly "I was turning back into wood because I failed you... I failed Snow and Prince James and I broke the promise I had made my father..."

"That" Emma was back on her feet again "That doesnt matter to me" She is closer cupping his face with her hand.

"It does to me" August lowered his face "Specially if we want to get somewhere someday" Emma blinked twice as she pulled back frozen "You do want to get somewhere, dont you?" Emma nodded. She didn't know why.

"August...I..."She trailed off "What are you talking about?" She froze. He was talking about commitment as she hated that. She could see the sadness in his face.

"Do you know that... there is just one true love for everyone? Just one person in the world.. any world to fit perfectly with the other...back home I heard people speak of it... and it is now that I understand"

"Wha...what?" Emma bit her lip nervously.

"What true loves means" August smiled "Your mother is your father's and his love for her is stronger than anything... so strong that it is still intact after so long..."

"Wait" Emma walked back a bit until her back was against the tree again "True love... you think you and I.."

"I know you and I..." August stayed there just looking at her. "And I know you might not be ready and its the last thing on your mind right now... we have to save Henry.. and then we will see from that... but If you'd have me..." He walked closer and knelt in front of her "I dont have a ring or anything and... well... but Emma Swan.. when all of this is over... will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>"I dont see how I could have done something to Snow White?" The imp told the man in front of him. Thomas was disgusted by the mere sight of the source of all evil. "I was here with you when you got that call of her going into labor"<p>

"Well she didnt" Thomas said as he looked to the man next to him. Grumpy stood there controlling the young prince before he would snap " I dont know why..."

"Perhaps the child wasnt ready" Gold said manically "Children, even still born, know if something is wrong"

"You dont say!" Grumpy spat at the imp "We dont care what you think you know... we need you to open the egg"

"I have named my price" Rumple told them. Thomas closed his fists against the counter.

"There is no way I will agree to that" Thomas said bitterly "I am sorry, but you only made the stakes even higher"

"And we are not playing" Grumpy said groggily

"Then I am sure you can rely on Miss Swan to get you home then" The imp looked at them with a mad smile "And she might be running out of time"

"What do you mean?" Thomas said with rage but kept his composure. He looked at Grumpy and he shrugged.

"Lets just say the Queen is not as patient as I am"

* * *

><p>"I am still not sure about this" August said as he picked up the ax looking at Emma questioningly.<p>

"It's worth the try" Emma told him. She was still in shock because of his unexpected proposal but had promised to give him an answer once they had rescued Henry. She just couldn't deal with this right now. "Give it your best shot" He nodded rolling his eyes. His blow was gentile and worthy of a craftsman, Emma thought. He gave it a couple more. Nothing... He had sort of craved a small opening but it was all darkness.

"I am sorry" August said sadly "We will find another way" Emma waited a bit more.

"One more" She demanded.

"Emma" August told her "It's helpless"

"No" She gasped "I didn't come all this far to give up. Hit. It. AGAIN" He did as he was told. Charging with all the strength he could. A ray of light invaded the darkness.. she could see the dim light of candles. some sort of passage had opened. Emma looked at August who was just as shocked as she was. He gave it one more try until the opening was big enough for them to fit. "I was..."

"Right? Yeah" August smiled "After you" He indicated. She was hesitant as first but she couldn't back down now.

"We need to cover it" Emma said suddenly. August saw her stop climbing "We cant risk it"

"How?" August asked.

"I think I might help you with that" Red told them from behind. They didn't even heard her coming. "You didn't damage it much. so I think I can put it back together" Emma and August turned to the woman...

"How?" Emma questioned. Red smiled.

"Your mother" She informed her "She knew you were going to try and get Henry back no matter what... James insisted on me searching for you..."

"Oh" Emma said and Red smiled again.

"You dont need to worry about them" Red said "They both... well not really understand but as long as we keep them under surveillance.. you should be fine..."

"Thanks" Emma told her "Please take care of them... I.."

"You will come back" Red assured her "Someone who fights... well like you do, for your child... it's hard to defeat" Emma and August smiled.

"But I am going against an evil crazy witch" Red walked closer to her placing her hands on Emma's shoulder.

"Yes" Red said sadly "But we all have faith and for the first time.. you are not alone in this fight" She glanced at August "Take care of her" He nodded and she bowed "You must go now"

"I have a question?" Emma stared at her "Does time in... there... is it the same?" Red excahnged a look with August and Emma could see that they were both unsure "Right"

"We dont know how it behaves" Red said honestly "But just make sure you dont take long"

"You say it as if it was that easy" August remarked.

"Let's go" Emma said "All I care about is saving my kid" August gave a lift and she went trough and then he followed. The last thing they saw was Red smiling it took Emma a while to adjust to the light. She felt August taking her hand.

"The wardrobe" August said realizing were they had just come trough. He looked around the room. It was the same as he had left it that afternoon. "It was the passage"

"So that means" Emma examined her surroundings. The nursery was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It had been a bit disturbed... from the fight that had taken place long ago but other than that the room was intact. "This is..." She walked over to the crib in the middle of the room. The mobile that had once being there was gone.

"Welcome home Emma" August said feeling a chill run trough his spine. He suddenly realized that apart from Regina and Henry, they were the only people in the Enchanted Forest, since everyone was back at Storybrooke. He watched as Emma touched the crib. He could see she was crying but he just held her from behind and kept quiet comforting her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay<strong>** so... I wasn't sure about how this would play out but I guess it was just as I had pictured it... **

**Not sure if time is the same in FTL as it does in Storybrooke so please just bear with me trying to figure it out. If anyone knows I would be really grateful for the info. **

**Story is almost over and its really bittersweet but a sequel might follow... **

**Any way... How will Emma and August find Regina and what happened to Snow and Charming?**

**Please, please review if you can... Thanks! :) **


	46. Somewhere You Once Belonged to

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: NOT REALLY SURE HOW TIME WORKS BETWEEN THE WORLDS SO BEAR WITH ME... I FIGURE AN HOUR IN FTL WILL BE A DAY IN STORYBROOKE. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 46:**

"Welcome home Emma" August said feeling a chill run trough his spine. He suddenly realized that apart from Regina and Henry, they were the only people in the Enchanted Forest, since everyone was back at Storybrooke. He watched as Emma touched the crib. He could see she was crying but he just held her from behind and kept quiet comforting her.

"We need to find Henry" Emma said pulling his arms away and cleaning the tears from her eyes. August turned around so that she was looking straight into his eyes.

"It's okay for you to feel like this here" August said as he felt her walls building back up "I remember when your Mom and her friends started decorating your room..." suddenly they heard something in the distance.

"There is no one here" Emma whispered "Except for us and Regina..."

"She has taken over the castle" August said with a peak of panic in his voice "Makes sense to come back to the one place where all began..."

"She has no right" Emma told him "This was their home and she wants to destroy it too" Emma looked around the room for something. She had taken Henry's bag with her but left the book back at the hospital. She glanced around to find a small stuffed tiger and put it inside the bag with her blanket.

"Emma?" August asked confused.

"How well do you know this place?" Emma asked quickly ignoring him as he paced slowly behind her. August ceased an eyebrow.

"Enough" August concurred "Why?"

"Because we are going to need to be good at hiding" Emma informed him and he was more confused than before. "We are taking that witch by surprise"

* * *

><p>"You saw her?" Snow asked Red as she returned from the woods "How did she..."<p>

"I did" Red said as James paced around the room even though he had been told to stay in his room in bed. "She and August found a way back home" Snow and James looked at each other and then back at Red.

"Where?" James asked "How?"

"If I tell you... you will go after her" Red told him seriously "She is not the baby you carried to the wardrobe" Red's words burned him inside but he remained quiet. "When Emma and Pinocchio came into this world, they arrived near Storybrooke."

"That's why we were cursed here" Snow said resting her head back on the pillow "It was all part of the imp's idea.. or Regina's sick game"

"Perhaps" Red said "But I am not sure... When you told me to go after Emma I found her quickly but she had already made up her mind so they went in, there is a tree in that forest that leads directly to Emma's nursery"

"the wardrobe" James gasped "It has been a passage all this time" Red nodded. "That means we can go home"

"Not so fast" Red said "You cant possibly make everybody just leave"

"Why not?" James asked exhausted "That is our chance"

"To your home, yes" Red said "But we are too many... we need a way so all of us can be returned to our rightful place"

"Red is right" Ella who had been listening entered the room followed by Thomas "We cant just go home and pretend life here didnt happen"

"You mean Rumpelstiltskin" James said "We still have to deal with him"

"Leave him to me my friend" Thomas said as Ella looked up at him worriedly "If there is someone that needs to keep count with that man is me"

"Thomas..." Snow said "We are well aware of what he is capable of"

"Exactly" He countered "But I am willing to take my chances

* * *

><p><strong>Before...<strong>

"Why are you doing this?" Henry asked a moment after the black smoke was gone. He looked around at his sourroundings "This is.." hr found himself in the very same room where Emma's fate had been decided.

"Surprised I brought you here?" Regina said calmly "I dont intend to harm you... I would never hurt you"

"But you do!" Henry said confronting her "You do hurt me because you hurt them" Regina turned around for the first time to look at her son. "You hurt Emma and James and Snow!"

"They deserve it!" Regina snarled "All that has happened to them!"

"But..." Henry tried to speak but Regina cut him off "Why do you care so much about them? they were the one family that left you... Emma abandoned you..."

"She was giving my best chance" Henry said feeling tears falling from his eyes "Just like her parents did because of what you did!"

"Enough!" Regina said bitterly "I've raised you and you are nothing but ungrateful... you'd rather fight for someone you barely know... Henry..."

"They love me" Henry said bluntly and he knew that Regina would have to react to that "And you dont really.. you only pretend to" Regina took a deep breath.

"Do you really think so little of me?" Henry stared right into her eyes but didnt say anything "Very well then..."

"Did you know?" Henry asked more calmy "Did you know Emma was my mom and that she was Snow's?" Regina didnt dare to look at him.

"No" was all she limited herself to say. Henry collapsed on a chair that had once been Charming's. Where was Emma?

* * *

><p>"Charming?" Snow ran her hand sweetly across her husband's cheek. He had fallen asleep on the chair next to her bed . He opened his eyes at her touch.<p>

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly incorporating. Snow nodded.

"We need to go after Emma" She said seriously. James looked down at her growing belly "Well yes I am very well aware of my situation but.."

"I have faith" James said "As much as it pains me not going with her, she will never forgive us if we dont let her do this, Henry is her son"

"Why Charming?" Snow looked confused "Are you backing down? What happened to I will never let her go?"

"I said we are not" James said "At least not now... I am sending someone else to watch over her" Snow raised an eyebrow. "Someone we both trust"

"Red" Snow figured out "She is not safe..."

"She has her cloak and she is the best in moving silently and finding things" James smiled.

"Granny would never allow it" Snow told him swiftting as she felt Michael moving. "The baby agrees"

"He does, does he?" James leaned to touch her tummy and he felt a kick "This is not something Granny cannot allow. Red's made her own choice to help Emma"

"And when do you come in?" Snow asked "I dont expect you to just stay here"

"I made a promise and I should have known better than to keep it" James smiled at the memory of him and Emma talking. "But Emma spoke of me, not others to come to her aid"

"You are too smart for your own good" Snow told him kissing his lips.

"That I am dear, that I am"

* * *

><p><strong>one step closer to the end! so what will happen with Henry and does Regina truly love him? What will Emma do when she finds herself in a place that she is a stranger to? When will Snow be allowed to leave the hospital?<strong>

**Please leave a review if you can :) thank you!**


	47. No Time To Waste

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: NOT REALLY SURE HOW TIME WORKS BETWEEN THE WORLDS SO BEAR WITH ME... I FIGURE AN HOUR IN FTL WILL BE A DAY IN STORYBROOKE. **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 47:**

"You just keep running!" August called after Emma as they both dragged Henry along the passages of the castle "No matter what you do.. don't look back!"

"I can't" Henry gasped for air. August stopped abruptly as he felt Henry's weight agaisnt his own. "I'm sorry Emma"

"No" Emma said as she knelt next to her son searching for his face. "Don't give up on me kid, you still got it in you... I mean everyone is there back in town waiting for you to come home... Grandma and Grandpa and Michael"

"Is he here already?" Henry asked hopefully. Emma looked at August for help. "Will be there if we come back?"

"For sure kiddo" August smiled. Their sorroundings were way to quiet "But we've got to move so here" August leaned to pick Henry up and broke for a run again "Not gonna let you out of my sight again"

"Where to now?" Henry said as he looked back to the hallway. Emma looked at the man next to her.

"I am not sure" August admitted putting Henry down for a bit "If I remember correctly... your parent's room was around here somewhere"

"My...parents..?" Emma asked awkwardly.

"There is a passage James made for Snow in case there was trouble" August explained as Henry looked up at him "I am not sure where it leads, my father never told me"

"That sounds like something he would do" Henry said. He turned to his mother with a smile.

"I can't" Emma gasped "That was where I was born... where they..."

"Emma" August looked at her "Listen, we don't have much a choice... The Queen wont take long to find us.. even if she thinks that we out ran her..."

"She..." Henry said "She went back to her dark castle" Both adults looked at the boy "She vanished and just left me there and said that she was going to destroy you"

"She's tried that already" Emma said "It was no coincidence we found you there alone... this was to easy"

"Maybe she is still here" August said worriedly "In that case we have to keep moving"

"No" Henry said "I am sure she is back... wait she said..." Henry froze. "She said that she was going to pay someone a visit"

"Who?" Emma asked. Henry's eyes widened "Who is it?"

"She has no magic" Henry said "She is defenseless "She tricked us"

"Red" August said "She is using Red as a distraction to get to your parents"

"What? she had me right there, she could have fought me" Emma felt her knees buckle under her "Why does she need Red for?"

"To kill you" Henry said "To make sure you have no chance... Red is a wolf and my mom has magic... she can manipulate Red if she wants"

"She wont fall for that" Emma told them "Red is too strong.." They heard some noises behind her... the knights Regina had left weren't as smart as her but they had stopped for too long... A howling sent shivers down their spines.

"I don't think she has much a choice" August said in fear as he looked back "The only chance we have to make it out is trough that passage..."

* * *

><p>Snow stirred once more in the hospital bed. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. She started to overthink what would happen to Emma and Henry...There had been gone for so long... almost 3 weeks now... she was now six and a half months pregnant and the constant eye from everyone at the hospital drove her crazy. Doc had thought that it would be safer for her to remain at the hospital just until Emma and Henry returned so she wouldnt be unguarded back at the apartment.<p>

"So" Thomas knocked on the door "How are you?"

"I am not sure" Snow admitted siting up to look at her friend. In the last few weeks a lot had happened. Since magic was a no show in Storybrooke because they still had the true love potion and hadnt used it as they had no key to open the egg, it had been easy to entrap the imp as he was merely a man. A man that seemed desperate according to the young prince.

"Where is James?" Thomas asked noticing the abesense of his best friend. Snow smiled.

"He went for a walk" Thomas raised an eyebrow "Dont worry I sent him with Grumpy and Jiminy so he wouldnt try anything"

"Good thinking" the prince smiled taking a seat next to her "Ella will be back soon, she said she needed to gather Aurora and other people so they can plan your baby's room" Snow smiled sweetly at him "You think they are out of their minds"

"I don't" She said firmly "But I do think this is absurd"

"What?" Thomas took her hand "Your friends looking out for you"

"Red isnt here" Snow said "Emma and Henry"

"They are gong to be back" Thomas said "In the mean time there isnt a lot you can do... you might as well let yourself be pampered a bit"

"Has Rumple said something?" Snow changed the subject quickly. Thomas's face transformed and he stood up.

"No" Thomas said persuasive "But I talked to Jefferson and he might have someone we can talk to that will help us"

"Why just now?" Snow asked confused "I thought he was on our side"

"He is" Thomas said "He said that this person.. .she had to be sedated as she was too confused to even make sense, she hasnt woken up until a day ago"

"Who is this?" Snow questioned as she could see Thomas frown.

"The key to break the imp" Thomas said darkly "I am not proud but she might as well be our way back home"

"A woman?" Snow inquired "He loves someone?"

"Yes" Thomas said "She is ready to help if that's what it takes to be reunited with her love"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are safe here?" Emma whispered to August as they opened the door to Snow and Charming's chambers... the place looked the same as the day Emma had been born. The bed was unmade and... Emma froze. She felt like a teenager sneaking into her parent's room to steal money or something. "Don't touch anything" She instructed Henry as she and August paced around the room.<p>

"You okay?" August touched Emma's hand and she jumped back "We have to hurry... I need to find that passage"

"Right" Emma said looking at him and at Henry whose eyes wondered around the room in search for it as well.

"Guys!" Henry said suddenly "Look!" Henry was leaning against the bed on the left side that he believed to be his grandpa's "I think it's some kind of journal" Emma and August looked at each other and Emma snatched the leather book from the boy "It might tell us where the secret door is"

"Or" Emma said suddenly forgettng all about war and just trying to find herself as the daughther who just found her father's journal "We could read it to find out stuff"

"Emma!" Henry scolded her "It's only for research!"

"So you think" Emma said going trough the pages.. "Okay let's see..."

"Okay so am I the only one worried about us being murdered... right..." August ignored as Emma and Henry sat on the bed and began to go trough the pages. August sighed as he searched for the passage.

_Today is been overwhelming... I was going to tell Snow all about who I was before we met but I am not sure if she will still want to marry me if she knew I was hiding this from her._

_I cannot believe a princess would fall for someone like me. An impersonation to who I am but she is to be my wife and I cannot lie to her. I have to tell her. My real name. All about my mother and how my parents desperation brought me to where I am now. I have to tell her before I marry her. I cannot be a liar to the mother of my future children. _

_I must tell her. My real name is David. _

Emma dropped the small book. She had tears in her eyes. "That explains why his Storybrooke name is David!" Henry said excitedly. "Emma?"

"I'm fine" She said cleaning the tears from her cheeks "He is just..."

"Think I found it" August glanced at the small fireplace to the side. He moved the small swan figure and a door opened to the side "We have to hurry"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked "Who knows where we will end up"

"Anywhere is better than here" Henry picked up James's journal and put it inside his bag pack. The three of them went in a row. Emma was last looking to her side to give her former home one last look.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update guys! Dont hate me! I realize there is a big gap as to what happened in both Storybrooke and FTL before Emma and August get Henry... that will be in the next chapter. Where is Regina and how did she get to Red? Will Ella and the others throw a party for Snow to cheer her up? <strong>


	48. This Is All Your Fault

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: NOT REALLY SURE HOW TIME WORKS BETWEEN THE WORLDS SO BEAR WITH ME... I FIGURE AN HOUR IN FTL WILL BE A DAY IN STORYBROOKE.**

**Okay my lovely Oncers! Going on holliday next week so I am trying to give you guys a good chapter before I leave! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 48:**

James paced around the room anxiously, Thomas came to his side in a moment "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure" James said placing his hands on his head. Thomas touched his shoulder softly "Emma has been gone for more than a month and I have just been siting here like an idiot doing nothing"

"You are caring for your wife and your people" Thomas told him "That's not doing nothing... I promise you that Emma will be fine"

"How do you know?" James inquired.

"Because last time I checked she was your kid" Thomas said with a smile "A kid that slayed a dragon and saved an entire town from a crazy witch" Thomas smirked as pride was heard in his voice.

"She's my daughter" James said frustrated "And this is not her battle to fight... at least not alone"

"She isn't alone" Ella had caught up with them "She has August and Red"

"James?" Thomas asked confused as realization hit his friend. This was not just about being worried about what might happen to Emma and Henry. It had been a haunting feeling that sending Red was not the right move at all.

"Sir?" Doc came bowing to the royals with a face full of worry "I think you best come to Snow's room" James ran his hand trough his face and smiled courtly at his friends.

"Charming" Snow was standing out of bed much to Doc's annoyance. James smiled at the dwarf and he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be out of bed" He said seriously as Doc closed the door behind him. He could see the immense sadness and pain in her eyes.

"You have become very bossy lately" She said playfully walking slowly up to him. He smiled "Would you just tell me what is it that worries you?" Stupid question but still, someone had to ask. "James?"

"I can't no longer just sit here" He said kissing her on the lips and guiding her back to bed but she refused to lay down. "I love you and Emma and little Henry and it pains me that there is nothing I can do to help"

"You mean you are stuck here with me? And you would rather play hero?" That was the truth. He knew it and his wife knew it and it just drove them both crazy. He knew hormones had played a big part on her statement but it didn't make it less true. "You want your daughter to be proud of you"

"What use it is that I am Prince Charming when I couldn't be hers growing up?" His voice was breaking and he was no longer able to hold it together and she didnt want him to.

"Charming" Snow traced a hand along his cheek. Both of them siting on the bed "You know I love you" It wasn't a question. He nodded slowly but still didn't look at her "You are her father and no matter how many years we've missed with her, all these moths that she has been with us, you became that to her"

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure?" Emma whispered to August as they walked outside the nursery. There was barely a sound around them and August took that as a bad sign. Too much silencse was no good. "We need to find Henry" <em>

_"Yes we do" August whispered pulling her back in and closing the door behind her. "But this is no longer Boston or even Storybrooke" _

_"What does that mean?" She asked bluntly and he just smiled pulling her closer and placing a lock of her behind her ear. _

_"It means that" August said in a deep voice "Where I come from" she rolled her eyes and he reformed the sentence "Where we come from, things have to be done a certain way" _

_"What way?" Emma asked holding on thight to her father's sword and securing Henry's bag on her back. _

_"The quiet one" August placed a finger on his lips and opening the door, made his way out. __Emma right behind him. _

* * *

><p><em>"Now here is what you are going to do Henry" Regina said as the boy sat up straight to look at her. Out of her mayor clothes and into being the Evil Queen she did seem pretty scary. The thing that frightened him the most was the darkness in her eyes "We are going to let Miss Swan find you" Henry ceased an eyebrow. <em>

_"There is more than you just letting me go" Henry confronted her "What's your plan?" _

_"It I tell you it would not work" His mother answer "You just have to sit here and wait for her to find you and leave the rest to me..." And with that she walked closer to him and touched his cheek. A black cloud. She was gone. Henry then realized that it had been Regina's plan to bring Henry back to Fairy tale land so that she had no chance against something as magic. He waited there for hours and hours and he felt more ashamed as time passed. He had led Emma to unknown territory where she didn't stand a chance. He thought about wondering around the castle, maybe he would find a way to save himself before Emma came for him but then he was just a boy that had no magic whatsoever. He was in a horrible position. _

_He had been walking around the castle for a while. He came upon a tall door that he figured was one of the most important rooms around. He opened the door slightly. He instantly recognized it from his book. It was James's study. He made a slow pace inside. Touching everything that could be touched. Resting on the desk was a pile of paper still waiting to be taken care of. The top of them seemed to be a guest list. crossed and then again written. It seemed to be a very important list as his grandfather had put a lot of thought into it. He made a mental note to ask James about it when he returned. If he returned. He then spotted something by the window. A blue bird. He remembered that Ms. Blanchard had said they were loyal creaures so he was sure if he walked closer it would not scare it away. He did and the small bird landed on his hand almost instantly. His new friend made him feel ticklish and he shivered make it leave him at once. __Out the window. _

* * *

><p><em>"It's impossible!" Emma said in frustration "Even if we find her, We still have no magic to defeat her" <em>

_"Listen to you talk about magic" August said amused "Who knew" _

_"Seriously?" Emma smacked him on the arm "Dont play smart with me, we need to find my kid" _

_"Right" August countered. He froze quickly as he heard something. When he had first come to stay here with his father as a young boy, he had leaned to listen very closely to everything around him. Sounded like. Wings. _

_"August?" Emma inquired as he leaned forward. He ignored her. "What..." _

_"Sh..."Emma did as she was told and remained still. A blue bird came flying straight at them quickly. August froze. Maybe it was Regina playing mind tricks on them. The bird stopped on his shoulder and made alarmed sounds. Emma looked at August confused. _

_"Now what?" She asked annoyed "He does know I am not Snow White right?" Emma could see the enigma in August's eyes. _

_"He trusts you" August told her about the bird "It remembers something" August held the bird for Emma to look at closely "Maybe he remembers your mom" _

_"You are joking" Emma said rolling her eyes. _

_"No... you never joke with animals here" August said seriously letting it go it flew away from where it had come from "Come on" _

_"What?" The blonde asked still holding James's sword closely "Now we are going to follow the bird" _

_"Got another brilliant idea" August asked as he broke into a run. __Silence was given "Didn't think so" _

* * *

><p><em><em>"Hey" August's voice brought Emma back from her thoughts. They had found a safe place near the stables to rest. Henry had fallen asleep instantly as Emma held on to her baby blanket and the stuff wolf she had gotten from the nursery. "Read more of that diary?"

"Nope" Emma said distractedly "There is stuff that not even I should be doing...being their kid and all, but it was nice to see their home"

"Your home" August corrected "You belong here Emma, you always have" She chuckled slightly as he held her.

"Well look at me, a princess sleeping on the stables" She joked "Snow has been in worse places or so I am told"

"When she was a theive" August said "Yeah I read the book"

"I heard some stories first hand too" Emma admitted "It's just different when you... hear it from them"

"So what's the plan?" August asked smiling.

"Go back inside, into the wardrobe" Emma said "Exactly what Regina wants us to do"

"So she can send Red after us" August countered "Not bad"

"Shut up" Emma looked at him harshly "I plan to save Red, but I do not know a thing about Regina's plan, so I need someone to help me"

* * *

><p>Another weeek had gone by. Thomas had finally managed to get Belle and Rumple in the same room which meant that she was going to help them. He no longer cared about his power or so he had claimed, but Thomas wouldn't buy it. He had given the imp something he wanted and now he needed something. He needed a promise that he would not harm a soul if they even managed to make it home.<p>

"No way you are gving him the egg!" Grumpy told the younger prince as the small war council gathered around "He could go all bannanas on us"

"Grumpy is right" Granny encountered "That egg is our ensurrance and we are not using it. only as our last resort"

"But is our last resort!" Thomas said as all eyes were on him. James lowered his face as Snow's eyes pierced him so he would aid his friend. The war council around Snow's bed burst into shouts and whispers.

"You were the first one saying that we would not make deals with the imp" Jiminy said wisely "Let's just think this trough"

A laugh was heard in the crowd. James was at the far end of the circle sitting on a chair "I'm done"

"Excuse me?" Jiminy said perplexed. Thomas and Ella, Aurora and Phillip. All eyes were on the man. "Sir, I only meant.."

"I'm done with waiting" James said bluntly scracthing his head. Snow's eyes on her husband "Your children are safe. At least for the time being. The most important thing now is not to go back home... It's to rebuilt what we already have"

"We are trying to do so" Jiminy said calmly "And I understand your frustration, Your Higness..."

"Do you really?" James said with a pitch on his voice, breaking "Do you know what is like being sleepless for so long? Since Emma left, August ,Since Red left" He shot Granny a look and she nodded proudly "Since my child who all of you trusted is out there with so little while you are here 'safe'?" Jiminy's eyes were full of shame as he looked at Geppetto. The elder man could not look at him.

"I only meant" Jiminy babbled "I'm sorry"

"We should go" Thomas told the others "Snow needs her rest and so do we..." They all nodded, Grumpy stopped to give James a hug and a pad on the back. Thomas was last to leave the room.

"I am being selfish.." He admitted to both royals "I should not be thinking about such hollow things when..."

"They are not hollow" Snow said as she stood up from the bed. James was quickly by her side "You were hurt just as much as the rest of us.. we just want peace"

"Go" James told him quietly "Go home Thomas..."

"Yes" The man smiled warmly as James nodded reassuringly "Good night to you both"

"And Thomas?" Snow said with a smile "Tell Ella that I expect for her to throw me an exceptional party although I would not expect less from her" Thomas grinned and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Night came once more and once again James laid awake by his wife side on the other twin bed of the room. All of the sudden in the peace of night He could see his wife siting up abruptly "Snow?"<p>

Snow felt something hit her. It was not something she had not felt before. In fact, it was too familiar and James had seen it too. "Charming...this cant be happening..not now.. it's still to early" The prince could see nothing but fear in her eyes. The baby was barely seven months. But this didn't feel like last time. This was for real.

The baby was coming

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Very long chapter :) Hope you guys like it! <strong>

**A/n: I figure that Emma and August have been in FTL for 3 days now which means 72 hours or so. A lot has happened since then in Storybrooke but I just figure that is more background since the story is more focused on the Charming family. There will still be glimpses of what is been going on in the last upcoming chapters. **

**How will Emma rescue Red? Will she go back to Storybrooke for help and how will she feel when she meets her baby brother for the first time?**

**Review if you can please :)**


	49. Wild Soul, Fighter Heart

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: NOT REALLY SURE HOW TIME WORKS BETWEEN THE WORLDS SO BEAR WITH ME... I FIGURE AN HOUR IN FTL WILL BE A DAY IN STORYBROOKE.**

**I am finally back from my trip! It was awesome and it got me inspired to write more so here I go... we are finally going to meet baby Michael yay! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 49:**

The baby was coming.

Snow looked at her husband in was too early for her little boy to be born. She had been barely nine months pregnant with Emma when she came along. Her beautiful second chance was even earlier. "Alright" James was by her side as quickly as a heart beat "I will go get Doc" Snow nodded as he left the room. Snow knew he was freaking out but he had to remain strong for her like he had always been.

"Sire?" Doc who was talking with Grumpy inquired as he put his small glasses back in place "What's wrong?"

"The baby" Was all Charming managed to say before Doc hurried behind him. Grumpy winked at James and then parted his own way to alert the others. It was just a matter of minutes now.

* * *

><p>"You really should get some sleep" August told Emma as he stirred next to her. He knew she was worried about Red. About what Regina could do to her and Red could do to them as a wolf.<p>

"She's my mother's best friend" Emma said ignoring him "She came here because she was... trying to help us and I cant even save her"

"We'll find a way" August said sitting up and looking back at an sleeping Henry "We always do"

"I miss them" She admitted and August smiled "James's stupid Charming smile and my mother's cooking.. man.. her cooking"

"Well" August smiled widely "Her cooking is pretty amazing"

"We need to get out of here" Emma said standing up "I think it's safe to say Regina might be gone.. probably thinks we ran... she cant see us since there are no mirrors... Mom said once that she can see trough mirrors... it might be our only chance to get back"

"What about Red?" August asked standing up next to her "We can't just leave her" In that moment they heard a howling behind them. Instantly placed themselves behind Henry and shielded him. He had been sleeping until that moment.

"What?..." He said groggily taking off August's jacket from his body "What's that"

"Something bad" Emma retorted as they could hear something approaching towards them. They held their breaths and waited..

* * *

><p>"Alright Snow" Doc said sweetly as James held her the same way he had done the night Emma had been born. He was having a hard time providing support for his wife as the bed wasn't as big.<p>

"No...I can't" Snow said in fear "He is not ready"

"I know" Doc told her sternly "But we can't stop it now"

"We have a prenatal care system ready in case you need it" Granny was also in the room. Taking Red's soothing role "We have all prepared"

"It's okay Sno..." James rubbed her back gently as she squeezed his hand dead

"SHUT UP!" Snow bellowed "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I NEED EMMA AND RED!"

James smiled and kissed her forehead "I know you do but..."

"You need to start pushing now" Doc said sweetly but demanding "Deep breaths now"

"One" Granny "We need a big push come on!"

"I know you can do it" James encouraged her as his hand went white from all the pressure she was squeezing it with"

"Almost there Snow" Doc said as Granny handed him the baby blanket. "One more!"

"I want hit you right now!" Snow said in pain as she pushed as hard as her energy would allow her.

"You can hit me later" Charming said smiling as he saw Doc pulling his son out in the world. He wasn't crying. Charming remembered Emma's cries were as loud as ever moments after she was born.

"He's here" Granny told Snow cleaning the sweat from her forehead. Snow looked at Charming with tears. He was in tears as well.

"Why isn't he crying?" Charming asked Doc who had turned to tend the newborn with a couple of nurses.

"He is a bit too small" Granny told them calmly "He might need a minute"

"I need to see him!" Snow sat up frustrated but Granny held her back. Snow could read the woman's face.

"Doc, do something!" Charming pleaded chocking "Please make him cry" Doc looked back to the worried parents and then focused back on the baby. Then they heard it. A faint and small cry but it was there. One of the nurses had already brought an incubator. Doc and his team placed the baby inside it. He might needed for a while as he was too small.

"You can see him for a moment" Doc said as he pushed the incubator closer to Snow and James. "We shall leave you for a moment, you can touch him a bit if you'd like... just with extreme tenderness" Doc bowed and his entourage followed behind.

"Congratulations" Granny squeezed Charming's shoulder a bit and closed the door behind her. There was a silence in the room for a moment. All that was heard was sniffing from Charming.

"He's beautiful" Snow said gasping as Charming left her side for a moment to bring the baby closer to her so she could touch him. Snow leaned closer and from the small hole in the camera reached for her son's small hand. "Look what we did... again"

"I'm looking" Charming was back at her side and kissed her forehead "We did good... again"

"That we did" Snow stole a kiss from her husband "I wish Emma was here"

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Henry's voice was barely a whisper. They held their breaths again...<p>

"Wait" August told them "Did you hear that?" Emma looked at him confused.

"I don't hear anything" Emma hissed but August cut her off.

"Exactly" He said. Fainted sounds "Whatever it is.. Regina isn't here"

"Red!" Henry hurried by the wolf's side. Emma pulled him back as the animal collapsed on the cold grass. She seemed to pant in pain and her breathing was heavy.

"She escaped" August said examining her closer with Henry by his side "She's pretty badly hurt"

"It could be a trap" Emma said looking around "This might not even be Red"

"It is!" Henry said "We need to get help!"

"Let's go" August nodded at the boy and picked up Red the best he could "She's losing too much blood"

"No!" Emma said "We don't even know... and how are we going to get back?"

"The same way we came out" August said "Come on"

"Stay behind me kid" August told Henry. Emma groaned and followed the boys back into the castle. Back into the wardrobe,

"I need to call someone" Emma said as she climbed up the stairs "We dont even have..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Henry asked worriedly "She has to be!" Emma looked behind her. August was gone. Regina was nowhere to be found. Emma led the way to her old nursery with Henry's hand holding hers and August holding Red.

"I don't think you'll fit in if you carry her" Emma told August

"I have to try" He breathed deeply as he watched Emma unlock the wardrobe "I cant just leave her here"

Emma nodded and he went trough. The moment he was back in the forest his cargo became lighter. Red was back to being human but... she was still losing blood. Henry went in next followed by Emma. She next took out her phone.

* * *

><p>"Look at him" Snow smiled at her beautiful baby. He opened his eyes for the first time even thought even though he was small. He had bright blue eyes. "A little Prince Charming like his daddy"<p>

Emma led the way as they rushed to the hospital. she could see many inquiring eyes looking at her and then back at Red who was now in gurney. "What?"

"Well... we have some news" Grumpy told her with a weak smile. Granny then came rushing in.

"What happened?" Granny's voice almost died "No! What happened?"

"You've got the kid back" Grumpy smiled "That should count for something" Emma ignored him.

"Regina" Was all Emma could say. Granny covered her mouth "Where is Doc?"

"He's busy at the moment" a nurse near said.

"Emma!" A familiar voice called after her. Her father had that smile on his face that fell when he saw the blood on her shirt.

"I'm fine" She said quickly "It's Red"

"What about her?" James shared a quick glance with Grumpy "What is it that you are not telling me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thois is done! Hope you liked it! Sorry about late update<strong>

**Will Red be okay and what woll happen with Emma?**

**Stay tunned for the last chapters ! Yay baby Michael!**

**Emma meeting her baby brother for the first tinme :)**

**Review if u want :)**


	50. We Meet each other, at last

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**A/N: NOT REALLY SURE HOW TIME WORKS BETWEEN THE WORLDS SO BEAR WITH ME... I FIGURE AN HOUR IN FTL WILL BE A DAY IN STORYBROOKE.**

**I am finally back from my trip! It was awesome and it got me inspired to write more so here I go... we are finally going to meet baby Michael yay! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 50:**

"Emma!" A familiar voice called after her. Her father had that smile on his face that fell when he saw the blood on her shirt.

"I'm fine" She said quickly "It's Red"

"What about her?" James shared a quick glance with Grumpy "What is it that you are not telling me?" It all had happened too fast for Emma to process. August and Henry were behind her as Emma swallowed hard.

"She... Regina" was all his daughter could articulate. James's body went still. Happiness because of his son's birth could not be taken away from him but the mere idea of Red being harmed by Regina got to him. She was part of his family and he was the reason she had been harmed. He had asked her so that he could stay with Snow. In the weeks following Emma and August's departure James had tried to go follow them but the idea of leaving Snow made him sick. She was too vulnerable to be left alone. "Dad?" Emma could see something else in her father's face.

"Best if I go on with Red" Doc appeared from behind James "Congratulations princess" He told Emma bowing "But I would certainly there were best circumstances" Emma gave her father an inquiring look.

"Go on Doc" James said slowly "Do all you can"

"Will do Sir" Doc bowed and smiled at August and Henry "Young Henry, glad to have you safe and sound with us"

"Why don't I take you to eat something?" August told the young boy. Henry nodded but then turned to James "Where's Grandma?"

"Resting" James said simply approaching "Are you alright Henry?" The little boy nodded once more "Go on with August and then... I will take you to meet the baby" Henry's eyes lighted up.

"Cool!" Henry smiled up at both August and Emma.

"Congratulations" August bowed and extended his hand to James to shake "Please pass them on to the Queen"

"I will, thank you" James smiled tiredly "Now go on"

Emma's head was spinning. Her brother was here and she hadn't been able to see her father all jumpy about it because of what had happened to Red "Is he okay?"

"Come on" James offered his hand as Emma nodded. "He was born a bit too early" Her father explained "He is been tended to now" They had reached Snow's room. She was sitting on a wheelchair next to Michael's incubator. A nurse next to her. At the sight of them she bowed and left. Snow only raised her face when she heard footsteps.

"Emma!" She gasped trying to stand up. James was by her side in a moment "Are you alright? Where is Henry?"

"He is fine" Emma told her quickly as she walked up to a lung crushing hug. "August is with him" Emma looked at her father who smiled. It was best to keep Red's condition hidden for a moment but they would not be able to do it for long. "How are you?"

"Well I just had a baby" Snow smiled at her and James kissed her forehead.

"I see that" Emma gave her mother James's matching smile "I am really happy for you"

"Thank you sweetheart" Snow had tears in her eyes. "Would you like to meet him?"

"You kidding?" Emma smiled as James placed his hands on her shoulders. Emma smiled down at the small baby on the incubator. He had been sleeping until Emma arrived. "Can I touch him?" James and Snow smiled.

"You have to wash your hands first" Her father said. He helped Snow back to bed while Emma washed her hands. Then her father instructed her how she should be tender to him. Emma reached for the small hand. Michael gave his best to grab Emma's finger. James watched in awe as his children made their first connection. Then it was time for Michael to be gone.

"He's amazing" Emma told her parents as she cleaned the tears from her eyes "He looks just like you" Emma told her father and she could have sworn he was blushing. "How long does he have to?"

"Stay there?" James finished "Probably about 6 weeks or so"

"I'm sorry" Emma said honestly as she knew how her mother and father craved to hold baby Michael.

"We are just glad he is here and that you and Henry and August and Red are here, safe and sound" Emma gulped at the mention of her mother's friend.

"We realize we cannot keep things from you" James began as Snow gave him an inquiring look "But you also just had the baby"

Emma looked at her father and then back at Snow "There is something you should know"

* * *

><p>"August?" Henry looked up at the former poppet. "Is Red going to be okay?"<p>

August leaned closer to the table as Henry dropped his burger "She will, She is pretty strong"

"Okay" Henry leaned on the chair "Though like a wolf"

"That's right kid" August smiled. "Is there something else on your mind buddy?"

"Am I going to have to call Michael uncle?" The question made August smirk but not too much since he saw the distress in Henry's eyes "I mean he is a baby, babies can't be uncles"

"I guess not" August said stealing a fry "But I think you can discuss it with Snow"

"Okay, yeah" Henry bit his lip, clearly with a lot more on his mind "August?"

"Yes Henry?" Henry remained quiet for a second. "What?"

"Are you going to marry Emma?" The question had almost made the man choke but quickly composed himself. "Are you going to be part of our family now?"

"Is that what you want?" August countered winning a smile from Henry who noodled excitedly "Then someday, I could"

"And that would make you my dad" August swallowed hard at his statement. "Cool! I always wanted one"

* * *

><p>August and Henry returned to where Emma was waiting to hear news from Red. Doc and the others had managed to stabilize her but she had lost a lot of blood so the next few hours were crucial to determine her state.<p>

"How are you?" August placed a hand on her shoulder and held her closer from behind. Emma leaned her head against him.

"I don't know... they say Red was pretty close to dying and when we told my mom... she was so broken" August just held her "But she is so happy the baby is here even though he still has a long way ahead"

"He'll pull trough" August said "Charmings are bad asses" This made Emma smiled and turned to face him. They were interrupted by a cough from James.

"Can I see the baby now?" Henry asked his grandpa smiling.

"Sure" He offered him his hand and headed to Snow's room with August and Emma close behind, "You have to be very careful alright Henry?"

"Yep, promise" the little boy said entering the room he hurried to Snow's side. "Grandma!"

"Oh good!" Snow said embracing him "Let me look at you!"

"I'm okay, really, I was just so worried about you!" Henry smiled widely "Where's the baby?" Henry looked around in case he had missed him as he entered.

"He'll be here" James told the boy kissing Snow softly.

"Okay" Henry said "Before he does, Can I ask you something?" Snow and James looked at each other and nodded. "How am I supposed to call Michael? He is my uncle but he is a baby"

"I see" Charming chuckled.

"My Dad said I should ask you" Henry said proudly. August heart sank as Snow and her husband shared a confused glance, then looked back at the other couple.

"Dad huh?" Emma whispered to August with a sweet kiss "You are getting ahead of yourself"

"It was Henry's idea" August said defensibly "Not mine."

"Your dad did, did he?" Snow winked at August "Well you could just call him Michael"

"Few" Henry smirked relieved "Okay"

"Here he is" James announced as Emma and August made way for the nurse. James had explained to Henry why the baby had to stay inside the small crystal box until he was stronger. Henry smiled widely as he looked down at the baby. He could see everyone else watching him as well "Hey Michael, I'm Henry"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was all about family fluff and Emma and Henry meeting the baby. Next one will be more focused on Red and what happened to her. Plus. The war council has an idea to go search for Regina using one of her former allies. <strong>

**please review :)**


	51. A Second Chance

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome!**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**Last three chapters guys! This story is my pride and joy but I guess I have dragged it long enough... I just wanted my ONCE dose of fluff and stuff I wanted to happen on the show and it turned out to be one of the most read one in the fandom and all thanks to all of you! I am a Oncer because of and thanks to you and I hope I did the show and characters justice. **

**I am thinking about having a sequel done so tittle suggestions are welcomed. **

**Thanks again and now on with the show. **

**Chapter 51: **

Things had gone pretty smooth now. Michael was now two weeks old and Red seemed to be improving but she didn't really talked about what had happened. She had lost her cloak and since there was no magic in town everyone feared for her life but having a little newphew now gave her a propuse to get better and put on a smile.

As if by miracle the weeks baby Michael had spent in the incubator had been enough for him to be stronger. According to Doc, the baby would be able to be held for the first time by his parents and, well all the people that wanted to get to know him.

With all the excitment around Regina was nothing but a blur in their minds but Charming was begining to become restless about the whereabouts of the Evil Queen.

"Charming?" Snow opened the door of the hospital room she had gone for a walk with Red and Ella. James smiled instantly at the sight of his wife "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He said quickly standing up and offering his hand. "How was your walk?"

"Good, Red is getting stronger and well she is back to being herself" Snow smirked "And you? What's have you been up to?"

"I just hard a word with Doc" James said with a wide smile "Michael could be in your arms tonight if you want"

"Gods!" Snow covered her mouth "Yes! I want to hold him! and kiss him and smother him!"

"But you have to go easy on him, right?" James joked. Snow pouted "I thought Emma and Henry should be here too"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" She leaned to kiss him "I love you Charming"

"Love you more" He smirked capturing her lips again.

"Not possible" Snow said breaking the kiss. And go in to it again.

"Man!" They heard a loud voice "I can come back!" Emma said covering her eyes. Snow and James broke apart and giggled.

"Sorry sweetheart" Snow blushed "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well considering that I have been eyed raped more than once, I am pretty used to it" Emma said rolling her eyes. "I just came to tell you that Doc said he could bring the baby now if you wanted"

"Of course" Snow said smiling up at her husband who kissed her husband "Don't forget to bring Henry with you"

"Will do" Emma said closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Here we go" Doc said getting the baby who was now fussing in a bluish blanket with his name embroiled like Emma's had. Snow was siting on the bed. Emma on her right side and Charming on the left. Henry next to Emma. Doc gave one bow and left closing the door softly behind him.<p>

"He is so little" Henry pointed out as Emma hugged him close "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect" Snow said looking down at her blue eyed little prince. "Hey baby, what are you doing? We've waited to hold you all along"

Michael fussed a bit and stirred. "Look at that, hey little man, I'm your daddy" James said leaning closer to his son to kiss his forehead. Emma looked with a bit of nostalgia as her parents stared down at thier little miracle with such love, even though she knew she had been looked upojn the same way, with such adoration and love the day she had been born, it still pained her deeply that her brother was going to have Snow and James from day one. "And that's Emma and Henry" James pointed to each one.

"Here Charming" Snow said sweetly "Hold him" Emma noticed both her parents had tears in their eyes and she could see one of the most charming's smiles from her father just yet "Careful with the head"

"I got him" Charming said adoringly "Look at you now, You know you are safe with your daddy do you not?"

"He stopped crying" Henry said happily "I think he likes you grandpa"

"He sure does" James agreed smiling at Henry. "Why don't we see if he gets along with Emma now" James kissed his son's forehead sweetly.

"I'm not very good at holding" Emma blurted out awkwardly clearly nervous. But her father placed that baby on her arms and he just looked up at her with those blue eyes and he had her. "Hey" Michael stretched a bit a got a hold of Emma's finger "Going to be a charmer arent you?" Emma looked at her father who beamed at her "This is is going to sound crazy, but I am your big sister, crazy I know" Snow and Charming watched with adoration as Emma talked to the baby. "And well you are never going to guess who your parents are: Snow White and Prince Charming, you know those from the Disney movies and all, but dont let the cartoons fool you, they are way better in real life. You are one lucky kid" Snow felt tears coming down her cheeks. Henry smiled at Emma "Here you go kid, be careful"

"I will!" Henry promised as he sat down on the chair next to the bed and Emma placed the baby down in his arms "He looks like you grandpa"

"Well about time" James joked "Emma is just like her mother"

"Not entirely true Charming" Snow pointed out holding his hand "She's definitely your child"

"I do kind look more like Mom" Emma said "But I have a Charming personality"

"Well then" James stood up and wrapped his arms around Emma "I cant compete with that can I?"

"Guess you cant" Emma laughed as James kissed her forehead.

"Aww look at that!" Red came into the room "Enough honey now I want to meet the next Charming" Red took the baby from Henry and sat on the bed to craddle him "Seems like it's all James, but he does kind of have Snow's chin"

"We think the same" Snow said looking at Emma and then back at James. Doc came into the room a moment later saying that it was time to give Michael his rest. He also told them that he and Snow would soon be released from the hospital. This made Emma and James both anxious. For one they didn't have a room, let alone a baby's room. Also there was no longer the same safety that was in the hospital at their home. And Regina was still out there, Snow was in her most vulnerable point. Emma respected her mother for many reasons but now Regina had a safe option. Emma could defend herself. Even potect Henry with August by her side, or at least she planned to, but her brother was defensless. It wasn't like they needed money or anything but they needed to regain some normalcy in their lives. James had the animal shelter taken care of and all of that but he still like to go and make sure the animals were safe and he had the whole King thing to deal with. Henry had to go back to school but it was obvious that Snow wasn't planning on returning, at least not for now.

* * *

><p>"I want to go after her" Emma told her father as they left the room. Snow was cuddled in the bed with Red and Henry "I need to find her. Put and end to this"<p>

"Emma" Her father said, she thought he was going to stop her "I agree"

"You do?" she said startled. James took on a more confortable positon and folded his arms "Just like that"

"Just like that" James countered "But you will not be going alone. I might not know a lot about being a father but after what happened to Red I am not taking any chances"

"You want to come with me?" Emma said worriedly "No, you can't... mom and the baby and..."

"She will be taken care of... they both will. It pains me to leave them now but it is the only way I can think of to protect them and put and end to this"

"I can help you" Red said from behind. They didn't know how long she had been there "I have been having these dreams... from when she captured me, I dont have my cloak and I am not strong enough but I might know where she is"

* * *

><p><strong>Only two chapters left. Flashbacks from when Red was kidnapped will be in next chapter and how will Snow react to Emma and James going after Regina? Will they be able to put and end to her cruel game?<strong>

**If Only they knew... **

**Please review :)**


	52. Exactly Charming

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the ones supporting this! : D you guys are awesome! And Happy Birthday to my partner in crime! Love ya girl! :)**

**A/N: POSSIBLE SPOILERS UP TO 1X22**

**Last three chapters guys! This story is my pride and joy but I guess I have dragged it long enough... I just wanted my ONCE dose of fluff and stuff I wanted to happen on the show and it turned out to be one of the most read one in the fandom and all thanks to all of you! I am a Oncer because of and thanks to you and I hope I did the show and characters justice. **

**I am thinking about having a sequel done so tittle suggestions are welcomed. **

**Thanks again and now on with the show. **

** Chapter 52:**

A day before her mother and baby brother were to be released from the hospital Emma decided to bring on a subject that could clearly affect her parents: moving out. She figured that now that Michael was getting better, she and Henry could no longer stay in the small apartment that was meant to be only for two and would soon be home to 5 people. Emma had to be brave to bring up the subject because the last thing she wanted to do was upset her parents. Specially James who Emma knew was still beating himself up for what had happened to Red and also because, oblivious to Snow, father and daughter planned on taking on a search party in a couple weeks to go in search for Regina.

Emma arrived just in time to her mother's room as James was cooing Michael close to him sitting on a chair next to the bed. Snow was concentrated reading a book and would often glance at her husband and son. Emma waited for a moment. She watched her father making some small talk to his son. Emma felt a bit dizzy. She was so happy for her parents but she often wondered about how her life would have been like if she had her parents with her. Emma knocked softly on the door and peaked inside "Hey" her parents looked up at her with a smile.

"Come in Emma" Snow said putting her book down "How is it going?"

"Good" Emma smiled balancing a small brown bag in her hand "August took Henry to school so…I had some time before getting to work"

"Is everything okay?" James asked worriedly handing the baby back to Snow. Emma knew her father could read her easily but she just nodded.

"I brought you guys something" Emma said sitting on the edge of the bed and giving Snow the brown bag "It's sort of a welcoming gift for the kid" James smiled warmly as he watched Snow take out the small baby cloth Emma had brought "_I'm a charmer" _ was read on the shirt. James's eyes lighted up at the gesture and Snow felt tears trying to make their way to her eyes. "You like it?"

"Emma…" Her mother smiled "It's perfect"

"Thank you sweetheart" James smiled and reached for her hand "Where in the world did you find it?"

"I didn't" Emma said quickly "August did; he went to Boston a couple days ago… and well"

"What was he doing in Boston?" Snow asked worriedly. Emma smiled "I certainly hope he wasn't getting in trouble"

"Nope. He just wanted to get you guys something nice for Michael" Emma smirked "There aren't a lot of stores here… he got you a couple more things and well Geppetto finished the baby's crib so he is all set"

"He didn't have to do that" Snow said gratefully. She knew August had been suffering ever since he returned to Storybrooke because of what he had done to Emma and her family. He was certainly surprised about James and Snow not hating him. But he was certainly still trying to win points with them. "But why isn't he here to…to thank him personally"

"He just wanted to make sure. I talked to you first" Emma hesitated a bit staring into her mother's eyes and back to her father's. Michael fussed a bit in Snow's arms, gesturing that he was tired or maybe hungry or just because he could sense the sudden change of tension in the room.

"Talk to us?" James inquired worriedly ceasing an eyebrow "About what?"

"What to do next" Emma said simply and her father tensed. He wasn't ready for Snow to know about Regina or what he planned to do. He just wanted to spend some time with his family before all hell broke loose. "You know… living arrangements and stuff. Our home can't be enough for five people" James relaxed a bit "August and I have talked about this for a couple days now and it seems to be the most logical thing to do"

"You want to live with him?" Snow asked "Move in with him?" Her worry was evident but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to freak Emma out.

"Yeah" Emma admitted "I love you guys but, I just think that I am old enough not to be living with my parents" She could see the pain in their eyes but they remained quiet so she would continue. "Plus you guys have the baby and…"

"Where would you live?" James finally asked "I don't want you to be alone, we still don't know where Regina is and…"

"I know that" Emma told him calmly "We would be close. Henry would have his own room and well… he really needs to stop being cramp up with me"

"Where?" Her father said a bit more harsh than he had intended.

"With his dad" Emma said "Geppetto has one free room in his home and a small study that could be Henry's room. We would have to go back to Regina's to get some clothes and things like that but we are almost set"

"You have thought about this for a while, haven't you?" Snow asked her daughter. Emma nodded. As much as it pained her not to see Emma every morning or talk to her at night she also understood that Emma was trying really hard to give up on living with her parents so her baby brother would have _them. _

"I don't know Emma" James admitted running his hand through his hair "I would be constantly worrying about you"

"Like you don't do that already" Emma said mockingly "We have to face reality… this is no way of living for any of us"

"She's right" Snow told James. She used her free hand to hold his "We have to let go"

"I am not sure I am ready to do that" James told Snow "I…"

"Hey" Emma smiled at her dad "Just think as if… you know I am going off to college or something and well. We can have dinner, hang out"

"I am sorry" August said awkwardly as he knocked on the door. "I got caught up with Henry" Sensing the tension, August waited for either of the three to say something.

"I would like to thank you for your kind gifts August" Snow said at last. August smiled.

"I take it Emma told you about wanting to move?" August said softly. Snow nodded. "I understand how hard this must be for you but… I do think it might be the best thing for all"

"I trust you will take care of my family" James said with authority. "If you don't…"

"I will sir" August told James with a smile and reached out to shake his hand. "I promise"

"We'll see about that" James said under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Ella told Red and Emma as they sat at Granny's. Red had just been released from the hospital and she was more than eager to help Snow prepare the baby's room at the small apartment. "So what we have to do is get all the things in your room out"<p>

"I got it" Emma smiled sadly "Looking on the bright side" Emma smiled at her mother's two best friends "No more eye raping" Ella and Red looked at each other.

"Oh you poor thing!" Ella covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh "Well yes, let's be thankful for that" Emma smiled widely.

"Now, let's get the boys on board and get going… we have less than 24 hours"

"Good thing I kind of stole James's truck" Emma waved the keys in front of them. Red smiled proudly while Ella seemed really worried about James and Snow's way of transportation.

A few hours later; With the help of a lot of people from town Red and Ella coordinated almost everything the whole sudden move And in no more than one afternoon later, the small apartment had been prepared for baby Michael's arrival. The room that had once belonged to Mary Margaret was now the nursery. The curtain still worked as a door but since the baby's crib would be in the upstairs bedroom, there would be no problem with Michael's safety. At least for now. There was also a play pen in the living room and a babies chair in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Ella asked Emma as they watched the last of the furniture being moved out by Grumpy and Happy out of the home she had once shared with her best friend and then her parents and son.

"Yeah" Emma said smiling tiredly "She is really going to love all of this" Emma thought on the grin on her mother's face when she and James returned home later that day, plus she had left one last gift to top the icing on the cake.

"I certainly hope so" Ella told her excitedly. "Look at this! And it was all you… you should be proud"

"Oh come on" Emma groaned "I couldn't have done it without you"

"Of course you couldn't" Red placed a hand on Emma's shoulder "But really I mean, this is what we do"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused. Red and Ella looked at each other.

"Well… we were also responsible in decorating your nursery…" Ella smiled warmly at Emma "Except for the toys"

"And toys" Red rolled her eyes "Your dad seemed to be crazy about toys" Emma suddenly remembered the little stuff wolf she had gotten from her old nursery.

"That sounds like him" Emma grinned.

"Yes, he was so excited" Ella countered "And to this day, he is just so happy that you are here and you are no longer just a dream to him and Snow"

"I guess Michael is a very lucky kid" Emma said looking down at her feet.

"And so are you" Red said "You have no idea just how much"

* * *

><p>"Ready to go dear?" James placed a kiss on Snow's forehead as they were escorted out of the hospital by Doc and other nurses.<p>

"Yes please!" Snow said kissing Michael who rested soundly in her arms "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed and… just get a sense of normal"

"If that could ever be our lives" James laughed "I like the idea of being normal"

"I was told to hand this to you personally" They suddenly found Red staring right and them. Snow and James exchanged a confused glance as they opened the small package.

_Dear mom and dad: _

_I wanted to be there to drive you home myself but I love too much to ruin your surprise so I asked Red to do it for me. Here is one last welcoming present. Red said something about a certain prince being crazy for toys and I guess this had special meaning so I want Michael to have it so to remind us that even if I know that I am not ready whatsoever to be a Princess and live in a castle and wear killer dresses, I know that was once your home and I made a promise once about getting you guys home. I plan to keep it, as I guess I am my parent's kid. _

_I hope you like it. _

_Emma. _

Tears were streaming down both blue eyes and green. James held the stuffed animal and smiled looking up just to look down a moment later.

"Who would have known" Red said as she took charge in pushing Snow's wheelchair "Your kid is as cheesy as you both"

The lights were off when James and Snow reached their home. Red in tow opened the door and made all visible at once. Familiar faces appeared. Emma. Henry, August, Thomas… all that had once and still mattered to them was there. Henry hurried by their side "So… you like it?" Snow and her husband looked around the remodeled home, but the best part of it was that they could share this with their friends.

"Welcome home!" Ella hugged Snow tightly "It was all Emma's idea"

"Was it really?" Snow looked at her daughter who had suddenly turned tomato red. "Oh thank you Emma!"

"Here!" Henry hurried to Emma and grabbed her hand "I thought this was missing" he handed his mother a frame and she examined it closely. It was a picture of them, one of the days of Swordfigthing, James stood between Emma and Snow one arm around each one. Emma held Henry by the shoulders. "I found it the other day and I just wanted it you guys to have it"

"That's a very good picture buddy" James hugged Henry. "Now all we need is a picture with Michael"

"That's why I have my camera ready!" A cherry voice came from the back of the place. Happy held it high in the air.

"Always a step ahead" Emma joked "Are you sure you are Prince Charming?" Her father rolled his eyes but was genuinely grateful and happy that he couldn't think of a smart response. Instead he thanked his daughter and took his new born son in his arms.

"We just want to thank everyone for being here and for being part of our lives, even so if our lives are nothing but crazy" the prince said when everyone had quiet down "In my family's name and in my son's name we are so lucky to have you in our lives"

And indeed he was.

* * *

><p>Days went by without a fuss, Henry and Emma moved in with August a day after Snow and James's return and for once Henry who never complained about a thing, hugged his parents gratefully for giving him a real room. His room.<p>

"Come on!" Henry urged his mother "We are going to be late and grandma is going to be upset!" They had all agreed to have dinner at the apartment. Emma was at first a bit reluctant about her mother cooking them dinner since she had just had a baby, but it made Snow the happiest woman when she could cook for her family and Emma was truly nostalgic about her mother's amazing cooking.

"We are almost done Henry!" Emma called from upstairs. Since Henry's room was downstairs, he could be the first one out the door. August was also all done. So was his father.

"This is the way girls work Henry" August said as they walked to Emma's yellow bug "You'll get it one day"

"I guess but why does she have to take so long!" Henry rolled his eyes as his mother joined them finally. Geppetto and August smirked at each other.

"I am driving, aren't I?" August looked at Emma with puppy eyes. She nodded and then got into the passenger's seat. Henry and his grandfather shortly followed.

"Where could they be?" Snow asked frustrated as the finished setting up the table. James who had been stirring the sauce for the spaghetti stopped at Once and gave his wife a small kiss.

"Emma is probably late because she is just finishing getting ready" James smirked at Snow who rolled her eyes "Just as her mother she isn't the jewelry type or so but you do like to look nice"

"Well we are women after all James" Snow said rolling her eyes, James had now leaned on to pick up Michael from his baby chair and was right there in his arms.

"Yes well" James smiled widely at his son totting him sweetly "Us boys don't take as long, do we buddy?"

"That's because all about you is simple" Snow snorted. Then she heard a knock on the door. "There they are"

"Sorry we are late" August apologized "Someone couldn't get themselves out the door"

"Yes, right Henry?" Emma winked at her son and he shrugged. "Hey" Emma told her father who offered her a big hug, her brother trapped in the middle "How are sleepless nights treating you?"

"Well" Snow also hugged her daughter "He surely doesn't cause much trouble… sleeps almost as much as me"

"While, I don't sleep as much" James countered handing the baby to Emma "Your mother is just a heavy sleeper"

"I am not!" Snow said hurt "But you insist on getting up to get him so I let you"

"Because it's the right thing to do" James said with sarcasm in his voice. Henry and Emma shared a look smiling. Geppetto and August just seemed to be a little out of place.

"Exactly Charming" Snow smirked "Like you read my mind, now on to eat, come on" They all took seats around the small table. Emma watched them all. Henry was talking to James about continuing sword fighting lessons and soon August joined the conversation. Her mother who was talking to the old craftsman about how beautiful the crib was would occasionally glance at Michael who was still safety on his father's arms. Emma smiled to herself and her not so conventional family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so… next chapter is the last one… it still has some fluffy moments before Emma and James get on the move after Regina. Plus Emma has an important thing to discuss with her parents and how will August and Snow cope with not being included in the plan?<strong>

**And what is Regina's master plan? Will Rumple be instrumental to finish this once and for all?**

**There you have it guys! I hope you liked this not so crazy chapter because last one will be nuts! **

**Thank you so much fellow Oncers! I am nothing without you! **

**Until next time then, I would love to know what you thought... Please review if you can :)**


	53. Paths reformed I

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER (DIVIDED INTO TWO) ONCERS! THIS IS REALLY HARD TO WRITE BUT I HOPE I DO MY STORY JUSTICE! I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THER SUPPORT, I WILL BE FOREVER GRATEFUL! **

**I PLAYED A BIT WITH RUMBELLE IN THIS CHAPTER… SINCE IT WAS JEFFERSON WHO HELPED THOMAS RETURNS HIS BELOVED…. RUMPLE MIGHT BE A CHANGED MAN… MIGHT BE… SEE WHAT I DID?**

**ON WITH THE SHOW…**

** Chapter 53:**

A loud cry woke him from a restless dream. The idea of deserting Snow and his new born son haunted him but all he knew was that he had to do the right thing, end the Queen horrid quest to destroy everyone because of her thirst for revenge. He felt Snow stir next to him "I got him" he said as she looked up at him gratefully. He sat on the bed for a moment, trying to find his way through the room. The wooden crafted crib rested almost next to the bed. James turned a light on just so he could see what he was doing; he picked the baby up and started rocking him and pacing around the small room. He knew Snow wasn't really asleep because he could sense her watching him. ever since they had returned from the hospital, James tried his best to spend every moment with his wife or Michael, because he understood that he would have to leave soon and he wasn't ready to let go just yet, after a while of trying to get the baby to sleep, Snow insisted that maybe he was hungry so he handed the baby to her and watched closely as she fed him. The Prince would often be nostalgic about Emma and her life as a child and all that they couldn't share with her. On the other hand he was thankful about having her in his life again. He was even a bit glad that she was going in search of Regina with him. As dangerous as that could be, it was her idea and no matter how much they argued with each other they were certainly father and daughter, which meant none of them would win.

* * *

><p>Morning came quickly. He had decided to meet with Emma at the station to go over their plan as it was today, two weeks after his son had come home, they would tell Snow of their plan, and he expected pain, his wife would never just let them go on a suicidal mission like that, not without a good argument as much.<p>

Emma was just arriving at work when she spotted a familiar grin beaming at her. James was leaning against the front door with two coffees in hand "What are you doing here so early?" Her tone wasn't of surprise as she had expected that from his father. James looked down at his feet and then back at her.

"I just had a lot on my mind" Emma nodded as she opened the door and took the cup of coffee from him.

"That makes two of us" Emma smiled as she took her jacket off. She offered her father a seat across from her "How's mom?"

"She's good" James said quickly "Happy" the fact that she was happy killed him because it only meant that he would take that away from her very soon. "I brought you something" Emma ceased an eyebrow as her father handed her a small picture. It was one from the homecoming party they had had. Emma sat on the couch with August and Henry while she held Michael close. "I just thought you would like to have it" He offered her a big smile.

"Thanks" She said simply. They remained quiet for a moment, dreading the moment of truth. "Did you bring the list?"

"Yes, it took me a while to make up my mind but I think that they are most fitted to go" He took out a piece of paper from his jacket. Emma smiled at his neat- Prince like writing even though she knew that the names on the paper had nothing but danger written all over them. "So?"

"Here" she handed him a small paper as well. They examined them both closely. Both had similar names: Grumpy, Thomas and…Granny?

"Abigail" Emma said confused "That's weird, don't you want his husband… fiancé or…"

"No offense to Abigail but I don't know Frederick that well to trust him although I don't doubt he is honorable" James watched as Emma processed the information.

"And why would you trust the woman who played your wife and kept you away from your real wife for so long?" Her voice seemed annoyed which caused James pain.

"I would trust Abigail with my life" James said firmly "She was just as cursed as the rest of us… "

"You do know it will hurt mom?" Emma asked confused. James froze as he weighted her words "we don't need her"

"And we do need Jefferson?" James inquired. Emma froze. Ever since she had found the truth about who her parents were, there was something about the tone in her father's voice when he was defensive that made her shiver. "We can't trust him"

"Yes we can, he has magic in there that could be useful and…" Emma began but James cut her off.

"That's exactly why I don't trust him" James leaned against the chair and crossed his arms.

"Regina hurt him just as much as the rest of us" Emma said gravely "He deserves his chance to make things right"

"So does Abigail" James said "we need all the help we can get Emma"

"I know" she sighed frustrated. "Try explaining that to your wife though"

"And your mother" James corrected with a small smile. "Best brace ourselves"

"For what?" Came a voice from behind them. Jefferson stood in front of the duo; little Grace held his hand "I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's fine" Emma stood up and greeted them both "How are you? It's been a while since we last talked"

"That is true, but you seemed to have more important things to do than to talk to me" Jefferson eyed the prince carefully "I do hope things have settled a bit"

"Depends who you ask" Emma said mockingly "What can I do for you Jefferson?"

"The question is" Jefferson smiled "What is that I can do for you Emma"

James was beginning to sense something was off in the man's voice but it calmed him a bit that his daughter was there, a little girl he had just recently had the opportunity to see because of her friendship with Henry. Ever since the curse had been broken, Henry had been happier than ever as he could finally be brave enough to make friends.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Emma winked at Grace "I kind of already have a deputy you know?" James sat up straight on the chair. Pride radiating.

"Yes" Jefferson smiled once more "It is nice to see we've all found our loved ones"

"What is it that you want?" James spoke. Grace looked at her father worriedly.

"Help you" Jefferson said "I should seek you later, we are on an important mission right now" Jefferson smirked down at Grace bowed and left. Emma and James watched them go.

"I must go" her father rose from his seat "I have a meeting with Thomas and a couple other folks about the imp" there was something she hadn't heard in a while. Emma wondered what had happened to the sorcerer now that magic was back and Regina had gone into hiding. "I still don't trust that Hatter Emma" he conceded as he touched her chin softly "He is always so… mysterious"

"Maybe" Emma said "But so are you" touché. James smiled weakly "don't forget about dinner at Granny's"

"I won't" he promised with a wide smile. Emma watched as he stormed out of the station, not before taking his sword in hand.

* * *

><p>"So?" Red and the other women in Storybrooke that Snow was lucky to call her friends were gathered around a table at Granny's. Ella and Snow were constantly keeping an eye on their babies who slept soundly on strollers. "There is word of Emma and James….plotting something"<p>

"Yes" Snow said sadly "I am afraid for them as they are too hard headed to give up" Ella placed a hand on Snow's.

"I am sure they are just trying to rebuild town, give us some piece of mind" Aurora, an old friend of Ella and Snow, who they had only recently found added "They are the law in this town"

"Or so they say" Red smirked "I think it's more serious than law enforcement" her friends all looked at her in confused "As serious as Evil"

"I must tell you, this is too dangerous" Thomas said as he and James entered the old house that belonged to one Mr. Gold now Rumple. The imp had been recently been reunited with his true love Belle, who kept him as human as possible, at first the royals were too unsecure after all the pain that he had once caused them, but they also had lost love and found it again and they weren't too ready to stoop to his level. Belle answered the door.

"I'm not taking any chances" James retorted as the girl opened the door "Emma said he is the only one willing to stand against Regina"

"You are too blinded by the old grudge of her…" Thomas shot his mouth as Belle smiled.

"He's been expecting you" she said kindly. The man James called the imp sat on a leather chair in what seemed to be his study. Fiscally the man hadn't change since the restoration of magic but that didn't mean he was not to be feared.

"Oh well, this is something you don't see every day, I would certainly expect my care taker to come and pay me a visit but…. King James, I am honored"

"Care taker?" James inquired. The imp turned around on the chair "You are a prisoner, or you were last time I checked"

"Yes" the man said snapping his fingers "That I am, but I made a promise to Prince Thomas once he returned my beloved to me, you do a lot of things we do for true love, don't you, dearie?" James nodded slightly "I am forever in your debt"

"As I am" Belle bowed at them "We will do all we can to protect those in danger of the Queen"

"As your wife is Dearie" Rumple said eyeing the prince "I do believe I forgot to ask you… how are your boy?"

"Safe" was all James could say "For now"

"Oh yes" the imp lowered his face "The Queen again, that is your main concern"

"Yes" James said dryly "And as much as I hate myself for this, you did helped my daughter once and now I ask you"

"How to put an end to this?" Rumple asked. James looked at his friend as he approached the man. His eyes locked together. "I must remind you… all magic comes with a price"

"And all risk comes with one too" James said wisely, his frustration rising "Please, I have asked you this before…"

"An eye for an eye Charming" The imp smirked mischievously. James looked at him in distraught. He hated when someone else than Snow called him Charming.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked dryly and weary "I am not making a deal with you…I know how that goes"

"It is not what I want" Rumpelstilkin admitted "It is simply an advice I offer you… since you and your precious girl are planning to go on such a dangerous mission" James's jaw tightened. No one except for Emma knew about that. "Surprised?"

"Hardly" James said gravely.

"Come what you have come to ask of me dear boy" the imp's eyes lighted up.

"How do you know I require you in any case?" James asked indignantly "I don't…"

"Of course you do" the imp said quickly and my answer is YES".

James walked alongside Thomas on their way to Granny's. Both of them merged in their own thoughts. James spotted Snow and the rest of his family in a moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey grandpa!" Henry said excitedly "I don't see you much anymore… you know since I moved"<p>

"I know buddy" James said as he kissed Snow quickly "I am sorry"

"Duty calls, right?" Henry grinned "That's okay, you are the king so you should have no time anyway" James looked at Emma and smiled.

"A royal always has time for his family" James told him "It's my top priority"

"And it should always be yours too Henry" Snow said kindly. The evening went quite quietly, except for Henry's exciting conversation about how Geppetto had now taught him to work on wood.

"Well you are awfully quiet James" Snow noted. James shifted on his chair and smiled.

"I am just tired" he said weakly but Snow knew something was off and she couldn't be fooled. "It's been a long day"

"Yes well" Snow said rocking Michael to sleep "It seems that all you and Emma do now is having long days"

"Well, am I dreaming?" a familiar voice made the family turn around. Prince Philip stood there with a bright smile on his face "The royal family who is now ruling the town like it's no body's business"

"Philip" James said standing up to hug his old friend. Emma looked at Henry rolling her eyes as August smiled "It's been a while"

"Too much of a while old man" Philip smirked "Or should I say Grandfather?"

"Well yes" James turned to his family "This is Henry"

"Smart kid" Philip smiled reaching to shake Henry's hand "Much like his grandmother… and I take it this is little Emma?"

"Not so little" Snow remarked "I just talked to Aurora this morning"

"Yes" Philip said blushing "We are really happy to be expecting...Thomas and Eric have already placed bets"

"I stand no chance against you" James told him seriously. August and Emma waited curiously. Emma often forgot that her parents had lives before they had been sent here. After she received a couple smirks from the prince, Philip went to shake August's hand.

"I don't think I am able to place you" Philip said biting his lip examining August close "Might be a knight?"

"Not really" August smirked "Think younger…"

Philip did but he gave up after a moment. "I do believe you have met him a time or two… remember Pinocchio?" Philip's jaw dropped.

"Your child married Pinocchio?" Philip asked James quietly "How is that possible…."

"It's a bit more complicated than that" James admitted laughing. Emma and August froze embarrassed.

"Philip!" Aurora shouted from across the diner "Leave those children alone!"

"You heard her" Emma whispered but didn't count on him actually listening. Aurora now walked up to them.

"I am so sorry" the blonde princess smiled "We are going home now..."

"Yes" James smiled "I think that would be wise" Henry could barely contain his laughter now that they had gone.

"Some friends you have dad" Emma smiled widely as she played with her hair.

"Philip is certainly complicated" James smiled "But he is been there more than I can ever thank him for"

"Shall we be getting home now?" Snow said "I think someone needs his sleep" Emma instantly turned to see her brother who was widely awake.

"Yeah, he seems exhausted" Emma smirked as they all stood up "Good night Grandpa" she shoved James's shoulder slightly.

"Very funny princess" her father said jokingly. Emma rolled her eyes annoyed. "Here" Charming took the baby from Snow and turned to kiss his daughter goodnight and did the same with Henry. The family parted ways. Emma was between Henry and August, holding one of their hands. She looked back to get a glimpse of Snow and Charming snuggled against each other playing with Michael as they went. A wave of something she didn't want to feel took over her. She was worried what it might mean but she couldn't help it. She shook her head and looked down at her son who was rambling about where Prince Eric and Ariel could be.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you placed a bet on your daughter!" Snow was telling on Charming. This after he had admitted placing bets with his friends about Emma being a boy "I am so…." She then stopped dry as James placed a hand on his lips. Michael had just fallen asleep. Snow nodded as they climbed the stairs to their room. Snow placed the baby down to bed and watched him sleep for a while. James came from behind wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned around to kiss the scar on his chin. "I think we should go to bed"<p>

"Or…" James said playfully taking her lips in his, stealing the air from her lungs "We could just…not sleep"

"James!" Snow hissed "I thought you were too tired to even resume your talk to your friends!"

"For you" he kissed the back of her neck "I am never tired"

"Well" she said biting her lip "There are some advantages about Emma moving out…"

"Indeed there are dear" he said kissing her once more. That night as they rested wrapped in each other's arms. James couldn't help but think about how that face full of love and trust in him would forever change tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY SO I KNOW THAT I SAID THIS WOULD BE LAST CHAPTER BUT I JUST HAD LIKE A LOT OF IDEAS ON HOW THIS WOULD END AND I DECIDED TO DIVIDE IT INTO TWO PARTS!<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME LOVELY PEOPLE! **

**IN THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF OUR STORY… **

**EMMA AND JAMES TELL SNOW AND AUGUST ABOUT THEIR PLAN AND THEY MEET WITH THOSE WHO MIGHT BE GOING WITH THEM… ANY THOUGHTS ON WHO ELSE SHOULD GO ARE WELCOME… **

**AND HOW WILL THIS STORY END… READ TO FIND OUT… **

**AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT BY PUSHING THE REVIEW BUTTON… **

**THANK YOU! **


	54. Paths reformed II

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**OKAY SO I SAID JAMES AND EMMA WERE GOING TO TELL THEM THAT NIGHT SO… THE FIRST HALF OF THE CHAPTER TAKES PLACE AFTER SNOW AND CHARMING ARE LEFT ALONE IN THE APARTMENT…. **

**AND ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER… HOPE YOU LIKE IT! IT'S BEEN QUITE AN ADVENTURE… I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! A LOT OF THINGS MADE IT HARD... CHANGED THIS CHAPTER MANY TIMES UNTIL I WAS SATISFIED... DID I SAY A LOT? AND THEN SUMMER WAS OVER AND SCHOOL STARTED AND WELL YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I MEAN... **

**ON WITH THE SHOW…**

**Chapter 54: **

"Why can't I go?!" Henry groaned as his parents informed him he would be left with Geppetto for the rest of the night. Emma knew that she didn't want to lie to Henry about her intentions of going after Regina, but she and James needed to sort things out with Snow and August first.

"Because I say so Henry." Emma didn't want to sound like Regina, so she knelt to her son's level. "There's something I need to tell grandma and grandpa and well, it's kind of something I need to go do on my own."

Henry smiled but then looked up at August. "Then why is he going?" Henry crossed his arms reluctantly. August and Emma shared a quick look. "No offense Dad, but if she has to talk to her parents, then why are you going?"

"I…" August looked around helplessly. "Because…"

"You're going after her," Henry said bluntly. "You, Mom, Grandma and Grandpa...And who's going to take care of Michael and me if you all go…I want to go too!"

"Henry." August reached down to the boy as well. "We are just going there to talk about what to do next… and I wouldn't want my father to stay alone."

"So I am babysitting?" August had to contain a chuckle as he looked into the boy's eyes. "Or am I the one that you need to take care of?"

"We will always take care of you," Emma said. "Now, can you just trust us?" Henry looked at them back and forth for a moment and then nodded.

"Take the walkie?" The now eleven-year-old suggested. Emma gestured at the small black object and grabbed it along with her jacket. "Be safe."

"I love you kid." Emma ruffled his hair a bit as August lifted him up in a big hug and Emma took the opportunity to kiss his cheek.

"Don't stay up too late," he heard August say from the door.

"Don't worry my boy," came Geppetto's voice. "We'll have fun." Emma looked back as the old man placed both hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" August asked as they both hopped on the writer's bike, helmet and all. As Emma held on to his waist she had to remind herself to breath. This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>"James?" Snow rolled to her side to notice her husband gone from her side. "Charming?" She saw him down in the kitchen making some hot cocoa. She stood up slowly and glanced at the crib where Michael was sleeping. Thank God he was a heavy sleeper. "Hey," she greeted him with a wide smile.<p>

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you. You just looked so peaceful," he told her as she walked to his side. "Seems like Michael might have slept through the night."

"It looks like it." Snow smiled, stealing a quick kiss. She was calmer than she should be if you considered all that had happened in this last eighteen months or so, but something about being there, after her night with James made it all okay. "We better get dressed before Emma and August get here." James looked at his wife playfully.

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful in my shirt?" A charming smirk forming on his lips. "Or without it…"

"Yes." She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. The warmth of his bare chest enveloping her. "You have, I believe countless times." She turned around so that she was facing him. He seemed quite disappointed by the sudden change of distance between them. "We really need to get dressed." He looked down at her for a moment. They exchange a silent smile and then headed back to their bedroom. Snow wore jeans and a simple red blouse while James had chosen jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. "They are here," Snow told her husband as she put on a pair of boots.

"Henry was so mad at us for not bringing him," was all Emma said as her mother opened the door. "You should have seen his face." She took her red jacket off and tossed it on the couch.

"He'll get over it." August smiled at Snow. "Good night, Your Highness."

"You best quit the formalities if you are to marry Emma someday," James said with a smile. August blushed a bit which made Emma roll her eyes. August was physically older than James but her father still had a way to intimidate him. August smiled.

"How's Michael?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"He's good. Almost sleeping through the night now," Snow said proudly.

"What happened to your hair?" Emma asked her father as he seemed to have trouble keeping it down. She then looked at Snow and James curiously. "No, I don't want to know. For my insanity, and the fact that I am your daughter, I don't want to know." Emma could see her parents blush slightly. They all took a seat at the kitchen table. Silence invaded them for a while. No one dared to say a word. A loud cry made everyone jump.

"I'll go get him," Snow told the others. Emma and James looked at each other.

"So…" August stood up leaning against the counter. "You are going after the Queen." James gave Emma a questioning look. She shrugged. "You talk in your sleep." Emma blushed slightly. "It's okay, that's why we are here right? To plan our next move."

"Ours sounds too crowded," James muttered as he watched Snow come down with Michael. The baby was wrapped in a blanket that matched Emma's. The princess-now-queen waited a moment before sitting again.

"Mom, there is something," Emma began. She was afraid if her father took the lead Snow would not even listen to him. "We wanted to tell you until we knew what we were going to do."

Snow looked at them as if she was on to something, like she knew what was going to come out of her daughter's mouth. She waited. "You are leaving me behind again."

Emma and James looked startled. August held his breath. "We are just—"

"No," Snow said before Emma could begin talking once more. "Last time both you of you got hurt! And you almost died!" She raised her voice looking down at her son. "I understood why it was that I couldn't go. My son was more important than pride but he is here and I am fighting for him. For all of us."

"Snow…" She knew that tone. He was going to sweet talk her into backing down. "I still stand to what I said, my family is the most important thing and with Regina lurking around there is no way I can keep all of you safe." James could see Emma rolling her eyes.

"The king is right," August said. Snow's glare was full of pain and hatred towards him for siding with Emma and James. He of all people would have to understand. "I am as unhappy about not going as you, but I also have a duty to Henry and to my father...to you."

"What do you mean?" Snow inquired. "You are staying behind to…"

"Emma asked me to keep you and the little prince safe and well I intend to keep my promise." August bowed.

"Take the baby," Snow told Emma quickly. She did as she was told. "Me and you…upstairs now." This was an order she was giving her husband and not a request. James could see the pain in her eyes. The betrayal of the secret that Emma and him had been keeping. Hadn't they learned anything about not lying to her? August was aware of the plan. And once again she wasn't. She had been considered the weak link.

Emma and August watched as they made to Emma's former room. August winked at Emma who seemed frozen. They had done it again, hidden things from her mother and they promised not to do it ever again. "Wait."

Snow and James turned around. "It was my idea not to tell you. I didn't want you to worry with the baby and everything going on."

"It doesn't matter," Snow said. "I was going to stay behind anyway, that's why you two didn't tell me!" Her voice sounded hurt and shaky. "Because all I am to you is an obstacle to get your crazy revenge isn't it?" Emma looked at her father pleadingly. She hoped he had something smart to say. "Oh, no comeback from you two is there?!" Snow snapped. She walked closer to James and slapped him across the face. Emma jumped slightly. Michael started crying in Emma's arms from the disturbance. "Here."

Before she could react, Snow snatched the baby from her. "Mom wait…" James rubbed his cheek but he wasn't really hurt or even surprised. His wife was a woman you didn't want to mess with.

"You stay here with them," she told James after deep thought. "Go ahead and get yourselves killed if you want!" With that she headed to the room and slammed the door shut.

"Now we've done it," Emma breathed collapsing on the chair. "We should have told her from the get go."

"Heard that people are the only animal stupid enough to make the same mistake twice," was what her father said. "Guess that's true."

"We better go," August told Emma. "I don't want my father fueling up Henry with sugar and fun at this hour."

"I feel like I should go and talk to her," Emma told him. "We both should." James nodded.

"Shouldn't you take the sword?" August said. "She might still be dangerous."

"Snow?" The door wasn't locked. They found Snow on the rocking chair August had made weeks ago. They stepped in quietly.

"Why must you treat me like I can't take care of myself?" she questioned without looking at them. Emma and James looked at each other.

"It's not that," Emma told her softly kneeling in front of her. "You just had the baby and as much as trust everyone…" Emma looked at James who nodded. "I don't want Michael to lose you. I don't want him to go through what I had to." Snow looked up at her daughter. As much as it pained her to admit it, Emma was right. Her son was merely three months old and she couldn't bear the idea of losing another child. She could sense that it was hard for Emma to put her feelings aside to make her understand. She was jealous of her brother, but she also knew Emma loved him deeply and didn't want to see him in pain.

"Snow." James knelt beside Emma. "We are deeply sorry for this, we all came to a rush decision once more when we promised not to hide anything from you ever again… I didn't want you to get hurt." He stopped for a moment. He sounded like David Nolan, the man that had hurt Mary Margaret by choosing his fake wife. "Oh God."

"What?" Emma asked worriedly. Snow snapped her head up to, still rocking a drowsy Michael.

"I am such an idiot!"

"James!" Snow hissed glancing at her son. "Language!" James tensed a bit. He certainly knew his wife was upset. He wanted her to yell at him. Punch him even, he deserved it.

"I've been acting like the person I didn't want to become like…" He said painfully. "I've done it again."

"You mean David?" Snow asked quietly. Charming nodded.

"You are not," Emma began. She could see her mother breaking into tears.

"You are nothing like him," she said firmly in a mere whisper. "You are the man I married to, all those years ago and the one that has given me more than I could have ever imagined. Given me my two beautiful children and more love than I deserve."

"You deserved that and more," Charming said. Emma still felt a bit awkward around her parents like that. When they talked all...cheesey and royal. "Still..."

"We lied," Emma said as Snow touched her husband's hair softly. She felt ashamed for considering her mother as someone weak in fact she was the strongest person in her eyes.

"Yes, you did," her mother admitted. "But I will think of how you can repay me later…" They stayed quiet for a moment. Michael had fallen asleep once more.

"Emma," Snow spoke softly. "Would you please give your father and me a moment alone?"

Emma was startled but she knew her father was broken for lying. And she had pushed him to. She nodded and Snow touched her cheek gently. She walked out of the room quietly closing it behind her.

Snow stood up from the chair and placed Michael gently on the crib next to the bed.

"You were just trying to protect me," she told him calmly. James had not moved. "You didn't want Michael to end up like Emma did." James nodded. "Remember what I told you when you asked me to marry you? I told you we would do everything together."

"I'm sorry." James was now on his feet. "I had it coming for a while, that slap I mean."

"I'm sorry, too," Snow told him. "And you did…you don't play with a sensitive woman who just had your child like that."

"Yes, you are right, " James told her, kissing her on the forehead and holding her close . "I love you more than life; I do hope you know that."

"Believe me I do," Snow said as they looked into each other's eyes. "I love you more." She wanted to continue with this conversation but she was too exhausted. Instead she just leaned closer and kissed him.

"Not possible," James muttered into her mouth.

"Try me," Snow giggled softly. They broke the kiss and stood there holding the other's gaze. "Now we must take it as it comes," Snow told him. "Together."

About thirty minutes later her parents emerged from the room. Emma could see they had been crying.

"We best get some rest," her father told her. "We have a meeting first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah." She smiled softly at both of them and took August by the hand. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams Em" Her father instantly regretted the nickname but Emma didn't seem to mind. Snow pulled her daughter into a hug.

"We need to talk," she whispered. Emma nodded. She needed to apologize and say that she had been an idiot.

"Tomorrow," her mother told her with a sigh. "I will have to get up in about four hours or so…"

"Right." Emma smirked. August offered both James and Snow a quick hug and left with Emma as quickly as they had arrived.

Tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

><p>And then the next day came. As fast as it had gone. Snow and Charming headed to Granny's that morning with Michael. The dinner was quiet as James opened the door for his wife.<p>

"Why am I sensing we missed something?" James muttered under his breath. Red was quick to join them.

"What's going on?" Snow whispered to her friend.

"They all know…" Red informed her. "About the hunting party."

"This can't be good," James told Red as she took the baby from Snow. "Can we just…"

"Call a meeting right here?" muttered Snow. James shrugged. He scanned for any sign of his daughter or grandson. "Where is Emma?"

As on cue, Emma and the boys entered the dinner. The princess stumbled backwards as she bumped with her father right at the door.

"Did someone die?" Emma whispered to James. August and Henry looked at each other confused.

"What's wrong grandpa?" Henry touched Charming's arm.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag," August said moving forward which forced the others to start walking.

"Want me to clear the place?" Grumpy said quietly. James waved his head. He took a seat at a table. Henry, August and the girls followed suit.

"I think he might be hungry," Red told Snow as her son seemed to be squirming a bit in the woman's arms.

"Or the tension here rings in his ears," Emma muttered. "Can't they stop?"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER PEOPLE!" a voice bellowed from the back of the dinner. Granny. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Emma smirked as she watched the audience quickly mind their business. Abigail, who they hadn't noticed until then, approached them.

"Good morning," she said sweetly, eying Michael from the corner of her eye. "I do hope you know as I am on your side I expect to be joining the hunt as agreed."

James shared a look with Snow. Emma creased an eyebrow confused. "After all you did for me…"

"You really shouldn't," Snow said quickly. Emma could swear she heard some jealousy in her voice. Why did she get to go? "What about Frederick?"

"He will be coming too," Abigail offered politely. "We need all the help possible."

"We," Snow muttered. Abigail smiled.

"See you soon then," the princess smiled. "Enjoy."

"I cannot believe you!" Emma hissed at her mother. Snow froze and avoided her husband's gaze. "Told you she would be…"

"You did tell me, my darling daughter," James said. "Next time I should really listen to you."

"You are only figuring that out now?" Emma smirked. "Hey, seriously…" she told her mother. "You have no reason—"

"I know that." Snow smiled down at Michael and then back at her. "But I guess the Mary Margaret in me still feels the urge to punch her in the face." Henry froze by the aggressive comment.

"She's not," James countered. Snow shot him a dirty look.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked her father for the fourth time that day. The people on their lists, and a few more were gathered at the apartment.<p>

"Yes" James smiled.

"So here's the plan: We go in there, get Regina, and get back."

"Time moves differently that it does here," James told them solemnly. "An hour here is equal to one day back home." They all held their breaths. "Like Emma said, go in and get out."

"Easy pie." Grumpy grinned, clutching to his ax. "This should be fun."

The rest of the gang didn't share the same excitement. Granny was more than ready but even Emma could sense that she of all people was a bit worried. Jefferson had made a commitment with Emma since she had asked him to join in. His only concern was to protect Grace and make Regina pay. Emma knew that he was reluctant at first about leaving Grace but she would be well taken care of by the Doc and the others. Abigail owed her life and Frederick's life and happiness to James and there was no way of talking the young princess out of it. Snow remained a bit resentful of the former nag but deep down she was also grateful that James had some unconditional back up like her. Then there were the boys. Thomas who had been the first to offer going with James. Charming was more than grateful that his "brother" would be joining in as well. Philip and a man named Gilbert who James had explained was one of his most valuable knights back home had been last-minute additions.

"We all know our job don't we?" James eyed the crew. Snow was by his side, sitting. Like she had done when the blue fairy had told them about Emma's fate. She had been quiet. Mostly exchanging glances with Red and August.

Suddenly Emma felt a bit trapped. There were too many people there. Henry was at her side listening to James closely. Afraid he might miss something. She could no longer hear her father. Feelings were finally catching up with her. The feeling that she might not see her son after tomorrow. August. Her mother. Never watch Michael or Henry grow up. Her mother. Her son. Her soul mate. "Emma?" she heard her mom whisper, touching her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she muttered. "I am feeling just a bit…"

"Crowded?" Snow said. Emma nodded.

"Me too." Snow gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and then whispered something to James.

"If there isn't anything else to attend to…" James said softly. "I would suggest we all go home. Rest. Be with your families." There were whispers exchanged between them and they all bowed.

"Some day we have ahead," Thomas told James as people started to leave. "I just want you to know I am there for you brother." James placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now go on…"

"You as well Thomas. Give Ella and Alexandra a big hug from me." James beamed.

"The same." Thomas walked to where Emma, Henry and August were. "Emma."

"Hey," she said softly. "Heading home?" Thomas nodded.

"Here." Thomas grabbed a case from the side of the front door that had stayed there the entire meeting. "Since you gave me mine back. I thought it would be a good idea." Emma eyed him carefully. She took the case from him, a sword. Similar and majestic to her father's but with an "E" engraved on it. "Your dad and I thought it was time you had one." Emma smiled at her godfather who, strangely enough, was younger than her. "I am thinking of giving Alex one when she is old enough to." Emma smiled.

"Thanks," the blonde said, hugging Thomas quickly. He said goodbye to Henry and August. And moved on to Snow.

"He gave you a sword!" Henry beamed. "Man, I wish I had one."

"No, you don't," August said. "Not just yet."

"I'm not a baby," Henry said. August winked at him.

"Some gift you got there princess," August told her with a kiss. "Want to know what my gift is?" Emma was a bit confused. August laughed. "I made it for you when I was little… I found it at my father's shop a few weeks back." August took something from his jacket. The whale wooden shaped figure. "For good luck, I owed it to you from way back."

"Wow." Emma examined the gift. August was amazing. He focused on every detail. "Thank you." She leaned in to kiss him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." August smirked.

"Would you just look at that," Snow told James softly as he sat next to her on the table. Everyone had already left. They watched Emma and August for a moment.

"To think that was us," James told her, kissing her forehead. "So young and...foolishly in love."

"I am still foolishly in love with you." Snow smirked. "And still young."

"That is true, my love." James stood up and offered her his hand. They both walked over to the other three.

"Why didn't you give me the sword?" Emma asked. James and Snow looked at each other and smiled.

"We were going to but Thomas insisted he wanted to give you a proper gift and so we thought we might as well give him his moment," Snow told her.

"Still I wish it had been you," Emma said. Snow and James looked down.

"We do have something for you," James told her softly. "But you'll get it tomorrow." Emma rolled her eyes.

"So you are going to make me cry my eyes out before going into the unknown?" Emma joked. "Yeah, like that won't affect my focus."

"Tomorrow," her mother said sweetly. They all stayed quiet for a while. "I think I am going to go check on the baby."

"Alright," James told her kissing her fast. He watched as Snow disappeared up the stairs.

"So," Emma began. "What do we do now?" The boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Whatever you want," James told her. August and Henry nodded in encouragement .

"Would you guys mind if we just stay here and...I don't know...talk?"

"Emma Swan wants to talk! Now that, we should take advantage of," August joked. Emma hit his arm softly "Hey!"

"You had it coming," Emma muttered.

"Look who decided to join the party." Snow smiled at the baby in her arms. Blue eyes were bright and wide open.

"Come here," James took the baby from his wife. Emma watched as her dad held Michael. The tenderness in which he did everything when he was with his son. Henry took Emma's hand and smiled at her.

"So what are we to do?" Snow asked curiously. The family decided to seat in the living room. James cuddled with Snow and baby Michael while Henry seemed to be discussing a couple of things with his mother about the quest they had for the next day.

"Are you going to kill her?" Henry asked. Suddenly everyone had gone quiet. The mere innocence of the question made Emma's heart jump.

"No," she said, eying the others. "She still has a lot to answer for."

"Oh." Henry seemed relieved. No matter what, this was the woman that had raised him for most of his life and a part of him wanted her to pay for all the pain she had caused, while the other was just one of a young boy with new found emotions. Ones that he had not even thought of, but as the day dragged closer, something made Henry's heart ache. "Good."

"We have a lot of things to figure out yet so," August agreed.

"Are you scared?" Henry asked the four of them. "I am."

"Yeah," James said, handing Michael to Snow and kneeling in front of where Henry was sitting. "But as long as we have each other, nothing can defeat us." He touched Henry's chin softly and Henry reached out to hug him. Michael began to fuss a bit in his mother's arms, suggesting he was tired once more. James turned his attention to his son. He could see the exhaustion in Snow's face so he offered to take him upstairs.

"I'll be back in a moment." He ruffled Henry's hair and kissed Snow's lips quickly taking the baby carefully. Emma followed him with her eyes.

"Hey wait," he told him and he stopped dry. She made a look and didn't know what it was really saying but her father nodded and the two of them made their way to the room. Emma closed the door behind her. "Can we talk?" She really want to talk about it but her feelings weren't going away and she had to get them out of her system before embarking into madness.

"Should we call Snow?" Charming asked placing the baby on the crib next to the bed,

"No," Emma said. "Just us?"

Charming's smile was wide. He nodded and patted the free space on the bed.

"I feel like a horrible person," Emma began. "I have these feelings that I haven't really dealt with. I don't know if they come from me being abandoned and the fact that everything happened so fast after you guys woke up…" Charming raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly. He wanted to reach her chin but decided against it. She already called him Dad to make him happy. They had their close moments in this dysfunctional family life, but he knew better.

"I see the way you look at him," Emma said, gasping. The way you and Mom hold him and play with him and...love him." She stood up to walk to the crib. "And I have this horrible feeling about wanting him to disappear so you can just be mine." Charming's heart smashed into a million pieces right there.

Emma was right, it all had happened so fast and she had no time to react to it and the prospect of another child seemed like the perfect way to make up for lost time. He and his wife hadn't taken the time to really sit down and talk it through with her.

"Emma..." Charming watched as tears streamed down her face. "We..."

"It doesn't matter." She cleaned the tears with her sleeve. "I am a horrible person."

"You are not," her father said quickly. "I am so sorry that I acted so selfishly, your mother and I love you more than life and…" James took her hand and guided her back to sit on the bed. "You were our first…our miracle. You have saved us more times that I can count. We are so proud of you and I wish that we could turn back time so we could raise you…That I could lift you up and comfort you when you seem to have lost all hope, teach you to ride, swing a sword, punch the first guy tries to have his way with you." Emma laughed. She wished that too.

She loved her brother. But she wished that too. "For you to be my little girl," he whispered more to himself than to her. Emma leaned her forehead on her father's shoulder.

"I kind of am." She smiled. They stayed there for a while. The only sound was the wind.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later as they opened the door. Three bodies stumbled inside. Henry falling first.<p>

"What do we have here?" Charming joked. "Can we help you?"

"I…" Henry blushed.

"We…" August looked up at James. Emma smirked.

"Why wasn't I included in this?" There wasn't pain in her voice, just simple embarrassment. "Now you two keep going behind my back!"

"Like father, like daughter." Emma smiled at her mother, helping her up "Would you mind giving us a moment alone guys?" James nodded pulling both August and Henry to their feet and getting them out of the room. Emma stared at her mother.

"I am sorry. I had no idea…" Snow said, devastated. "I am so sorry." She, of course, had heard what Emma had said and it broke her heart to think that Emma felt replaced.

"Don't be," Emma told her. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Snow said firmly. "One must not make distinctions between their children. When I think I am making things right, I continue to hurt you."

"Stop," Emma told her. "Would you stop blaming yourself? You are worse than him!" Snow smiled a bit. "I know the baby wasn't planned. Man, I know I wasn't planned either but...everything happens for a reason and maybe because of that baby, all will be okay. I was just saying all that I did because I am human and I had to say something…" Emma was silenced by her mother's embrace. She didn't need to say a thing.

* * *

><p>The next day came. They all met in the woods. Like the afternoon when James and Emma had gone down to face the dragon. Snow smiled at the sight of her daughter and husband dressed almost equal. Both wearing a brown leather jacket and a black shirt. As she watched Emma and James, she thought of how much they were alike. Even in knowing they were going into a very dangerous mission, Snow couldn't help but smile.<p>

"It's time," James announced the search party. He eyed Emma who walked over to Red, Henry and August.

"Be careful," Red said, hugging her tight. "Don't push your Charming luck, kid, don't be like your dad."

"I won't." Emma smiled. She then turned to Henry. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yep." Henry smiled, trying not to cry. "I love you. Mom"

"I love you too, Henry." Emma hugged him as tears streamed down. She kissed his forehead. "Take care of everyone."

"I promise." Henry smiled. August smiled at her placing his hands on Henry's shoulders.

"If he has a scratch on him when I get back," Emma joked. August smiled. "Be careful. Especially with my mother…"

"For sure." August smirked. "She is the problem…"

"Don't be a smart ass," Emma joked. "Seriously, take care of her, Henry, the baby."

"Don't worry." August assured her, lifting her chin. "I will."

"Now kiss me." Emma pulled him to meet her lips.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Snow asked James worriedly as he cuddled Michael close.<p>

"Yes, I have never been more sure of anything," James said kissing her.

"You were sure of marrying me," Snow said. James smirked.

"That, dear," he said softly touching her chin. "Was a fact as I could not live without you."

"Is that so?" she said, fighting the tears. "You better come back and keep that promise, Charming…"

"I've told you." Charming smiled. "You aren't getting rid of me just yet."

"Good." Snow kissed him passionately. Michael between them. "Oops..."

"Sorry there buddy." James looked down at him. "You better take care of your mommy while me and Emma are gone. You are going to, aren't you?" Matching eyes met his, focused as if he understood. "I love you so much." He hadn't realized he had tears in his eyes until Snow touched his cheek softly.

"Come back to us. Both of you," Snow said as Emma joined them. She gave her daughter a crushing hug. Emma was in tears once more. "That reminds me, your gift." Snow took out a small box. It contained a small necklace. It had a small sword hanging from it. "We asked Grumpy and the others to make it for you."

"Thank you, I love it," Emma whispered. Snow cried as Charming joined in the hug, lastly Henry. Her father secured her gift on her neck. "I love you Mom."

"Love you too Emma, so, so much." Snow cupped her face with her hands and smiled. "Be careful." Emma nodded.

"Take care of them Henry." James smiled. He handed the baby back to Snow. "Don't grow up too fast," he whispered to Michael.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." The little boy beamed. With one last kiss to everyone Emma and James walked away.

"Hey," Emma said as they walked to the others. Her father turned around briefly. "Whatever happens, I am just so happy that I have you to back me up."

"Same here." James placed an arm around her. "I love you so much."

"Me too." She smiled. Their party was anxiously waiting. "Shall we go?"

"Lead the way, Princess." Grumpy smiled at her. And they did. All of them took turns to enter the tree that connected their old home to Storybrooke. Emma and James were first. Looking back briefly at the ones they were leaving behind.

As James entered Emma's old nursery, he wanted to cry. He wanted to kill Regina right there then for all the pain she had caused them. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Thomas asked. He nodded, fighting the tears.

Emma smiled. "We must move forward."

"Do you think she is here?" Abigail asked. Frederick looked beyond concerned. The remains of the fight that had taken place so long ago remained intact.

"If she was? Wouldn't she have closed off the wardrobe already? After you and the kid escaped?" Grumpy asked. Emma hadn't thought of that. She glanced at her father who raised his sword. She did the same.

"Should I do a quick assessment sir?" Gilbert asked James. "Just to ensure where we stand?"

"No," James told him. "I think it's best if we stick together."

"Maybe she is expecting us," Jefferson said. "I wouldn't expect less of her."

"Or maybe…" Emma said. There was something off here. Grumpy was right, it had all seemed too simple. The in, and maybe the out. The place seemed deserted. They left the nursery and moved and began walking, Jefferson had a close grip on his cloak as if he was trying to hide something. Emma eyed him a moment. He ceased an eyebrow and moved along.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you will be fine there?" Snow asked August as she prepared the couch for him. They had agreed that while Emma and James were gone August and Henry would both move in with Snow to ensure her safety. Or so they thought.<p>

"For sure," he said with a smile. "Emma asked me to take care of you and that's what I will do. Or I can sleep outside if you prefer…"

"Lord, no!" Snow said. "It's fine."

And that's how days went by in Storybrooke. Red was in charge of law while Emma was away. Snow kept herself busy with the baby and Henry. Trying her best not to think about Emma and James hurt or in pain.

* * *

><p>"This is helpless!" Frederick said in frustration. "She isn't here!"<p>

"She could be anywhere," Grumpy agreed. "We'll never find her."

"Any luck with the hat?" Emma asked Jefferson. He had explained that it could sense if magic was near. Nothing yet.

"Anyone other than me thinks this was a bad idea?" Granny asked clutching her crossbow. Yes all of them thought so.

"Some plan," James muttered. There was a sudden shake beneath them. One of the shards of the tall windows crashed down reflecting Emma's confused face as she knelt to pick it up. A familiar face appeared on it.

_"Desperate are fools." Regina's voice echoed. "I was not going to make the same mistake twice. Oh no. I was smarter this time as I got you to do exactly what I expected from you. To come find me. Some silly family motto you've got. And now all your cherish is defenseless. I wonder what I will name that beautiful baby you have at home. I always wanted Henry to have a little brother. I must go now. I got a playmate with a princess."_

Everyone was still was as stone. It had all been a trap. James was on the ground next to Emma. "How could I have been so blind?" he said bitterly. "She had it all planned out. We walked straight to where she wanted us." Tears streamed down his face. Emma was broken too, but that didn't mean they had lost. They could still make it back. Save their family.

But horror filled their faces when the wardrobe turned out to be nothing but that. It no longer had magic. Emma tried touching it. She turned to her father's whose face was broken.

"No!" Emma roared. "This isn't the end!"

"Now what?" Grumpy asked. "I've told you we should have killed her a while back." Charming no longer heard what they were saying. He had fallen into darkness and there was no way of pulling him out of it.

"We could try," Jefferson said after a while. "My hat." Emma turned to the Mad hatter. "It has connected this word with the other."

"What are you waiting for?" Gilbert asked "Make it spin. Ttake us home."

"It's not that simple," he eyed Emma and James. The others were surprised. "The hat has rules, and I am not sure if it will even work…"

"How did the witch not know you had it?" Frederick asked. Jefferson smiled.

"She ignores a lot of things, now we must decide…" he informed them. "As I said, the hat has rules."

"Only two go in and come," Thomas said remembering the laws of Wonderland.

"Out," Philip muttered. They all looked expectantly at their King and princess.

All Snow could think about was her son. Alone upstairs. She could hear him bawling. She could see Henry's eyes filled with tears as Regina cornered him. August unconscious on the floor. It had all happened to fast. With the help of magic Regina had barged in. august tried to charge her but it was hopeless. She didn't hurt Henry but rather pulled him out of the way. She had Snow down by some kind of magic. Unable to reach her son.

"Why are you doing this?!" Henry asked desperately. "We—"

"Don't worry," Regina said. "It will all soon be over Henry."

"No!" Henry begged. "Please!" He watched as she made her hand spin and Snow felt her whole body constrict.

"How silly of your charming husband and daughter to leave you so helpless and with such useless guard." Regina said dryly. "And now they won't even be here in time as I take all you cherish… Henry and that beautiful son of yours. Just as I made Emma slip away from you." Snow tried to scream but her voice was gone.

"He didn't do anything to you!" Henry said furiously. "He is just a baby!" He was down on his knees trying to wake his father up.

"Exactly," the queen said. "A baby that can be raised as my own, since the last one was stolen from me, I won't have the same problem since neither Emma nor that prince are coming back."

"You touch him and I swear...!" Snow spat. "I swear I will—"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, dear Snow." Regina leaned to touch her chin. "We all know you can't keep promises." Snow pulled her face away from Regina. As the Queen moved forward to the stairs, Henry pulled away from August's side to block her way.

"No! I won't let you do this!" he said. She smiled and then looked up.

"Don't make it harder than it already is," his mother said as if she was telling him they were moving away and he could no longer see his friends.

The door upstairs swung open and the small crib that contained Michael began to make its way down. Henry tried to stop it by turning around but it threw him backwards.

"Henry!" Snow's desperate pleas echoed in all the mess. Michael's cries were getting louder. Snow saw August stir a bit and open his eyes, she shared a look with him. Horrified. She couldn't lose her baby. August stood up slowly trying to then tackle Regina but she was quicker and pinned him next to Snow.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Grumpy watched as Jefferson placed the hat on the ground.<p>

"James must go," Thomas said glancing at Emma. "Then you can come back for the rest of us."

"Very well," Jefferson said. "I shall do it that way."

"Let Emma go first," came Charming's whisper. He couldn't stop looking at the Jefferson. His face seemed defeated and teary.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, confused.

"I want her to go in first; I must keep her safe," James muttered. "Away from this place if something goes wrong."

"No," Emma told him. "You go."

"Don't you want to save Henry? You have a better chance to reach them in time. I don't think I can move anyway. Don't make me force you, I swear I will," James told her bitterly. "Do as I tell you." Emma hesitated. She would go in and then wait for her father and then they would both go in search of Regina. She nodded slowly touching his shoulder. James raised his face to look at her before she took Jefferson's hand.

"Best if you close your eyes," Jefferson told her sweetly. Emma took a deep breath and felt dizzy. The last thing she saw was her father's bright eyes. Darkness enveloped her. After what seemed like hours she finally was told to open her eyes. "Now you must hurry," Jefferson told her. "My hat can only make so many trips, It will take me a bit longer to bring your father and the others, your mother doesn't have time." Emma waved her head. "Go."

And she did. She ran like she hadn't ever in her life. She ran and begged her legs would go faster. She couldn't lose her family; she wasn't going to lose them twice.

* * *

><p>Snow did not know how long it had passed, it seemed as if eternity had entered the room and made every go slower. She could see Regina placing the crib gently in front of her. Touching the crying baby. She felt sick. She saw Henry, who was barely awake and August watching. She could see him crying but she could no longer hear him.<p>

"I guess this is my happy ending after all," Regina said. "And don't worry, I will take care of this charming baby, and take him to a place full of wonders"

"Not so fast!" bellowed a voice behind her. Emma appeared by the door. Snow's eyes were wide as Emma charged against Regina with her sword, but stopped on her tracks when she saw Regina holding the baby. "Put him down."

"And why would I do that?" Regina spat rocking Michael side to side. "He has a new mommy now."

"Put him down," Emma said, her sword ready. "Or I will make you pay."

"And how are you going to do that without hurting your dear baby brother. It must suck, Miss Swan, that your precious parents decided to have a baby instead of focusing into building a relationship with you," The Queen said coldly. Emma eyed her mother who was sobbing quietly now that Regina had trapped her mouth as well.

What happened next, it was so fast that Emma had thought it was a dream. She charged against Regina. Stealing the baby from her, swinging just as her father had done fighting his way to the wardrobe. With Michael out of Regina's hands. August kicked her down, she screamed in pain, falling down. Suddenly Emma saw a light coming from beneath her but she wasn't sure if it was her or something else. It threw Regina backwards before she could stand up.

The last thing Emma saw was August taking the baby from her, but Emma held him close, protecting him. She saw her mother and Henry rushing to her side. Regina was still on the ground; Emma didn't know if she was dead or not. She soon realized this wasn't the case as her face filled with fear because of what she had just seen. A dark smoke covered Regina and she disappeared. August had Henry against him and kicked Regina as she tried to grab him. Snow held her son for dear life.

"Emma?" she heard August whisper as his hand brushed her face. "Wake up baby, you did it."

"Emma." Snow leaned to hug her. "Emma, don't give up."

She then heard something. Steps in the distance. She saw her dad's bright blue eyes fill with tears. "It's okay," he whispered.

Yes it was. She had been reunited with her family and gained much more. Emma only wished she could have seen all the signals she had been missing sooner. Then she wouldn't have waited for so long.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! MAN! IT'S BEEN QUITE A RIDE! I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF IT AND I HOPE YOU ALL DID TOO! <strong>

**I WANT TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN SUPPORTING THIS FOR 10 MONTHS! THAT'S A VERY LONG TIME! I AM SO PROUD OF THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE ENDING! **

**PERSONALLY WANT TO THANK EVERYONE! EVERY. OF. YOU. WONDERFUL ONCERS THAT MAKE MY LIFE BETTER AND BRIGHTER AND REALLY HELPED ME IMPROVE AS A WRITER. **

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY FRIEND: SnowAndJames4Eva (Best partner in crime!) . I LOVE YOU GIRL! **

**MY AWESOME BETA! WHO IS SO TALENTED AND I THINK THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A GREAT PARTNERSHIP!**

**THERE WILL BE ACKNOWLEDGMENTS IN THE FINAL CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING... **

**I KNOW IT'S A LONG STORY AND YOU ARE PROBABLY SICK OF ME BUT... I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITING AN EPILOGUE SO WE CAN HAVE SOMETHING TO START FOR THE SEQUEL! **

**SO AGAIN FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I CANNOT THANK ALL OF YOU ENOUGH**

**LOVE **

**ONCER. **


	55. Epilogue

**Missing Signals**

**When Emma helps two orphaned children find their father she starts to wonder about her own, even more after an interesting conversation with Mary Margaret**.

**NOTE: THIS STORY STARTS FROM EPISODE 9! I DON'T OWN THE SHOW.**

**A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG STORY BUT I JUST WANTED TO POST AN EPILOGUE TO SET UP THE SEQUEL WHICH I HOPE YOU ENJOY AS MUCH AS YOU DID THIS ONE.**

**Chapter 55:**

**Epilogue**

The bright light hurt her eyes. Emma Swan opened her eyes slowly. She felt extremely tired and sore. Suddenly all the images from the last eighteen months since her arrival to Storybrooke invaded her. Her son showing up at her doorstep. His crazy theory about how everyone in town was a fairytale character and she, Emma Swan, a friendless orphan was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. The constant bumps in the head with Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke who was also Henry's adoptive mother. Mary Margaret. Her best friend. The woman who had opened her heart to Emma since their first encounter. David. The man who had stolen Mary's heart and somehow managed to mess up constantly even though he loved her deeply. Her friends in town. Ruby, Ashley… Graham, who she had lost to Regina but somehow had found love again when a stranger rolled into town. August.

But now all those memories seemed blurry as she now was no longer Emma Swan. She had discovered she was a princess. A princess for crying out loud! Snow White's daughter. Heir to a throne she wasn't sure she wanted. She had had a hard time adjusting into the role of the daughter her parents expected her to be. She didn't know how to be parented, but Snow and James had somehow managed to fit into their roles instantly.

It had taken a life near death experience to finally come to terms of being someone's daughter. It had taken her so long to call them Mom and Dad. She never expected those words to come out from her mouth but she had decided that if Henry had been brave enough to call her Mom, she'd pay her parents the same courtesy. Then she grew fond of the words. She loved the way they lighted up her parent's faces when she used them. They had given her space to make her happy and she intended to make them happy as well…it only took so little but it was the biggest challenge for Emma at that point.

Then it had all gone smoothly from there… Hardly! Her parents found out they were having a child and it had caused Emma serious doubts about her role in her parents' lives other than her being the savior. They had been given a second chance. But then again so had she.

Slowly she discovered small things that assured her she was her parent's child and no matter what came ahead she would always be theirs. Michael was just like a kid taken out of a painting. He was the spitting image of Charming, which made him hard to resist. Emma wondered if her parents had to go through as many hardships before she was born, as they had had to endure while Snow was pregnant. The main of them being Regina.

Regina. Emma had to focus to remember what had happened to her. She had disappeared once more. For them to find. Or she would find them soon enough.

A sense of panic invaded her. Regina would come back for Henry. She would never stop. Her curse had been broken but that didn't mean she wouldn't be back.

"Oh, good! You are awake," a high voice said, relieved. She looked up to see Doc smiling up at her. It was then when Emma became aware of her surroundings. She was in a bed that didn't look anything like the one she had at the apartment she shared with her parents or the one she had shared with August. No. This was a princess size bed. The room she was in was bigger than most of the foster homes she had been in.

Could it be possible? No, it wasn't… they hadn't found a way to take everyone back home. The wardrobe was now sealed.

How?

"Mom!" Henry's smile was wide as he hurried to her side. Emma blinked twice to make sure he was real. This was real. "We were so worried."

"Henry…what…what's happening?" Emma asked, swallowing hard. "Where are we?"

"You did it!" Henry beamed. "You brought everyone back!" Emma's head was spinning.

"What?" she asked. Henry turned around as James and Snow entered the room. Snow was holding Michael close. Emma sighed relieved.

"Hey," her mother said softly, standing next to Henry. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

"I was beginning to think you were under some kind of curse," her father told her, smiling.

"No…please," Emma groaned against the pillow. "No more curses."

"Fine by me," a husky voice said. Emma looked up to see August smiling at her. "Our lives will be kind of boring now though."

"Wait," Emma looked around. "What happened?"

Snow sighed and totted Michael on her hip. "That night when you fought Regina…"

"You brought us back somehow." Charming smiled proudly. "I don't know how you did it but…you brought us back, Emma."

"How cool is that!" Henry said excitedly. "I have been exploring with Dad and Gilbert for days! I have to take to the stream... grandpa showed me!"

"Days?" Emma asked horrified. "How long did I sleep?"

"Long enough for your body to recover from all the effort you made that night," Snow said. She shared a quick look with her husband.

"How long?" Emma repeated, annoyed. Her mother smiled.

"About a week." James said. Emma's eyes were wide.

"Talk about a beauty sleep," August joked now closer to Emma's bed. She leaned to brush her cheek with his finger. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry, but the princess must rest now," Doc said.

"Haven't I already?" Emma groaned. August laughed leaning his forehead against hers.

"Yes, but I must evaluate how you are progressing," Doc said seriously. Emma looked at her parents' pleadingly. James laughed sweetly at her face.

"Just a minute," Snow said. "We promise not to take long."

"Please?" Henry asked Doc. The dwarf did not seem pleased at first but them limited himself to smile at the Royals, bowed and closed the enormous doors behind him.

"That was close," Emma breathed letting her head fall on the pillow.

"You are not free just yet," her mother said sweetly. "He'll be back."

"Of course he will," Emma said. There was an awkward silence. Emma eyed her brother for a moment. His bright blue eyes shining. If Emma hadn't seen it all she could have sworn she was crazy but he looked older. "Is he okay?" she asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Snow smiled. "You two saved each other that night." Emma creased an eyebrow.

August smiled. "We think you sacrificing to save Michael that night triggered some kind of magic that brought us back," he explained. "I guess love is really the most powerful magic of all." Emma smiled. She had saved her brother. Then there was the matter of magic. She had magic? Sure she was the product of pure magic, but her? A magical being?

"So does he have magic too?" Emma asked.

"We think so too, yes" James said.

"Isn't that amazing?!" Henry beamed at her. Emma smiled but didn't speak.

"We should really let Doc come now," Snow said taking Emma's hand. "He won't be happy."

"And it's not going to be pretty." August smirked. James nodded solemnly.

"We'll be right outside when you are done," Snow said, touching her cheek slightly. "I love you."

"There's a giant cup of hot chocolate with your name on it," August said, kissing her slightly. "Don't take too long." She smiled.

"Love you, Mom!" Henry jumped up to kiss her cheek. "You are going to love it here!"

"I'm sure I will," Emma said sweetly. Not really. How was she going to survive without a TV? "Love you too kid."

"Come on now," James told Henry placing a hand on his shoulder. August and Henry took the lead with Snow close behind. James was last.

"Dad wait," she said sitting up. There it was again. That charming smile. "I never did thank you."

Charming creased an eyebrow. "For what?" her father asked. Emma smiled.

"For risking your life to save mine," Emma admitted. In truth she had never really thanked him. He was the reason she was alive.

"Oh no, Emma," James said sweetly. "I should be the one thanking you. You saved us. Found us and saved us once more."

"You saved me first." Emma's grin was as big as his. "So, there. Thank you."

"Anything for you, ba…" And he stopped. He was pushing his luck.

"What?" Emma teased him. James closed his mouth. Emma chuckled. "Come on, you said it, now spit it out… you know you want to."

"Next time." James leaned to kiss her forehead. "There will be time for a lot of next times."

"I love you… you know that? I don't think I say it enough," she said slowly.

"I love you, too." James squeezed her hand before walking away and allowing Doc inside. Emma sighed.

Yes, she still didn't know how she had missed all the signs but somehow this was where she belonged now.

And now she had all the time to begin her life fresh. A man who loved her. Her son. Her parents.

All of them a part of who she was and who she was meant to be.

**THE END. **

* * *

><p><strong>I DO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS LAST BIT OF IT! I CANNOT RESIST FAMILY FLUFF ;) ANYWAYS... I STILL HAVE A FEW IDEAS TO SORT OUT FOR THE SEQUEL AND SOME STORIES I HAVE TO FINISH BEFORE I GET ON BOARD WITH IT BUT I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR, FAVORITING, ADDING, REVIEWING, ETC. YOU GUYS MADE MY LIFE BRIGHTER WITH ALL YOUR THOUGHTS AND INPUT ON THE STORY AND I AM SO GLAD YOU ENJOYED IT! <strong>

**I HAVE BEEN WRITING FANFICTION FOR QUITE A WHILE NOW AND THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST READ STORIES ON THE FANDOM SO I AM HUMBLED ABOUT HOW AWESOME IT TURNED OUT TO BE... **

**BEST FANDOM IN THE WORLD, SERIOUSLY! **

**THERE IS A LOT OF PEOPLE I WANT TO THANK SO, I WILL REPLY AS MUCH AS I CAN TO ALL THE REVIEWS I GET ON THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS FOR THIS TO THANK YOU ALL... **

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SNOWANDJAMES4EVA AND LAUGHTER LOVER FIGHTER... LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

**AND TO MY AMAZING BETA That70sshowlova THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME ;) YOU ROCK!**


End file.
